Watching Doctor Who: Series 1 2005
by WatchingNewWho
Summary: When Eleven, Ten, Rose, Amy, Rory, River, Ianto, Gwen and Jack are all put into a room, they get a note telling them to watch the doctor who episodes, so of course, they oblige.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Chapter one of Ten, Elevenm Torchwood and some Companiona watching Doctor Who.**

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, THE BBC DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Meeting<strong>

The Doctor was laughing with Rose, they had just been to 19th century England and met Queen Victoria, battled a Werewolf and figured out that the royal family are werewolf's. Just another normal day in the TARDIS. They were laughing so hard they didn't even notice the bright light consuming them. The last time the Doctor felt this it was the day he went to satellite five with Jack and Rose, but this couldn't be that again. His last thought was Rose, and Rose's was Doctor.

Captain Jack, Ianto Jones and Gwen cooper were sitting at Torchwood hub, laughing over a joke jack had told them. It had been sad ever since Toshiko and Owen, but they had pulled through, together. Ianto just went to put a piece of Pizza in his mouth when the same white light took him too, away from his beautiful piece of Pizza. His last thought? Jack, Jacks Last thought? Ianto, Gwen's last thought? Shit.

There was one thing Amy Pond was at that moment, and it was happy. She had just found out, from her daughter, that her best friend, well son in law, urgh, was alive. I was a sort of party thing, when the bright light also consumed them. Amy was thinking of Rory, Rory was thinking of Amy, however River, like Rose, was thinking of The Doctor, but she unlike Rose, was scolding him.

"Doctor Who?" "Doctor Who?" these questions followed The Doctor right the TARDIS. He couldn't help but laugh, the one question, following him his whole life nearly led to his death, quite ironic really. He stepped into the TARDIS, about to take a trip to what was known as the universes best party. However before he could even get to the switches, the light got him and everything went blank. I guess you could say he thought of River & Rose, however like so many other situations, he thought of everybody, but what came through his mouth? "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Doctor woke up to find his surroundings, although unfamiliar, sort of safe. But he wasn't going to let that reassure him, after 900 years of travelling; he picked up a few things. He sat up and saw that next to him was Rose, she was stirring and opened her eyes as soon as she felt The Doctors on her. She looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

The Doctor got up and looked closer, "We seem to be in a room, with no windows and a TV"

"So you have no idea then?" She asked, grin on her face.

"None at all" he answered with is usual wink "But what's life without a little adventure?" Just as he was about to take out his sonic screwdriver, three people appeared, out of nowhere. It was like they fell through the ceiling. The first was a welsh woman judging by her accent, she kept swearing, but as soon as she got herself together, she pulled a gun out of her pocket, and pointed it at The Doctor. One of the other men was in his late twenties dressed quite smart, and sounded English. He too pulled a gun out, but pointed it at Rose instead.

"Who are you? What did you do?" He asked the Doctor and Rose who were standing there hands up, but ignoring them. They were staring at a man, in a blue trench coat, he had short brown hair, and like The Doctor, was sexy as hell. As he got up, also raising his gun, he saw The Doctor, and noticed how happy he seemed, compared to last time. He then stared at the woman standing next to him. It was complete shock when Jack saw her, however him being him, jump up ran to her and picked her up. Giving her a bear hug and spinning her around. Once he put her down he turned to The Doctor and gave the old fashioned salute, then ran and hugged him too.

He then nodded at the two and said "Doctor, Rose" who both looked shocked at his sudden outburst, "How you been?"

"Oh you know travelling" Rose answered.

"So I don't suppose you want to tell me why you left me behind?" He had of course asked future doctor this, however he wanted to see whether he reacted differently.

"Yeah, well" The Doctor said shaking his head

"I was left in the year 200,100 with a bunch of Daleks and dead bodies, the only thing I had was this" He pointed to his Vortex Manipulator "which was broken! It sent me all the way back to the nineteenth century!"

"Woah, wait a minute, these two don't like they're from the eighteen hundreds" Rose said a little shocked as she looked at Gwen more, she could've sworn she'd seen her before.

"Yeah, I've been waiting in Cardiff near the rift waiting to find the doctor for the past 100 years; I finally found a job in Torchwood, with these two, Gwen cooper and Ianto Jones" The two mentioned realised they were still holding guns and lowered them. He then turned to Gwen and Ianto and said "Guys, this is The Doctor" realisation could be shown in both their faces.

"Nice to meet you Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper" The Doctor said and then added "Gwen are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, right back to the 18 hundreds I think"

"Oh makes sense" The Doctor said confusing the two and making Jack laugh.

"So Doctor I'm guessing this reunion wasn't your idea since I can't see the TARDIS anywhere?"

"Nope just appeared like you" Rose said answering first.

"Well there has got to be a way out" However before the Doctor could begin searching again, he was interrupted by another set of people falling from the ceiling, the first to come through was a girl around twenty with Ginger hair and a Scottish accent, well her scream sounded Scottish. Next to fall was a rather tall man, with brown hair, around the same age as the other girl. Next to come was a woman, with curly hair and flirtatious personality. She like Gwen and Ianto got up and pulled a gun-like object from her back pocket and pointed it around, Ianto and Gwen also pulled their guns out. The Doctor and Rose mimicked their previous actions and put their arms, along with Rory and Amy.

Jack however didn't see the threat (probably because his immortality) and said "Hello I am captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" he turned to Amy when he said this and held out a hand, she took and was about to answer when Rory talked instead.

"Married, to me, Rory Williams, and this is Amy Pond"

"Ah well, worth a try" he said winking at Amy, then he turned to River "And you?"

"Well, I have a lot of names, but I guess you could call me River"

"Well River, these are my friends, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rose Tyler-" A sign of recognition crossed Rivers face as she heard the last name, and she was sure she knew who the scrawny man standing next to her was, "And a close friend of mine, The Doctor" Amy and Rory gasped at this and they both turned to River. Amy spoke up for the first time

"River is he telling the truth?" She asked wondering how The Doctor could look like this.

"Yes, he is The Doctor, just not our Doctor."

At her words The Doctor realised what was happening and said "Wait so, you know me in the future, oh please tell me I'm ginger, no wait don't tell me anything, could change the future and not for the good" As he said this he started pacing the room, "Wait what time do we all come from, because Jack knew me in this form even though he hasn't seen me, and you three clearly know me as someone else"

"Well me, Rory and River come from 2011" Amy spoke up again.

"Really, what's it like? Oh sorry your probably not meant to tell me, okay me, Jack and Ianto come from 2009"

"And Rose came from 2006, but why are we all here? I need answers" Again he was pacing the room and he noticed Amy was looking at him in a funny way. "What?" He asked completely confused.

"Oh well it's just, in the future, you do that a lot, pace I mean. But your attitude and dress sense is completely different"

"Of course new man, I'll always be different, except for the pacing thing, can I ask, am I ginger?"

"No, sorry" Amy said.

"AWWWW Why can't I be Ginger, I've never been Ginger, and I really want to, anyway enough of that we need to find a way out of here, I can't find the TARDIS anywhere." He then took out his sonic screwdriver and moved it about the room. "Nope can't find it anywhere"

"Well Doctor I think we are here to watch TV" Rose said standing near the coffee table.

"And where did you get that from?" The doctor asked as he walked over to Rose.

"From this note" She said grinning.

"A note, there's always a note, wait why is there a note, pass it here" The doctor cleared his throat and read it out loud.

_Dear whoever see's this first,_

_I have sent you all into one room to watch the Doctor's life, as it has been recorded by the universe, once you have watched the series you will go back to your own time, however only four of you (Jack, Amy, Rory and River) get to remember, oh and Doctor, move to the right a bit. _

_From, Sexy._

At the words of the note Amy began giggling uncontrollably getting weird looks from the others, apart from Rory. As the Doctor moved to the right, a young Man, in a bow tie, and a tweed jacket fell next to him. Amy and Rory both said "Doctor" causing the other doctor to look at his future self, curiosity taking over; as the man got up he gasped as he saw his past self.

"Okay, so not Ginger, quite good-looking if I say so myself, not sure about the bow tie though."

"Hey, Bow ties are cool, and what are you doing here anyway, you do realise this is illegal?"

"It wasn't me, read the note" Ten said.

As eleven read the note, ten walked over to Rose, realising something was bothering her.

"Hey, what wrong?" he asked nudging her.

"I was just thinking, if this is you from the future, where am I?"

"Oh I don't know, you probably settled down with Mickey or you could be back on earth, and I visit you sometimes, you never know"

"Yeah" She said a little sad.

"Rose Tyler, you're not slipping away from me that easily, we'll be forever roaming this universe looking for new aliens to come by"

"Yeah, forever" as she said this eleven turned around to look at her and she saw the saddened expression on his face, along with shock.

"Anyway, so what regeneration are you?" she asked eleven.

He looked reluctant to answer but eventually did, not looking at her in the eye "I'm eleven and of course he's ten why?"

"Well it's going to get hard calling you both doctor, so you eleven and he's ten, got it?" She asked the room and jack smiled.

"There's the Rose Tyler I know and love, so are we going to watch this thing or not? We were just tracking some weevils in Cardiff and I'd like to get back to it if you don't mind"

"Oh jack, where's the fun in that?" River aske, trying to avoid Rose too, she knew the story, and every time she thought of it, it made her saddened, especially to see the doctor, a doctor that didn't know her yet this Happy.

"Well I know how to have a lot of fun if you care to join?"

"Oh stop it" Both ten and eleven said at the same time, it made the others laugh and jack look at them in a funny way, as though considering something. "And no jack, I've seen that look before, don't go there" Eleven said, remembering the last time Jack was faced with two doctors.

"Anyway" Gwen said, trying to diffuse the tension, should we start?

"Sure" two thirds of the room said.

They all took seats, Eleven with River, Rory and Amy, Ten with Rose, and the Torchwood team together. As they sat down the TV turned on automatically.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I kinda didn't really get into the characters and their feelings much becuase it would have written about ten thousand words befor I even started on the watching Doctor Who thing. Anyway I hope you like it :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Rose

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! THE BBC DOES, SCRIPT NOT MINE!**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Rose<strong>

**OPENING CREDITS****  
><strong>"Is that what the time vortex looks like?" Rose asked Ten**  
><strong>"I'm not sure, I've never travelled through it other than on the outside of the TARDIS" he answered with a frown on his face  
>"Jack would know" Eleven said, looking at Jack, who was smiling at the memory.<br>"Yeah" Was all he said, none of them seemed to noticed that the TV stopped as soon as they started talking.  
><em><strong>Camera pans over the planet Earth and zooms right into London. Continue zooming into Rose's alarm clock, which reads 7:30. Rose smacks it to stop it beeping and jumps out of bed. <strong>_"This must be when we met" Ten said grinning at Rose, who smiled back. No-one noticed the saddened look Eleven had for about a second, until he too smiled.  
><em><strong>Rose picks up her bag, gives her mother a peck on the cheek and grabs her keys. <strong>__**  
><strong>_**ROSE: ****Bye! ****  
><strong>**JACKIE: ****See you later! **_**Jackie sips her tea and picks up the phone. Rose runs down the stairs of the block of flats where she lives. Rose jumps off a bus. Rose carries a pile of clothes, loo**__**k**__**ing rather bored.**__**Presumably in her lunch hour, Rose and Mickey sit next to a fountain, ha**__**v**__**ing a laugh, eating, teasing each other and kissing. They get up to leave. **__**  
><strong>_**ROSE: ****Bye! **

_**She is shown back in Henricks. **_

**LOUD SPEAKER: ****This is a customer announcement: the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you. **

_**Rose is about to leave. **_

**SECURITY GUARD: **_**(hands her a package)**_**Oi! **

_**Rose takes the package looking non- too- happy and enters a lift. **_

Eleven, Rory and Amy all shiver, neither of them too happy about lifts at that moment.

_**When the lift pings, she alights in the basement. **__**  
><strong>_**ROSE: ****Wilson? **_**(goes further down the corridor) **_**Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson? (**_**knocks on a door that says 'HP Wilson CEO') **_**You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson! **_**(to herself) **_**Uhh, come on!****  
><strong>"You really are impatient aren't you" Jack asked Rose  
>"So would you, if you had to work all day in a shop" She said back.<br>_**There is a sudden sound further along the corridor. Rose immediately snaps her head in the direction it has come from. **__**  
><strong>_"And this where the danger starts" Amy said, knowing all too well  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil- Wilson? **

_**She stops outside a fire door for a moment, and then opens it, and find herself in a room that looks as though it is used for storing shop dummies. She turns the light on and walks further into the room. **_

"You really should get out of there" Ianto said

**ROSE: ****Wilson? Wilson? ****  
><strong>_**She tries another door at the side. The fire door through which she entered closes abruptly. Shocked, she runs back and shakes the handles, but they will not open. There is small sound from behind her. **__**  
><strong>_**ROSE: ****Is that someone mucking about? **_**(goes back into the room) **_**Who is it? **

_**Behind her, a dummy slowly turns its head of its own accord. **_

"hah see Amy there is a reason to hate dummies" Rory said turning to Amy.

"Yeah but your excuse was that you felt like they were watching you" She answered

"They are" Rory said, not giving up.

_**Rose turns around just in time to see it step out of its alcove and towards her. She backs away slowly. **_

**ROSE: ****Heh... you got me, very funny. **

"Rose, Rose, Rose this is the part where you run" Jack said shaking his head.

"Yeah don't worry I will soon" she said looking a ten.

_**The dummy says nothing and does not stop advancing. Two more join it. **_

**ROSE: ****Right, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's? **

_**The dummies still advance - another comes from behind. **__**  
><strong>_**ROSE: ****Derek, is this you? **

"Sounds like the joker of the group" Jack said "I like jokers" He said looking off into space as if reminiscing.

"Hem, Jack" Ianto said trying to snap him out of it.

_**All of the dummies are now alive. Rose backs up away and trips over a box. She quickly pulls herself up again and backs against a wall. The dummy lifts its arm to strike her. Rose screws her face up ready for the blow, when a hand grabs hers. Rose opens her eyes and snaps her head to look at the owner of the hand. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Run. **

"And there I am" Both Doctors say, pride in their voice.

"That's you?" Amy asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes and what's wrong about that?" Eleven asked

"Well, it's just you're not exactly-" Rory trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.  
><em><strong>They run, just in time, through a fire exit. The dummies are in pursuit. The Doctor leads her into a lift. The doors close on one of the dummy's arms. The Doctor pulls it off and the doors close. <strong>_

**ROSE: ****You pulled his arm off! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yep! **_**(tosses it to her)**_**Plastic. **

"You have a northern accent?" Amy asks

"Lots of planets have a north" Both Doctors say.

"Oh God, that's gonna get old" Jack said.

**ROSE: ****Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?**

"No Rose not students, aliens, say it with me A-LIENS" Jack said a little cocky, Rose just threw a Pillow at him.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Why would they be students? ****  
><strong>**ROSE: ****I don't know...****  
><strong>**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, you said it! Why students?**

**ROSE:****'Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students. **_**The Doctor grins. He likes her.**_

"So you've impressed him, very nice, didn't take long either" River said for the first time, she wanted to get to know Rose, she just didn't know how.

"Thank you" Rose said, a little wary of the people from the future.

**THE DOCTOR: ****That makes sense! Well done. **

**ROSE: ****Thanks. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****They're not students. **

**ROSE: ****Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Who's Wilson? **

**ROSE: ****Chief electrician. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Wilson's dead. **

"Nice way to break it to her" Amy said slapping Elevens head

"Hey this was 6 years ago!" He said rubbing his head

"So" She said, earning laughs from the rest, Ten and Jack were thinking exactly the same thing 'I like her'.

_**He steps out of the lift. Rose follows him.**_

**ROSE: ****That's just not funny, that's sick! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hold on! **_**(pushes Rose to the side) **_**Mind your eyes. **

_**He disables the lift with his sonic screwdriver. **_

**ROSE: ****I've had enough of this now! **

_**The Doctor walks off. **_

"This is so weird" Rory said

"Why?" Eleven asks

"It's just you never shut up now" Everyone laughed and Eleven just pouted

"Ha, same with this one here" Rose said grinning at ten, who pouted as well.

**ROSE: ****Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. **_**(shows her an electronic device)**_** So! **_**(opens fire exit for Rose) **_**I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast. **

"Beans on toast?" Amy asks the Doctor, thinking of their first meeting.

"You don't seem to worried about me possibly dying" he answered back

"Well, you're sitting right here, I know you don't die" She said

_**Rose goes through the door. **_

**THE DOCTOR****: Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed. **

"Ah the formidable warning" Jack said, "It never works you know" He asked both Doctor who just sat there thinking about all the people they couldn't save.

_**He shuts the door. Rose turns away looking slightly bemused. It opens again. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name? **

**ROSE: ****Rose. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life. **

"Ah how many times he says that" Rose said, Amy nodding along.

_**He shuts the door again. Rose runs. Outside, nobody knows what is going on. Rose is distracted and nearly gets herself run over by a taxi.**_

"Be careful" Ten said a little worried

"Um Doctor I'm right here" She said a little amused, everyone else just laughed as the doctor said "Oh yeah"

**TAXI DRIVER: ****Watch it! **

"See he agrees with me" Ten said, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

_**Rose proceeds to get as far away from the building as possible and looks back just in time to see the top floor blow up. **_

"You really know how to make an entrance" Jack said.

_**She runs home - past a police box. **_

"There's my baby" Both Doctor's said together, getting weird looks from everybody, well apart from River, she knew what he was like.

_**News 24 is on the television. Rose is sat on the sofa, watching it. **_

**REPORTER: ****The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the... **

_**The dummy's arm is lying on a chair. Jackie walks in holding a phone to her ear. **_

**JACKIE: ****I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive! **

The Doctors laugh and ten said "Jackie, always the dramatic one"**  
><strong>_**(hands Rose a mug) **_**Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here's himself... **

_**Mickey appears in the doorway**_

**MICKEY: **_**(to Rose) **_**I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up! **

_**He hugs her. **_

**ROSE: ****I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss. **

**MICKEY: ****Well, what happened? **

**ROSE: ****I don't know! **

"There's a lie if I've ever heard one" Jack said Gwen answered saying

"We did just see what happened Jack!"

**MICKEY: ****What was it though, what caused it? **

**ROSE: ****I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything... **

"Do you lie a lot?" Rory asked her

"Not really why?"

Rory didn't answer, he knew what would happen, and since Mickey wasn't there, he knew they didn't go back for him, like Amy and the Doctor did for him.

**JACKIE: **_**(walking in)**_**It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!**

"She never changes" Ten said laughing at Jackie.

**ROSE: ****Oh that's brilliant! Give it here! **

_**She takes the phone and hangs it up. **_

Many people laughed and Amy was lking Rose more and more, she was still wondering why The Doctor doesn't mention her.

**JACKIE: ****Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out. **_**(phone rings again, Jackie answers) **_**Beth! She's alive! **_**(leaves room)**_**I tell ya, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death... **

Again more laughter "Oh Jackie!" Both Doctors say.

**MICKEY: ****What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger.**

**ROSE: ****Why? **

**MICKEY: ****You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it? **

**ROSE:**_**(smiling) **_**Is there a match on? **

"Of course" Rose said, yet again rolling her eyes.

**MICKEY: ****I'm just thinking about you, babe! **

"Oh Mickey" Ten said, chuckling slightly

**ROSE: ****There's a match on, ain't there. **

**MICKEY: ****Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes. **

**ROSE: ****Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that... **

_**She gestures to the dummy's arm. Mickey points to his lips. Rose gives him a kiss. He pushes her back onto the chair and they laugh. He gets up to go and Rose puts a leg out to trip him up. Mickey picks up the arm and waves with it. **_

**MICKEY: ****Buh Bye! **

**ROSE: ****Bye! **

_**Mickey pretends to strangle himself with the arm and leaves. Rose shakes her head fondly and turns her attention back to the news. **_

**REPORTER: ****...fire then spread throughout the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure... **

"Wow when you want to destroy something, you really go about it" Gwen said turning to both Doctors. Who just smiled.

_**Outside, Mickey tosses the arm into a bin as he walks past it. Zoom into the darkness of the bin...**__**Shows red alarm clock, which goes off, Rose whacks it and stops it, then sits up.**_

**JACKIE: **_**(in background)**_**There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to. **_**Rose flops back on her pillow. **_

_**Rose is having breakfast, her mother is talking to her. **_

**JACKIE: ****There's Finches... you could try them. They've always got jobs. **

**ROSE: ****Oh, great. The butchers. **

"Urgh, yeah I couldn't work there either" Amy said slightly green.

**JACKIE: ****Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the ****council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim. **

_**Rose hears a rattling and stands up. **_

**ROSE: ****Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays! ****JACKIE: ****I did it weeks back! **

**ROSE: ****No, you thought about it! **

_**Rose discovers that the screws have fallen out onto the floor. The cat flap moves violently. Rose leaps backwards, then comes back again and pokes the cat flap open gingerly. The Doctor's face is right outside it. Rose gasps and opens the door. **_

"And I'm back!" Both Doctors said, and they both got up and high fived.

"Did, you just…high five yourself?" Amy asked a little confused.

"Well no one else will!" they said unison grinning.

**THE DOCTOR: ****What're you doing here? **

**ROSE: ****I live here. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, what do you do that for? **

**ROSE: ****Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job. **

_**The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. **_

"Wait it's different!" Amy said a bit shocked

"What is?" Ten asked her

"The screwdriver, it's like green now"

"Yeah I had to change it" Eleven said a little sad

"Oh no not the sonic screwdriver, I love my Sonic screwdriver" Ten said pouting.

"Erm Doctor"

"Yeah yeah"

**THE DOCTOR: ****Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? **_**(knocks on Rose's forehead) **_**No, bonehead. Bye, then! **

_**He makes to go, but Rose pulls him back inside. **_

**ROSE: ****You, inside. Right now. **

_**She shuts the door. **_

**JACKIE: ****Who is it? **

_**Rose pokes her head into Jackie's bedroom. **_

**ROSE: ****It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes. **

**JACKIE: ****She deserves compensation. **

"Compensation again?" Gwen asked a little bemused

"Yeah, she's always on about money" Rose said, grinning.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Huh, we're talking millions. **

_**The Doctor leans against the doorframe, waiting for Rose to come back. Jackie looks at him for a moment and stands up, flirtatiously. **_

"Oh God no, she didn't?" Rose asked ten

"Yeah" Ten said a little ill

"EW so wrong!"

**JACKIE: ****I'm in my dressing gown. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes, you are. **

**JACKIE: ****There's a strange man in my bedroom. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes, there is. **

**JACKIE: ****Well, anything could happen. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No. **

_**The Doctor walks off. Jackie pulls a face at his back. **_

"Haha way to piss of the mum!" Jack said laughing

"That's so wrong" Amy said thinking about how she kissed the doctor

"You should know" Eleven whispered to her and she too, looked ill.

**ROSE: ****Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Might as well, thanks! Just milk. **

_**Rose goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee. **_

**ROSE: ****We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us. **

_**The Doctor picks up a gossip magazine. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.**

"Who is?" Amy asked then looking at the amused look on Elevens face said "Never mind" and sank back into the chair.

**ROSE: ****I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong. **

_**The Doctor picks up a book and flicks through it. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sad ending. **

**ROSE: ****They said on the news they'd found a body. **

_**The Doctor picks up an envelope and reads it. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose Tyler. **_**(looks in mirror) **_**Ahh, could've been worse! **_**(prods his large ears) **_**Look at me' ears. **

"They are pretty big" Rory said

Both Doctors looked offended and said "Hey!" The rest of the room just laughed.

**ROSE: ****All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke. **

_**The Doctor shuffles a pack of cards. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Luck be a lady! **

**ROSE: ****Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. **

"Wow your worse than Gwen when she found out" Ianto said, not cringing at Gwen's glare.

_**The Doctor shuffles the cards again and manages to make them all go flying. **_

"Nice hands" River said winking towards eleven who answered "You should know"

Rose and Ten were looking on interested, while Rory and Amy were slightly green.

**ROSE: ****I want you to explain everything. **

**THE DOCTOR:**_**(of the cards) **_**Maybe not. **_**(hears scuffling from behind sofa) **_**What's that then? You got a cat? **

**ROSE: ****No... **

_**The Doctor leans behind the sofa and the dummy's arm leaps out and grabs him by the neck. **_**ROSE: **_**(wandering in with coffee)**_**We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate... **

_**Behind her, the Doctor is being strangled viciously by the hand while he tries vainly to fight it off. She does not quite seem to register that the Doctor is being harassed by a rubber hand.**_

**ROSE: ****I told Mickey to chuck that out... **

_**She puts the coffee down on the table. **_

**ROSE: ****Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... **

"It doesn't really look like he's faking"

"What was I meant to think Jack?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

**anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it? **_**The Doctor throws the hand off and it flies across the room attaching itself to Rose's face. She screams and the Doctor leaps up and tries to pull it off. Jackie is drying her hair, completely oblivious. **_

"Oblivious as always" Ten said grinning, Jackie really was something different.

_**The Doctor and Rose crash onto the coffee table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor. **_

"Oh-err" Jack said (No surprises there) earning a smack in the head from Gwen, who got a grateful smile from Rose.

_**The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa and gets out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? **_**(tosses it to her) **_**'Armless. **

"You really need to work on your jokes" Rory said and the Doctor answered

"Ha, you could talk"

**ROSE: ****Do you think? **

_**She uses it to whack him on the shoulder. **_

Everybody laughed apart from The Doctors who just pouted.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ow! **

"What? It hurt" Ten said to Rose who was laughing.

_**The Doctor is running down the stairs, Rose hot on his tail. **_

**ROSE: ****Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya! **

**ROSE: ****That arm was moving, it tried to kill me! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ten out of ten for observation. **

**ROSE: ****You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No I don't. **

_**They reach the bottom of the stairs, go through the doors. **_

**ROSE: ****Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Is that supposed to sound tough? **

**ROSE: ****Sort of. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Doesn't work. **

**ROSE: ****Who are you? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I told you! The Doctor. **

**ROSE: ****Yeah. But Doctor what? **

"At least you didn't say Doctor Who" Eleven said a little relieved, he got weird looks apart from the obvious who were just rolling their eyes.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Just the Doctor. **

**ROSE: ****The Doctor. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hello! **

**ROSE: ****Is that supposed to sound impressive? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sort of. **

**ROSE: ****Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home. **

**ROSE: ****But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all. **

**ROSE: ****It tried to kill me! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me. **

**ROSE: ****So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you. **

"Pretty much, yeah" Ten said cheekily while Rose laughed punching him lightly on the arm.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sort of, yeah. **

**ROSE: ****You're full of it! **

"Not as much as he is now" Both Amy and Rose said at the same time. The both looked at each other in awe and laughed. Eleven was really happy that they were getting along; he shuddered every time he thought of how Rose and Sarah Jane started out.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sort of, yeah. **

**ROSE: ****But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No one. **

**ROSE: ****What, you're on your own? **

"No-one's going to believe him are they?" Ianto asked, he then continued "I mean could you imagine going to the police saying that there's plastic walking around, isn't exactly going to work"

"Um you do realise this was a year and half ago right?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, but I just thought I'd make a point." He told her, as jack looked at hi smiling.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on! **

"True" Both Doctor's said, no-one could be bothered to tell them they were agreeing with themselves. _**Rose takes the arm off him. **_

**ROSE: ****Okay, start from the beginning. **

_**They exit the road**_

**ROSE****: If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead. ****ROSE: ****So that's radio control? **

"Good guess" River told Rose as she smiled. Rose didn't know why, but she liked having her approval, even though they had never met before.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Thought control. ****  
><strong>_**There was silence.**_

_**THE DOCTOR: **_**Are you alright? **

**ROSE: ****Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Long story. **

**ROSE: ****But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone tr****y****ing to take over Britain's shops? **

Many giggled, even Gwen, which Ianto thought was a surprise, he had seen her laugh, but never giggle.

_**They laugh.**_

"Nice giggle you got there" Amy said turning to eleven, but she couldn't help but also look at ten as she said it.

**THE DOCTOR: ****No. **

**ROSE: ****I know.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's not a price war. **

More laughter, "Your making it sound like Asda VS. Tescos'" Rory told both Doctors.

"What?" Ten asked, eleven answered him by saying,

"Adverts, you know them annoying things that go in-between Television?"

"Wait you watch telly?" Rose asked him amused

"Yeah" he answered "Well, I say watch it's more like flick through the channels, I once got into a show where these different people go over to each other's houses and eat dinner, and judge them, and then there's things like I'm a celebrity where they have to do these horrible tasks, I heard they tried to introduce that to Raxacoricofallapatorius once. And you can't get better than Merlin, of course I knew Merlin and it was nothing like that, but still." He then realised everyone was laughing at him, apart from ten who for once was speechless.

"HA, you watch TV, never thought I'd see the day" Rose teased ten.

"Please, please stop, It's worse than, getting a mortgage, what happened?" He asked pleadingly to eleven. Everyone was laughing really hard at tens expressions, it was once of bewilderment, disgust and surprise.

"These two happened" Eleven said trying to blame Rory & Amy" Who looked shocked, then started laughing still not getting over the doctor liking 'Come Dine with me.' Once it had calmed down and everyone had at least stopped laughing at the doctor's, who were of course, pouting, the TV began to play again.

_**(laugh again - suddenly serious) **_**They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me? **

"HAHA, just like you a nice joke then, you're gonna die!" Jack laughed, still in very high spirits.

**ROSE: ****No. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****But you're still listening. **

_**She stops. The Doctor walks on. **_

**ROSE: ****Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you? **

"I'm a 900 year old time lord who runs across the universe getting into trouble, even though I don't meant, to oh, and I have to keep saving the human race and you are?" Ten said as eleven repeated what he said to Amy saying, "I'm a mad man with a blue box". Everyone laughed and ten said "I'm using that." Which just confused everyone, did he just steal his own line, from himself, and use what his future self said, in the future?

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(stops)**_**Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? **_**(walks back to her) **_**It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. ****  
><strong>_**(takes her hand) **_**The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... **_**(lets go of her hand) **_**That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. **_**(takes the arm, waves it in her face) **_**Go home. **

"Your very dramatic aren't you?" Ianto asked the Doctors who nodded.

"How do you not get sick?" Rory asked the doctor's, making everyone laugh.

_**He walks away. Rose watches his retreating back and then starts to walk herself. The Doctor steps into a police box. Rose hears the sound of the TARDIS departing. She runs back as fast as she can. The police box is gone. She shields her eyes from the sun, looks around her, then walks away again. Outside Mickeys flat, Mickey lets Rose in. **_

**MICKEY: ****Yahey, there's my woman! **_**(slaps her bum)**_**Kit off! **

"Didn't know he had it in him" Jack said, grinning. Ianto just stared at him, was he jealous?

**ROSE: ****Shut up. **_**(he gives her a kiss) **_**Mwah! **

**MICKEY: ****Coffee? **

**ROSE: ****Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer? **

**MICKEY: ****Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. **

_**Mickey goes into the kitchen. Rose closes the door of his bedroom behind her. **_

**MICKEY: ****Don't read my emails! **

"We all know what he's hiding in them" jack said laughing.

"JACK" Rose shouted and walked over and slapped him on the back of the head, he didn't look bothered though.

_**Shows Rose on Mickey's computer.**_

"His room is a pig stye!" Eleven said

"You could talk Mr, 'I'll clean the TARDIS once we've visited Blah Blah Blah' Honestly, your worse than a kid" The doctor just looke don , acting as though he didn't hear here. "I rest my case"

_**Rose turns on the computer and types "Doctor" into a search engine. No relevant results are found. She types in "Doctor Living Plastic". Still nothing. She types "Doctor Blue Box". The first result reads "Doctor Who - do you know this man? Contact Clive here..." She clicks on it and a webpage with a blurry photograph of the Doctor and the words "Have you seen this man? Contact Clive" are presented to her. She clicks "Contact Clive". Mickey and Rose are sitting in the car. **_

**ROSE: ****You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids. **

**MICKEY: ****Yeah but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer **_**would**_** say. **

"He's right" Ten told her, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

_**Rose gets out of the car anyway, grinning. Mickey doesn't look too happy, and gives a man putting out his rubbish the evils. Rose knocks on the door of a house and it is answered by a boy of about 11.**_

**ROSE: ****Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing. **

**CLIVE'S SON: ****Dad! It's one of your nutters! **

"Ha" knew there was something, the doctor told Rose who just stuck out he tongue.

_**Clive appears. **_

**CLIVE: ****Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously! **

**ROSE: ****I better tell you now - my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me! **

_**They laugh.**_

**CLIVE: ****No, good point. No murders. **

_**He waves to Mickey who nods, still distrustful. **_

"He never

**CAROLINE: ****Who is it? **

**CLIVE: ****Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed. **

_**Clive's wife, Caroline, comes down the stairs carrying a washing basket. **_

**CAROLINE: ****She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?**

"Weird seems they've only had men, that tells us something about you doctor" Jack said wiggling his eye brows.

_**She smiles ironically and shuts the door. Mickey looks suspicious. Clive is showing Rose around the shed, which is a sort of shrine to the Doctor. **_

"Bit obsessed isn't he?" Jack asked amused.

"Lots of people are" Ten said, eleven then said, "I mean we're good looking, charming.." Ten carried on "Interesting, good sense of fashion, although still not sure about the bow tie, from a different planet…" eleven finished "And we travel through time and space, I mean frankly, who wouldn't like us?" He asked, the amused people in the room, River couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You're modest too" Jack added, chuckling slightly.

**CLIVE: ****A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just ****'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it? **

_**He points to a photo of the Doctor on a computer screen behind them. **_

**ROSE: ****Yeah. **

**CLIVE: ****I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original... **

_**He shows Rose some photographs of the Doctor standing in a crowd at the time and place of the assassination of JFK. **_

**CLIVE: ****November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. **

"Oh I remember that, a little trouble with an alien who wanted to stop it, had to stop him of course, it's a fixed point in time and space, still haven't figured out why he wanted to stop it" Ten told the room, eleven nodding along.

**ROSE: ****Must be his father... **

**CLIVE: ****Going further back... April 1912. **_**(brings over a photo album)**_**This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend. **_**(points to the Doctor, standing with them) **_**This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. **

The doctors began whistling innocently, while river scolded them, mentally shouting at eleven. She didn't though, she thought it would be best for the others to try to figure who she was out. At least she had something over him, she did not go all of this time being told off about fixed points in time and space to not have something on the doctor.

**And... **_**(shows her a sketch) **_**1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion. **

Said companions smiled, along with both doctor's.

**ROSE: ****Who's that? **

**CLIVE: ****Death.**

Their smiles faltered and both Doctor's expressions turned automatically stony.

_**Mickey is still waiting outside in his car. He looks around as a bin starts to shuffle its way towards him. Goes back to Clive and Rose.**_

**CLIVE: ****If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose... then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger.**

_**Mickey looks at the bin again, but it is stationary. A few seconds later, it starts moving again. He gets out of the car and walks to the bin, looking around it to see what is moving it. Seeing nothing, he places both hands on the lid and opens it dramatically. **_

"Oh Mickey" Ten said shaking his head, only he could do something like that.

"Who puts the music with this, I mean I'm certain music doesn't follow you around" Rory asked, and everyone shrugged.

**MICKEY: ****Come on then! **

_**The bin is empty. Shows shed again.**_

**CLIVE: ****If he's singled you out... if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you. **_**Mickey shuts the bin, confused. He tries to walk away but his hands are stuck to the bin. When he tries to pull away, the bin stretches and won't let him. Eventually, the bin opens its lid and pulls him in backwards, shutting with a satisfied burp.**_

"Okay then" it was of course Ianto, torchwood had never dealt with anything like that.

**ROSE: ****Who is he? Who do you think he is? **

**CLIVE: ****I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world. **

"He is the only one who's gotten close, too bad nobody believes him, well, I say too bad" Ten said, moving his head from left to right as he did.

_**Rose comes back to the car, talking before she's even got in. **_

**ROSE: ****Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win! Oof.**

_**She gets into the car. The person sitting at the wheel is obviously not Mickey, but a plastic replica of him. Rose seems not to notice.**_

**ROSE: ****What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza. **

**MICKEY: ****Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza! **

"Okay, how could you not have noticed a difference?" Jack asked Rose who just shrugged.

**ROSE:...****or a Chinese... **

**MICKEY: ****Pizza! **

_**They drive off in a wobbly line. **_

"I repeat, How did you not notice?"

"I dunno I just didn't, Mickey can act like an idiot sometimes" She rounded on the Doctor as he laughed after she said 'act', "And you, how many times to I tell you to leave him alone?" She asks ten. _**Rose and Mickey sit at a table for two in a restaurant. **_

**ROSE: ****Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... I could do A Levels... **

"I'd love to see you as a dinner lady" Ten snorted at the thought

"Oh haha" she said sarcastically.

_**'Mickey' stares at her, grinning. **_

"You gotta admit, he looks like a psychopath" Jack said to Rose, yet again.

"Alright Jack, I was pretty oblivious, we got it" she said, getting annoyed.

**ROSE: ****I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he en****d****ed up. What do you think? **

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****So, where did you meet this Doctor? **

**ROSE: ****I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?**

"A bit self-centred don't ya think?" Jack asked Rose just shot him a glare; it was like he was purposefully trying to annoy her. Little did she know he was. He was trying to get her mad so the doctor could defend her, and hopefully start realising his feelings. I mean it was so obvious that they liked each other.

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?**

**ROSE: ****No... **

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****Come on. **

**ROSE: ****Sort of. **

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****What was he doing there? **

**ROSE: ****I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous. **

"Yet we all go running of with him" River said to Rose, who nodded a little flabbergasted, she knew river knew the doctor, but was she like her and Amy, another companion. Questions seemed to surround this mysterious woman, and Rose wanted to find out who she was. Could she could tell she was more than just a friend to the doctor, even if she didn't talk much.

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****But you can trust me sweetheart! **_**(in quick succession) **_**Babe, sugar, darling, sugar.**

_**Rose looks confused. **_

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart. **

**ROSE: ****What're you doing that for? **

_**A Waiter approaches the table. **_

**WAITER: ****Your champagne. **

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****We didn't order any champagne. **_**(grabs Rose's hand) **_**Where's the Doctor? **_**The Waiter has simply moved to the other side of the table and holds the bottle out to Rose.**_

**WAITER: ****Ma'am. Your champagne. **

**ROSE: ****It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong? **

**MICKEY: ****I need to find out how much you know, so where is he? **

**WAITER: ****Doesn't anybody want this champagne? **

"Bit persistent aren't you?" Amy asked eleven who just smiled.

_**Mickey, exasperated, raises his eyes to the waiter for the first time. **_

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****Look, we didn't order i- **_**(the Waiter is in fact, the Doctor) **_**Ah. Gotcha. **

_**The Doctor shakes the bottle. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house! **

_**The cork pops out and hits Mickey squarely on the forehead. His forehead absorbs the cork and he spits it out of his mouth. It is finally revealed to Rose that Mickey has in fact been replaced with an Auton.**_

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****Anyway. **

_**His hands turn into clubs and he smashes the table in. Rose screams and runs out of the way. The Doctor grabs the Auton's head and pulls it off.**_

"That's a bit mean, think of how the plastic feels" Rory said to ten.

"What?"

"He has plastic issues, let's just leave it at that" Amy told him still thinking about the time her husband was plastic.

**PLASTIC MICKEY: ****Don't think that's gonna stop me. **

_**A couple at a nearby table scream, but the Doctor grins. Rose presses the fire bell. **_

"Smart move" Jack told her, nodding her way. "Not what I would've done, but smart move"

"Oh and what would you have done?" River asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Shot my gun in the air" He told her

"Haha same here"

"Oh god there's two of them, this is really bad" Gwen told the rest of the room who nodded, eleven looked a teeny bit jealous, something that didn't go unnoticed by jack, who winked at him.

**ROSE: ****Everyone out! Out now! **

_**Everyone runs for the exit. The Auton stays inside, blindly smashing tables with his club-hands. **_

**ROSE: ****Get out! Get out! Get out! **

_**Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchen and out of a back exit. With the Auton in hot pursuit. The Doctor locks a metal door with his sonic screwdriver while Rose tries desperately to find an escape out of the yard they are in. She bangs desperately at some locked gates.**_

**ROSE: ****Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver. **

Ten nods and adds "My partner in crime" taking his screwdriver out a looking at it fondly, "Can't believe I lose her" he said sadly. Rose just rolls her eyes and Amy and Rory look at the two different doctors, and start thinking about how different they are.

**ROSE: ****Use it! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here. **

"Please tell me it's a good reaction" Jack asks the doctor. Who just chuckles. Gwen and Ianto give him questioning looks and he answers "You'll see"

_**He approaches a police box in the middle of the yard and unlocks it. The Auton is beginning to make dents in the door from the other side. Rose runs to look at it. **_

**ROSE: ****We can't hide inside a wooden box! **_**(runs to the gate and rattles the chains) **_**It's gonna get us! Doctor! **

_**She runs into the police box. Rose slams the door behind her, takes a few steps in, looks around, then runs straight back out again. She walks once around the police box and arrives back at the front again. **_

"Haha, amazing!" Jack said, and the rest laugh, even Rose.

_**The Auton finally makes a hole in the door, so she runs back into the police box. **_

**ROSE : ****It's gonna follow us! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. **

Amy yet again slaps the Doctor around the head "Stop being rude" Eleven and ten rub their heads, even though she only slapped ten. Rose just laughs.

_**Rose stands trembling near the door of the TARDIS, looking around at how huge it is compared with the outside. The Doctor is wiring up the head of the Auton. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect. **

_**Rose still looks overwhelmed. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. **_**(turns to Rose, gives her his full attention) **_**Where do you want to start? **

**ROSE: ****Um... the inside's bigger than the outside? **

"All the time" both the doctors say, shaking their heads. Gwen and Ianto are still surprised about the TARDIS.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes. **

**ROSE: ****It's alien. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yup. **

**ROSE: ****Are you alien? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes. **_**(Rose stares) **_**Is that alright? **

**ROSE: **_**(quickly) **_**Yeah. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.**

"Of course our doctor has another name" Rory said laughing with Amy, the doctor just pouted and ignored all of the looks. Ten hoped they didn't mean what he thought they meant.

_**(a small sob from Rose)**_

Rose looked a bit embarrassed but nobody cared.

**That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us. **

**ROSE: ****Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh... didn't think of that. **

**ROSE: ****He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Melt? **_**(turns around in time to see 'Mickey's' head melting with a bubbling noise)**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, no no no no no NO! **

"I'm guessing that's not because you think you just killed him?" Jack asked yet again. The doctors just ignored.

_**He starts running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. **_

**ROSE: ****What're you doing? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it... **_**(looks at screen) **_**No No No No No No NO! **_**(The TARDIS shakes as the engines move) **_**Almost there! Almost there! Here we go! **_**The engines sto**__**p and the Doctor runs out the **__**TARDIS doors without another word. **_

**ROSE: ****You can't go out there, it's not safe! **

_**She follows him outside.**_

"That was a shock" Rose told them matter-of-factly, and Amy and Rory nodded together.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I lost the signal, I got **_**so**_** close. **

_**Rose hops out of the TARDIS, looking confused again. **_

**ROSE: ****We've moved! Does it fly?**

"No although there was that one time…" Eleven trailed off thinking about Donna.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand. **

**ROSE: ****But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night? **

**ROSE: ****I'll have to tell his mother... **

_**The Doctor looks at her questioningly. **_

**ROSE: ****Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! **

_**The Doctor rolls his eyes, unconcerned. **_

"You've changed, a lot" Amy whispers to eleven.

"Yeah, someone changed me" He looks over to Rose who was talking to ten aswell.

It just so happens they were having the same conversation. River is also happy that he's changed, and that let's face it, he's no longer like that, doesn't look like the man can flirt to save his life, she thought.

**ROSE: ****You were right, you ARE alien. **

_**She turns to walk away. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey****—**

**ROSE: ****Yeah, he's not a kid. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's because I'm trying to save the life of every **_**stupid**_** ape blundering on top of this planet, a****l****right? **

**ROSE: ****Alright! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes! It is! **

_**Rose shakes her head disbelievingly. **_

**ROSE: ****If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Lots of planets have a North. **

The doctor's nod, and River rolls her eyes, knowing he puts _some_ accents on.

_**He folds his arms indignantly and looks away. **_

**ROSE: ****What's a police public call box? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's a**** telephone box from the 1950s. **_**(pa**__**ts the TARDIS fondly, grinning) **_**It's a disguise.**

"You know you can fix that Chameleon Circuit If you just try hot wiring the fragment links.."

They both interrupted her and said "We know" and ten added "I love it like that"

_**Rose smiles and shakes her head. **_

**ROSE: ****Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner! **

**ROSE: ****Any way of stopping it? **

_**Grinning, the Doctor produces a tube of blue liquid from his jacket. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Anti-plastic! **

"Anti-plastic?" Amy asked eleven who just nodded as if it was obvious.

**ROSE: ****Anti-plastic... **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small? **

**ROSE: ****Hold on... hide what? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal. **

**ROSE: ****What's it look like?**

"Probably round, really big, metal, it will have to be there…oh" She knowing what it was, others just looked confused while Rose laughed. The doctor's just sulked; they would've gotten it sooner if they were facing it.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. **

_**He paces around, agitated, looking around for a clue. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****A huge circular metal structure... like a dish... **

_**He stands facing Rose, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye looms 450 foot above them, but he doesn't seem to register. **_

**THE DOCTOR:****...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible. **

The others just started laughing looking at the London eye.

_**Rose considers the Eye behind him. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****What? **

_**Rose nods towards the Eye. The Doctor turns around, then back to her, completely nonplussed. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****What? **

More laughter as the Doctor's pouted again, seriously! they both thought.

_**Rose shakes her head, looking at the Eye still. He turns around but still fails to make the co**__**n**__**nection. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****What is it? What? **

"Looks like Rose isn't the only clueless one" Jack said grinning at the pouting Doctor's.

_**Rose simply carries on staring at it. The Doctor turns around again and finally, it clicks. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh... fantastic! **

Both Doctor's sat up straight and said "FANTASTIC" together, laughing with Rose and Jack. The other's, even River, just looked confused.

_**He grins inanely and runs off. Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose run across London Bridge towards the Eye. They come to a halt at the foot of the Eye. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables... **

Rory is still thinking about being plastic for 2000 years _(A/N was it 200 years?)._

**ROSE: ****The breast implants**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousnes****s must be somewhere underneath.**

_**Rose runs off and finds the entrance to a manhole at the foot of the wall she is looking over. **_

**R****OSE: ****What about down here? **

_**The Doctor runs to join her. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Looks good to me. **

_**They run down the stairs to the manhole. The Doctor takes the lid off it, and red light and smoke pours out. They both climb down the ladder underground. The Doctor opens the door to another chamber and they go down some steps. The Doctor points to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature. **

**ROSE: ****Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance. **

The doctor's nodded, everyone deserves a chance.

_**They go down some more steps. The Doctor leans over the railings and addresses the Consciousness.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to co****n****vention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. **_**The Consciousness flobbles around a bit. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Thank you. That I might have permission to approach. **

_**Meanwhile, as Rose paces around in the background, she spots Mickey and runs to him. The Doctor rolls his eyes.**_

"What did you have against him?" Jack asked the doctor.

"I thought he was an idiot" He answered.

**ROSE: ****Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright! **

_**She squats down next to him. **_

**MICKEY: ****That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk! **

"Okay, at the start he seems like an idiot" Jack said agreeing with the doctor, who just nods.

**ROSE: ****You're stinking! Doctor, they kept him alive! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy. **

**ROSE: ****You knew that and you never said? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you? **

"Doctor what is it with you always hating the men?" Rory asked, thinking of how The Doctor first treated him. Eleven shrugged, he was thinking about how his previous self was going to react to Rose's departure, he couldn't imagine Amy and Rory's reactions, the only person he'd ever tell, and probably does in the future, is River.

_**Rose helps Mickey to his feet. The Doctor approaches the Consciousness. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off? **

_**The plastic globbers in what appears to be a negative manner. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights! **

_**The plastic rears what would appear to be its head angrily. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I - am - talking! **

"Ooo I love an angry doctor, always much more dramatic" Jack told the room.

River added "and sexier" causing both doctors to turn bright red, Rory to turn green, again, and the rest to laugh.

"Can't disagree with you there" He told her.

**This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go. **

_**Two Autons approach the Doctor from behind. **_

**ROSE: ****Doctor! **

_**The Autons grab him. One of them takes the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it. **

"Sure you weren't" Some said.

_**The plastic globbers angrily. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean? **

_**Doors above him open to reveal the TARDIS. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship. **

_**The plastic roars. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them! **

The doctor's looked down sad, thinking of everyone they couldn't save.

**ROSE: ****What's it doing? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now! **

_**Rose dials a number on her mobile. **_

**ROSE: ****Mum? **

_**Jackie is going down the steps of a police station. **_

**JACKIE: ****Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You **_**can**_** get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police - don't thank me! **

"She never stops, does she?" Jack asked, and Rose just shook her head.

**ROSE: ****Where are you, mum? **

**JACKIE: ****I'm in town! **

**ROSE: ****Go home! Just go home, right now! **

**JACKIE: ****Darling, you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Tara! **

_**She hangs up. **_

"Never listens to me" Rose muttered.

**ROSE: ****Mum? Mum! **

_**Jackie heads into the Queens Arcade shopping centre.**__**The Consciousness sends out a signal. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's the activation signal! It's transmitting! **

_**The electric blue signal shoots around the Eye. **_

**ROSE: ****The end of the world**

"Just a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Jack asked her, she just laughed and said "That's me"

_**The activation signal transmits from the London Eye. Clive is in the shopping centre, talking to his wife. **_

"Oh Clive, I miss Clive" eleven said.

"Wait you know him?"

"No, I just you know he was quite smart" He answered.

**CLIVE: ****There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months. **

_**Caroline gasps as she walks past a shop window and the dummy taps the glass. **_

**CAROLINE: ****Oh my God! I thought they were dummies! I nearly had a heart-attack! **

_**They look around and all the dummies are doing the same. Clive's wife smiles appreciatively... until they punch their way through the glass and step out of the windows. Jackie is coming down an escalator and looks in disbelief at the dummies walking around. **_

**CLIVE: ****It's true. Everything I read, all the stories! It's all true! **

_**A dummy turns towards him. Its hand comes off and reveals a gun, which shoots him. Clive's wife and son scream. **_

Amy and Rory both shiver. Amy can never forget being shot and Rory can never forget being the one who shot her, even if it didn't all happen. _(A/N I'm really confused about this, did it happen, all cause of Moffatt!)_

_**The Doctor is still being held hostage. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run! **

_**Part of the ceiling falls in. **_

**ROSE: ****The stairs have gone! **

_**Rose and Mickey try desperately to get into the TARDIS. **_

**ROSE: ****I haven't got the key! **

**MICKEY: ****We're gonna die! **

_**The shopping centre is in chaos. Jackie stands at the bottom of the escalator looking co**__**n**__**fused for a few seconds, then screams and runs, dropping her shopping bag. **_

"She wouldn't stop going on about that you know?" She told the doctor who just laughed.

_**Mickey and Rose are still cowering at the door of the TARDIS. Outside, Jackie finds that there is just as much chaos outside the shopping centre as there is inside. An army of dummies come out of the doors. Jackie runs down the road and ducks b**__**e**__**hind a car outside a wedding shop. The dummies in the window punch through the glass. Jackie screams. Rose watches the Doctor struggle to get to the anti-plastic, then seems to reach some kind of decision. She stands up. **_

**MICKEY: ****Just leave him! **

"Now I see why you don't like him" Jack said to the doctors.

Eleven turned to them and says "He does change though" He said thinking of him and Martha.

_**The wedding dummies advance dangerously on Jackie. All three hold their arms out ready to shoot.**_

"Now this she didn't tell me about" Rose said, slightly worried.

_**Rose takes action. **_

**MICKEY: ****There's nothing you can do! **

_**Rose picks up an axe. **_

**ROSE: ****I've got no A Levels. **

_**The dummies raise their guns at Jackie. **_

**ROSE: ****No job... **

_**The hands open to reveal the space where the bullets can be released. **_

**ROSE: ****No future. **

_**Jackie cowers. Rose hacks at a chain on the wall, trying to release it. **_

**ROSE: ****But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. **

_**The chain comes loose and Rose grabs onto it. **_

**ROSE: ****I got the bronze! **

_**Rose swings across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicks the Autons holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The Consciousness starts to writhe and scream. Rose lands safely in the Doctor's arms at the other side of the gap. **_

Everyone cheers and Jack 'whoops'. That's what I'm talking about" He shouts, punching the air. The others just look at him amused. He sits down and says "What? I really get into it"

**THE DOCTOR: ****Now we're in trouble. **

_**The Consciousness starts to explode as Rose and the Doctor run off. The signal from the Eye is cut off. The Autons in the high street that were previously attacking people, stop, and start to twitch as if they are doing some kind of dance. Jackie uncovers her eyes warily. Rose, the Doctor and Mickey all manage to reach the TARDIS. Rose grins at the Consciousness before she goes in and closes the door, as it starts to die. Just before the whole chamber goes up in flames, the TARDIS disappears. The dummies all fall to the ground, twitching at first, but dead. Mickey runs backwards out of the TARDIS and falls over, looking terrified. He backs against a wall.**_

"Haha, BEST. " Jack shouted and the others laughed, apart from Rose, who felt sorry for her boyfriend.

_**Rose, however, steps out and rings her mother on her mobile.**_

**JACKIE: **_**(answers phone)**_**Rose! Rose! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe! **

_**Rose laughs in relief to hear Jackie's voice. **_

**JACKIE: ****There were all of these things! And they were shooting! And they****—**

_**Satisfied that Jackie is alive, Rose hangs up on her, smiling to herself.**_

"Little rebel aren't you?" Jack asked.

**JACKIE: ****Hello? Hello? **

_**Rose runs over to Mickey. **_

**ROSE: ****A fat lot of good you were! **

_**Mickey whimpers. The Doctor stands in the doorway of the TARDIS. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nestene Consciousness? **_**(clicks fingers) **_**Easy. **

**ROSE: **_**(teasingly)**_**You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. **

"True" Everyone, apart from the doctor's (obviously) say, and they start laughing.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me. **

_**Rose looks at him and puts her hands in her pockets. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the un****i****verse free of charge. **

**MICKEY: ****Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing! **

"The doctors looked offended as everyone laughed.

**THE DOCTOR: ****He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere. **

**ROSE: ****Is it always this dangerous? **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(nods)**_**Yeah. **

_**Mickey puts his arms around Rose's legs like a little child. **_

"Okay, even Rhys isn't like this" Gwen said to Ianto who nodded, what was up with this man.

**ROSE: ****Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump... **_**(small laugh, pats Mickey on the back)**_**So... **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Okay. See you around. **

_**Rose looks at him intensely, as if she still hasn't really made up her mind. The Doctor does not take his eyes off her, but closes the door. Rose looks at the closed door. The engines of the TARDIS rev up, and it slowly disappears. Rose stares at the space where it was, lost in thought. **_

**ROSE: ****Come on, let's go. **

_**Mickey is in absolute shock, staring at the empty space where the TARDIS stood. **_

**ROSE: ****C'mon... come on... **

_**She helps him to his feet and they begin to walk away. However, the sound of the engines is heard again. Rose and Mickey spin around. The TARDIS reappears. The Doctor pops his head out.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time? **

"Works all the time" they both say smiling wickedly.

_**He grins and goes back in - leaving the door ajar. Rose turns to Mickey. **_

**ROSE: ****Thanks. **

**MICKEY: ****Thanks for what? **

**ROSE: ****Exactly. **

_**She kisses his cheek and runs into the TARDIS **__**with a broad smile on her face.**_

"Am I the only one who feels sorry for mickey?" Rory asked everyone as they TV switched off.

"Pretty much yeah" Jack says, and Amy just pats him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so do you like it being a sctipt, because I wasn't sure, I was thinking, If you don't like it, then next episodechapter, I will do it so that the episode is written like my reactions/a story.**

**So tell me yay/nay? **

**Oh and sorry about there not being much of River, i'm not that good at writting her!**


	3. Chapter 3: The End of The World

**Sorry it took so long, anyway here's Chapter 3 :D Hope you like!**

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, THE BBC DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: The End of The World<strong>

_**Picking up where the last episode left off - Rose runs into the TARDIS and joins the Doctor.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right then, Rose Tyler - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be? **

"Forwards" nearly everyone called out, with the exception of the doctors, who just sat there smiling.

**ROSE: ****Forwards. **

_**The Doctor presses a few buttons. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****How far? **

**ROSE: **_**(picking random number)**_**One hundred years. **

"BORING" Jack called out earning a glare from Rose.

_**He pulls a lever and turns a knob. The engines lurch and then stop after a few seconds. **_

"Why does it make that noise?" Ianto asked the doctors, but everyone was surprised when river answered.

"It's not supposed to make that noise" She said in a matter-of-fact tone "He leaves the breaks on" She said pointing to them both. They both however huffed and sais in sync "I like the noise!" however it had cause questions to form in everyone apart from Eleven, Amy, Rory and River to ask questions in their heads, who is she? How does she know?

**THE DOCTOR: ****There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century. **

**ROSE****: You're kidding. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's a bit boring though, **

"Told ya" Jack said grinning.

**THE DOCTOR: do you want to go further? **

**ROSE: ****Fine by me! **

_**The Doctor starts up the engines again. When they stop, he looks at her. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire.**

**ROSE: **_**(teasingly) **_**You think you're so impressive.**

"Yes" both of the doctors said, causing the others to roll their eyes. River just shook her head, he was always going to have a big ego.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I AM so impressive! **

"AGREED"

**ROSE: ****You wish! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. **_**(revs up the engine, pumps a lever furiously) **_**Hold on! **

_**The TARDIS hurtles through the time vortex. With a pinging noise, the TARDIS stops. **_

**ROSE: ****Where are we? **

_**The Doctor gestures towards the doors. Rose smiles excitedly. **_

**ROSE: ****What's out there? **

_**The Doctor gestures again. Rose steps outside the doors. **__**Rose finds herself in some kind of wooden room. The Doctor follows her and with his sonic screwdriver, opens the shutters of an enormous window. They go down the stairs and find themselves looking down on the planet Earth. **_

"It really is beautiful isn't it?" Amy asked Rose.

"Yeah" She answered, "And it's always the most beautiful when you see it first"

**THE DOCTOR: ****You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on... **_**(looks at his watch)**_**This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.**

"Haha, that's twice now, an amazing speech and then, BOOM, a shocking revelation" Everyone ignored jack, who began pouting, and Rory turned to the doctors.

"That was a really good speech" He said and they smiled, "too bad you no longer say anything smart anymore" The doctors smiles faded as everyone laughed,

_**Two space shuttles zoom towards Platform One, essentially a huge space station. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite. **

_**Rose and the Doctor are walking down a corridor. **_

**ROSE: ****So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Depends what you mean by people. **

**ROSE: ****I mean people. What do you mean? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Aliens. **

"ooo Rosie's first meeting" He laughed as her eyes narrowed at the name.

"Jack" ten warned, although taking note of the nickname, for future reference, of course.

**ROSE: ****What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for? **

_**The Doctor starts to open a door with his sonic screwdriver.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn. **

**ROSE: ****What for? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Fun.**

"Really?" Amy asked elven, who nodded. "I don't see how that's fun, I mean the people there"

"Oh Amy, remember our first outing, they all left" he told her.

"Oh" she said.

_**They enter a large observation gallery. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich. **

"Of course always comes down to money" Gwen said.

**ROSE: ****But, hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? **_**(points out of the window at tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth) **_**Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun. **

**ROSE: **_**(peering out of the window at Earth)**_**The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!**

**ROSE: ****How long has it got?**

_**The Doctor looks at his watch. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted.**

"No need to sound so excited" Amy told the doctors who raised their eyebrows she was about to answer when Rose said

"Yeah, I mean this is our home, even if its millions of years in the future" She answered glaring at the doctors along with Amy, who were cowering in their seats. They began to laugh, and others caught on, Rory whispered to eleven and said "good luck with them two"

**ROSE: ****Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm not saving it. Time's up. **

**ROSE: ****But what about the people? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's empty! They're all gone. All left. **

_**Rose looks back to the window, realization spreading across her face. **_

**ROSE: ****Just me then. **

_**The Steward hurries towards them. **_

**STEWARD: ****Who the hell are you? **

"That's nice" Jack snorted

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh! That's nice, thanks. **

Jack turned to the doctor and said "Great minds think alike" they both looked horrified at the thought, and River laughed, good old Jack.

**STEWARD: ****But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation! **_**(flashes a small leather wallet at the Steward) **_**Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. That all right?**

**STEWARD: ****Well... obviously. **_**(Doctor grins) **_**Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy.**

_**The Doctor nods at him. After the steward walks off, the Doctor shows Rose the card he had flashed at the steward. It is completely blank. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time. **

"True" most of the room said,

"We could really use that for torchwood" Ianto muttered to Jack who grinned, they had it, he just never told them. You can never trust humans. **(A/N Is Jack alien, well I'm saying he is anyway)**

**ROSE: ****He's blue. **

"No need to insult" Ten told Rose "Think of how you look to him, all pink and lanky" he said a disgusted look on his face.

"um Doctor you do realise you look exactly like us, right?" Amy asked ten who looked like he had judt been insulted

"I do not" He told her and she laughed. Eleven looked happy, is Amy gets on with his past self, then maybe he may be able to talk to Rose. It had been so long, if only Donna and Martha were here, it would be amazing. He was snapped out of his thoughts, by River laughing with Jack, oh River, he hoped she wasn't jealous, what with Rose. Ha, No River would never be the jealous type, he smiled.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah. **

**ROSE: ****Okay... **

_**The steward is now speaking through a microphone at the other end of the suite. **_

**STEWARD: ****We have in attendance, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions. **

_**He claps his hands and a lot of little blue people (the staff) start scurrying around. **_

**STEWARD: ****Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa. **

_**Jabe, Lute and Coffa walk through the doors.**_

"Okay.." Amy said, she had seen Aliens, but tress, walking?

**STEWARD: ****There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon. **

_**The Doctor smiles cheerily, as Rose looks on bewildered. **_

"It's weird seeing them the first time" She told he room

"I know, it's like, you only see humans, and then suddenly, you're talking to aliens" Rory said to Rose, who smiled.

**STEWARD: ****And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. **

_**The Doctor chuckles at the look on Rose's face. **_

"It was pretty funny" Ten told her, and earned a slap in the head, Eleven too held his head, but it wasn't because Amy had slapped him, had he remembered feeling that?

**STEWARD: ****The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you! **

_**Enter new aliens. **_

**STEWARD: ****Cal 'Spark Plug'. **

_**Enter new aliens. **_

**STEWARD: ****Mr. and Mrs Pakoo. **

_**Enter new aliens. **_

**STEWARD: ****The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light. **

_**Jabe approaches the Doctor. Either side of her, her companions are holding plant trays with little shoots in them. **_

**JABE: ****The Gift of Peace. **_**(takes a cutting, hands it to the Doctor) **_**I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Thank you! **_**(gives it to Rose) **_**Yes, gifts... erm... **

_**He clears his throat and starts feeling his jacket for something, finding nothing, he says-**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I give you in return, air from my lungs. **

_**He blows gently onto Jabe's face, who closes her eyes briefly. **_

"Let's hope you had nice breath" Jack joked.

**JABE: ****How... intimate.**

"Oh" Jack said turning to the doctors "You sly old dog's" he told them grinning, gwen just slapped him on the head, after seeing the look on Rose's and River's faces.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(flirtatiously)**_**There's more where that came from. **

"Well at least you got better at flirting" She whispered to eleven who turned red, he really didn't want Jack to hear that.

**JABE**_**: **_**I bet there is... **

_**Rose has the sort of look on her face that is to be expected of someone who has just witnessed their companion flirting with a tree. **_

**STEWARD: ****Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo. **

"NO FRICKIN' WAY" Jack shouted, jumping up from the sofa, everyone turned to stare at him. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What?" Ten asked him and he shook his head, he turned to eleven who nodded.

Jack realised that he finds out in the future, so he decided to not tell them.

"I know him" Joey said trying to convince them, ten just nodded, but jack didn't miss the smirk on eleven and River's faces.

_**A huge head in an equally huge jar is wheeled through the doors.**_

Jack whimpered, as he saw himself in the future. "Oh Jackie boy, The Face of Bo doesn't look too good does he?" River asked, smiling. He almost fainted thinking of himself in the future, Oh great. So he was going to be old and ugly, and only a head! Just great.

_**The Moxx of Balhoon approaches the Doctor and Rose. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****The Moxx of Balhoon. **

**MOXX OF BALHOON: ****My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva. **

_**He spits accurately into Rose's left eye. **_

"EEEEWWW" Amy said, staring apologetically at Rose, who grimaced.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(laughs)**_**Thank you very much. **

_**Rose rubs the spit out of her eye. Next, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme approach them.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs. **

_**He breathes heavily over them all. **_

**ADHERENT: ****A gift of peace in all good faith. **

_**He holds out a large silver egg, which the Doctor takes, throws up into the air, catches, and hands to Rose. **_

"What is she, your backpack?" Rory asks the doctors who just shrugged.

**STEWARD: ****And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human. **

"This should be interesting" River muttered, Rose answered

"ha yeah right, she's more like the last trampoline" At the confused looks on their faces Rose just told them to see.

_**The Doctor looks at Rose to see her reaction. The sliding doors open and what looks like a vertical trampoline made of human skin is wheeled through. It has eyes and a mouth, and wears lipstick. **_

At the horrified look on everyone's faces, Rose just said "told ya"

**STEWARD: ****The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen.**

**CASSANDRA: ****Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am. **

_**The Doctor laughs silently but heartily and looks at Rose, who looks shocked. **_

"What you laughing at"? Amy asked them, ten answered saying

"Rose's expression"

**CASSANDRA: ****Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me. **

_**One of the two men in white body suits who wheeled her in is holding a canister, which he sprays onto Cassandra. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****Truly, I am The Last Human. **

"But she's just a piece of skin!" Gwen said looking ill, do all humans evolve to look like this?

_**Rose creeps closer for a better look. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil. **

_**Rose has been walking around to the other side of Cassandra, to get a good view of her from all angels. She is completely flat. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****I have come to honour them and... **_**(sniffs)...**_**say goodbye. Oh, no tears. **_**(bodyguard wipes her eyes) **_**No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg. **

_**One of the staff comes in and displays the egg to the room. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils.**

_**Rose looks mildly confused. **_

So did everyone else in the room, apart from the doctors and river.

**CASSANDRA: ****Or was that my third husband? **

"Well at least she can joke" Jack said laughing.

_**Rose rolls her eyes but the Doctor laughs. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines! **

_**She laughs and mumbles to herself for a few seconds. Behind her, a large jukebox is wheeled into the room. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. **

_**Rose looks amazed. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****Play on! **

_**One of the staff presses a button and a record falls into place. The 'iPod' starts playing Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The Doctor bops around appreciatively. **_

"So you could never dance?" Amy asked the doctor who looked offended.

"Hey, I dance great" Eleven told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"So what was that you were doing at our wedding?" Rory asked him

"That is a great dance!" he told them, defending his favourite dance.

"Sweetie" Rive said shaking her head "you really are a terrible dancer, always have been!" She told him, he just huffed and sat back. The rest just looked on confused, but Rose got it, those two, in the future were an item, but the question is, where was she?

**STEWARD: ****Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes. **

_**Rose has a lost, overwhelmed expression on her face. Everywhere she looks there are aliens, but no other humans. She rushes from the gallery. Concerned, the Doctor starts to follow her, but is stopped by Jabe.**_

"I sense someone fancies herself a bit of Doctor" Jack teased the doctors as they turned red.

**JABE: ****Doctor? **_**(she snaps a photo of him when he pauses) **_**Thank you. **

_**The Doctor proceeds on. Jabe walks in the opposite direction. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme are offering the Steward a silver egg. **_

**ADHERENT: ****A gift of peace in all good faith. **

**STEWARD: ****No, you're very kind, but I'm just the Steward. **

_**The Adherents of the Repeated Meme holds the egg out more persistently. **_

**ADHERENT: ****A gift of peace in all good faith.**

**STEWARD: ****Oh, yes. Thank you. Of course. **

_**He takes the egg. Meanwhile, Jabe is trying to get her computer to identify the Doctor's species. **_

**JABE: ****Identify species. Please identify species. **

"She's gonna get a shock in a minute" River told the group who nodded.

_**The computer makes a small whistling noise. **_

**JABE: ****Now, stop it. Identify his race. Where's he from? **_**(after a moment, stares at the computer in disbelief - hushed) **_**It's impossible. **

"Not really" the doctors said.

_**In a nearby glass cabinet, a metal robotic spider climbs out of one of the metal eggs that the Adherents of the Repeated Meme had been handing out. **_

"UH-OH half the room" said, sensing the danger.

_**Rose, in another part of the ship, looks out of a window at the raging sun. She jumps when another one of the staff comes into the room, this one female. Her name is Raffalo. **_

**ROSE: ****Sorry, am I allowed to be in here? **

_**The employee looks around uneasily. **_

**RAFFALO: ****You have to give us permission to talk. **

_**She looks at Rose expectantly. Rose looks unsure. **_

"Um…what? She has to have permission?" Amy asked not very happy.

**ROSE: ****Uh... you... have permission...?**

**RAFFALO: ****Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere. **

**ROSE: ****'Kay. **

_**Raffalo goes to a panel in the wall and enters a code. Rose watches her. **_

**ROSE: ****What's your name?**

**RAFFALO: ****Raffalo.**

**ROSE: ****Raffalo? **

**RAFFALO: ****Yes, Miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance.**

_**She kneels before an air vent. **_

**RAFFALO: ****There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Bo suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water.**

"How did he become a face?" Rose asked eleven and Jack. They both just shrugged, ten answered

"He's the last of a species, I think they evolved like that" He told, although he was, too, unsure. He also noticed that there was something wrong with Jack. Although, when is there ever nothing wrong with Jack?

**ROSE: ****So, you're a plumber? **

**RAFFALO: ****That's right, Miss. **

**ROSE: ****They still have plumbers? **

**RAFFALO: ****I hope so! Else I'm out of a job! **

People laughed throughout the room, the whole world was about to die, but they still had plumbers?

_**Rose laughs. **_

**ROSE: ****Where are you from?**

**RAFFALO: ****Crespallion. **

**ROSE: ****That's a planet, is it?**

"No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56" Ten told Rose who just laughed.

"What?" he asked confused Rose just told him to wait and see.

**RAFFALO: ****No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, Miss? **_**(seems to remember herself) **_**If you don't mind me asking. **

**ROSE: ****No! Not at all. Erm... I dunno, a long way away... I just sort of, hitched a lift with this man. **_**(only just realising the risk she's taken herself) **_**I didn't even think about it... I don't even know who he is... he's a complete stranger...**

"That's what it was like for me, except, I sort of knew him my whole life" Amy told Rose, who looked confused.

"What?" She asked but eleven just looked at her and said

"Spoilers" Nobody noticed the smile river was wearing at his words.

_**Raffalo looks slightly worried. Rose snaps herself out of it. **_

**ROSE: ****Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it! **

_**She begins to walk away. **_

**RAFFALO: ****Thank you, Miss. And- **_**(Rose turns) **_**Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate. **

**ROSE: **_**(smiles) **_**'Kay. See you later. **

_**Raffalo nods and smiles. When Rose has gone, she takes the cover off the air vent. **_

**RAFFALO: ****Now then. **

_**She peers into the vent and then speaks into a small microphone attached to her collar. **_

**RAFFALO: ****Control - I'm at Junction 19 and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look. **_**(Hears small tapping) **_**What's that? Is there something in there? **

_**The metal spider we saw breaking out of the egg earlier appears at the end of the shaft.**_

"My trouble senses are tingling" Jack said, ten just snorted and said

"Your trouble senses are always tingling Jack.

**RAFFALO: ****Oh! Who are you, then? **

_**The spider scurries away as if frightened. **_

**RAFFALO: ****Hold on! I... if you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back! **

_**A red beam of light falling on Raffalo's face tells us the spider has come back. **_

**RAFFALO: ****Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident. **

_**Another spider joins the first. **_

**RAFFALO: ****Oh, there's two of you! Got yourself a little mate! **_**(giggles) **_**I think I'd better report this to control. How many of you are there? **_**(a third spider appears, and then a fourth) **_**What are you? Oh, no. No. Nooooo! **

_**She is dragged head first into the air vent. **_

"Damn, I like her" Rory said, and looked scared at the look on Amy's face "What? She was nice" he defended and Amy just nodded agreeing. Jack mouthed to Rory once she had turned away "NICE SAVE" Rory just looked at him questioningly.

_**The steward enters and puts his egg on a nearby table and sits down. He listens to Control speaking. **_

**STEWARD: ****What's that? Well, how should I know? **_**(activates loudspeaker) **_**Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of **_**all**_** teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty 5.4/cup/16. Thank you. **

The doctors looked offended and Eleven shouted, "She is not some mere space hopper" Jack looked offended, he liked his teleportation device, Amy just giggled and Rose rolled her eyes. "Boys and their toys" She muttered and River, who heard looked over and said "Tell me about it!" sighing slightly.

_**While he is talking, a spider has broken out of his egg and runs up the opposite wall. We are shown another shot of the burning sun and the satellite over the Earth. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes**

_**Rose sits on the steps, throwing the egg up in the air and catching it again when she hears this announcement. **_

**ROSE: ****Oh, thanks. **

_**She puts the egg down and turns her attention to the cutting of Jabe's grandfather. She picks it up. **_

**ROSE: ****Hello! My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related**

Ten snorted, "you're talking to a plant?" He asked, a smug expression on his face Rose just turned and said "You can talk Mr. 'I stroke my TARDIS when I think nobody's looking!'" Everyone laughed and the Doctors pouted at them. Jack was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat. Amy was clutching her side, and River was well, just laughing, although her and Rose looked smug now.

_**She suddenly realizes what she is doing and hurriedly puts the plant down. **_

**ROSE: ****I'm talking to a twig. **

The Doctors didn't say anything as people were still smirking at them.

_**Behind her, the spider breaks out of the egg. **_

Jack swore.

_**The TARDIS**__** is being dragged away by some of the staff. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches. **

"Wouldn't want to your baby would you?" Rose asked being patronizing. This caused a new bout of giggles, and the Doctors swore revenge on Miss Rose Tyler. River hadn't thought about it, bit Rose Tyler was pretty funny, no wonder the doctor fell in love with her!

_**One of them walks up to the Doctor, squeaks at him, hands him a card and walks away again. The Doctor reads it - it says 'Have a nice day'. The Doctor looks at the retreating staff's back as if he or she is completely off his or her rocker, and walks off. A few of the metal spiders scurry up the wall behind him. A few more are running along the air vent. The spider that came out of Rose's egg appears to be scanning her hand, but Rose is completely oblivious.**_

"Oblivious yet again, what we gonna do with you?" Jack asked her.

_**It jumps and runs to the air vent when the Doctor's voice floats through the door. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose? Are you in there? **

_**The spider scrambles through the vent just in time, before the Doctor comes through the door. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Aye aye! **_**(sits on other side of stairs) **_**What do you think, then? **

**ROSE: ****Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper**

"Also one of the things I love!" Ten said, "Although that can't change like my sonic and TARDIS!" He said looking sad again, until Amy spoke up.

"Yeah what happened there? I didn't want to mention anything because you tend to overeact" She said to ten, but continued, stopping him from interrupting "But the TARDIS has completely changed" This was too much for ten and he shouted "NOOOOOOOO" and began to ramble, again.

"Not again, I love the TARDIS like it is, it's always been beautiful, but now it's the best it's ever been, what else has changed, I lose both of them at once I guess, And I'm still not Ginger, I mean come on it's like the universe is trying to punish me!" he looked around to find them all laughing at him.

"What?" He asked, he thought he was being perfectly reasonable, his poor, poor baby. But eleven answered Amy's question "My regeneration, kinda blew it up!" He said, staring at his past self, he loved all the new things, but he too couldn't get over the TARDIS' regeneration.

_**The Doctor laughs. There is a short pause. **_

**ROSE: ****They're just, so alien. **_**(Doctor looks at her questioningly)**_**The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien. **

"I think we figured out they're alien" Jack told her and she just sighed.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South. **

**ROSE: **_**(as if looking at him properly for the first time) **_**Where are you from? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****All over the place. **

**ROSE: ****They all speak English. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No - you just **_**hear**_** English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates. **

**ROSE: ****It's inside my brain? **

"only you could take that the wrong way" Jack teased, and Rose glared, ten whispered in her ear, and she laughed at Jack.

"What?" he asked, and eleven too laughed, knowing what he whispered, he told the same to Amy, Rory and River, who too laughed.

"What?" Jack repeated. They all just laughed, and Rose walked over and told Gwen and Ianto who were practically rolling on the floor.

"WHAT?" He shouted, which made them laugh more. He just slumped in his chair and mumbled "I hate you all" Once they had stopped laughing, which had taken a while due to the look on Jacks face, the TV began again.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, in a good way.**

**ROSE: **_**(colder, starting to sound angry)**_**Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(thrown) **_**I didn't think about it like that. **

"You never do" River told eleven.

"Yeah, Might have overreacted there" She told them and both doctors snorted.

**ROSE: **_**(angrily) **_**No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you? **

"She's almost as scary as Amy" Rory whispered to eleven who nodded. They were both _very _scary when they were angry.

_**The Doctor sits up and looks away from her. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm just The Doctor. **

**ROSE: ****From what planet? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is! **

**ROSE: ****Where are you from? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****What does it matter? **

**ROSE: ****Tell me who you are!**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(suddenly angry) **_**This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me! **

"Sorry" She whispered to ten who just smiled and said, "Not your thought you weren't to know" She smiled at him too.

**ROSE: ****Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me! **

_**The Doctor gets up and walks down the steps away from her. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes. **

_**After a few moments, Rose gets up and follows the Doctor down the steps. **_

**ROSE: ****Alright... as my mate Shareen says... don't argue with the designated driver**

"I met a Shareen once" Jack told them, then continued "Nice woman, a little on the wild side though"

River turned to him, "There's someone out there more wild than you?" She asked flirtatiously (like usual). He laughed and said "You can find out just how wild I am" He told her and she laughed "Sorry I'm taken" She told him. She tried not to stare at the doctor as she said this, the last thing she wanted to Rose, or the past doctor finding out. However little did she know, Rose had already guessed what she meant, and felt a little bit of jealousy, which she brushed off. Ianto was also jealous and Jack sensing this turned to him and whispered "So am I" Ianto smiled and Gwen rolled her eyes, 'honestly!'

_**The Doctor, with his back turned to her, smiles at that. Rose gets her mobile out of her pocket. **_

**ROSE: ****Can't exactly call for a taxi... there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Tell you what**

_**He takes the phone from her. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****With a little bit of jiggery pokery **

_**He takes the back off the phone. **_

**ROSE: ****Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'? **

"Yes" The two doctor glared, not a sarcastic tone in their voices.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you? **

**ROSE: ****Nah, failed hullabaloo. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oooh. **_**(fits in a new battery, hands phone back to Rose) **_**There you go.**

"Ah I love it when he does that" Rory said, then turned to Rose "Did you know it comes free?"

Rose nodded and said "Yeah, took me a while to figure it out, mum had field day when I told her, kept pestering the Doctor to do it to hers" She and the doctors laughed at the memory.

"Worked though" Eleven said.

_**Rose takes it and looks at him uncertainly. He nods. Rose gets her mum's number onto the screen and puts the phone to her ear. It rings. We find ourselves in the Jackie's kitchen, 2005.**_

**JACKIE: ****Hello? **

**ROSE: ****Mum? **

_**Jackie, at home, is putting some washing into the machine. **_

**JACKIE: ****Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits! You should get your money back. **

"Does she ever stop?" Gwen asked slightly shocked, her mum was bad but not this bad. Rose just nodded her head fondly.

**JACKIE: Go on! There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day! **

_**Rose laughs. **_

**JACKIE: ****What's so funny? **

**ROSE: ****Nothing! You all right, though? **

**JACKIE: ****Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? **

**ROSE: ****What day is it? **

**JACKIE: ****Wednesday. All day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what, put a quid in that lottery syndicate, I'll pay you back later. **

**ROSE: ****Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause I might be late home. **

**JACKIE: ****Is there something wrong? **

**ROSE: ****No! I'm fine! Top of the world! **

The rooms laughed at her pun.

_**The Doctor laughs. Jackie puts the phone down. Rose lowers the mobile, stunned. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill.**

"Hey you lied!" Rose said, Ten shook his head.

"No I didn't, the charge goes to me, although I don't know how they expect to get me to pay. They'll never catch me" He told her smiling.

**ROSE: ****That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead. **

"You really know how to have a good time don't ya?" Jack asked Rose.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Bundle of laughs, you are. **

"True that" Ianto said laughing as Jack looked at him a funny expression on his face.

_**The ship shudders. **_

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(rather pleased and curious) **_**That's not supposed to happen**

"Uh-oh everyone duck and cover, he's curious" Jack l,aughed with the others, even the doctors laughed.

**STEWARD: **_**(to control)**_**Well, what was it? I'm just getting green lights at this end. **_**(activates loudspeaker) **_**Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you. **

_**As soon as it is switched off again, he speaks angrily to control again. **_

**STEWARD: ****The whole place shook! I felt it! I've hosted all sorts of events on platforms 1, 3, 6 and 15 and I've never felt the slightest tremor. I warn you, if this lot decide to sue... I'm going to scan the infrastructure. **_**(presses a few buttons) **_**What's that? **

_**A spider scurries down the wall behind him. **_

**STEWARD: ****Control, I don't want to worry you, but I'm picking up readings (**_**computer beeps)**_**I have no idea! Well, they're small, and the scan says they're metal **_**(computer beeps - frustrated) **_**I don't know what they look like! **

_**Suddenly, he spots the spider, which is now pottering around on his desk next to his mug.**_

**STEWARD: ****Although, I imagine they might look rather like that... you're not on the guest list... how did you get on board?**

"That's the weirdest thing, your so used to only speaking to humans, that you find it weird when they are talking to machines!" Rose sighed, it took a long time to get used to that. Amy nodded with Rory.

_**The spider looks at him almost mockingly and presses a yellow button on the control panel. The computerized woman's voice booms out again. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter deactivated.**

"DAMNIT!" Jack yelled.

**STEWARD: ****No. No! **

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter descending. **_**The sunfilter does indeed, descend. **_

**STEWARD: **_**(frantic) **_**No! Sunfilter, up! No, no, no! **

_**He fumbles frantically with the buttons on the control panels, but too late. **_

**STEWARD: ****Sunfilter up! Sunfilter up! **

_**Blinding light engulfs the steward. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter descending. **

_**The Steward screams. **_

"Poor guy" Jack says.

_**Outside the room, the spider escapes through an air vent. The guests are completely oblivious to the commotion, chatting to each other. The Moxx of Balhoon is talking to the Face of Bo. **_

**MOXX OF BALHOON: ****this is the Bad Wolf scenario**

"The doctors look at each other, if only they had picked up on it before!"

_**The Doctor and Rose enter.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. **

_**He is fiddling with a control panel next to the door. Jabe approaches them.**_

"Back to a little bit o' flirting!" Jack wiggles his eyebrows at ten, who glares, as eleven laughed, he really should be careful around River. She too was scary. Oh well, at least Jack can't die.

**THE DOCTOR: ****What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what? **

**JABE: ****It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Where's the engine room? **

**JABE: ****I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And **_**(gestures Rose)**_**...your wife. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****She's not my wife. **

No but I am, River thinks. She likes Rose, but she can't help but get a little jealous as her and ten smiled at each other. And if Jack didn't stop going on she was going to find a way of killing him.

**JABE: ****Partner? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No. **

**JABE: ****Concubine? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nope. **

_**Jabe looks at Rose.**_

**JABE: ****Prostitute**

"Hey" Amy shouts, she doesn't know Rose, but she still feels like defending her. Gwen also looked mad, and Ianto shifted slightly. Let's just say, every woman in that room were scary when mad.

**ROSE: **_**(insulted) **_**Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson.**

"Nice!" Jacksmiling with the rest.

_**She makes her way over to Cassandra.**_

**THE DOCTOR ****Don't start a fight. **

"Punch that little-"

"Jack" Ten warned. Yeah not only the woman were scary.

**THE DOCTOR:(proffers arm to Jabe) ****I'm all yours. **

"Oh I bet you are" Jack smiles gleefully.

**ROSE: **_**(watching them leave)**_**And I want you home by midnight! **

_**The Doctor grins back at her.**_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes. **

_**Before the Doctor and Jabe enter, several spiders scurry out of view. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a captain or what? **

**JABE: ****There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal man. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You mean the computer? But who controls that? **

**JABE: ****The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another. **

_**The Doctor is silent for a moment. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****But there's no one from the corporation on board. **

**JABE: ****They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Unsinkable?**

"You had to curse it didn't you?" Amy sighed to eleven, who just shrugged.

**JABE: ****If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable... I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold. **

"Of course you'd be on the Titanic" Rose said to the doctor, who smiled at her.

Jack put two and two together and gasped he turned to eleven "It was you on the one, at Christmas!" he asked, and Gwen, Ianto, Amy and Rory also gasped ad the doctor nodded his head. "Go figure" Rose and ten were looking at them like they had gone mad and River said "Spoilers!"

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(stops a moment) **_**So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?**

**JABE: ****I'm afraid not. **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(grinning) **_**Fantastic. **

"FANTASTIC!" Both the doctors shouted together again

"Are you gonna do that all the time?" Rose asked, and they both grinned and said "yep" The other's groaned.

_**He starts walking again. **_

**JABE: ****I don't understand. In what way is THAT fantastic? **

"To him, it is!"

_**Behind them, a spider creeps out of its hiding place. Rose is talking to Cassandra. They are looking out of a window at the sun and down at the Earth. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. **

"Who knew" Jack gaped with the rest of the room.

**CASSANDRA: Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. **_**(sighs) **_**I had such fun. **

"If you poked her, would your finger like, point through the flesh?" Rory asked.

**ROSE: ****What happened to everyone else? The Human Race - where did it go? **

**CASSANDRA: ****They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky. **

**ROSE: ****So, you're NOT the last human. **

**CASSANDRA: ****I am the last PURE human. The others... mingled. **

"Another word for they fu-"

"Jack" The doctor warned, he pouted. To be honest, the doctor only did it to annoy him.

**CASSANDRA:**_** (disgusted) **_**Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans' even 'Human-ish' but you know what I call them? **_**(lowers her voice to a whisper) **_**Mongrels. **

**ROSE: ****Right. And you stayed behind. **

**CASSANDRA: ****I kept myself pure. **

**ROSE: ****How many operations have you had? **

**CASSANDRA: ****708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out. **

"I think your perfect" Ten whispered to rose, and then realising what he said, turned bright red. Rose just grinned extremely happy.

**ROSE: ****I'd rather die. **

"Same here!" Amy and Gwen said, they all smiled.

**CASSANDRA: ****Honestly, it doesn't hurt—**

**ROSE: ****No, I mean it. I'd rather die. It's better to die than live like you - a bitchy trampoline. **

"YES THEN ROSE!" Jack shouted, and many people laughed, Jack went over to kiss her, "I LOVE YOU" He said, then sat down. Ten looked majorly jealous and Jack sent him a knowing wink.

**CASSANDRA: ****Oh well. What do you know. **

**ROSE: ****I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, and so was my dad and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking. **

Jack whooped again, but kept seated at the glare ten sent him. Oh it was so working.

_**She walks off. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme watch her leave through the sliding doors. The Doctor and Jabe are still making their way down the corridor, the low ceiling forcing them to stoop slightly.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****So, tell me, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this? **

**JABE: ****Respect for the Earth. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions.**

**JABE: ****Well... perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land.**

**JABE: ****All the same. You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest. **

_**The Doctor looks impressed. He then points to a control panel. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Excuse me. **

_**He gets out his sonic screwdriver and starts poking the screen with it.**_

**JABE: ****And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two... perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left... **_**(no answer) **_**I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species - refused to admit your existence. **

_**The Doctor pretends to be concentrating on the scan, but a flicker of emotion passes across his face.**_

**JABE: ****And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. **

_**The Doctor stops scanning. Deep sadness is reflected in his eyes. Jabe's tone is hushed, awed.**_

**JABE: ****I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say... how sorry I am.**

_**Jabe puts a comforting hand on his arm. **_

Jack winked at the doctor and he just turned to eleven. Eleven turned to River who smirked, pulled out her gun and said, quiet now Jackie boy. And shot him. Rose, Rory and Amy screamed, but Ianto and Gwen just laughed, "Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to do that!" Ianto told her and she smiled. Rose, Amy and Rory looked really confused so eleven told them, "Jacks, immortal, he'll wake up, I just hope he learned never to mess with River" He said chuckling. Amy and Rory looked relieved, they thought their daughter was a psychopath! Rose just gaped as Jack gasped and woke up. "Wow, nice shot!2 He told her, and she answered "I learnt from the best" he told him.

_**The Doctor's eyes are filled with tears. He places his hand over hers, and a tear falls down his cheek. **_

Both the Doctors look down, trying not to cry. Jack looks guilty.

_**He quickly finishes the scan and he and Jabe go through a door. The Doctor and Jabe find themselves in the ventilation chamber. There are huge fans circulating in there. The Doctor looks down at Jabe. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Is it me, or is it a bit nippy? **

_**Rose walks alone down a corridor. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme are coming from the other end. She smiles at them, but the front one strikes her to the ground where she lies unconscious as they drag her from view. **_

"Great" Gwen muttered.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro'. **_**(scans another control panel with his sonic screwdriver) **_**Gotcha. **

_**The panel falls off and a spider scuttles out and scurries across the floor and up the wall. The Doctor and Jabe watch it. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****What the hell's that?**

**JABE: ****Is it part of the 'retro'? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I don't think so. Hold on. **

_**He points the screwdriver at the spider. However, Jabe fires something up at the spider, disabling it. It comes falling into the Doctor's hand. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hey! Nice liana!**

"That's what she said" Jack spoke before he could, he looked at Riversong who was smiling, trust Jack to find that dirty. Jack smiled too, oh that woman was fantastic.

**JABE: ****Thank you! We're not supposed to show them in public. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. **_**(turns his attention to the spider) **_**Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board? **

**JABE: ****What does it do? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sabotage.**

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Earth Death in 10 minutes. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on. **

_**They hurry from the chamber. The aliens mill about. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****The planet's end. Come gather! Come gather! Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad. **

_**Britney Spears' Toxic suddenly blasts out of the enormous 'iPod'. **_

"Urgh!" Amy says and Gwen can't help but agree.

_**The Doctor and Jabe hurry along - the corridor is filled with smoke and the staff are coughing squeaky little coughs. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Come on! **

**Get back! **_**He moves his sonic screwdriver over another control panel. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising. **

**JABE: **_**(concerned)**_** Was the Steward in there? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You can smell him. Hold on - there's another sun filter program to descend.**

_**'Toxic' plays loudly as Rose wakes up, rubbing her head. **_

"I feel sorry for you" Gwen said grimacing.

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending. **

_**Rose sits up in alarm as the Sunfilter descends. She runs to the door and knocks on it frantically. **_

**ROSE: ****Let me out! **

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter descending. **

_**The Doctor runs along the corridor. **_

**ROSE: ****Let me out! Let me out! **

_**The Doctor arrives outside the door to attempt to make the Sunfilter rise again. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Anyone in there?**

**ROSE: **_**(frantically) **_**Let me out! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, well, it would be you. **

"It's always her" Ten said exasperated, and Eleven agrees, earning a glare from Rose and River.

**ROSE: ****Open the door! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hold on! Give us two ticks!**

"Let's hope it's not wood!" Rory said.

"What?" Rose asked

Eleven sighed "It doesn't do wood!" he told her and she repeated

"_It doesn't do wood?"_

"Yes, alright, it doesn't do wood!" he grimaced, why is that so shocking?

_**The whole room is smoking. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending. **

_**The display on the control panel says 'Sunfilter Rising'. The Doctor looks up expectantly.**_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising. **

_**The Doctor looks pleased with himself. Rose sighs with relief. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter rising... Sunfilter descending. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever.**

**ROSE: ****Will you stop mucking about! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!**

**ROSE: ****Open the door! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hang on! **

_**Rose runs down the stairs and flattens herself to the floor. **_

"Smart move" River tells her, and Rose smiles.

**ROSE: ****The locks melted! **

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending. **

_**The Doctor jabs his sonic screwdriver right inside the wires. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising. **

_**Panting, Rose runs back to the door. The Doctor cannot open it. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!**

**ROSE: **_**(terrified sort of sarcasm)**_**Where're am I gonna go? Ipswich? **

Many laughed at this,

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Earth Death in 5 minutes. **

**JABE: **_**(looking at her computer)**_**The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one. **

**CASSANDRA: ****How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me. **

_**The Doctor takes the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand. **_

**MOXX OF BALHOON: ****Summon the Steward! **

**JABE: ****I'm afraid the Steward is dead. **

_**There is a general gasp of shock. **_

**MOXX OF BALHOON: ****Who killed him?**

**CASSANDRA: ****This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Bo! He invited us! **_**(Face of Bo shakes his head) **_**Talk to the face! Talk to the face! **

"HEY" Jack shouted and stood up at the same time. He looked at the others shocked looks and said "What?" He asks, as if nothing happened.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board. **_**(shows them the spider) **_**Let's send him back to Master. **

_**He places the spider down on the floor. The spider scuttles along to Cassandra and looks up at her. Cassandra looks shifty for a moment, but the spider moves on to the feet of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it**

_**The Adherents of the Repeated Meme tries to strike him, but he catches its arm and rips it off.**_

"Of course" Jack said sighing.

**THE DOCTOR: ****A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea. **

_**He rips a wire out of the arm and all of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme crumple into a bundle of black cloaks. Everyone gasps. Cassandra rolls her eyes. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the **_**real**_** troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo! **_**(nudges spider with his foot)**_**Go home! **

_**The spider ambles back over to Cassandra. **_

"Evil bitch!" Gwen muttered and Jack laughed.

**CASSANDRA: ****I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed.**

"That's what you think!" Eleven said and everyon laughed, except Amy who looked ill, again.

_**The Doctor raises his eyebrows. **_

**CASSANDRA: ****At arms! **

_**The two bodyguards with canisters on either side of her raise their canisters. **_

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(mockingly)**_**What are you going to do, moisturize me? **

"It's the moisturizer of death!" Jack gasped and everyone chuckled.

**CASSANDRA: ****With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face. **

They all snorted. Her? Pretty?

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that? **

**CASSANDRA: ****I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Five billion years and it still comes down to money. **

"Everythings money doc" Jack told him, "Or hasn't Jackie told you yet?"

**CASSANDRA: ****Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours. **

**MOXX OF BALHOON: ****Arrest her! **

**CASSANDRA: ****Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option. **

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Earth Death in 3 minutes. **

**CASSANDRA: ****And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn." **

"Disco inferno!" Jack finished, but everyone ignored him, (**A/N Poor jack ): )**

**JABE: ****Then you'll burn with us. **

**CASSANDRA: ****Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders - activate. **

_**There are a series of explosions around the ship.**_

**CASSANDRA: ****Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. **_**(giggles) **_

Despite himself Jack laughs.

**CASSANDRA: ****Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings**

_**She and her bodyguards teleport out. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Heat levels rising. **

**MOXX OF BALHOON: ****Reset the computer! **

**JABE: ****Only the Steward would know how. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. **

_**They leave the room. He calls back the crowd over his shoulder. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You lot - just chill!**

"Oh doctor only you!" Amy said, and everyone agreed.

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes. **

_**Jabe and the Doctor are running back through the maintenance corridor.**_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical. **

_**The Doctor and Jabe reach the ventilation chamber. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh. And guess where the switch is. **

_**The switch is located at the other side of the enormous fans. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising. **

_**The Doctor pulls a lever down and the fans slow down. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****External temperature - 5 thousand degrees. **

_**As soon as the Doctor lets go of the lever, the fans start to speed up again. As the Doctor looks hopelessly at the fans, Jabe pulls the lever down again and holds it there.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place. **

**JABE: ****I know. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Jabe, you're made of wood. **

**JABE: ****Then stop wasting time. Time Lord.**

"You do tend to waste a lot of time" River told the doctor who grinned.

_**He grins at her and runs back to the fans. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising. **

_**The glass begins to crack. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Heat levels - hazardous.**

"God, that's annoying" Rory said and they all agreed.

**MOXX OF BALHOON: ****We're going to die! **

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Heat levels - hazardous. **

_**The Doctor dodges the first fan and runs underneath it. He looks anxiously up at the next one. The glass begins to crack. Rose cowers against the wall. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning. **

_**Rays of sun blast in through the cracks, burning holes in the parts of the metal wall they hit. Rose screams. The Doctor is still standing before the second fan. He looks back at Jabe who is sweating and breathing heavily. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical. **

_**The Doctor dodges under the second fan. The glass cracks further, engulfing the Moxx of Balhoon in light. He cries out. The sunrays hit the wall either side of Rose. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Heat levels - rising. Heat levels - rising. **

_**As the Doctor stands before the third fan. Jabe starts shaking violently. Suddenly, she gasps as one of her hands catches fire. She screams.**_

"No!" they all shouted (apart from the obvious).

_**The Doctor looks back, shocked. Now there is no one to hold the lever down, the fans circulate so fast that they can hardly be seen, in order to cool the ship down. It is impossible for the Doctor to get through. The walls around Rose are rapidly burning.**_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Planet explodes in 10... 9... **

_**The Doctor closes his eyes. All grows quiet. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****8... 7... 6... 5... 4... **

_**The Doctor, still with his eyes closed, steps calmly though the fan.**_

"Only you could do that!" Jack told the doctors who grinned.

"Well" Ten started,

"You could" Eleven carried on

"But you'll probably get torn to pieces" Ten finished smirking.

_**When at the other side, he opens his eyes and dashes to the switch, pulling it down. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Raise shields! **

_**Rose has her eyes closed and is shaking. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****...1 **

_**The force fields around the ships are reset just as the planet is engulfed in fire. It explodes, leaving the ship completely unharmed. **_

"SO everyone missed it?" Gwen asked the doctor saddened. He nodded and she looked sad, along with the others.

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. **

_**The glass is automatically repaired. Rose opens her eyes, panting heavily. The Doctor walks back through the fans. He pauses for a moment to look sadly at the charred and smoking remains of Jabe. Rose walks back into the observation gallery, where all the aliens are sitting around, wounded or dead. The Doctor walks briskly in a few moments later. He glances at Rose but does not pause to talk to her. Instead he goes straight to Jabe's companions, mutters a few words to them and then places his hands on their shoulders, leaving them to grieve. He then walks back near Rose. **_

**ROSE: ****You all right? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby. **

"You get that bitch Doctor!" Jack told the screen, and everyone glanced around. Jack had officially gone insane.

_**He strides over to the ostrich egg, breaks it open and the teleportation feed falls out. He picks it up. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed. **

_**He twists the feed. Cassandra appears before them, apparently in the middle of gloating.**_

**CASSANDRA: ****Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces. **_**(notices her new surroundings)**__**  
><strong>_**Oh. **

Everyone laughs, joyfully.

**THE DOCTOR: ****The Last Human. **

**CASSANDRA: **_**(flustered)**_**so. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club. **

"Sounds like a joyful experience" Ianto sad and they all laughed.

**THE DOCTOR: ****People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them. **

**CASSANDRA: ****That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter... **

"And creak" The doctor's said, repeating themselves.

**THE DOCTOR: ****And creak? **

**CASSANDRA: ****And what? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Creak! You're creaking. **

_**Cassandra's skin is tightening. Her eyes are becoming bloodshot and she is getting whiter and whiter. **_

"So she's gonna die?" Rory asked and the doctors nod, trying not to give too much away.

**CASSANDRA: **_**(panicking)**_**What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot! **

_**She's covered in red blotches. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You raised the temperature.**

**CASSANDRA: **_**(terrified, pathetic)**_**Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor! **

**ROSE: **_**(shaken)**_**Help her. **

"Why aren't you helping her?" Amy asked, she might be a murderer, but she didn't deserve to die like that.

"I can't everyone has to dies sometimes Amy" He told her.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Everything has its time and everything dies. **

**CASSANDRA: **_**(shrivelling up)**_**I'm... too... **_**young!**_

_**She explodes. The Doctor looks completely cold and not remotely fazed. He leaves the room. **_

**COMPUTER VOICE: ****Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance.**

_**The Manchester Suit is now completely empty apart from Rose, who is standing at the window watching the Earth burn with a very vulnerable and sad look on her face, oblivious to the Doctor watching her from the doorway. Rocks fly past the window. She turns around when she hears the Doctor's footsteps as he comes to stand beside her. **_

**ROSE: **_**(tearfully) **_**The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go. **

"That's so sad" Amy said.

**ROSE:**_** (the Doctor looks down at her) **_**All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just...**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(holds his hand out to her)**_**Come with me. **

_**Rose takes his hand and they walk away together. Back in 2005, Rose steps out of the TARDIS. She looks around at the crowds, seeing them in a new light. The Doctor stands beside her. **_

**BIG ISSUE SELLER: ****Big issue! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky. **_**(they both look at the sky. After a moment -) **_**My planet's gone. **

_**Rose turns to look at him. This is the first time he's mentioned his home. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time.**

**ROSE: ****What happened? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****There was a war. And we lost.**

"Well" Ten said saddened, they hadn't lost, but they hadn't won either.

**ROSE: ****A war with who? **

_**He doesn't answer, seemingly lost in thought. **_

**ROSE: ****What about your people? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else. **

"Jack and eleven looked at each other then, away, both knowing that wasn't true.

**ROSE: ****There's me**

Eleven sighed, Martha said around the same thing.

_**She smiles at him. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home? **

_**Rose looks at him for a few seconds. **_

**ROSE: ****I don't know. I want... **_**(sniffs the air) **_**Oh! Can you smell chips? **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(laughs)**_**Yeah. Yeah! **

**ROSE: ****I want chips. **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(smiling)**_**Me too. **

"Me three" Jack said

**ROSE: ****Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No money. **

**ROSE: ****What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. **

_**He smiles at her, delighted. **_

**ROSE: ****We've only got five billion years before the shops close**

_**They walk down the street together laughing, Rose nuzzling her head against his shoulder. **_

"Awww" Jack said teasingly "Now can we have chips?" He asked and everyone looked around, how were they supposed to eat? Just then a note fell down:

_Dear People,_

_Sue from catering is currently cooking, your food will be sent up with a teleportation device, which none of you can use!  
>S<em>

_exy._

"Who's Sue from catering?" Rory asked, just then food appeared, and Jack practically, dived for it. They all sat down to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry had to add Sue from catering, couldn't resist :P If you don't know who she is then either, go on Tumblr or search Doctor who 500 miles into Youtube :D<br>Did you like? I kept it as a script becuase everyone seemed to like it like that :D**

****Again Sorry it took so long!****

****Oh yeah and answers to Anons:****

****Abby: Same, I was thinking of doing the same for Jack as I plan on him finding out about Ianto :'( *CRIES*, and Thank you :D****

****Arik: THANK YOU! And Ten/Rose are from season 2 episode 2 Tooth and Claw, so they will see the future from there :D (although they wont remember when they all leave)****

****OKAY BYE!****


	4. Chapter 4: The Unquiet Dead

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO :( BBC DOES, And so does the troll moffat! (He basically is doctor who)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter4: The Unquiet Dead<strong>

"A-maz-ing" Jack said, sighing as he fell into the chair

"I will forever worship Sue from catering" Rory said grinning they were the best chips he had had in ages.

"Okay ready to watch some more?" River asked, happy they had all had a conversation during dinner, and it seemed Rose was warming up to her.

They all sat back and relaxed, waiting for the screen to come on.

_**Mr. Sneed crosses a room where a woman lies dead in her coffin and a man stands over her. The man's name is Redpath. Sneed lights a gas lamp. He walks to the man's side**_**. **

"ooo eerie, I like it!" Jack told the room, and everyone sighed, it was never going to be quiet with Jack there.**  
><strong>**SNEED: ****Sneed and Company offer their sincerest condolences, sir. In this most trying hour.**

Jack snorted "Only acting nice because he gets a bunch of money in the pocket"

"I wish I could disagree, but it's probably true" Rory told him not very happy.**  
><strong>**REDPATH: ****Grandmamma had a good innings, Mr. Sneed. She was so full of life. I can't believe she's gone. ****  
><strong>**SNEED: ****Not gone, Mr. Redpath, sir. Merely sleeping.**

Jack, Ianto and Gwen shivered, thinking about how Owen had told them about the darkness. It didn't go unnoticed by the doctors, who eyes narrowed.**  
><strong>_**A short silence.**_**  
><strong>**REDPATH: ****May I have a moment? ****  
><strong>**SNEED: ****Yes, of course. I shall be in the next room, should you require anything. ****  
><strong>_**He leaves Redpath alone with his Grandmother. Redpath, with his head bowed in grief, does not notice the gas enter her dead body and her eyes snap open. **_

"Oh god!" Jack shouted, it was already interesting and they weren't a minute in!

_**She suddenly grabs Redpath by the neck and throttles him. Mr. Sneed bursts back into the room upon hearing the**_** commotion. ****  
><strong>**SNEED: ****Oh, no. **

"So he's seen it before then?" River asked, knowing the answers the doctors just nodded, realising the Gwen-look-alike. Rose seemed to realise too and she too wondered her reaction.**  
><strong>_**The old woman twists her grandson's neck around and he falls to the floor. Redpath tries to wrestle the lid back on the coffin. **_

"Feisty one, she is!" Jack said

"You should know" Amy told him, while smiling.

"Oh he does" Ianto muttered so only jack could here, he sent him a flashing smile.

**SNEED: ****Gwyneth! Get down here now! We've got another one! **

_**He is not strong enough to get the lid back on the coffin and the old woman kicks the side off. Mrs Pearce walks from the house, wailing. **_

"wow!" Jack said, a little shocked "that is one freaky dead person"

"What did you expect?" Rory asked him shocked, Jack just shrugged, trying not to think of Owen.

_**Inside the TARDIS, it is mayhem. The whole ship is shaking and alarm is going off. **_

"What did you do?" River asked, sighing, he really was and idiot sometimes.

They both looked shocked stared at each other then simultaneously said "It was her" both pointing at Rose

"Oi, no it wasn't!" she defended

"Don't blame it on Rose, I keep telling you, you're not supposed to leave the breaks on, it's not healthy for her!" River said referring to the TARDIS.

"Hey, I like it like that!" Eleven told her.

"How do you know anyway? Rose asked the question on everybody from the past's lips.

"Spoilers" She said mysteriously causing everyone to groan. Eleven thanked the lord that Rose stopped River before she go in another rant, the last one lasted about an hour.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hold that one down!**

**ROSE: ****I'm HOLDING this one down! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, hold them BOTH down! **

**ROSE: ****It's not going to work! **

"Is she right?" Amy and Gwen asked River who smiled and answered,

"Depends what time period, plus I'm not used to the switches on this TARDIS, I'm only used to the new one" she said sadly, she hated that she didn't know the old versions of the TARDIS, true the switches were the same, but they all ended up in different places, and it was hard to tell. Ten moodily grunted at the words "new one" He still wasn't over that. Before he could open his mouth the TV mysteriously started, like the person controlling it didn't want hear another rant about New TARDIS, and Sonic Screwdriver and Not ginger, again.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound? **

**ROSE: ****What happened in 1860? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go! **

_**The TARDIS screeches through the time vortex. **_

River clicked her tongue annoyed, refraining from having another go at the Doctors.

_**Mr. Sneed is dabbing at his forehead. **_

**SNEED****: Gwyneth! Where are you, girl? Gwyneth! **

"Could be nicer" Rose said, with nods from the others.

_**(Gwyneth appears) **_

"HOLY SHIT"

"WHAT THE HELL"

OH MY GOD"

"HUH?"

Many shouts of shock filled the room; the only people not shouting were Ten, Rose, Eleven and River, who had been used to shocks what with being married to the doctor and all. When everybody had calmed down Gwen asked "Umm doctor what is going on here?"

"Spatial genetic multiplicity" Eleven answered.

"English please?" Rory asked him and ten sighed.

"It means an echo and repetition of physical traits across a Time Rift, you and her, although unrelated grew up near the rift, same as the rest of your ancestors, and you got some of the traits from the rift" **(A/N Just so you know I'm not a genius, I googled it :D) **He told her. They all took this in for a minute.

Gwen broke the silence by asking "Oh so that's why you asked whether I came from"

"Yep!" Ten answered.

"It's funny, how you ended up in torchwood of all places. I mean you're working near the rift!" River stated, people nodding with her.

"Yeah it's a funny old world" Eleven repeated his previous self again.

"What is Torchwood?" Rose asked, and Ianto was about to reply when Jack said.

"Spoilers" smirking as River glared at him for stealing her catch phrase, "You'll find out soon" He told her, ignoring River. Eleven suddenly grew sadder remembering he would have to relive that horrible day. Everybody settled back into their seats, they all seemed to have leaned forward in the conversation. Amy was still confused as to why the doctor got sad when Jack mentioned about Rose finding out about Torchwood.

**SNEED:****Where've you been? I was shouting!**

**GWYNETH: ****I've been in the stables, sir, bringing the ice for old Sampson. **

**SNEED: ****Well, get back in there and harness him up. **

**GWYNETH: ****Whatever for, sir? **

**SNEED: ****The stiffs are getting lively again. **

"Seems just a tad excited about that doesn't he?" Rory asked the room, who had frowns on their faces.

**SNEED: ****Mr. Redpath's grandmother - she's up and on her feet and out there somewhere, on the streets! We've got to find her!**

**GWYNETH: ****Mr. Sneed, for shame! How many more times? It's ungodly! **

"True, but it doesn't look alien either" Ianto said and jack snorted

"Nothing looks alien until you look at it closely" he answered "I mean look at the doctor's they look completely human" He finished and the doctors looked outraged.

"HEY" they both shouted, very offended. "We do not look human" ten said, eleven nodding.

"Whatever you say sweetie" River told them and they scowled.

**SNEED: ****Don't look at me like it's **_**my**_** fault! Now come on, hurry up! She was 86. She can't have got far. **

**GWYNETH: ****What about Mr. Redpath? Did you deal with him? **

**SNEED: ****No. She did. **

"I don't like him much, he doesn't seem to care" Amy said,

Rory answered "Yeah there's something about him"

"At least you didn't have to meet him" Rose told them, and they all looked sympathetic.

**GWYNETH: ****That's awful, sir. I know it's not my place, and please - forgive me for talking out of turn, sir. But this is getting beyond, now. **_**(Sneed nods) **_**Something terrible is happening in this ho****use, and we've got to get help.**

**SNEED: ****And we will! As soon as we get that dead old woman locked up and safe and sound. Now stop prevaricating girl, get the hearse rea****dy. We're going body snatching.**

"Again too excited for my liking" Rory said.

_**The TARDIS materializes on a deserted street. Snow is falling. The controls are steaming and both the Doctor and Rose are lying on the floor laughing. **_

"Happens a lot, doesn't it?" Rose asked ten who laughed and nodded. Amy was thinking about that too, it did seem to happen a lot in the TARDIS.

_**They get up.**_

**ROSE: ****Blimey! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You're telling me! Are you alright? **

**ROSE: ****Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken... did we make it? Where are we? **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(studying the screen)**_**I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth - Naples - December 24th, 1860.**

"You shouldn't be so shocked about the fact that you did that" River told them and they smiled, making her stern glare turn into a grin. 'Oh you' She thought to them, they would always distract her like that

.

**ROSE: ****Tha****t's so weird... it's Christmas.**

"Well at least you get two Christmas' " Gwen said grinning, that would be so good.

"Yeah" rose said thinking of her last Christmas with the doctor.

_**The Doctor gestures towards the door. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****All yours. **

**ROSE: ****But, it's like... think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you. **_**(studies him intently)**__**  
><strong>_**You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never stay still **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Not a bad life. **

"I'd say" the room said, apart from eleven and ten, yeah it was amazing, but you lose so many people along the way.

**ROSE: ****Better with two. **

"Definitely" Ten said smiling at Rose.

_**They grin at each other for a few moments. Then Rose slaps his bum and dashes towards the door. **_

"Oh-er" Jack said cocking an eyebrow at them. Everyone just ignored him.

**ROSE: ****Come on then! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going? **

**ROSE: ****1860! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella! There's a wardrobe through there. **

"I love the wardrobe" Amy, Rose and surprisingly River said, all smilling.

Gwen looked interested Rose seeing this told her, "It's amazing thousands of different outfits, for different time periods, could spend hours in there, just trying everything on and looking at it." Gwen smiled, that sounded amazing.

**THE DOCTOR: First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up! **

"Definitely in a different place" Amy said sighing.

"Wait please tell me you have the swimming pool" Rory asked ten.

"YES!" Rose said, answering for him "It's the best I've seen!" Rory smiled happy about this.

_**Rose rushes off to get changed. The Doctor grins after her. **_

"You do that a lot you know" Jack told them and they just grinned at him.

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are driving through the streets looking for the old woman. **_

**SNEED: ****Not a sign. Where is she? **

**GWYNETH: ****She's vanished into the ether sir, where can she be? **

_**Sneed stops the hearse and looks at Gwyneth. **_

**SNEED: ****You tell me, girl. **

"She has a name you know" Gwen told the TV furiously.

**GWYNETH: ****What do you mean? **

**SNEED: ****Gwyneth, you know full well. **

**GWYNETH: ****No, sir. I can't. **

**SNEED: ****Use the sight.**

"What sight?" Jack asked anxiously.

**GWYNETH: ****It's not right, sir. **

**SNEED: ****Find the old lady. Or you're dismissed. **

"Now that's just wrong" Rory said furiously, he couldn't help but like her.

_**Gwyneth looks anxious. **_

**SNEED: ****Now, look inside, girl. Look deep. Where is she? **

_**Gwyneth closes her eyes. **_

**GWYNETH: ****She's lost, sir. She's so alone. Oh, my lord. So many strange things in her head.**

**SNEED: ****But where? **

**GWYNETH: ****She's excited. About tonight. Before she passed on, she was going to see him.**

**SNEED: ****Who's 'him'? **

**GWYNETH: ****A great man. All the way from London. The great, great man. **

_**There is a knocking at a door. An old man - Charles Dickens is kneading his forehead inside the room. **_

**STAGE MANAGER: ****Mr. Dickens! Mr. Dickens! Excuse me, sir, Mr. Dickens - this is your call.**

"Charles Dickens, the Charles Dickens, you met him?" Rory asked Rose excitedly, Rose nodded, and he looked at her awed.

"Who's Charles Dickens?" Jack asked and everyone looked at him shocked.

Then Ianto burst out laughing and said "I can't believe we all thought jack would read" and everyone else laughed, Jack still had a questioning look on his face so Amy, taking pity on him told him:

"A British author, very well known" She told him and he nodded.

_**Mr. Dickens does not respond. The stage manager comes into the room. **_

**STAGE MANAGER: ****Are you quite well, sir? **

**DICKENS: ****Splendid, splendid. Sorry. **

**STAGE MANAGER: ****Time you were on, Sir. **

**DICKENS: ****Absolutely. I was just - brooding. **_**(stage manager throws him questioning look)**_ **Christmas Eve. Not the best of times to be alone. **

**STAGE MANAGER: ****Did no one travel with you, sir? An old lady wife waiting out front?**

**DICKENS: ****I'm afraid not. **

**STAGE MANAGER: **_**(laughs) **_**You can have mine if you want.**

The women in the room scowled and Rory just looked mad, the doctors didn't want to remind them that it was the 1860s and completely different back then.

**DICKENS: ****Oh, I wouldn't dare. I've been rather - let's say - clumsy, with family matters. By God, I'm too old to cause any more trouble. **

**STAGE MANAGER: ****You speak as though it's all over, sir! **

**DICKENS: ****Oh, no, it's never over. On and on I go. The same old show. **

_**They look at the poster announcing his show. **_

**DICKENS: ****I'm like a ghost, condemned to repeat myself... **_**(stands)**_**for all eternity.**

**STAGE MANAGER: ****It's never too late, sir. You could always think up some new turns.**

**DICKENS: ****No, I can't. Even my imagination grows stale. **_**(takes long swig of drink) **_**I'm an old man. Perhaps I've thought everything I'll ever think. Still! The lure of the lime-light! As potent as a pipe what, eh? **_**(**__**Stage**__** manager helps him change his jacket) **_**On with the show. **

"Not very cheery is he?" Rory said a little disappointed.

Amy just stared at him and started laughing "I can't believe your hero is Charles Dickens!"

However she stopped when eleven interrupted her and said "Hey he's a great, great man!" he told her and then turned to Rory "Once we get out of this, your meeting him!" He told him and Rory's face lit up and he turned to Amy and did the responsible thing by sticking out his tongue at her.

_**In the TARDIS, the Doctor is doing some more unnecessary repair work. Rose swans in and he turns off his sonic screwdriver and looks at her in surprise. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Blimey!**

"No need to sound so surprised" She told ten and he shook his head. He would never be surprised by her beauty.

**ROSE: ****Don't laugh! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You look beautiful!**

Many people nodded in agreement and Rose turned bright red and looked down.

_**Rose stops laughing and smiles instead. There is a pause and the Doctor looks away awkwardly. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****considering. **

_**He turns on his screwdriver again. **_

**ROSE: ****Considering what? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That you're human! **

"You never change" River said shaking her head.

**ROSE: **_**(amused)**_**I THINK that's a compliment... Aren't you going to change? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I've changed my jumper! Come on! **

"It's not a very nice jumper." Jack told them and they again, looked offended.

"HA you can talk" Ten said to Jack

"What?" he asked

"The blue trench coat" He said

"Hey, that's an amazing coat and you can hardly talk, with the brown one you've got and you," he turned to eleven. "What is it with the awful bow ties?" He asked

"Bow ties are cool" He stated and Jack started laughing, Ten and eleven eventually joining in.

"He's gone mad" Ianto whispered to Gwen about Jack.

Rory, Amy and Rose were thinking the exact same thing when River laughed musically. Everyone turned to her and she just said "Men" all the women agreed, and the men looked at them. Realising what had happened, the three just sat down acting as though nothing happened. After the amount of crazy there was an awkward silence when the TV played. **(A/N I don't know what happened there, i guess I just got bored)**

_**He jumps out of the space beneath the controls.**_

**ROSE: ****You, stay there! You've done this before. This is mine! **

_**She hurries towards the door and opens it. Rose looks out onto the 1860 street. She makes one footprint in the untouched snow then withdraws her foot again. Then she steps out altogether. The Doctor follows her. **_

"I'll never get over that feeling" River sighed and continued after getting questioning looks "The feeling of stepping into a different time, into a different world not knowing what could happen" Her look grew dreamy as did many others.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ready for this? **

_**She smiles and he offers her his arm. She takes it. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Here we go. History! **

_**They walk off together. The curtains open for Dickens' show. The audience applaud. The dead old woman is sitting slap bang in the middle of them. **_

"Damn forgot about her in all of this excitement" Jack told them and they all rolled their eyes.

_**The Doctor and Rose walk down the street, observing everything - Rose in amazement, the Doctor with his usual grin on his face. He walks in another direction and Rose follows. There are carol singers in the background. Sneed and Gwyneth arrive at the theatre.**_

**GWYNETH: ****She's in there, sir, I'm certain of it. **

"What is it with her?" Jack asked but the doctors and Rose wouldn't answer.

_**They alight from the hearse. Not far away, the Doctor is buying a newspaper. He unfolds it and scans it. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I got the flight a bit wrong. **

"Don't you always?" Amy asked and yet again they looked offended **(A/N I plan on this happening, a lot) **

**ROSE: ****I don't care. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's not 1860, it's 1869. **

River just sighed. He does this all the time, she thought.

**ROSE: ****I don't care! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****And it's not Naples. **

**ROSE: ****I don't care. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's Cardiff. **

**ROSE: **_**(pauses)**_**Right**

"Hey there's nothing wrong with Cardiff" Gwen defended her home town.

_**Dickens is talking to a rapt audience. **_

**DICKENS: ****Now, it is a fact, that there was nothing particular about the knocker on the door of this house. **

"Ah, A Christmas Carol, my favourite" Rory said and Amy sighed.

"You know it too well, if you know it from a sentence" She told him but he didn't answer.

**DICKENS: ****But let any man explain to me if he can, how it happened, that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without it's undergoing any intermediate process of change, not a knocker - but Marley's face. **_**(audience gasp) **_**Marley's face! It looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look. It looked like...**

_**The gas is escaping from the old woman. Dickens, seeing as how he is the only one facing the audience, is the only one to notice. **_

**DICKENS: ****Oh, my lord! It looked... like that! **_**(points a trembling finger at the old woman) **_**What phantasmagoria is this? **

_**The woman has risen in her seat. She lets out a long, loud wail. The audience scream and trample each other in their hurry to get away. The Doctor and Rose hear the screaming. The Doctor grins. **_

"Of course" half the room sighed.

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's more like it! **

_**He tosses the newspaper over his shoulder and runs in the direction of the screaming. Rose follows. Dickens is desperately trying to get his audience to sit down again. **_

**DICKENS: ****Stay in your seats, I beg you. It is a lantern show, it's trickery. **

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are struggling against the crowds to enter. **_

**GWYNETH: ****There she is, sir! **

**SNEED: ****I can see that! **

_**The gas zooms around the room. **_

**SNEED: ****The whole bloomin' world can see that! **

_**The Doctor and Rose enter. They watch the gas zoom around. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Fantastic. **

"FANTASTIC" The two shouted, ignoring the exasperated looks on everyone else's faces.

_**The last of the gas leaves the old woman's mouth and she slumps back in the chair, just a dead body once more. The Doctor approaches Mr. Dickens. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Did you see where it came from? **

**DICKENS: ****Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir! **

_**The Doctor looks slightly taken aback. **_

**ROSE: ****Oi! Leave her alone! **

_**Sneed and Gwyneth are making off with the old woman's body. **_

**ROSE: ****Doctor, I'll get 'em! **

"Be careful" Ten told her and Rose just laughed, he would never change.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Be careful! **

So did River, Oh Doctor, will you ever change? She thought.

**THE DOCTOR:**_**(jumps onto stage) **_**Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm The Doctor, by the way. **

**DICKENS: ****Doctor? You look more like a navy.**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(indignantly)**_**What's WRONG****with this jumper? **

"Everything" Jack told them and they huffed.

_**Gwyneth and Sneed have successfully loaded the body into the back of the hearse. Rose catches up with them. **_

**ROSE: ****What're you doing? **

**GWYNETH: ****Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it. **_**(tries to bar Rose from seeing inside the hearse) **_**The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary. **

_**Rose pushes Gwyneth aside and feels the old woman's forehead. **_

**ROSE: ****She's cold... she's dead! My God, what did you do to her? **

_**Sneed approaches her silently from behind and clamps a tissue full of a drug, probably chloroform, to her mouth. She struggles for a few seconds and then goes limp.**_

There were looks of outrage on everyone's faces not many had known Rose for long, but they all cared for her.

**GWYNETH: **_**(shocked) **_**What did you do that for? **

**SNEED: ****She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse! **

Amy shivered "I can't believe you travelled in a hearse with a dead person"

_**Gwyneth bends down to pick up Rose's legs. The blue gas is still zooming around inside. It dives into one of the gas lamps and disappears. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Gas! It's made of gas! **

"Took you a while" Jack grinned at the doctors who just ignored him, again.

_**By the time the Doctor comes down the steps of the theatre, Gwyneth has just finished pushing Rose's head out of sight into the hearse. She slams the door shut. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose! **

_**He runs towards the hearse. **_

**DICKENS: ****You're not escaping me, sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm? **

_**The hearse drives away. The Doctor stares after it. **_

**DICKENS: ****Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. **

_**The Doctor spots a coach and runs towards it, shouting to the driver. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oi, you! Follow that hearse!**

"Bit demanding aint ya?" Jack asked the doctors who yet again ignored him, Oh great, Jack thought, two stubborn doctors ignoring me, this is just going to be dandy.

_**He jumps into the coach.**_

**DICKENS: ****You can't do that, sir! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Why not? **

**DICKENS: ****Why not? I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is my coach! **

"of course" River said rolling her eyes, what was about them two and getting famous writers/authors into danger?

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, get in then! **_**(pulls Dickens in. To the driver-) **_**Move!**

_**The coach rumbles off. **_

**DRIVER: ****Everything in order, Mr. Dickens? **

**DICKENS: ****No! It is not! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****What did he say? **

"Bet that shocked you" Jack said laughing, still the doctors didn't answer, this was insufferable.

**DICKENS: ****Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour—**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Dickens? **

**DICKENS: ****Yes. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Charles Dickens? **

**DICKENS: ****Yes. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****THE****Charles Dickens?**

**DRIVER: ****Shall I remove the gentleman, sir? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?**

"I agree one hundred percent with you there Doc" Rory told them then added "Oh and The Signal Man, another great one, scary too"

**DICKENS: ****A Christmas Carol? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No, no, no, the one with the trains... The Signal Man, that's it, terrifying! **_**(Dickens looks pleased) **_**The best short story ever written! You're a genius! **

"Agreed" Rory once again said and both doctors looked extremely pleased that they at least had someone who knew books travelling with them. Eleven made a mental note to find out all of his favourite authors and let him meet them personally.

**DRIVER: ****You want me to get rid of him, sir? **

**DICKENS: ****Er, no, I think he can stay. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Honestly, Charles - can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan. **

"Probably not as big as Rory" Amy told eleven "I don't think I Know anyone who knows more about him"

"Oh we'll see soon" Ten said smiling maliciously, it was on.

**DICKENS: ****what? A what? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Fan! Number One Fan, that's me. **

"Please" Rory said laughing.

**DICKENS: ****How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No, it means 'Fanatic', devoted to. Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what was that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit. **

"Actually gotta agree with you there" Rory told them and they all smiled. Everyone else was looking at the three like they were obsessed fan girls. In fact Amy was expecting them to start jumping up and down, clapping their hands soon.

**DICKENS****: **_**(disgruntled) **_**I thought you said you were my fan. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, come on, faster! **

_**The driver urges the horses on. **_

**DICKENS: ****Who exactly IS in that hearse? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****My friend. She's only nineteen, and it's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger. **

"I'm not a chid you know" Rose told the doctor "I don't need looking after all the time" Ten looked like he completely disagreed but refrained from saying so, a mad Rose wasn't fun.

**DICKENS: ****Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on! **

**DRVIER: ****Yes, sir! **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(delighted)**_**Thatta boy, Charlie! **

**DICKENS: ****Nobody calls me Charlie. **

"The ladies do" Rory said and Jack looked a bit freaked.

"Okay you're like borderline stalker now" He told Rory who laughed.

"Look just because I like to find out as many facts of a person who is amazing as possible, it does not mean I am a stalker!" **(A/N it doesn't have had this fight with many friends, I am not a stalker, I swear)** He told the room, and everyone just looked amused.

Except Amy who told him "And you wonder why I thought you were gay"

Jacks head snapped up "You mean he isn't" He asked disappointed

"I'm married" Rory told him

"Doesn't mean you weren't just covering up" Jack told him winking. River was feeling particularly sick and begged for the TV to start and for Jack to shut up about her dad.

**THE DOCTOR: ****The ladies do. **

"OMG there's two of them!" Ianto said shocked

"Don't you mean three?" Amy asked

"Well, in real life there's only one doctor and one Rory, so no two

"In this room there's two doctors though and if you think about all throughout time there's been what eleven doctors, so it could be twelve of them"

"Yeah but, there is only one person, there are just different versions of one person"

"I still think-" But ten interrupted her

"Let's leave this until later shall we?" He asked exasperated, he hated having this argument, it had never been resolved and it was just pointless.

**DICKENS: ****How do you know that? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I told you - I'm your Number One—**

**DICKENS: ****Number One Fan, yes... **

_**Gwyneth and Sneed have one end each of Rose. They settle her down on a table that is evidently used for dead bodies. They leave the room, shutting and locking Rose in. A gas lamp flickers. There is a knock on the door. They both look up, alarmed. **_

**SNEED: ****Say I'm not in. Tell them we're closed. Just - just get rid of them. **

_**Rose wakes up. She looks slightly out of sorts, and does not notice when the gas from the lamps fills the corpse of Redpath. He sits up suddenly. Dickens knocks on the door again and Gwyneth opens it. **_

**GWYNETH: ****I'm sorry, sir, we're closed. **

**DICKENS: ****Nonsense! Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedul****e. I demand to see your master.**

**GWYNETH: ****He's not in, sir. **

_**She makes to shut the door, but Dickens forces it open again. **_

**DICKENS: **_**(angrily) **_**Don't lie to me, child!**

"So rude" someone said, although it was hard to tell since it was whispered angrily.

**GWYNETH: ****I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the mater's indisposed. **

_**Behind her, a gas lamp flares up. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Having trouble with your gas? **

**DICKENS: ****Wh****at the Shakespeare is going on?**

"Nice I might say that, but instead of saying Shakespeare I'm gonna say doctor" Jack said grinning, the doctor's just looked proud. River however sighed, slightly annoyed, so that was where he got that awful catchphrase from

_**Rose suddenly notices the corpse behind her. She jumps in alarm as he starts making zombie noises at her. **_

**ROSE: ****Are you all right? You're kidding**** me, yeah? You're just kidding.**

_**He climbs out of the coffin. **_

**ROSE: ****You are****, you're kidding me, aren't ya?**

_**He takes staggering steps towards her. **_

**ROSE: ****Okay, not kidding. **

They all laugh at her and Rose just pouts, which makes ten laugh harder.

_**She runs to the door and tries to open it. The Doctor forces his way in and presses his ear to the wall. **_

**GWYNETH: ****You're not allowed inside, sir! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****There's something inside the walls. **

_**Rose backs against the door. The old woman's body rises from the other coffin and Rose gaps. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas. **

_**Rose lobs a vase at Redpath. It does nothing but cause him to stumble slightly. Rose rattles the handle frantically. **_

**ROSE: ****Let me out! Open the door! **

"Why is it always you stuck inside the room?" Ten asks her and she just smiles, River however was wondering, if this was a reoccurring theme then was this perhaps something that was going to become major. River started laughing silently, it was like she was reading a book.

_**Gwyneth, the Doctor and Dickens hear her. Gwyneth closes her eyes in dismay. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's her. **

_**He runs off to her rescue. Dickens's follows. **_

**ROSE: ****Please, let me out! **

_**Both corpses are walking towards her. The Doctor charges past Sneed. **_

**SNEED: ****This is my house! **

_**Dickens charges past him too. He shakes his finger at Gwyneth as she runs after them**_

**SNEED: ****I told you! **

"Its nit her fault" Gwen said angrily, she was starting to like the girl, and felt she was like family, well she did look like her.

_**Rose is still hammering on the door as the corpses get closer and closer. **_

**ROSE: ****Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door! **

_**Redpath clasps a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream. At that moment, the Doctor kicks the door in.**_

"Haha, doesn't do wood" Jack laughed and both doctors glared.

"Hey leave the sonic alone" Ten seethed, which made Jack grin wider.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I think this is MY dance. **

"Please, please don't dance" Amy begged, which made everyone laugh.

_**He releases Rose from Redpath's grip. **_

**DICKENS: ****It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence.**

"No imagination at all" Rose said as Rory sighed.

"Says you" Eleven told her Amy just whacked over the head, and the rest just laugh. Ten was not looking forward to all the reoccurring slapping from the scary ginger.

**THE DOCTOR: ****No, we're not. The dead are walking. **_**(grins down at the panting Rose) **_**Hi!**

**ROSE: ****Hi! Who's your friend? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Charles Dickens. **

**ROSE: ****Oh. Okay. **

"Oh god I love you, you know" Jack told Rose then elaborated "You nearly get killed by a dead person, and find out some famous author Charles Dickens is there, and all you say is okay." He shook his head laughing. Meanwhile Rory was going over Jacks words "Some famous author" kept repeating in his head.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(to the corpses) **_**My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want? **

**REDPATH: ****We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us. **

_**Both Redpath and his grandmother raise their heads to the ceiling. The blue gas leaves them with a wailing sound and both corpses fall to the floor. Gwyneth is pouring them all tea while Rose is having a go at Sneed. **_

**ROSE: ****First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a q****uick wander, you dirty old man.**

"Urgh," Gwen and Amy said, and ten looked quite angry. Eleven also looks angry but not as much as ten.

_**The Doctor sniggers. **_

Amy ponders for a moment thinking of the three different doctors reactions, it then clicks in, ,God, she thinks as she realises.

**SNEED: ****I won't be spoken to like this! **

**ROSE: ****Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough - you swan off! And leav****e me to die! So come on - talk!**

"Definitely not one to mess with" Ianto whispers to Jack, who just laughs and replies "Which is why it's so fun"

**SNEED: ****It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs—**

_**Dickens looks mildly offended. **_

As did those in the room.

**SNEED: ****the er, dear dep****arted started getting restless.**

**DICKENS: ****Tommyrot. **

**SNEED: ****You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps... **

_**Gwyneth gives the Doctor his tea. **_

**GWYNETH: ****Two sugars, sir, just how you like it. **

_**The Doctor looks at her retreating back curiously. **_

**SNEED: ****One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned. **

**DICKENS: ****Morbid fancy. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, Charles, you were there.**

**DICKENS: ****I saw nothing but an illusion.**

The doctors sighed, they hated stubborn, narrow minded people.

**THE DOCTOR: ****If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. **

_**Dickens is stunned. **_

As did Rory "You told Charles Dickens to shut up?" He asked the doctors who nodded smiling.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(to Sneed) **_**What about the gas? **

**SNEED: ****That's new, sir, never seen anything like that. **

**HE DOCTOR: ****Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through. **

**ROSE: ****What's the rift? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time. **

"Seems to be smaller back then" Ianto whispered to Jack who just nods.

Gwen however answered, "Yeah it's been expanding for decades, it just keeps getting bigger."

_**After this, the doctor and Sneed have a conversation about the house, and Charles Dickens is looking for signs of trickery, he finds none and the doctor apologizes for telling him to shut up.**_

"Thank god" Rory muttered when he saw this o the screen.

_**Gwyneth is lighting another gas lamp when Rose comes in and starts washing up. **_

**GWYNETH: ****Please, Miss! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right! **

**ROSE: ****Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death. **_**(hands her the cloth to dry up) **_**How much do you get paid? **

**GWYNETH: ****Eight pound a year, miss. **

**ROSE: ****That much? **

**GWYNETH: ****I know. I would've been happy with six. **

_**Rose looks dumbfounded. **_

"Forgot about the money for a minute there" She said chuckling at her past self.

**ROSE: ****So, did you go to school or what? **

**GWYNETH: ****Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper. **

**ROSE: ****What - once a week? **

**GWYNETH: ****We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second. **

**ROSE: ****Me too. **

"Me three" Amy, Gwen and River replied, they all just laughed. River still loved the fact she saw her parents grow up though.

_**They both laugh. **_

**GWYNETH: **_**(as if this is completely outrageous)**_**Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own! **

**ROSE: ****I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go and look at boys! **

"Ah Shareen" Jack said thinking of the old party girl he knew.

_**Gwyneth stops laughing at once and looks scandalized. **_

**GWYNETH: ****Well, I don't know much about that, miss. **

_**She turns back to the washing up. **_

**ROSE: ****Come on, times haven't changed that mu****ch! I bet you've done the same.**

**G****WYNETH: ****I don't think so, miss. **

**ROSE: ****Gwyneth! You can tell me! Bet you've got your eye on someone. **

**GWYNETH: ****I suppose. There is one lad... **

_**Rose looks extremely chuffed. **_

**GWYNETH: ****The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!**

**ROSE: ****Oh, I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum. **

Everyone laughed and the doctors felt extremely uncomfortable. Ten was wondering what the hell was happening to him

_**Again, Gwyneth looks shocked. **_

**GWYNETH: ****Well, I have never heard the like! **

_**Rose just laughs. Then, Gwyneth laughs too. **_

**ROSE: ****Ask him out! Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start. **

"Texting and scones" Rory muttered to Amy who giggled. **(A/N Again, MOFFAT *Shakes fist* I'm pretty sure they remember but still not sure)**

**GWYNETH: ****I swear, it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like some sort of wild thing! **

**ROSE: **_**(shrugs)**_**Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr Sneed. **

**GWYNETH: ****Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve. **

**ROSE: ****Oh, I'm sorry. **

**GWYNETH: ****Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss. **

"How does she know that?" nearly everyone asked, shocked, yet again. The others just stayed silet, which made the rest groan in annoyance.

**ROSE: ****Maybe. **_**(nods, then realises) **_**Um, who told you he was dead? **

_**Gwyneth realises what she has said and turns quickly back to the washing up. **_

**GWYNETH: **_**(lightly) **_**I don't know, must've been the Doctor. **

"Nope" Jack said, wondering what the hell was up.

**ROSE: ****My father died years back. **

"Or forward" Ianto said.

**GWYNETH: ****You've been thinking about him lately, more than ever. **

**ROSE: ****I s'pose so... how do you know all this? **

**GWYNETH: ****Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss. **

_**They laugh. **_

**ROSE: ****No, no servants where I'm from. **

**GWYNETH: ****And you've come such a long way. **

**ROSE: ****What makes you think so? **

**GWYNETH: ****You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. **_**(stares at Rose intently) **_**All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky... they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you - you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf**** - - **

The three looked at each other again, Jack joining in this time, they were sure it wasn't so obvious.

_**GWYNETH:**__**(staggers backwards, afraid) **_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss! **

**ROSE: ****S'alright... **

**GWYNETH: ****I can't help it - ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right? **

_**Rose and Gwyneth both jump as they turn to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.**_

**GWYNETH: ****All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key. **

**GWYNETH: ****I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, that should help. You can show us what to do. **

**GWYNETH: ****What to do where, sir? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****We're going to have a séance. **

"ooo spooky" Jack said laughing.

_**They are all sat around a table. **_

**GWYNETH: ****This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands. **

**DICKENS: ****I can't take part in this. **

_**He gets up. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Humbug? Come on, open mind. **

**DICKENS: ****This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium. **

"I can't believe you just said that" River said to the doctors who shrugged.

**ROSE: ****I can't believe you just said that. **

They all laugh, and Rose wonders whether it is a good thing, them being sort of alike.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(to Dickens) **_**Come on, we might need you. **

_**Dickens sits down again. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out. **

**GWYNETH: ****Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits? **

_**Dickens rolls his eyes.**_

"Some people just don't believe It's so sad" Jack said, pretending to wipe a tear, they all just rolled their eyes.

**GWYNETH: ****Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden. **

_**She raises her eyes to the ceiling. A murmuring fills the room. **_

**ROSE: ****Can you hear that? **

**DICKENS: ****Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly. **

**ROSE: ****Look at her. **

**GWYNETH: ****I feel them. I feel them! **

_**The gas creatures begin to fill the room. **_

**ROSE: ****What're they saying? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through. **

**GWYNETH: ****I can't! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link.**

_**Gwyneth looks almost pained. Then suddenly, she lowers her head and opens her eyes. **_

**GWYNETH: ****Yes. **

_**Three gaseous figures appear behind her - the Gelth. Dickens' mouth drops open. **_

**SNEED: ****Great G****od. Sprits from the other side!**

"Other side of the Universe" Jack said and the doctors looked shocked again.

**THE DOCTOR: ****The other side of the universe. **

Everyone just laughed at the doctors expressions, who were thinking exactly the same thing 'this is bad, so very bad, I can't think like him'

"wow second time doctor, maybe your more like jack then you thought" Rose laughed at them, others joining in, again, because of the looks their faces, which had turned worse.

**GELTH: ****Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****What do you want us to do? **

**GELTH: ****The rift. Take the gir****l to the rift. Make the bridge.**

"Don't trust them" River said wisely, she had seen enough to know not everyone could be trusted.

**THE DOCTOR: ****What for? **

**GELTH: ****We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Why, what happened? **

**GELTH: ****Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came. **

**DICKENS: ****War? What war? **

**GELTH: ****The Time War. **

The Doctors just sighed, that war ruined practically everything.

_**The Doctor and Rose glance at each other.**_

As did everyone in the room, except from Ianto and Gwen who had no idea what the time war was.

**GELTH: ****The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****So that's why you need the corpses. **

**GELTH: ****We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us! **

**ROSE: ****But we can't!**

"Why not?" Jack asked all of the others just looked annoyed.

"Um it's disrespectful" Rory said

"They're not our bodies to give" Amy added

"And I don't particularly like the idea of dead people walking around the streets of London" Gwen told him. River agreed with them but with a different point, she did not trust the Gelth, at all.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Why not? **

**ROSE: ****It's not... I mean, it's not... **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives. **

_**They stare at each other for a moment.**_

**GELTH: ****Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth! **

_**They disappear and Gwyneth collapses forwards onto the table. Rose gets up immediately and goes to her. **_

**ROSE: ****Gwyneth! **

**DICKENS: ****All true. **

**ROSE: **_**(to Gwyneth) **_**Are you okay? **

**DICKENS: ****It's all true. **

_**The Doctor is silent. Rose is mopping Gwyneth's forehead as she lies asleep on a couch. Slowly, her eyes open. She fidgets. **_

**ROSE: ****It's alright. You just sleep. **

**GWYNETH: ****But my ****angels**** miss. **

Jack snorted "you know what, your right River, I don't trust them either" The doctors were annoyed, everyone deserves a chance don't they?

**GWYNETH: ****They came, didn't they? They need me? **

_**The Doctor is leaning on a wall just behind Rose. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival. **

**ROSE: **_**(turns angrily)**_**I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. **

Many others smile at Rose to show their appreciation that she was being nice to her.

_**The Doctor leans his head back and sighs. Rose turns back to Gwyneth and offers her a drink.**_

**ROSE: ****Drink this. **

**SNEED: ****Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Aliens. **

**SNEED: ****Like... foreigners, you mean? **

"Well, that's one way to put it" Jack said chuckling.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there. **

_**He points skywards. **_

**SNEED: ****Brecon?**

Jack laughed again, with others.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes. **

**DICKENS: ****Which is why they need the girl. **

**ROSE: ****They're not having her. **

"I don't think it's going to work" Amy told Rose "He can me unnaturally stubborn when he wants to be"

"Tell me about it" Both River and Rose said at the same time. They both smiled at each other, along with the doctors.

**THE DOCTOR: ****But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through. **

**DICKENS: ****Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Good system. It might work. **

_**Rose gets up and walks over to the Doctor. **_

**ROSE: ****You can't let them run around inside dead people! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Why not? It's like recycling.**

"I really don't like the idea" Amy said shaking her head.

"Me either" Gwen told her, while Ianto was considering it.

"But if it helps the Gelth" He said but was cut off by Amy

"but at what price I mean we have dead people walking around, all of them Gelth, meaning they will take over our planet, maybe even reproduce, and what is they're lying, what if they're version of small in numbers are a couple of hundred million? What then? What is they run out of dead bodies?"River smiled she was thinking the same thing, jack was impressed and once again the doctors were angry, they didn't really have time to think it through, and even if they did, they still would have done it, everyone deserved a chance.

**ROSE: ****Seriously though, you can't. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Seriously though, I can. **

**ROSE:**** It's just... wrong! Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death! **

"Exactly" Rory said

**THE DOCTOR: ****Do you carry a donor card? **

"That's different" Gwen said

**ROSE: ****That's different, that's—**

**THE DOCTOR: ****It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. ****  
><strong>_**(Rose is silent. He speaks in softer tones -) **_**You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying. **

**ROSE: ****I don't care, they're not using her. **

**GWYNETH: ****Don't I get a say, miss? **

_**Both Rose and the Doctor turn to look at her. **_

**ROSE: ****Look. You don't understand what's going on. **

**GWYNETH: ****You would say that miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid. **

"Hey" Amy protested, she knew what rose was thinking, and it wasn't that.

**ROSE: ****That's not fair! **

**GWYNETH: ****It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You don't HAVE to do anything. **

**GWYNETHL: ****They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me. **

_**The Doctor smiles at her. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****We need to find the rift. **_**(approaches Sneed and Dickens) **_**This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen? **

**SNEED: ****That would be the Morgue.**

**ROSE: **_**(still disgruntled)**_** No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there? **

Everyone just stared at her.

_**Everyone looks at her. The key turns in the Morgue, and they all troupe in, led by the Doctor. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Talk about Bleak House. **

**ROSE: ****The thing is, Doctor - the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869. **

Ten looked like he was going to say something but Rose just said "Yeah I know, time is in flux, heard it all before" She waving him off smiling.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that. **_**(clicks his fingers) **_**Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing. **

**DICKENS: ****Doctor - I think the room is getting colder. **

**ROSE: ****Here they come. **

_**The Gelth flood into the room. Their leader positions itself in an archway. It has the voice of a child. **_

"Well I guess it's good you gave them a chance" Amy said, for everyone deserved a chance, she just couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong and she knew for certain that there weren't dead bodies walking on earth for the past one hundred and forty years.

**GELTH: ****You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!**

**ROSE****: Promise you won't hurt her! **

**GELTH: ****Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright? **

**GWYNETH: ****My angels. I can help them live. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Okay, where's the weak point? **

**GELTH: ****Here, beneath the arch. **

_**Gwyneth positions herself beneath the arch. **_

**GWYNETH: ****Beneath the arch. **

_**Rose rushes to her.**_

**ROSE: ****You don't have to do this. **

_**Gwyneth places her hands on Rose's cheeks. **_

**GWYNETH: ****My angels. **

_**Rose staggers backwards.**_

**GELTH: ****Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through! **

**GWYNETH: ****Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come! **

**GELTH: ****Bridgehead establishing. **

**GWYNETH: ****Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls! **

**GELTH: ****It is begun! The bridge is made! **

_**Gwyneth's mouth opens and the Gelth pour out of it. **_

**GELTH: ****She has given herself to the Gelth! **

**DICKENS: ****There's rather a lot of them, eh? **

**GELTH: ****The bridge is open. We descend.**

_**Suddenly, the figure becomes demonic. The gas turns from blue to red.**_

**GELTH: ****The Gelth will come through in force. **

"if that's little in number then…" Jack trailed off.

**DICKENS: ****You said that you were **_**few**_** in number! **

**GELTH: ****A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses.**

"BILLION?" Amy asks horror-struck

_**The bodies rise. **_

**SNEED: ****Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you—**

**ROSE: ****Mr. Sneed! Get back! **

_**A corpse grabs Sneed from behind and holds him still while another of the Gelth fills his body through his mouth. The Doctor and Rose leap back. Mr Sneed looks up at them through blank, dead eyes.**_

Everyone shudders, they may not have liked him but they did not deserve that.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I think it's gone a little bit wrong. **

**SNEED: ****I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us. **

**DICKENS: ****No! **

_**The corpses advance on the Doctor and Rose.**_

**GELTH: ****We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead. **

"I really wish you didn't give so many chances" River told the doctors who just sighed.

_**They are backing the Doctor and Rose against a dungeon door.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now! **

**GELTH: ****Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth. **

**DICKENS: ****I- I can't! I'm sorry! **

_**The Doctor looks behind him, spots the dungeon door, pushes Rose in there with him and slams it shut again so they are both locked in there.**_

**DICKENS: ****It's too much for me! I'm so—**

_**He jumps and runs from the Morgue as one of the Gelth screeches and swoops at him. **_

Rory looks sad at the fact that one of his favourite authors is a coward, so Amy takes pity and holds his hand, snuggling up to him, he smiles at her and they cuddle on the sofa.

_**The corpses are clambering to get in the dungeon.**_

**GELTH; ****Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I trusted you. I pitied you!**

**GELTH: ****We don't want your pity! We wan****t this world and all its flesh.**

Again River sighed for the doctor wouldn't be the doctor if he didn't give so many chances.

_**They are rattling the door.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Not while I'm alive. **

**GELTH: ****Then live no more. **

_**Dickens has run from the Morgue and rests panting against the door. The gaseous creatures swirl around the knocker, making it look exactly like the knocker from his story 'A Christmas Carol', and he runs again. The Doctor and Rose are flattened against the dungeon wall while the Gelth are rattling the door.**_

"How the hell do you get out of this one?" Jack asks the doctors who smile mysteriously at him, he just starts mumbling about not asking anymore questions.

**ROSE: ****But I can't die. **_**(looks at the Doctor for reassurance) **_**Tell me I can't! I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it? **

Everyone sends Rose pitying looks, all not wanting to admit that they had once though the same thing.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm sorry. **

_**Dickens has run from the house altogether. One of the Gelth has followed him. **_

**GELTH: ****Failing! Atmosphere hostile! **

_**The figure dives into a gas lamp.**_

**DICKENS: **_**(realising)**_**Gas... Gas! **

Rory smiles, maybe Dickens would do something, he though.

**ROSE: ****But it's 1869, how can I die now? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here. **

"Like a big ball of wibbly wobbly" ten started

"Timey wimey stuff" Eleven finished. Although eleven wasn't sure how his past self knew those words, perhaps he had always thought of it like that, and it was just brought out through the DVD.

**ROSE: ****It's not your fault. I wanted to come. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five!**

"Oh great, another Three world wars" Rory grumbled.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon! **_**(horrified) **_**In Cardiff! **

"Haha now you put it like that" Jack said laughing with many others, Gwen just huffed, what was wrong with Cardiff?

**ROSE: ****It's not just dying. We'll become one of them. **

Everyone shivered hating the idea.

_**Dickens rushes back into the house and begins to turn all the flames off the gas lamps, so that the gas is released into the air. Wheezing slightly, he covers his nose and mouth with a handkerchief.**_

Rory's smile grew bigger and Amy couldn't help but Roll her eyes.

**ROSE: ****We'll go down fighting, yeah? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah. **

**ROSE: ****Together? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah! **

_**They link hands.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm so glad I met you. **

_**Rose looks up at him, surprised.**_

**ROSE: ****Me too. **

Ten smiles at Rose telling her it's still the same, which she returns.

_**They smile at each other. At that moment, Dickens rushes into the room.**_

**DICKENS: ****Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****What're you doing? **

**DICKENS: ****Turn it all on! Gas the place! **

_**He turns another one on.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Brilliant. Gas! **

Rory couldn't help but cheer.

**ROSE: ****What, so we choke to death instead? **

**DICKENS: ****Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound! **

"Smart" Jack told the doctors and they smiled. "Although it wasn't your idea" And their smiles faltered and Rory grinned again.

_**The corpses all decide to turn on Dickens instead.**_

**DICKENS: ****I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon. **

_**The corpses advance dangerously on him. **_

**DICKENS: ****If not immediately. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Plenty more! **

_**He smashes a gas canister against the wall and all the creatures are sucked from the bodies with a scream. **_

**DICKENS: ****It's working. **

_**The Doctor and Rose are free to come out of the dungeon.**_

"Get out" Everyone shouted and the three just smiled.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels. **

**GWYNETH: **_**(simply) **_**Liars. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back! **

**ROSE**_**: (choked) **_**Can't breathe. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Charles, get her out. **

_**Dickens grabs Rose's arm, but she shakes him off.**_

**ROSE: ****I'm not leaving her! **

"Your way too stubborn for your own good" Ten told Rose and she laughed and said "You can talk"

**GWYNETH: ****They're too strong. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people - none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift. **

**GWYNETH: **_**(firmly) **_**I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out. **

_**Her hand goes to her apron pocket and she takes out a box of matches. Rose rushes forwards.**_

**ROSE: ****You can't!**

**GWYNETH: ****Leave this place! **

_**The Doctor grabs Rose's shoulders. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose, get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!**

_**Dickens and Rose leave the Morgue. The Doctor holds his hand out for the matches. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Now give that to me. **

_**Gwyneth does not respond. **_

_**Dickens leads Rose back through the dark house, filled with gas. **_

**DICKENS: ****This way!**

_**The Doctor places his hand on Gwyneth's neck, feeling for a pulse. His face falls. **_

"She was already dead?" wen asks sad, the doctors just nod. They all take a minute silence thinking about Gwyneth, Jack and Ianto couldn't help but thinking of her like Gwen. It made it sadder, if they ever lost her they didn't think they could go on.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm sorry. **_**(places a kiss on her forehead) **_**Thank you. **

_**He runs from the Morgue. Gwyneth takes a match out of the box and waits for a few moments, to be sure the Doctor is safely out of the house. Then she strikes the match. The whole house goes up in flames, the Doctor diving out of the doorway only just in time to join Rose and Dickens. **_

"Always just in time" River smirks, he'll never get out with five minutes to spare it's always a couple of seconds.

_**Rose fixes him with a look that plainly asks why Gwyneth is not with him. The Doctor looks back at her. **_

**ROSE: ****She didn't make it. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm sorry. She closed the rift. **

**DICKENS: ****At such a cost. The poor child. **

They all couldn't help but nod, Jack and Ianto still thinking of Gwen.

_**Rose has not looked away from the Doctor. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes. **

**ROSE: ****What do you mean? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch. **

**ROSE: ****But... she can't have, she spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that? **

"I still don't get how" Rose muttered.

**DICKENS: ****There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor. **

**ROSE: ****She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know. **

"We will" Those in the room told her.

"I'll make sure it goes into a Torchwood file when I we get back" Gwen told Rose who smiled, at least the story would go on, even if it was only through torchwood, whatever that was.

_**All three of them gaze at the burning house. The Doctor, Rose and Dickens have arrived back at the TARDIS. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long! **

"SHED?" The doctors yell at their past selves, then laugh.

_**He fits the key in the lock. **_

**ROSE : **_**(to Dickens) **_**What're you going to do now? **

**DICKENS: ****I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital. **

"Yes then, he's cheered up" Rory said still hugging Amy who smiled.

**THE DOCTOR: ****You've cheered up! **

**DICKENS: **_**(enthusiastically) **_**Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them! **

"But, but, oh my god, 1869?" Rory asks the doctors who nod. "Damn, well at least he had a good last year"

**ROSE: ****Do you think that's wise? **

**DICKENS: ****I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. **_**(shakes Dickens' hand) **_**Fantastic. **

_**He turns back to the TARDIS door. **_

**ROSE: ****Bye, then. And, thanks. **

_**She kisses him on the cheek. Dickens looks taken-aback. **_

**DICKENS: ****Oh, my dear- how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You'll see. In the shed. **

"Oh he's going to love this" Roy said smiling.

_**He opens the door of the TARDIS.**_

**DICKENS: ****Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you? **

"The sexiest man in the universe" Ten says

"How about the smartest man in the universe" Eleven answers.

Everyone else just stares at each other and said "nah" laughing at the doctors faces. Rover whispers in elevens ear, "Don't worry, I still think your sexy" Eleven leans back looking particularly smug, which makes River laugh.

_**A pause. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Just a friend. Passing through. **

**DICKENS: ****But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, yes! **

**DICKENS: ****For how long? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Forever! **

"Really?" Rory asks and the doctors nod, grinning.

_**Dickens tries to look pleased and modest at the same time. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right. Shed. Come on, Rose... **

_**They both turn to the door. **_

**DICKENS: ****In - in the box? Both of you? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Down boy. See ya! **

_**The Doctor and Rose enter the TARDIS and shut the door after them. **_

**ROSE: ****Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story. **

_**They both look at the screen where they can see Dickens is still standing outside. **_

**ROSE: ****Oh, no! He was so nice.**

"It's so sad" Rory said, happy but sad at the same time.

**THE DOCTOR: ****But in your time, he was already dead! We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise. **

_**He hits a button and the engines rev up. They smile as they watch Dickens' face when the TARDIS disappears before his eyes. Laughing, Dickens' walks away from where the TARDIS stood. Dickens emerges into the Square. **_

**PASSER-BY: ****Merry Christmas, sir. **

**DICKENS: ****Merry Christmas to you. God bless us! Everyone! **

Everyone began chuckling then Rory said, "Charles Dickens, with ghosts, at Christmas?" He asks, and it dawns on everyone, they all start laughing. When they finish Rose asks "What next, witches with Shakespeare?" She asks and they laugh again, Eleven grinning widely.

"Or a murder mystery with Agatha Christie?" Amy asks, and everyone is laughing really hard now, all except eleven who was thinking about the shock they had. And how they all reminded him of Donna.

"Oh well" Ten said "Onto the next one I guess?" He asked, and they all nod enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO What do you think? The end was like Sue from catering, I had to do it :D<br>Anyway Sorry it was a long wait again, I have like exams, and college open evenings I have to do, it's really frustrating...**

**I would also like to thank sashaxh because she pointed out to me that I contradicted myself. lets just say this Eleven, River, Amy & Rory, will all remember, along with Jack, the others wont, only Jack wont remember the future e.g. Journeys end or Finding out Ianto dies,and stuff...**

**Also I wanted to ask, do you like the script format, becuase if you get bored or annoyed with it tell me :D Also Do you want me to do every single episode or miss some out? e.g. Fathers day...**

**Oh yeah, I missed a scene where the doc was talking to Charles Dickens about the ghost and trick wires and stuff, cause I had nothing to sya, and it was rally long, like really long and pointless for me to add without comments, do you mind this or not?**

**Reply to anons:**

**Abby - Thank you and I will don't worry :D **

**OH YEAH, IT'S THE FRIGGIN' WEEKEND! WHOOOOO :D**

**MERLIN TOMORROW NIGHT CAN'T WAIT :)**

**Now i'm going to bed before either of you get me hooked on more fanfiction or worse on Tumblr (hehe)**


	5. Chapter 5: Aliens of London 1

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO BBC DOES! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Aliens of London (1)<strong>

"YAAY" I can't wait Jack said, even more enthusiastic then usual (is that even possible?). He was jumping up and down like an obsessed fan girl, looking like a kid on Christmas day. Everyone just sighed wondering whether they were going to have to put up with this all the time.

**The TARDIS materializes. Both Rose and the Doctor step out. The Doctor leans against the door and folds his arms. **

**ROSE: ****How long have I been gone? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****About 12 hours. **

"Don't listen to him it will probably be like 12 days" River warned Rose, but Rose just sighed.

"Oh it was much worse than that" She told River who turned to glare at the doctors who were whistling nonchalantly.

_**They laugh. **_

**ROSE: ****Oooh! Right, I won't be long, I'm just gonna see my mum. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****What're you going to tell her? **

**ROSE: ****I don't know! I've been to the year 5 billion... and only been gone, what, 12 hours?**

"Haha, I could just imagine Jackie's face" Jack told everyone, who laughed along with him.

_**The Doctor gives something between a laugh and a snort.**_

**ROSE: ****No, I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareens. **

"Ah Shareen how she wounds be" Jack said dramatically, pretending to be a wounded soldier on a battle field. Everyone just sighed and rolled their eyes, Jack would never change, and seemed to become more annoying the more time you spend with him.

**ROSE: See you later! **_**(walks off, turns back) **_**Oh - don't you disappear.**

"As if" Ten scoffed as Rose smiled. They all looked at the couple wondering whether they would figure it out, yes even River.

_**The Doctor gives her a look to say 'as if I would' and she runs off in the direction of the flats. He settles himself against the TARDIS to wait for her. Rose runs up the stairs to her flat, grinning. The Doctor wanders around with his arms folded outside and kicks an empty bottle across the yard. He spots a poster taped to a lamppost. He walks over to it and reads the writing 'Can You Help?' and sees a photograph of Rose. **_

"Oh no" Amy worriedly said.

"What did you do?" Rory asked the doctors, who again where whistling while Rose was snickering, wait until the slap!

_**Rose opens the door to her flat. **_

**ROSE: ****I'm back! It was Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in?**

Jack let out a cry "Not Shareen!" He screamed, making everyone cover their ears in pain and send him their death glares. He just shrugged and sat up, for the past minute he had been draped over Ianto's legs.

_**Her mum walks out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea.**_

**ROSE: ****So, what's been going on? How've you been? **

_**Jackie looks as though she has seen a ghost. **_

"Uh-oh, how long was you actually gone?" Rory looked over to Rose concerned; this did not look like it bode well for her.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see" she told him grinning, everyone just groaned.

**ROSE: ****What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night. **

_**Jackie drops the cup of tea and it smashes on the floor. **_

"NOT THE TEA" surprisingly it was not Jack who shouted this, but Ianto. Jack began laughing, and Ianto huffed. Seeing everyone's confused looks Jack elaborated "There was this one day-" however what Jack was about to say was cut off, when a gun shot was heard, everyone turned to look at Ianto. Who was red in the face and holding out a gun, "No one is going to find out what happened, not even Gwen" He told the group who were all staring at the tea boy as though he was crazy, he just sat there, waiting for them all to turn to the TV. As soon as Jack was back again, the TV continued. Jack just winked at Ianto, who turned bright red, yet again.

_**Outside, the Doctor gets the gist of the poster and runs to the flats. **_

**JACKIE: ****It's you.**

**ROSE: ****Of course it's me! **

**JACKIE: **_**(shaken, teary) **_**Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God. **

"Your such an idiot" River told the eleven, who smiled at her.

_**She throws her arms around Rose, who looks alarmed. Then, over her sobbing mother's shoulder, she notices several variations of the same 'Where is Rose?' poster. At that moment, the Doctor comes crashing in. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's not 12 hours, it's er... 12 months. You've been gone a whole year. **

Everyone was shocked. "A YEAR?, SHE LOST YEAR?" Jack shouted and yet again everyone had to cover their ears.

"Yes" Said the doctor's, trying to hide from River and Amy's glared, 'like mother like daughter' Eleven thought as he saw them, completely identical death glares.

"Your mum must have been so afraid" Amy told Rose who looked saddened, yes her mum really thought she had died. Rory was thinking not only of her mum but Mickey, not knowing where she was and what was happening.

"Um, can I ask, does that mean you missed a year of your life, therefore your birthday and didn't age?" She asked Rose who grinned.

"Yep, I was twenty, but since I was with the doctor, technically still nineteen" Everyone was stunned, every woman's dream. Amy was smiling now, at least she could avoid being thirty for a year.

_**He laughs apologetically while Rose and Jackie both look at him, stunned. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sorry. **

"That's really not going to help." Someone muttered.

_**Jackie looks back at Rose, stroking her hair. A small boy is spraying the words 'Bad Wolf' onto the side of the TARDIS. He then picks up his bike and rides off. **_

Again, the four shared looks, and River was wondering where she had heard that before.

**JACKIE: **_**(furious) **_**The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. **

Everybody winced, not wanting to know what that felt like. everyone except Rory, who was remembering when it became particularly lonely when waiting for Amy.

**JACKIE: I thought you were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's no sort of answer. **

_**Rose is sitting in an armchair while Jackie is giving her all she's got. A policeman is sitting in the other armchair. **_

**JACKIE: **_**(to the PC)**_**You ask her. She won't tell me! That's all she says. Travelling. **

**ROSE: ****That's what I was doing. **

"Yeah, just the shortened down version of it" Jack told the room who agreed.

**JACKIE: **_**(gesturing furiously) **_**When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!**

**ROSE: ****I meant to phone, I really did, I just... I forgot.**

"Well technically you did, you phoned her, but it didn't connect you to the right time" Rory stated.

**JACKIE: ****What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been? **

"She probably wouldn't believe you if you did" Gwen told rose who was looking saddened.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion.**

"Probably gonna take that the wrong way" Jack said snickering

"Just because you've got your head in the gutter" Gwen muttered to him and he smiled.

**POLICEMAN: ****When you say 'companion', is this a sexual relationship? **

"No!" Both Rose and ten shouted, slightly red. Everyone else just looked at them, not in slightest believing that they didn't want It that way.

**THE DOCTOR/ROSE: ****No! **

"Haha, don't change much" Jack told them and they rolled their eyes.

**JACKIE: **_**(advancing dangerously on the Doctor)**_**Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor? **

"I am a doctor" The two 'doctors' told the laughing room.

"Oh sweetie, you keep telling yourself that" River told eleven who huffed.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I AM a Doctor! **

**JACKIE: ****Prove it! Stitch this, mate. **

_**She slaps him hard around the face. The Doctor groans loudly while Rose rolls her eyes. **_

There was complete silence. Everyone was just looking at the groaning doctor, then Ianto let out a snicker, and everyone was laughing their heads of, except for the doctors who were pouting rubbing their faces. Eleven was muttering "Always the mothers" while ten just looked hurt. They tried to get the room to calm down, but they just couldn't stop at the look on the doctor's face on and off screen. **(A/N For ****Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, who requested it especially :D, and can you imagine tens pout? SOO CUTE!) **

"I am so using that" Jack shouted over the laughter.

Eleven turned to River and asked "Why is it always the mothers?" She just laughed at him, while Rose was patting ten on the shoulder, trying to keep in the laughter. Jack turned to her and said "Rose, I Love your mother, I mean, the doctor. bitch slapped. by your mum. Perfect, just perfect" once everyone had calmed down, which took a while, the screen came to life yet again.

_**Jackie and Rose are hugging. **_

**JACKIE: ****Did you think about me at all? **

_**They are both crying. Rose stands back slightly. **_

**ROSE: ****I did! All the time! But... **

**JACKIE: ****One phone call. Just to know that you were alive! **

**ROSE: ****I'm sorry. I really am.**

"I really, really am annoyed that she had to go through that" Rose muttered, but ten heard her and sent an apologetic look her way.

**JACKIE: ****Do you know what terrifies me, is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Rose? What could be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you? **

_**Rose cannot answer her. Rose is sitting on a wall and the Doctor is leaning against it. **_

**ROSE: ****I can't tell her. I can't even **_**begin...**_** she's never gonna forgive me. And I missed a year? Was it good? **

"So boring" Jack said, remembering 2005, he had lived for over 100 years, and yet he still couldn't think of a worse year. Then again he knew that year the doctor was definitely going to be at the rift, but he couldn't do anything in case he spoiled his own timeline.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Middling. **

**ROSE: ****You're so useless.**

"Agreed" River told Rose who laughed.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now? **

**ROSE: ****I dunno. I can't do that to her again, though. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, she's not coming with us. **

Again people started laughing apart from, the 2011 people and the doctors. "Haha you travelling with a mother, I'd love to see that" Jack said, which caused River to smirk and Amy to laugh. Jack just thought it was because he was funny.

_**Rose bursts out laughing and the Doctor joins in. **_

**ROSE: ****No chance. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I don't do families.**

**ROSE: ****She slapped you! **

"That was brilliant" Jack said, smiling at the five minute old memory.

**THE DOCTOR: ****900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother. **

Gain laughter as everyone thought about the fat that Jackie was the first mother to slap the-last-of-the-timelords.

**ROSE: ****Your face. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It hurt! **

"It did" The two doctors told the now grinning faces.

**ROSE: ****You're so gay! **

"Is that meant to be an insult, because it's not very amusing" Jack told her seriously. Rose just stuttered and Jack smiled at her. Ah how he loved to get pay back on people who that was an insult. **(A/N I personally think this is the most stupid ****insult ever, just to tell you ****)**

_**The Doctor rubs his cheek, offended. **_

As did the other two.

**ROSE: ****When you say 900 years**

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's my age. **

**ROSE: ****You're nine hundred years old. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah.**

"Everyones always shocked, I personally don't see why" Ten told the group who just stared at him, as if he had grown another head.

**ROSE: ****My mum was right - that is one hell of an age gap. **_**(jumps off the wall) **_**Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet earth who knows they exist. **

"Well.." ten started but rose interrupted him and said "I meant NORMAL person" And he nodded.

_**Right on cue, a spacecraft narrowly misses their heads as it falls from the sky and heads for for Central London. It smashes into Big Ben, then lands with a splash in the Thames. The Doctor and Rose stand up with their mouths open.**_

"Well you was" Rory told her, and she smiled.

"How come I don't remember this?" Amy asked everyone.

Eleven answered by saying "You Scottish"

"And"

"Everyone knows Scottish people try to avoid anything that happens in England."

"We do not" she said offended

"Yes you do"

"No we don't"

"Yes you do" Eleven said, but before Amy could reply, he TV turned on automatically. It seemed 'sexy' was bored of the argument.

**ROSE: ****Oh, that's just not fair. **

"It really wasn't" She said, as everyone laughed.

_**The Doctor laughs gleefully, grabs her hand, and pulls her off in the direction of the action. It is complete mayhem on the streets. The Doctor and Rose arrive on the scene. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's blocked off. **

**ROSE: ****We're miles from the centre. The scene must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic! **

"FAN-" however both doctors were cu of by River saying "Say that one more time, and I'll shoot where it hurts" everyone laughed, and the doctors sat down turning red. Jack just smiled mischievously, as River winked at him. The interaction did not go missed by eleven who glared at Jack.

**ROSE: ****Did you know this was going to happen? **

"Nope, complete shock" Ten said grinning, that was one great thing about travelling through a big ball of mess like time, you never knew what could happen.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nope! **

**ROSE: ****Do you recognize the ship? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nope! **

**ROSE: ****Do you know why it crashed? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nope! **

"your hopeless" River told them, rolling her eyes.

**ROSE: ****Oh, I'm so glad I've got you. **

"You should be" Ten told her and she answered by slapping him around the head.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I bet you are! This is what I travel for, Rose! To see history happening right in front of us. **

**ROSE: ****Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top. **

"You're so boring Jack told the doctors who looked at him like he was mental. They were the funniest people on earth!

**ROSE: ****Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You'll be surprised, an emergency like this - there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is. **

"That is true, she is very noticeable" River said knowledgably. Everyone wondered why she called the TARDIS 'she, when they only ever hear the doctor say it.

_**Rose looks distinctly disgruntled. **_

**ROSE: ****So, history's happening and we're stuck here. **

"Like us regular mortals" Jack said and everyone snorted.

"Jack your anything but regular, and your IMMORTAL" Eleven told him and Jack smiled, "exactly" he told them, confusing everyone.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes, we are. **

**ROSE: ****We could always do what everybody else does. **

_**The Doctor looks at her questioningly. **_

**ROSE: ****We could watch it on TV. **

"I have never watched history unfold on TV I just felt so, so, human" Ten said, disgusted.

_**The Doctor looks as though this is a completely new idea to him. **_

**NEWS READER: ****Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene. **

_**The Doctor and Rose are watching the TV intently. Jackie comes in to give Rose a cup of tea. **_

**JACKIE: ****I've got no choice! Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you again! **

_**Both Jackie and her friend Marianna babble on angrily. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oi! I'm trying to listen! **

"Very polite" Jack told the two, but they just smiled at their past selves. Amy was thanking whoever it was, that they weren't this rude now.

**NEWS READER:**** his current whereabouts. News is just coming in, we can go to Tom at the embankments. **

**REPORTER: ****They've found a body. **

_**The Doctor raises his eyebrows.**_

So did everyone else, only the torchwood team had found out what really happened, and Gwen and Ianto didn't know, since they joined after this particular incident.

**REPORTER: ****It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore. **

_**Jackie enters the room giving a bottle of wine to a couple of people.**_

**JACKIE: ****Oh, guess who asked me out - Billy Crewe. **

Everyone was laughing because although they didn't know her, they knew only Jackie could gossip when Aliens had been spotted.

_**The Doctor shakes his head. The channel keeps being changed. The Doctor tries to wrestle the TV remote off a toddler on his lap. The Doctor changes the channel back to News 24. The little boy hops off the Doctors lap and stands in front of the TV screen. The Doctor points violently sideways. **_

"Aw he's just a kid" Amy said scowling and eleven cowered under the scary gingers rage.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Go on! **

_**The toddler wanders off.**_

**REPORTER: ****I'm being told that... General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body. Contained inside those walls**

"And the doctor is obviously going to check it out, he can't help but interfere" River sighed as she tild them.

"True it's like he has a need" Rose said, and the doctors huffed.

"Will you stop talking about us like were not in the room" They said together, everyone else just blinked at them. _Weird._

_**A group of soldiers enter the mortuary inside the hospital. General Asquith approaches the table where the alien lies covered with a cloth.**_

**ASQUITH: ****Let's have a look then. **

_**Dr Sato pulls back the cloth.**_

"TOSH?" Gwen and Ianto asked together. Jack just smiled.

"Yeah, I sent her, she was the best, I had at the time" He told them and they sighed, for a minute they were worried something else was going on.

"It's surprising that two of your people have had contact with us, and we haven't noticed until now" Ten told Torchwood, who nodded. Were they going to be seeing Owen at some point?

**ASQUITH: ****Good God. That's real? It's not a hoax or a dummy, or a...? **

The doctors snorted, it was an alien hoax, but by aliens.

_**Dr Sato shakes her head. **_

**DR SATO: ****I've x-rayed the skull. It's wired up inside like nothing I've ever seen before. No one could make this up. **

"Good old Tosh" Gwen said, smiling slightly. They missed her so much; the hub wasn't the same without her and Owen.

**ASQUITH: ****We've got experts being flown in. Until they arrive... get that out of sight. **

_**She nods and covers the alien again. Two people shut the door of a mortuary shelf. Dr Sato runs after Asquith as he makes to leave. **_

**DR SATO: ****Excuse me, sir! **

_**The captain stops and turns to face her. **_

**DR SATO: ****I know it's a state of emergency and there's a lot of rumour flying around, but is it true, what they're saying? About the Prime Minister? **

"She's very good, I'm guessing you didn't ask her to find that out?" Ten asked.

"Nope" Jack told them and the rest smiled, they liked Tosh.

_**The captain does not answer her. He leaves without another word, followed by soldiers. She stares after them then hurries in the opposite direction.**_

"Gone to report to me now" Jack said smiling, she really was very good.

**REPORTER: ****Mystery still surrounds their whereabouts of the prime minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticizing his lack of leadership. Hold on-**

_**A man gets out of a car and enters 10 Downing Street. **_

**REPORTER: ****Oh - that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's chairman of the parliamentary commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now. **

"What's he doing there?" Ianto asked and everyone apart from the obvious shrugged.

_**When Joseph Green enters 10 Downing Street, his hand is shaken by the Junior Secretary.**_

**INDRA: ****Indra Ganesh. Junior secretary. I'll be your liaison. **

**JOSEPH: ****Where the hell is he? **

**INDRA: ****If we could talk in private, sir. Follow me, upstairs. **

_**A woman approaches them from behind. **_

**HARRIET: ****Excuse me! Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North. **

"Wait, she was the prime minister before that nutter Harold Saxon took over wasn't she?" Rory asked and Ten & Eleven who nodded stiffly, ten because he still wasn't over Christmas, and Eleven because of the mention of the master. Jack shared looks with him, as if to say 'he was more than a nutter'.

"Who's Harold Saxon?" Rose asked confused.

"Oh he took over her, people voted her out of parliament, and he took over, complete nutter he was, started rambling about Aliens and ended up killing the president with these little computer tings he made himself." Eleven again tensed up, wait until they find out. He realised that ten didn't think anything of this, and was happy, he didn't want a good plot line go to waste because of his curiosity.

**INDRA: ****I'm sorry, can it wait? **

**HARRIET: ****But I did have an appointment at 3:15. **

**INDRA: ****Yes. And a spaceship crashed in the middle of London. I think the schedule might have changed. **

"Not for her, she was determined" Eleven told everyone and they smiled.

_**The two men turn away from her and make their way up the stairs. Harriet looked confused.**_

"It looks like she didn't even know" River said smiling.

"And why are you smiling?" Ten asked.

"Oh it just reminds me of someone I've heard about who missed everything too. Eleven realised she was talking about Donna and smiled too, definitely understanding why she thought of her.

**INDRA: ****You've heard about the alien body, sir? **

**JOSEPH: ****Never mind that, where is he? Where's the Prime Minister? **

**INDRA: ****No one knows, sir. He's disappeared. I have to inform you with the city grid locked and the cabinet stranded that makes you acting Prime Minister. With immediate effect. **

"Not the right time for the prime minister to take off" Amy said, with nods of agreement.

**JOSEPH: ****Oh, Lord. Oh, hold on- **_**(farts loudly) **_

"urgh" Nearly everyone had looks of disgust on their face, until Jack did the same thing grinning.

**JOSEPH: ****Pardon me... nervous stomach. Anyway… **

_**They run up the stairs. Indra indicates a fat blonde woman.**_

"Oh" Jack said, realising it was the Slitheen

**INDRA: ****Margaret Blaine. She's with MI5.**

**MARGARET: ****There's no more information, sir. I personally escorted the Prime Minister from the cabinet room to his car - this is Oliver Charles, transport liaison. **

**OLIVER: ****The car's disappeared. There's no record of it, sir - it literally vanished. **

**JOSEPH: ****Right, er - inside, tell me everything. **

_**He ushers them into the cabinet room. **_

**INDRA: ****Er, sir? **

_**Joseph turns around and Indra holds a red case out to him.**_

**INDRA: ****The emergency protocols. Detailing the actions to be taken by the government of Great Britain in the event of an alien incursion. **

**JOSEPH: ****Right! Good! **_**(farts) **_**Blimey!**

_**Indra looks slightly worried. **_

**JOSEPH: ****Pardon me. **_**(takes the case) **_**Get to work, eh? **

_**He enters the room after Margaret and Oliver and slams the case down on the long table. He then looks across at them and starts laughing. A few seconds later they join in. Soon, they are all in hysterics.**_

"Okay then…"

_**It is dark. The Doctor slips outside the back door of Rose's flat. Rose emerges after him. **_

"Time to do some meddling" Jack said rubbing his hands together.

**ROSE: ****And where do you think you're going? **

"Nowhere mum" Ten said to Rose who hit him on the arm.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nowhere! It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all. **

"Yeah wonder" Rory said rolling his eyes.

**ROSE: ****Right - there's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering'. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect! **

**ROSE: ****So…**

**THE DOCTOR: ****So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand! **

"You genuinely thought it was a crash land?" River asked the doctors with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" They both said smiling.

_**He laughs in delight. Rose smiles. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You don't need me - go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum.**

"Jackie would have probably killed me if I had taken you away without telling…again" Ten whispered to Rose, who smiled, knowing just how true that statement was.

_**He walks away.**_

**ROSE: ****Promise you won't disappear?**

_**The Doctor stops, rolls his eyes and turns around again. **_

"Oh I see" Rose said a little hurt

_**He feels his jacket pockets.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Tell you what - TARDIS key. **_**(hands it to her) **_**About time you had one. **_**(grins) **_**See you later! **

_**He leaves. Rose looks down at the key in her hand, closes her fist around it and walks back to the flat door, looking distinctly chuffed. The Doctor leaves the block of flats. There is a raucous party on the third floor with a banner hanging over the balcony saying "THE ALIENS HAVE LANDED". A banner hanging from another window says "WELCOME TO OUR WORLD". A woman spots the Doctor and calls down to him. **_

**WOMAN: ****Hey, gorgeous! Come back and join the party! **

Amy snorted while Jack grinned. The doctors were just smiling smugly and everyone else was just rolling their eyes at the doctors.

_**Mickey emerges onto another balcony higher up. He picks up a trainer, smells it, and makes a face of disgust. **_

"Lovely" Jack said sarcastically, while Rose just laughed at her boyfriend's antics.

_**He watches the Doctor look at a sign in a shop window saying "ELLO ET" and then does a double take as the Doctor walks up to the TARDIS taking a bunch of keys out of his pocket. **_

**MICKEY: ****Oh my God! **

"I'm guessing eh didn't know you were back" Rory stated rather then asked Rose who did look guilty at that.

_**He runs back inside taking the smelly trainers with him. The Doctor enters the TARDIS, grinning. He runs to the console, smacks down a few buttons and turns a handle and beams up at it when it starts to move. Outside, the TARDIS begins to disappear just as Mickey runs out of the flats. **_

**MICKEY: ****Oi, Doctor! Doctooooooooooooooor! **

_**He sprints up to the TARDIS and throws himself at it, but just ends up hitting the heavily graffitied corrugated iron behind it and falls backwards from the impact. **_

Eleven looked at Jack and said "What is t with people and thinking the TARDIS is something to ride on?" Ten looked at him with a questionable look, along with everyone else. Well, apart from Jack and River, who were slightly smiling, and Eleven just told the rest "You'll see" With a smirk as they as they all groaned.

_**He gets up again and brushes himself down, casting furtive looks around him to make sure no one saw him. He then walks off with as much dignity as he can muster. The console starts to smoke.**_

"For god's sake" River said exasperated "Do you even know HOW to fly the TARDIS?" River scolded the doctors who looked angry at the fact she thought she knew THEIR TARDIS more than themselves. And ten was about to tell her so when Eleven slightly shook his head at him. There was nothing scarier than an angry River Eleven thought as he looked at his wife.

_**Looking slightly put-out, the Doctor hits it a couple of times with a hammer. Amazingly, this helps, and the Doctor kisses the hammer and gazes up at the console with a childish beam on his face.**_

River started to scold the doctors when the TV didn't on, it seemed _Sexy _didn't want anyone having a go at _her _Doctors; Even if that did _really really _hurt.

_**10 Downing Street is heavily guarded on the outside. Harriet Jones places a cup of coffee on Indra's desk. He looks up at her. **_

**HARRIET: ****I bet no one's bought you a coffee.**

_**She laughs slightly.**_

**INDRA: ****Thank you. **

**HARRIET: ****Pleasure. **

_**He picks the cup up. She doesn't leave, but looks down at him expectantly.**_

"Really not going to work" Ianto stated.

**INDRA: ****You still can't go in. **

**HARRIET****: Damn, you've seen through my cunning plan. **

**INDRA: ****Look, I'm sorry. It's just impossible.**

_**He gets up.**_

**HARRIET: ****Not even for two minutes?**

_**He shakes his head. **_

**HARRIET: ****I don't get many chance to walk these corridors. I'm hardly one of the babes - just a faithful back bencher. And I know we've had a brave new world land right on our doorstep, and that's wonderful. I think that's probably wonderful. Nevertheless, ordinary life keeps ticking away. **_**(rifles through her handbag and pulls out a folder) **_**I need to enter this paper.**

"She is one determined woman" Jack told the room who nodded.

"Which is why she made a great Prime Minister" Gwen answered him, and he nodded.

_**Joseph Green, Margaret Blaine and Oliver Charles emerge from the cabinet room. **_

**HARRIET: ****Oh! Mr. Green, sir, I know you're busy, but could you put this on the next cabinet agenda?**

"Wow" was all they could say, she really did not give up easily.

**JOSEPH: ****What is it?**

**HARRIET: ****Cottage hospitals—**

_**Joseph looks at Indra in alarm who gives an apologetic and resigned wave of his hand. **_

**HARRIET: ****I've worked out a system whereby cottage hospitals do not have to be excluded from centres of excellence. You see, my mother's in the Flydale infirmary. That's my constituency - tiny lisle place, you wouldn't know it - but to give me a chance to—**

"This is why she made a great prime minister" Rory said, then continued after a pause "She actually cared" People around the room nodded, and ten was feeling slightly guilty that he got her fired, it seemed she was better than this 'nutter' whoever he was.

**JOSEPH: ****By all the saints, get some perspective, woman! I'm busy. **

_**All of them, including Indra, file out of the room, each giving her a funny look as they pass. Harriet is left alone holding her papers. She looks to make sure they are really gone, then slips into the cabinet room. **_

"Knew I like her" Jack said smiling.

"Even though this could probably get her killed?" Amy asked

"Bundle of laughs you are" Ten told her thinking of his past words. The people in the room just rolled their eyes at the fact he was stealing, from himself.

"Yeah but we know she doesn't since- "However Rory was cut off by eleven who said "How many times do I have to tell you Rory? Time isn't set in stone it can change; things don't necessarily have to happen that way, only fixed points will definitely happen" Eleven sighed as he finished and everyone just stared at him, all the future people thinking about the fixed point thing. Technically he died, but he didn't, god the doctors life was confusing. **(A/N MOFFAT!)**

_**Harriet places her papers on the table, on top of the emergency protocols. She then seems to change her mind and picks them up again. She opens the case and puts it inside instead. **_

"Nice" Jack and Ianto said at the same time. Jack was grinning while Ianto was thinking 'god help me'

_**Satisfied, she is just about to close it again when she spots the folder with "Emergency Protocols - Classified Information" written on the front. She sits on the chair in front of the case and opens the folder. She begins to read the first page with a look of awe on her face.**_

"WOW it took me forever to get them" Jack told the room who looked shocked, could Torchwood really get that kind of stuff?

_**Dr Sato settles herself in front of her desk, picks a pen up and begins to write. She hears a thumping noise in the distance. She pauses for a moment but then decides to ignore it. Then she hears it again. She turns around. The thumping repeats itself over and over again. It seems to be coming from the place where the alien was put. **_

"Tosh was okay, right?" Gwen asked Jack who just looked pointedly at her, like she was going to find out before the rest he thought.

_**She stares at it warily. The Doctor emerges from the TARDIS, which seems to have landed squashed up in a small storeroom. He looks around in slight confusion and then makes his way to the door. He turns on his sonic screwdriver, which makes a loud buzzing noise. He turns it off again hurriedly.**_

"Shhhh" Both doctors said grinning, while the other yet again rolled their eyes. It's actually surprising people didn't have a head ach from the amount of eye rolling.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Shh!**

They both grinned while everyone else sighed.

_**Dr Sato edges towards the door of the alien's cupboard. The thumping has become even more frantic, as though something is running around inside, banging against the walls. The Doctor finishes unlocking the door, puts his sonic screwdriver away and opens it. The Doctor finds himself in a room where about 20 soldiers are sitting around talking and laughing. **_

_Damn _Was the general thought going around the room, although no one chose to voice this thought.

_**They fall silent when he opens the door. There is a pause while they all stare at each other, then they all leap to their feet and point their guns at him. The Doctor grins. Again. **_

"You really do grin, a lot" Jack told them, and they grinned, causing everyone to either laugh or roll their eyes, again.

_**Dr Sato approaches the door. She pulls it open and screams. Upon hearing the scream, the Doctor stops smiling and runs to the door.**_

"Tosh better be okay" Gwen warned Jack who looked pretty scared at that moment, even if he was immortal.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Defence part delta! Come on, move, move!**

_**All the soldiers follow him from the room in the direction of the scream. They run down the corridors. The Doctor spots Dr Sato cowering on the floor.**_

"She wasn't used to it yet" Jack told a frowning Gwen, "She had only been working for me for a couple of months"

**DR SATO: ****It's alive!**

_**The Doctor turns to the men behind him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down. **

_**He runs to Dr Sato's side and holds her hands. **_

**DR SATO: ****My God - it's still alive.**

"Aww poor Tosh" Ianto said, the whole alien thing was confusing at the start.

_**The men are still standing there watching them.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Do it!**

_**They run off and start searching the building. The Doctor turns back to Dr Sato. Blood is leaking out from under her hairline. **_

**DR SATO: ****I swear it was dead.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Coma - shock - hibernation - anything. What does it look like?**

_**There is a slight sound from behind him. He turns around quickly.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's still here.**

_**He stands up and beckons another soldier into the room. He walks forward quietly, looking for the source of the sound. When he hears another rattling, he drops to his knees and crawls to peer behind the desk. From the other side of the desk, the face of a pig peers back at him, snorting. **_

"A pig?" A couple of people asked shocked. The doctors just nodded both thinking of the poor pig.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hello!**

_**The pig squeals in terror and runs across the room. The soldier readies his gun. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Don't shoot!**

_**The pig runs along the corridor. One of the soldiers points his gun at it and shoots before the Doctor can stop him.**_

"And you wonder why I hate guns?" Ten told the room, "it was a scared and defenceless creature who wasn't going to hurt anyone, yet they still shot" He said venomously. Many around the room did not want to answer back, god he was scary like that. River and Torchwood all looked guilty as they tried to hide their guns from the doctor, who was now glaring at everyone around the room.

**THE DOCTOR: ****What did you do that for? It was scared!**

"Poor thing" Amy said sadly.

_**The soldier looks from him to the pig in alarm. The Doctor crouches down to look at the pig.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It was scared.**

_**He strokes the pig as it dies. **_

Many around the room were looking pretty sad, apart from, those who looked guilty because they would have probably done the same as the soldiers if they were in that situation.

_**Harriet Jones hears voices approaching the cabinet room. Joseph and Asquith are talking about the President and U.K while walking towards the room. They enter the room. Harriet disappears into a cupboard just in time. **_

**ASQUITH: ****Furthermore, we can only assume that the Prime Minister's disappearance is the direct result of hostile alien action. And what have you been doing? Nothing.**

"Just like every other government we've had" Ianto told them.

**JOSEPH****: Sorry! Sorry. Uh... I thought I was Prime Minister now. **

**ASQUITH****: Only by default. **

**JOSEPH****: Ooooh, that's not f****air! I've been having such fun.**

"Oh great" Jack said knowing it was the alien now.

_**The Captain looks outraged.**_

**ASQUITH****: You think this is FUN**_**? **_

**JOSEPH****: It's a hoot, this job.**

_**Joseph, Margaret and Oliver all start to laugh.**_

"They do that too much" Amy said also coming to the same conclusion as the rest of the room.

**MARGARET: ****Honestly! It's super!**

_**Oliver farts.**_

**OLIVER: ****Oh! S'cuse me! **_**(farts again) **_**Ooo! **

Jack was laughing while everyone else was looking disgusted, it took a while but finally Riversong had to ask. "What's so funny this time Jack?"

He was laughing at the memory for another minute until he answered, "you really don't want to know" He told the room who nodded. No, they probably didn't.

_**They burst out laughing again.**_

**ASQUITH:**** What's going on here? And where's the rest of the cabinet? Why haven't they been air lifted in?**

**JOSEPH****: Cancelled it. They'd only get in the way. **_**(farts) **_**Oh, there I go. **

_**He farts twice more, heartily. Margaret joins in.**_

**MARGARET: ****Oh, and me! I'm shaking my booty. **

_**More hysterical laughter punctuated by farts.**_

**ASQUITH****: Sir! Under section 5 of the emergency protocols, it is my duty to relieve you of command. **

"That aint gonna go down well" Jack said, stating the obvious.

_**Joseph stops laughing and looks up at the captain darkly.**_

**ASQUITH****: And by God, I'll put this country under martial law if I have to. **

**JOSEPH****: **_**(sarcastically) **_**Oh, I'm SCARED**_**. **_**I mean, that's hair raising**_**. **_**I mean, literally**_**. **_**Look!**

_**He unzips his forehead. A bright blue light shines from the gap. Bewildered, the captain looks at the other two, who also unzip their foreheads. **_

"Oh" Said River, realising it's the Slitheen, the doctor had of course told her he met them, but she hadn't figured it out until now.

_**Where she is watching from a crack through the door, Harriet's eyes widen in shock. There are some disgusting and worrying noises from the cabinet room and Harriet leans back against the wall of the cupboard, horrified. **_

"Poor woman, must have been the shock of her life" Rory whispered, to Amy who nodded.

_**Dr Sato and the Doctor are standing over the pig's body.**_

**DR SATO: ****I just assumed that's what alien's look like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?**

"Now she's going to find out what species, and Radio me, again" Jack told the room who smiled, he seemed proud of Toshiko.

**THE DOCTOR: ****More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on... then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this an****imal and turned it into a joke.**

"Awww" Rose said, The Doctor had happened to withhold this information room her.

**DR SATO: ****So it's a fake. A pretend. Like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain... it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that...? **_**(turns to face the Doctor, only to find he has vanished) **_**Doctor? **_**(hurries from room after him)**_

_**Dr Sato looks up and down a long corridor**_

**DR SATO: ****Doctor?**

_**She turns as she hears the sound of the TARDIS engines. Obviously, she does not know what this sound is.**_

"Now she tells me everything that happened, including you" He said pointing to the doctors who smiled "And I'm gonna tell her to leave and come back, because you had it." Jack was also very annoyed about how he couldn't meet the doctor, the man he had been waiting for, for over a hundred years due to him being the one doctor he couldn't meet, due to his own timeline!

_**Rose's sitting room is extremely crowded. Jackie raises her wine glass in a toast.**_

**JACKIE: ****Here's to the Martians! **

Eleven couldn't help but be reminded of Donna yet again. He missed her, she was, along with Martha, Amy, Rory and Rose his best friend, and he just couldn't help but regret the fact that he had to wipe her memories.

**EVERYONE: ****The Martians! **

_**Mickey appears in the doorway. The laughter dies away as he stares at Rose in her armchair. She looks around to see why everyone has gone quiet and sits up quickly when she sees him standing there.**_

**ROSE****: I was gonna come and see you.**

_**He just stares at her.**_

"Oh no, something happened didn't it?" Rory asked Rose who just nodded, she still felt guilty for that.

**WOMAN: ****Someone owes Mickey an apology. **

**ROSE****: I'm sorry. **

**WOMAN: ****Not you. **_**(looks at Jackie)**_

**JACKIE: ****It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think? **_**(gives Mickey a look and walks into the kitchen)**_

"What did she do?" Amy asked sighing.

"Just wait" Rose told her.

**MICKEY****: You disappear - who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there. And then I get her - your mother. **_**(points at Jackie who rolls her eyes) **_**Whispering around the estate - pointing the finger - stuff through my letterbox - and all 'cos of you. **

"WOW she really can get things done" Jack said astounded, he hoped he could meet Jackie sometime.

**ROSE****: I didn't think I'd be gone so long. **

**MICKEY****: And I waiting for you, Rose! Twelve months. Waiting for you and the Doctor to come back. **

**JACKIE: ****Hold on, you knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me? **

_**Mickey notices someone trying to listen through the window into the kitchen. He slams them shut and closes the door.**_

**MICKEY****: Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh? How could I tell her where you went? **

"He would've been locked up" Gwen told them all, thinking about a previous case.

**JACKIE: ****Tell me now. **

**MICKEY****: I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now, ****that box thing just faded away.**

"Now you're going to think he's left" Jack said knowingly to Rose who just ignored him and his smug smile.

**ROSE****: What do you mean?**

**MICKEY****: He's left you. Some boyfriend HE****turned out to be.**

"He's not my boyfriend" Rose muttered to herself, while ten, who didn't hear her turned and said, "I was never going to leave you, you know" Rose nodded, wondering why Mickey calling The Doctor her boyfriend made her happy. _Weird _She thought as the TV Carried on.

_**Rose runs from the kitchen, grabbing a jacket from the back of the door on her way out. Mickey follows her. Jackie stays sitting down, looking frustrated. Rose and Mickey are standing at the spot where the TARDIS was parked.**_

**ROSE****: He wouldn't just go, he promised me. **

**MICKEY****: Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it.**

"Okay a bit too far" Rory said with Amy nodding along.

"I'm so glad you didn't act like that" She told him

"It was kind of easy to get used to it, I mean you used to go on and on and on and on and on…" He carried on until Amy hit him smiling.

**ROSE****: But he would have said. **

"Sorry" Both Doctors told Rose, who just smiled, River was just glaring at the doctor for treating Rose this way.

_**Jackie walks over to them.**_

**JACKIE: ****What're you two chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now? **

_**Mickey chortles.**_

**MICKEY****: He's vamoosed! **

"Oh I like that word" Jack said and everyone chuckled.

**ROSE****: **_**(angrily) **_**He's not! 'Cos he gave me this!**

_**She shows him the TARDIS key. Mickey gives a 'so what?' sort of shrug.**_

**ROSE: ****He's not my boyfriend, Mickey, he's better than that. He's much more important than**

"I am so glad you didn't finish that sentence" Rory told Rose who nodded,

"Same" She told him.

_**She breaks off as the TARDIS key starts to glow in time with the sound of the TARDIS engines.**_

**ROSE: ****I said so. **

_**The engines get louder. Rose turns to her mother. **_

"I forgot Jackie was there" Ianto said with everyone agreeing.

**ROSE: **_**(urgently) **_**Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just- mum, go-**

_**But Jackie is not listening to her. She is staring transfixed over Rose's shoulder, where the TARDIS is appearing out of thin air. The engines grind to a halt. Mickey points to the TARDIS meaningfully.**_

**MICKEY****: Uh?**

_**Jackie stares at it in amazement.**_

"Here we go" Jack said excited, he loved the reactions of different people.

**JACKIE: ****How'd you do that, then?**

Jacks face fell; he wasn't expecting that, not from Jackie. Then he smiled and answered "Magic" he moved his hands wiggling his fingers while saying this.

_**Rose looks at her warily. Rose enters the TARDIS where the Doctor is looking at the computer screen.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Alright, so I lied!**

"Of course you did" River said with a smile upon her face, you can't possibly have the doctor an alien and no interference.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake - I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-**

**ROSE: ****My mum's here. **

"urgh" Both doctors said, they hated mothers. Amy just gave eleven the death glare as he was about to say something. He shut up; instantly.

_**The door creaks open and Jackie and Mickey enter. The Doctor looks around.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, that's JUST****what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!**

"Don't why I bothered" Ten said, much to the amusement of everyone else.

**MICKEY: ****You ruined my life, Doctor.**

_**The Doctor spins smoothly around to face him.**_

**MICKEY: ****They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you. **

"See, DOMESTIC" Ten

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(to Rose) **_**See what I mean? Domestic.**

Ten just gave a look to Rose who smiled back.

_**The Doctor spins back to face the computer screen. Mickey takes a few steps towards him.**_

**MICKEY: ****I bet you don't even remember my name!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ricky.**

Rose just smiled, he does it on purpose and she knows.

**MICKEY: ****It's Mickey. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****No, it's Ricky.**

**MICKEY: ****I think I know my own name.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****You THINK****you know your own name? How stupid are you? **

"Good one" Jack praised.

_**Jackie, who has been looking around the TARDIS with a bewildered expression, turns and runs outside again.**_

"She is full of surprises" Jack said, astonished. He was hoping for something entertaining.

**ROSE: ****Mum, don't! **_**(to the Doctor) **_**Don't go anywhere! **_**(to Mickey) **_**Don't start a fight! **

"I'd love to see this one in a punch up" Jack laughed with the rest, "Actually I'd love to see these two in a punch up" He said pointing to ten and eleven. Even more laughter came with this as the doctors pouted.

"Hey I hope you'll find I am very manly" Ten said, and Rose just laughed.

"What we are" Eleven said, also defending himself.

"Oh please" Rose said rolling her eyes, she was about to list the things to prove how 'manly' he wasn't when a note fell.

_Rose,_

_I would very much like you to list everything, but I haven't got all the time in the world, this is very hard for me to pull off, and I REAAALLLYYYY don't have until the end of the universe,_

_Sexy._

Everyone laughed as the doctors looked upset.

_**Jackie runs outside and back to the flats. Rose pursues her out of the doors.**_

**ROSE: ****Mum, it's not like that! He's not- I'll be up in a minute, hold on!**

_**She runs back inside the TARDIS and back to the Doctor's side, where he is looking at his monitor again.**_

**ROSE: ****That was a REAL****spaceship? **

"What did you think it was? Paper?" Ten asked Rose who swotted him around the head.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yep!**

**ROSE: ****So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading? **

_**Mickey is on tip-toes peering at the screen over their shoulders.**_

**MICKEY: ****Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert. **

"So he can be smart?" Ianto whispered to Jack who laughed.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(mildly impressed) **_**Good point! So, what're they up to?**

_**On the TV, a news channel - footage of the spaceship crash landed in the Thames.**_

**REPORTER: ****As the crisis continues and the government shows remarkable lack of leadership, paranoia sweeps the country.**

"Have the government ever shown any leadership?" Gwen asked and yet again Jack laughed.

_**Jackie is sitting on the end of her bed, looking frustrated and restless. She sighs and kneads her forehead. **_

**REPORTER: ****There have been at least three reports of public assaults on people publicly identified as aliens.**

"PAANOIA" Jack screeched making everyone cover their ears in pain.

_**Jackie's look of anxiety increases.**_

**REPORTER: ****And now back to Tom Kitchnenson. **

_**Jackie falls back onto the bed, her hands over her face.**_

**TOM KITCHENSON: ****Are there more ships to come? **

"I really am going to have to pay more attention to the newspapers" Amy whispered to Rory "I don't remember any of this"

_**Jackie turns her attention to the television.**_

**TOM KITCHENSON: ****What is their intention? The authorities are now asking if ANYONE knows ANYTHING**_**. **_**If any previous sighting has been made, then call this number. **

"Great, now she's gonna call" Jack said sighing.

_**Jackie reaches for the telephone.**_

"Told you"

"Nobody said otherwise!" Rose told him and he pouted.

**TOM KITCHENSON: ****We need your help. **

_**Jackie dials the number on the screen. The first two times it is engaged. The third time, she manages to get through.**_

**JACKIE: ****Yes! I've seen one. I really have - an alien. And she's with him! My daughter, she's with him. And she's not safe. Oh, my God... she's not safe. **

_**Jackie exhales and sits back down on the foot of the bed.**_

**JACKIE: ****I've seen an alien. And I know his ****name, he's called 'The Doctor'.**

"If it's actually someone proper, you should be fine" Ianto told the doctors, as though they hadn't gone through this, they just looked at him amused.

_**The words 'The Doctor' are typed into a computer.**_

**JACKIE: ****It's a box. A blue box. **

_**'Blue Box' is typed in.**_

**JACKIE: ****She called it a 'TARDIS'. **

_**'TARDIS' is typed in. An alarm goes off. **_

"Don't you just love the British government?" Ianto asked to the two now annoyed doctors.

"How did they find out about us?" Ten asked a very annoyed Eleven, it was all because of Torchwood, not Jacks torchwood, but still he hated it,

_**Indra enters at a run - the computer screen is flashing the words 'RED ALERT - THE THE DOCTOR'. Inside the TARDIS, Mickey peers curiously down at the Doctor, where he is once again wedged under the console.**_

**MICKEY: ****So, what're you doing down there? **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(muffled, due to the sonic screwdriver he's holding between his teeth) **_**Ricky.**

"Mickey" Rose corrected and ten rolled his eyes.

**MICKEY: ****Mickey.**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(takes the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth to make himself clearer)**_**Ricky.**

"Mickey" Rose said once again.

"Are you gonna do that all the time"

"Well I wasn't, but then I realised it annoyed you" she said cheekily.

_**Mickey rolls his eyes, irked.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand? **

**MICKEY: ****I suppose not...**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Shut it, then.**

_**He puts the sonic screwdriver back between his teeth. Mickey gives him the evil eye, and moves back round the console to where Rose is standing.**_

**MICKEY: ****Some friend you've got. **

"He just can't take a joke" Jack said sighing, that was the only thing about Mickey, he could be great, but he can't take a joke.

**ROSE: ****He's winding you up. **

_**Mickey still looks slightly upset. He does not answer.**_

**ROSE: ****I am sorry. **

**MICKEY: ****It's okay. **

**ROSE: **_**(earnestly) **_**I am, though!**

**MICKEY: ****Every day, I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year. **

**ROSE: ****It's only been a few days for me. I don't know, it's... it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left you. **

"It has its ups and downs" River said wisely. Rose was really starting to wonder who she was, she seemed extremely smart and mysterious.

**MICKEY: ****Not enough time to miss me, then?**

**ROSE: **_**(smiles)**_**I did miss you. **

**MICKEY: ****I missed you.**

**ROSE: ****So, erm... in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else? **

**MICKEY: ****No. **

"Probably because everyone thinks he murdered you" Jack told Rose who laughed, Jack didn't get it.

**ROSE: ****Kay...**

**MICKEY: ****Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you. **

"Oh great" Jack said making everyone laugh.

**ROSE: ****Right. **

**MICKEY: ****So... now that you've come back... are you gonna stay?**

_**He leans in to kiss her, but the moment is broken by the sound of sparks from beneath the console.**_

"Sorry" Ten told her. Rose just smiled at him "It's fine, remember everything's okay now"

**THE DOCTOR: ****Got it! Haha!**

_**Rose moves to the other side of the console to join him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on... **_**(whacks the computer screen) **_**Come on! **_**(shows Rose the graphic on the screen) **_**That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot ro****und the Earth before it landed.**

"So it came from earth?" River asked eleven who nodded.

**ROSE: ****What does that mean?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****It means it came from Earth in the first place - it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question**** is, what have they been doing?**

_**In the cabinet room, the alien who was previously inside the body of Oliver is now finishing putting on the skin suit of the General Asquith.**_

"Just lovely"

**ASQUITH: ****What do you think? How's the compression? I think I've got too much ballast round the middle **_**(farts) **_**Ah, that's better. **

_**From the cupboard, Harriet Jones's eyes widen with shock and confusion.**_

**MARGARET: ****We've really got to fix the gas exchange. It's getting ridiculous. **

**JOSEPH: ****I don't know, it seems very human to me. Ah, better get rid of his skin...**

_**Asquith picks up the discarded skin of Oliver.**_

**ASQUITH: ****Shame! I quite enjoyed being Oliver. He had a wife, a mistress, and a young farmer.**

_**He makes towards the cupboard where Harriet is standing. She retreats further to the back. He opens the door and chucks the skin inside. He looks back at Margaret and Joseph.**_

**ASQUITH: ****God, I was busy. **

_**They laugh. He shuts the door again.**_

**JOSEPH: ****Back to work!**

**ASQUITH: ****I have an army to command!**

**MARGARET: ****Careful now**

_**They leave the room, their voices retreating. Harriet picks up the discarded skin of Oliver, and examines it.**_

"Smart woman, if only she was still in office" Jack told the room who all nodded (well apart from the obvious)

_**Indra rushes up to Margaret, Asquith and Joseph.**_

**INDRA: ****General Asquith! Sir - we've had a priority alarm. It's code nine confirmed code nine.**

_**Harriet Jones hurries out of the cupboard.**_

**ASQUITH: ****Code nine, huh? Which would mean...? **

_**Margaret gives a small and apologetic laugh while Joseph shakes his head behind him.**_

**INDRA: ****Well, in the event of the emergency protocols being activated... we've got software that automatically searches all communications for key words. And one of those words is 'Doctor'. I think we've found him, sir. **

**MARGARET: ****What sort of Doctor? Who is he? **

"If they knew who you were, do you think they would've left?" Ianto asked ten and eleven who both looked deep in thought.

"It depends, if they had met me before then yes, but if they only heard stories, then maybe no" Ten told him and he nodded.

**INDRA: ****Well, evidently he's some sort of expert in extra-terrestrial affairs, the ultimate expert! And we need him, sir. We need him here right now!**

_**Harriet pulls a face. The Doctor is switching the television from channel to channel.**_

**MICKEY: ****How many channels do you get?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****All the basic packages. **

**MICKEY: ****You get sports channels?**

"They all have one track minds I swear" Rose said grinning, the doctor laughed, they did certainly seem to have one track minds, yes.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes, I get the football. **_**(looks back at the screen) **_**Hold on, I know that bloke. **

**REPORTER: ****It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people. **

"That's not what you say when they have guns pointed at you" River said to ten who laughed "Yeah, yeah you're probably right"

**ROSE: ****How do you know them?**

**MICKEY: ****'Cos he's worked for them. **

"WHAT?" Jack said shocked, the doctor he knew didn't like guns or anything of the sort.

"It's all in the past" Eleven told the room and Rose said "Bet you have to say that a lot" He grinned at her and nodded, technically everything was in the past to him, and when people badgered him about how he acted, it was very annoying.

**MICKEY: Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet... and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead**

"He really is good, if only he didn't whine too much" Ianto told jack who smiled, he would love to have had Mickey, if only he wasn't in that parallel universe with Rose.

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's nice. Good boy, Ricky. **

**ROSE: ****If you know them, why don't you go and help? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Rickey! You've got a car - you can do some driving. **

_**He walks towards the TARDIS door.**_

**MICKEY: ****Where to?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship. **

_**They step out of the TARDIS to the sound of helicopters - they are immediately caught out by a searchlight.**_

"Or not" eleven commented.

**LOUDSPEAKER: ****Do not move!**

_**Police cars and soldiers surround them, pointing guns and them and preventing their escape. Mickey makes a run for it. Jackie runs out of the flats and tries to get to Rose but two soldiers restrain her.**_

**JACKIE: ****No! **

_**Mickey is hiding behind some dustbins. **_

"So you get taken in but at least you'll have Mickey" Jack said in a fake happy voice, he really liked mickey but he couldn't help it.

_**The Doctor and Rose are standing in the centre looking slightly confused in the searchlight.**_

**LOUDSPEAKER: ****Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!**

_**The Doctor and Rose obey.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Take me to your leader!**

"I always wanted to say that" Jack ad eleven both commented, much to the amusement of the others.

_**Rose clambers into the back of a police car next to the Doctor. The door shuts and they drive off.**_

**ROSE: ****This is a bit posh. If I knew it was gonna be like this - being arrested - I'd have done it years ago. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****We're not being arrested, we're being escorted! **

**ROSE: ****Where to?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Where'd you think? Downing Street! **

_**He laughs. Rose joins in.**_

So do the others, but they don't know why.

**ROSE: ****You're kidding.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm not!**

**ROSE: ****10 Downing Street? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's the one! **

_**Rose laughs with glee.**_

**ROSE: ****Oh, my God! I'm going to 10 Downing Street?**

_**The Doctor nods, grinning.**_

**ROSE: ****How come? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh - noticed. **

_Not__ noticed, more like tracked_eleven thought bitterly. Damn Torchwood.

**ROSE: ****Now they need you?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?**

_**He grins expectantly at her.**_

**ROSE: ****Patrick Moore? **

Jack laughed.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Apart from him!**

**ROSE: ****Ah, don't you just love it**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm telling you, Lloyd George - he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now? **

**ROSE: ****How ****should I know? I missed a year.**

"Ummmmm…." Everyone was trying to think but they couldn't remember the name. "Oh well" Jack said happily.

_**The car pulls up outside 10 Downing Street. The paparazzi and hundreds of police men are there. The Doctor gets out of the car and waves at them all, grinning manically. Rose smiles nervously and the looks up at 10 Downing Street.**_

**ROSE: **_**(under her breath)**_**Oh my God!**

_**She follows the Doctor inside. Jackie is talking to three police officers.**_

**JACKIE: ****So, she's alright then? She's not in any trouble? **

**STRICKLAND: ****Well, all I can say is, your daughter and her 'companion' might be in a position to help the country. We'll need to know how she made contact with this man - if he is a man. **_**(sits down with a loud grumble from his belly) **_**Oh! Right - off you go then. I need to talk to Mrs Tyler on my own, thank-you. **

"He's an alien isn't he?" Rory said, the same tone he has every time he says 'oh I'm dead, again' although only Amy notices this and she smiles.

_**The other two police officers exit the flat. Harriet Jones slips inconspicuously down the stairs. She enters a room where the alien experts are standing around talking, waiting for the meeting to begin. She flashes her ID card at the policeman standing guard at the door.**_

**HARRIET: ****Harriet Jones - MP - Flydale North. **

"Nice" Jack said grinning, Harriet Jones what a woman.

**S**_**he mingles amongst the people. Indra enters.**_

**INDRA: ****Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times. **_**(approaches the Doctor, gives him an ID card) **_**Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I don't go anywhere without her. **_**(loops the ID card around his neck)**_

**INDRA: ****You're the code nine, not her.**

_Wrong move, you never split the doctor and his companion up._River thought as this happened.

_**Harriet sidles up to them.**_

**INDRA: ****I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****She's staying with me. **

**INDRA: ****Look, even I****don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact. **

**ROSE: **_**(to the Doctor) **_**It's alright, you go. **

_**Harriet appears at Indra's shoulder.**_

**HARRIET: ****Excuse me? Are you the Doctor? **

_**Indra looks positively exasperated.**_

"Haha, he likes her, he just can't say it" Jack said gleefully.

**INDRA: ****Not now, we're busy - can't you go home? **

**THE DOCTOR**_**: (to Rose) **_**Are you sure? **

**ROSE: ****Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble. **

"Nice try" Both doctors said to each other's, as everyone else looked confused, they complimented themselves, didn't they? River just laughed, _he will never change._She thought.

_**The Doctor follows the other experts into the room.**_

**HARRIET: **_**(to Indra) **_**I just need a word in private. **

**INDRA: ****You haven't got clearance, now leave it! **_**(takes Rose's arm) **_**I'm going to have to leave you with security. **_**(begins to lead her away)**_

**HARRIET: ****It's alright. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use. **_**(to Rose) **_**Walk with me. Just keep walking**

_**They walk past the guards at the door.**_

**HARRIET: ****That's right... don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North. ****  
><strong>_**(shows Rose her ID card)**_

_**The experts are sitting down in their seats. Joseph and Asquith make their way to the desk at the front. The Doctor enters last and takes a seat at the back of the room, reading the booklet he finds on the chair extremely quickly. Harriet is outside in the corridor talking to Rose.**_

**HARRIET: **_**(upset and distressed)**_**This friend of yours... he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens? **

**ROSE: ****Why do you wanna know? **

_**Harriet breaks down into tears. Rose takes her arms awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her.**_

"I really am not good at comforting people" Rose told the room, some sniggered *coughed*Jack*Cough* at her awkwardness. Some just felt really sorry for Harriet Jones.

**ASQUITH: ****Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant—**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Now, the REALLY****interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under every other business. The North Sea - the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms like there was something down there... you were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens - spaceships, pigs - massive diversion - from what?**

"Woah, jumped right into it didn't you?" Jack stated

I didn't want to lose anytime over people babbling o" Eleven defended.

_**Harriet Jones is back in the cabinet room and showing Rose the body suit of Oliver.**_

**HARRIET: ****They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside! **_**(bursts into tears again)**_

**ROSE: ****It's alright! I believe you. It's... it's alien. They must have some SERIOUS****technology behind this... if we could find it **_**(starts rummaging around the room)**_** we could use it. **

_**She opens a cupboard and the Prime Minister's body falls out. Rose and Harriet hurry to examine it.**_

**ROSE: ****Oh, my God! Is that-?**

_**Indra enters.**_

"Please don't say he dies, I like him" Gwen said, with Ianto nodding along.

**INDRA: ****Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander-****  
><strong>_**(spots the body on the floor) **_**Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister! **

_**The Doctor is still lecturing the experts, Asquith and Joseph.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? **_**(a pause as he works it out) **_**Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap. **

"Shit" Gwen and Jack swore at the same time, causing people to chuckle.

**MARGARET: ****Ohhh! **

_**Indra, Rose and Harriet turn to see Margaret enter the cabinet room.**_

**MARGARET (CONT'D): ****Has someone been naughty? **

"Get outta there" Jack said, really getting into the episode. Rose just laughed at him.

_**They look at each other. Margaret shuts the door behind her. Jackie goes into the kitchen. She is still speaking to the officer, Strickland.**_

**JACKIE: ****It was bigger on the inside. I dunno, what do I know about spaceships? **

**STRICKLAND: ****That's what worries me. You see, this man is classified as 'trouble'. Which means that anyone associated with him IS****trouble. **_**(looks at Jackie through the hatch, retreats back into the living room) **_**And that's my job. **_**(takes off his hat to reveal a zip on his forehead) **_**Eliminating trouble. **

"Can anything else go wrong" Rory asked, also getting into the episode.

_**He starts to undo the zip, filling the room with a blue light.**_

**INDRA: ****That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away! **

**MARGARET: ****And who told you that? Hmm? **_**(walks to the baffled Indra) **_**Me. **_**(strokes the hair from her forehead)**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****This is all about us. **

_**The experts all look intrigued.**_

**THE DOCTO: ****Alien experts - the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room. **

_**Joseph farts. The Doctor raises his eyebrows and fixes him with a pointed look.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world? **

"It is rather rude" Rose said in a fake posh accent, ten just gave her his special smile, while everyone else laughed.

**JOSEPH: ****Would you rather silent but deadly?**

Jack sniggered, but immediately stopped when the next bit came up.

_**Asquith and Joseph snigger. The Doctor stares at them. Asquith takes off his hat and undoes the zip on his forehead while Joseph laughs manically. Asquith pulls the skin suit down and reveals the Slitheen inside. The Doctor stares at him, transfixed. **_

"Oh god, you froze up?" Jack asked Astonished.

"I DID NOT" The doctors said outraged.

"Were you scared like a little girl?" he asked in an extremely patronising voice. They just ignored him, both thinking that was some they would say, hell eleven remembered saying things like that to Mickey.

_**Margaret pulls her skin suit, revealing herself to the disgust and shock of Indra, Harriet and Rose. Jackie pauses halfway through making the tea. The flickering blue light is filling the whole flat. She tentatively walks to the kitchen door. Asquith finishes shrugging off his skin suit. Joseph is still cackling evilly. Jackie, now framed in the doorway of the kitchen, beholds the alien. Her eyes widen with shock. She takes deep breaths. Margaret is now entirely out of her skin suit. She stands before Rose, Indra and Harriet who all look astounded. Asquith, also out of his skin suit, straightens up and addresses the room.**_

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: ****We are the Slitheen.**

"Slitheen, I've heard of the," Gwen muttered to Jack.

"Yeah I may have mentioned them" He told her smiling.

_**Margaret roars in delight and grabs Indra between her claws, pinning him up against the wall. He shouts as she strangles him. **_

"No" Gwen and Amy moaned, why did all the nice ones have to get killed?

_**The Slitheen advances on Jackie. She screams and backs against the counter, sinking against it as the Slitheen raises his claw to strike.**_

**JOSEPH: ****Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. **_**(takes a weapon from his pocket, at the ready-) **_**They'll help to identify the bodies.**

_**He presses the button. Everyone in the room is bathed in electric light. The Doctor falls to his knees in pain. Margaret strangles Indra. Harriet and Rose wince. Jackie screams as the Slitheen prepares to strike. The Doctor shouts in pain as his whole body shakes. Joseph has a savage pleasure in his eyes. Asquith laughs. TO BE CONTINUED, shows up on the screen.**_

"AWWW DAMN" Jack moaned "Next episode c'mon, next episode"

"Nah" Ten said "I'm a bit hungry"

"Yeah" eleven joined in "How about more food"

"No please I really want to see what happens next" Jack was practically jumping in his seat with anticipation.

"Oh I don't know" Rose said yawning, "I'm kind of Tired" Everyone was laughing at Jacks pained face as he turned on the puppy dog eyes. Ianto just rolled his eyes with everyone else and they all relaxed back into their seats and Jack let put a yelp of happiness. "I can't wait" He said gleefully, as the screen turned on.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I've had a hectic week what with NanoWrimo, exams, controlled assignments and writers block, just so you know I WON'T EVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, even if it does take me a while to updat sometimes, I promise you at least two hopefully three this week, i'll give you the estimate of the amount of updates I hope to do every weeks okay.<strong>

**Oh yeah and I won't be skipping any episodes apart from LOVE AND MONSTERS, due to it bein utterly rubbish, in my opinion.**

**ANONS:**

** Abby:**

**Don't worry I will :)**

** Arik :**

**Thnaks yeah i'm gonna keep it like this unles I get extremely bored of it, And yep for now its just Love and monsters :P x**

** Random anon:**

**I will DON'T WORRY I WILL FINISH!**

**How cool is this, I went to a potterthon yesterday, I am soo sleep deprived! Anyway sorry if this isn't as good as the others, I just have sooooooo much work :( I hope it goes down x **

**umm oh yeah I usually wouldn't mention but if you want to you can go on it, I have made a community where people can read the fics where people have made the characters watch their own shows or films, the archive isn't that big but hey if you like I made them just because I know certain people like them. If you want you can ask to be staff because I JUST CAN'T FIND ANYMORE :( It's called, When Characters Watch Thier Own TV Shows. Again not promoting just mentioning :P x**


	6. Chapter 6: World War Three 2

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, BBC DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: World War Three (2)<strong>

**With a huge effort, the Doctor manages to shake the electricity from his body. Sweating, he staggers to his feet with it held in his hand.**

**THE DOCTOR****: Deadly to humans, maybe. **

"Yes then Doctor!" Jack said rubbing his hands as if cold, he was so excited and he didn't know why.

_**He plunges it into the chest of the Slitheen. Both Joseph and the Slitheen howl with pain. **_

"As a good man once said, Justice" Jack laughed.

"Really who said that?" River asked.

"Vernon Dursley"

"…" Everyone just went silent and looked at each other.  
>"You can read?" Rory asked, astonished.<p>

"Yes, I read" Jack told them matter-of-factly "But that does come from the films, I mean the books are over 200 pages long…BORING"

Ten was too mad at jack saying that Harry Potter was boring to say anything, but River couldn't help but roll her eyes as Eleven too, shifted in his seat with annoyance clear in his facial features.

_**Margaret, also covered in the electricity, drops Indra's body from the wall. In the kitchen, the Slitheen who was attacking Jackie is also suffering.**__**The Doctor dashes to the door, past the bodies.**__**Rose grabs Harriet's hand and they run from the room, Harriet whimpering slightly, Rose just looking terrified.**__**Jackie is still crouched on the floor in horror, watching the alien screeching in pain. Mickey appears in the doorway.**_

"Oh great, him again" Ianto whispered, which was quite out of character for the tea boy. Gwen just gaped at him then turned her head back to the screen. _These people are bringing out something different in Ianto._ She thought to herself, and she didn't know whether it was good or not.

**MICKEY****: Jackie!**

_**He whacks the Slitheen over the head with a chair, grabs Jackie's arms and pulls her out of the kitchen. He pauses in the doorway to take his phone out of his pocket and snap a picture of the Slitheen. **_

"Gotta admit, he's quite smart" Jack told the room who nodded.

"Well he's got to have some brain cells" Ianto told them, and they all laughed, apart from Rose and Eleven, who both just sighed.

_**He grins, and then runs to join Jackie. The Doctor finds security all gathered in reception. **_

**THE DOCTOR****: Oi! You want aliens - you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. **_**(claps his hands) **_**Come on!**

"And that doesn't look gay at all" Jack exclaimed sarcastically.

They all laughed, and Rose said "But you just said…" She trailed off, and Ianto told her, "Don't even try to understand him" Rose still looked totally and utterly confused.

_**He leads them in the direction of the conference room, their guns at the ready. Joseph finally manages to deactivate the weapon, and the electricity disappears. **_

"God dammit" Jack said excitedly.

_**He picks up the skin suit of General Asquith.**_

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: ****Reinstate my disguise! Hurry up! Hurry! Hurry!**

"Great, now you're going to get blamed for them dying" River said knowingly, and when the Doctor's stayed silent she just sighed. O_f course he would be blamed, he gets blamed for everything_ she thought, and then added, _well, he wouldn't be the Doctor if he got blamed for everything._

_**Joseph hastens to help the Slitheen into the skin suit. Rose and Jackie run down a corridor.**_

**HARRIET****: No, wait! **_**(they stop) **_**They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!**

"See that's why you always have a smart person with you" Jack told the group, the Doctors grinned, taking it as a compliment.

"Too bad we don't have one of them" Amy teased as, the others roared with laughter. The doctors grins turned into grimaces, and Rose patted tens arm, affectionately, still trying to fight off the sniggers.

_**She runs back in the direction of the cabinet room. Rose follows her, but they are quickly forced to change direction as Margaret Slitheen comes their way. **_

"oops"

_**She chases them. They run across a hallway, Rose closing the door behind them.**_

"Not going to work" Jack tells rose, in a sing song voice.

_**Margaret simply leaps through it. **_

"told ya"

"No one disagreed" Rose answered, smiling smugly Jack just looked on unaffected.

_**Rose and Harriet arrive back in another room, shutting the door behind them. The Doctor leads security into the meeting room, where Joseph is making the finishing touches to Asquith's skin suit. They both stop when they see the Doctor and security standing there.**_

"You never catch a break do you?" Rory asked the doctors, who started shaking their heads glumly.

**JOSEPH****: Where've you been?**

_**Security start checking the bodies for any sign of life.**_

**JOSEPH: ****I called for help, I sounded the alarm. There was this... lightening! This kind of er... um... electricity, and they all collapsed!**

**SGT. PRICE****: I think they're all dead. **

**JOSEPH****: That's what I'm saying. He did it! **_**(points at the Doctor) **_**That man there!**

"Here we go again" River said sighing, every time this happens. .time.

**THE DOCTOR****: I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise. **

"You actually thought that would work?" Gwen asked the doctors who shrugged and both told her "Worth a try".

_**Joseph folds his arms sceptically. The Doctor looks at the policeman next to him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's never going to work, is it? **

"Nope" Everybody in the room, apart from the doctors, said at the same time. They all looked at each other then laughed.

**POLICEMAN****: Nope. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Fair enough. **

_**He runs for it.**_

"An awful lot of running to do-oooOOOoooo…." Jack sang, as everyone had to cover their ears **(A/N Yes I know John Barrowmen is a good singer, but I just had to, okay?)**

"What the bloody hell was that?" **(A/N Sorry :L) **Ianto asked him, still trying to get the hearing in his left ear back.

"It was a song about the doctor actually" Jack told him matter-of-factly " And you're just jealous because of my amazing talents"

"A what?" Ten asked at the same time as eleven, who asked " About who?"

"I don't know, I just found them on youtube, along with a couple of cat videos" Jack answered. River decided to speak up.

"Have either of you met Charlie McDonnell or Alex Day yet?" she asked the two, knowing the answer already. They both answered "no" at the same time.

"Well, in your future, my past, you meet Charlie and Alex, and they travel with you." She told them and they gave her a look as if to say _and._ "And they recorded different meetings with you and your companions, and they put them on Youtube, calling it Trock. Everyone just thinks it's a new kind of way to make music. Anyway, yeah people seem to really like them and of course you forbade them to say that's actually real." The doctors just looked horrified at the thought of having people singing about their adventures. "Well in the future you like it" She told the two, "You even met their other band members, Ed Blann, Michael Aranda and Liam Dryden, who looks surprisingly like you" She told ten who just sat there gaping at her, it was pretty hard for the others not to laugh at the expression on his face.

Ianto broke up the gaping session, that was going on between the doctor's and asked, rather shyly "Shouldn't we get back to the TV?" Everyone nodded, and all turned to the TV.

_**Security are hot on the Doctor's tail, and he soon finds himself surrounded. He puts his hands in the air, grinning.**_

**ASQUITH****: Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute this man!**

_**Security ready their guns.**_

**THE DOCTOR****: Uh, well, now, yes. You see, eh... the thing is... if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice... **_**(life behind him pings open) **_**Don't stand them against the lift!**

"Genius" A couple of people said, smiling, the doctors just looked smug at the compliment. _Great _River thought seeing this _give him some more reasons to have a big head. _Little did she know, Rose was thinking exactly the same thing.

_**He backs into the lift and closes the door with his sonic screwdriver. Margaret Slitheen is still chasing Rose and Harriet. Rose knees a locked door. **_

"Feisty" Jack said, wriggling his eyebrows.

_**The lift pings open, revealing the Doctor. Margaret roars at him, and he smiles and nods around at them all.**_

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(pleasantly)**_** Hello!**

"Only you doctor" Amy told the two and they smiled.

_**The doors shut again, distracting Margaret long enough for Rose and Harriet to slip away un-noticed.**__**Rose and Harriet find themselves in a room where all the doors are locked - a dead end.**_

"You never catch a break do you?" Gwen just asked, well everyone, who all nodded, apart from Ianto, of course.

**ROSE****: Hide!**

"Sorry but it's not going to work" River told Rose, who grinned.

"It was worth a try" she answered.

_**They both hide themselves extremely poorly.**__**The lift pings and the Doctor steps out on the second floor.**__**Asquith and security are still standing next to the lift they backed the Doctor against. **__**Asquith tells them the upper floors are in quarantine.**__**The lift pings. Joseph and Asquith step into it. Sargent Price tells them they have to evacuate the building. Joseph refuses, using the emergency protocols as an excuse and steps back into the lift. **_

**JOESEPH: ****Seal off number 10 - secure the ground floor - and if the Doctor makes it downstairs - shoot on site!**

_**He shuts the doors. The sergeant turns to face the others.**_

**SGT. PRICE****: Well, you heard him! Move out!**

_**They do so. The sergeant follows them.**_

**ASQUITH****: Let the sport begin. **

_**Joseph farts.**_

"If I haven't said before, they have lovely manners" Amy told the room, a disgusted look on her face. Everyone agreed with her.

**JOSEPH: ****I'm getting poisoned by the gas exchange. I need to be naked!**

**ASQUITH****: Rejoice in it! Your body is... magnificent.**

"That's what she said" Jack snorted as he said it.

"What are you? Twelve?" Rose asked him, although she was smiling with him.

_**They both undo the zips on their foreheads. Margaret Slitheen enters.**_

**SLITHEEN/MARGARET****: **_**(playfully)**_** Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better**

"Great, so they have good smell aswell, just great" Rory muttered.

_**Rose bolts from her hiding place behind a cabinet to take refuge behind the curtain.**_

**SLITHEEN/MARGARET: ****kiss you with my big, green lips. **_**(hisses)**_

"I didn't know she could speak parstletongue!" Jack exclaimed. The others just laughed at is actions.

_**The Doctor runs down a flight of stairs, hearing the Sergeant barking orders in the distance. Then he hears the lift ping, and hastily backtracks and hides in a crevice next to the door. The two Slitheen walk past.**_

**SLITHEEN/JOSEPH****: We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase. **

_**The Doctor waits until they are out of sight.**__**The two Slitheen, Joseph and Asquith join Margaret.**_

"Oh great, just what you need, more aliens" Ianto said, sighing.

**SLITHEEN/MARGARET: ****My brothers. **

**SLITHEEN/JOSEPH: ****Happy hunting? **

**SLITHEEN/MARGARET: ****It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink.**

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: ****Sweat... and fear. **

_**Harriet's mouth drops open with horror.**_

**SLITHEEN/JOSEPH: ****I can smell an old girl... stale bird... brittle bones. **

"Lovely"

**SLITHEEN/MARGARET: ****And a ripe youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps. **

_**Margaret sweeps the curtain aside revealing Rose, who screams. Harriet jumps out from her hiding place.**_

**HARRIET: ****No! Take me first! Take me!**

"Always liked her, I still don't see how she got fired, she was a god PM" Gwen said. "She even found out about Torchwood! Not an easy feat, I'll tell you that"

_**The Doctor crashes in and blasts a fire extinguisher in the Slitheen's faces.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Out! With me!**

_**Rose pulls the curtains down over Margaret's head and then both she and Harriet run to stand behind the Doctor. The Doctor looks at Harriet.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Who the hell are you?**

**HARRIET: ****Harriet Jones - MP for Flydale North. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nice to meet you. **

**HARRIET: ****Likewise. **

"Always exchanging pleasantries, even in a dangerous situation" Rose smiled as she said this, and ten also flashed a smile back.

_**The Doctor blasts the fire extinguisher again. Then they run for it.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****We need to get to the cabinet rooms! **

**HARRIET: ****The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Harriet Jones - I like you.**

"I think we all do" River said. Ten still felt guilty about deposing her, but she should have known not to get a Timelord angry. Eleven was also feeling guilty, but not for the same reasons. She had given er life for the earth, and he could never pay her back for it.

**HARRIET: ****And I like you too. **

"Don't we all?" River asked quietly, although Amy heard her, and smiled.

_**They run. The Doctor bypasses a locked door with his sonic screwdriver and the Slitheen pursue them all the way back to the cabinet room. They have no time to close the door, so instead the Doctor picks up a bottle of brandy and hold his sonic screwdriver to it.**_

"You always come up with the best and worst ideas" River told the doctors, who looked pleased, and offended, at that comment. They both ended up just taking it as a compliment though.

**THE DOCTOR****: One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off. **

"LIE" Jack shouted.

_**The Slitheen hesitate.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?**

**HARRIET: ****They're aliens. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes. I got that, thanks.**

"Sarcasm really suits you, you know?" Rory told the doctors who smiled.

"Too bad it's the lowest form of wit" Amy told them, everyone laughed and the doctors just pouted, again. **(A/N Is this happening too much?)**

**SLITHEEN/JOSEPH: ****Who are you, if not human?**

**HARRIET: ****Who's not human?**

**ROSE: ****He's not human.**

**HARRIET: ****He's not human?**

"I just… love it… when they find out" Jack said through laughter.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Can I have a bit of hush?**

**HARRIET: ****Sorry. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****So - what's the plan?**

**HARRIET: ****But he's got a Northern accent.**

"Lots of planets have a North" everyone quoted, much to the amusement of the doctors.

**ROSE: ****Lots of planets have a North.**

They all just laughed, _only the doctor_, going through most minds.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I said hush. Come on! **

_**He holds the brandy threateningly out in front of him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government - what for? Invasion?**

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: ****Why would we invade this God forsaken rock? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Then something's brought the Slitheen race here - what is it?**

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: ****'The Slitheen race'?**

**SLITHEEN/JOSEPH: ****Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****So, you're family. **

**SLITHEEN/JOSEPH: ****It's a family business. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'? **

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: ****Ahhh... excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability...?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Is that what I said? **

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: ****You're making it up!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it. **_**(offers her the brandy)**_

"Such a gentlemen" Rose cooed.

**HARRIET: ****Pass it to the left first. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sorry. **_**(hands it to Rose)**_

**ROSE: ****Thanks. **

"I needed it at that moment" Rose said, grinning.

"My kind of woman" Jack said grinning back, Rose pretended to gag, while Ten started laughing along with the others. That was after he had a face of thunder at Jacks words.

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH: ****Now we can end this hunt... with a slaughter. **

_**He flexes his claws menacingly. The Doctor fold his arms.**_

"Ga-" Jack was cut off by a pillow that was thrown at his head.

**ROSE: ****Don't you think we should run?**

"Don't forget, the doctor always has a plan" Eleven said, talking about himself in the third person. Everyone, even Ianto and Gwen snorted at his words.

"Sweetie, you're not fooling anybody" River told the doctor, who huffed and looked away.

_**The Slitheen shuffle forward.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. **

"He was a nice man" Ten, Eleven and surprisingly River said at the same time. Everyone, even ten and eleven gaped at her. "Spoilers" She told them mysteriously, leaving Jack groaning at the thought of having to wait for more spoilers.

**THE DOCTOR: He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. **_**(presses a switch near the door) **_**End of lesson**_**.**_

Everyone just smiled, and Jack whooped, however Amy was the first to question "Doesn't that mean you're trapped?" She asked the doctors who nodded.

_**Every entrance to the room is immediately blocked by metal shutters. The Doctor turns to Rose and Harriet.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in.**

**ROSE: ****And how do we get out?**

_**Pause. **_

**THE DOCTOR****: Ah. **

"Yeah, didn't think of that" Ten told them and they all just rolled their eyes.

**JOSEPH****: He is safely contained. Now, cut off communications inside that room, then summon the family, it's time we finished with this insane planet for good!**

_**They make to leave. Jackie and Mickey emerge from a side door of the block of flats. They run stealthily across the yard to avoid detection from the policeman who still surround the building. They remain unnoticed.**_

"Oops I forgot about them" Jack said, with everybody nodding in agreement.

**REPORTER: ****And there's still no word from inside Downing Street, though we are getting even more new arrivals. **

_**He looks around as another fat man gets out of a car outside Downing Street.**_

**REPORTER: ****That's group Captain Tennant James of the RAF - though why he's been summoned, I've no idea.**

"Tennant" River mumbled, then told the group "I've heard that name from somewhere" Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and went back to the TV, River let it go…. for now.

_**Another man emerges from a car.**_

**REPORTER: ****And that's ah... Ewan McAllister. Deputy Secretary for the Scottish Parliament. And this is most unusual! **

_**A fat woman makes her way to 10 Downing Street.**_

**REPORTER: ****I'm told that is Sylvia Dillane - chairman of the North Sea Boating Club. Quite what connects these people, we have no idea. **

"How 'bout the fact they're all aliens?" Rory asked sarcastically.

_**Margaret comes down the stairs and greats Tennant James. Margaret tells them they are meeting upstairs. He farts.**_

**MARGARET: ****That's the spirit. Off you go.**

_**Ewan McAllister stands in front of her - she shakes his hand, tells him it is good to see him and nods pleasantly at Sylvia. Asquith stops the Sergeant as he goes past.**_

**ASQUITH: ****Ah! Sergeant - now that the Doctor's been neutralized, the upper levels are out of bounds - to everyone.**

"And that's not something to suspect at all" Ianto muttered annoyed, sometimes people were really stupid.

**SGT. PRICE: ****Then who are they?**

_**He nods towards the three newcomers who are now going up the stairs.**_

**ASQUITH****: Ahh, Sergeant. I want you to liaise with communications - the acting Prime Minister will be making a public address. He will speak to the nations of the world. **

_**He walks off, leaving the Sergeant looking bewildered and confused. Margaret is showing her family into a room.**_

**MARGARET: ****There you are - if you'd just like to go through and get changed.**

_**She ushers Sylvia into the room and grabs a coat hanger on her way to the other door. She takes a skin suit from an emerging Slitheen.**_

**MARGARET: ****Now, if you'd like to head down to the end corridor, it's first on the left. **

**SLITHEEN: ****Thank you. **

_**Margaret hangs the skin suit up. Jackie and Mickey are in Mickey's kitchen. Mickey is holding a kettle.**_

"So British, when in doubt or danger or anytime at all, have Tea" Amy said grinning.

**JACKIE: ****Have you got anything stronger? **

"Like mother, like Daughter, eh?" Jack winked to Rose who just laughed.

**MICKEY: ****No chance, I've seen you when you've had a few - this aint time for a conga. **

"Now I have to get Rose drunk" Jack said grinning widely.

**JACKIE: **_**(sits)**_**We've gotta tell someone. **

**MICKEY: ****Who do we trust? For all we know, they've all got big bog monsters inside of them. I mean, this is what he does, Jacks. **_**(brandishes a couple of mugs at her in his enthusiasm) **_**Everywhere he goes - death and destruction, and he's got Rose in the middle of it.**

"I resent that" Both doctors said, and everyone raised their eyebrows at them. Ten then said "There's not _always_ destruction" he told them, although most still had disbelieving looks on their faces.

**JACKIE****: Has he got a great big green thing inside him, then? **

"Urgh" Eleven said, he hated that thought.

**MICKEY: ****I wouldn't put it past him. **_**(takes a bottle of milk from the fridge) **_**But like it or not, he's the only person who knows how to fight these things.**

**JACKIE: ****I thought I was gonna die. **

_**She bursts into tears. Mickey gives her a quick hug.**_

**MICKEY: ****Come on, yeah? If anyone's gonna cry, it's gonna be me. Now, you're safe in my flat, Jacks - no one's gonna look for you here, especially since you hate me so much.**

**JACKIE: ****You saved my life. God, that's embarras****sing.**

"Pretty much"

**MICKEY: ****You're telling me. **

_**They laugh slightly.**_

**JACKIE: ****He wanted me dead. And**** he's still out there, Mickey **_**(stands) **_**That policeman... that thing**

_**Strickland sniffs the air. He turns to another policeman behind him.**_

**STRICKLAND: ****Right - you head off. You're in full control, I've got one or two things that still need doing. I haven't quite**** finished with Mrs. Tyler yet**

"I sense trouble" Jack said, leaning forward, he loved trouble, especially when he knew they would survive.

"Not hard, when you're watching the doctors life" Rory told him with a "Hey" from the doctors.

"True" Jack agreed, completely ignoring the doctors exclamations.

_**The other police officers nod and get in the car. Joseph goes up to Margaret who is adjusting the skin suit on the hangers.**_

**JOSEPH: ****Is that all of us?**

**MARGARET: ****All the family except Sit Fel Fotch. **

"Nice name" Gwen snorted, everyone else laughed with her.

**MARGARER: ****He's found a hunt of his own. **

**JOSEPH: ****Ah!**

_**They smile and he walks off. The Doctor drags Indra's body into a cupboard,**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****What was his name? **

**HARRIET: ****Which one?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****This one - the secretary or whatever he was called. **

_**Harriet goes to look.**_

**HARRIET: ****I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of ****coffee. I never asked his name.**

"That's always bad, not knowing someone, even though you've talked to them, especially if they've died" Eleven said depressed. Which surprised Amy he was always so cheerful, she had only seen him like this a couple of times and it was not fun.

_**The Doctor crosses Indra's hands over his body.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sorry. **_**(strides into the room)**_** Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?**

**ROSE: ****No. The place is antique. What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why did****n't they use him as a disguise?**

"Too slim" Rory muttered, surprising the doctors, maybe they did, especially eleven, overlook how smart he was. Amy just smiled, sometimes she loved it when he shocked people.

**THE DOCTOR: ****He's too slim - they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans. **

**ROSE: ****But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's the device around their necks - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange. **

"Wish I could use that to go a couple of sizes smaller" Said all the woman and…Jack. He just grinned at the looks he was getting, while Rose was observing Amy, a little jealous, she was so skinny! She then chuckled to herself, wow she hadn't had a thought like that since, well then, with the Slitheen.

**ROSE: ****Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller. **

**HARRIET: ****Excuse me, people are dead, this is**** not the time for making jokes.**

"Actually, I find it's the perfect time to make jokes, lightens the mood a bit" Jack told the group, and Gwen smacked him around the head.

**ROSE: ****Sorry... you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him.**

"True" River agreed with Rose, who smiled.

_**She indicates the Doctor, who is busy scanning the walls with his sonic screwdriver.**_

**HARRIET: ****Well, that's a strange friendship. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Harriet Jones - I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?**

"Well she is the Prime minister of 'Britain's Golden Age'" Gwen told ten who smiled. And answered "I know all of the Prime Minister's name, even if they're insignificant, well actually no one is insignificant, 900 years of travelling and I've never met anyone insignificant" He told her then added "But some are rather annoying" He shared a look with her, then nodded towards Jack. She laughed, and Jack looked bewildered.

"What?" She laughed more "What? Have I got something on my face?" he rubbed is face, and Gwen just couldn't stop laughing at his expression "Oh no what is it, please don't say I have a grey hair, or a wrinkle, my god have I gained weight?" He asked suddenly very self-conscious, which made everyone break down laughing. Jack just huffed, still very scared at what Gwen was laughing at, what if he was getting fat or old, making a mental note to check a mirror soon, he went back to watching the TV, waiting for the laughter to die down, which took a couple of minutes.

**HARRIET: ****Huh! Hardly. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rings a bell, Harriet Jones**

_**He looks as though he is struggling to remember something.**_

**HARRIET: ****Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs.**

**ROSE: ****Hasn't it got like, defence codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em? **

"You're very violent aren't you?" Rory asked Rose who just laughed, with ten nodding 'yes' at him. This earned a whack over the head from Rose.

**HARRIET: **_**(stares)**_** You'****re a very violent young woman**

**ROSE: ****I'm serious! We could!**

"It would be fun!" Jack said grinning, while everyone else just shook their head.

"Just because you can survive being blown up" Eleven told Jack who looked at him in bewilderment.

"I can?" He asked, Eleven just groaned, "How do you constantly keep secrets?" He asked River who just laughed smugly.

**HARRIET: ****Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations. **

_**The Doctor stops scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic screwdriver to listen.**_

"Wait I thought it doesn't do wood?" Amy asked, and the doctors just rolled their eyes, " I wasn't scanning the wood" Eleven told her.

"Then what were you doing?" She asked, but he and ten wouldn't answer.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Say that again. **

**HARRIET: ****What, about the codes? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Anything. All of it. **

**HARRIET: ****Um, well... the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN. **

"Like that's ever stopped them" River said laughing, Rose, Ten and Eleven just looked shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll see" Rose told her.

**ROSE: ****Like that's ever**** stopped them.**

"Awww the doctors girlfriends think alike" Jack teased, he found himself being hit, shot at and shouted at by three of the four women in the room. Meanwhile, Ten was having the words _girlfriends_, going through his head. While Rose, completely ignoring the fact he said _girlfriends _plural, was finding herself oddly jealous of River, and her relationship with the Doctor.

**HARRIET: ****Exactly, given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN. **

_**The Doctor is deep in thought.**_

**HARRIET: ****Is it important?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Everything's important. **

**HARRIET: ****If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal. **

"You get used to it" Gwen told the TV, and this time she found herself being laughed at by, well, everyone. Jack was in hysterics and they had to wait 5 minutes for him to calm down. "Idiot" Gwen mumbled, but Jack just smiled.

**ROSE: ****What do they want, though? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, it's just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen world... they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth... some kind of asset. **

**HARRIET: ****Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****You're very good at this. **

**HARRIET: **_**(pleased)**_** Thank you. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?**

_**Rose's phone goes off.**_

**ROSE: ****Oh! That's me. **

"I forgot about the doctors phone powers" Amy said grinning.

"Phone powers?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah, well you like make it amazing"

"But you don't have to make me sound like the most idiotic superhero ever" He told her, "What do I do, call a hundred people within a minute?"

"Well what do you want to be called? Brain Boy?"

Eleven just huffed, "well, no, but I could have a better one then phone whiz, like Fez man, or Time man, Mad Man with a blue box is better than 'brain man' or 'Phone Whiz!" He told her and she just rolled her eyes. Everyone else was looking on in amusement.

_**She takes her phone out of her pocket.**_

**HARRIET: ****But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal? **

**ROSE: ****He zapped it! Super-phone. **

"What about Zap-it-man?" Jack asked Eleven who shook his head.

"No, not….Me enough, make sense?"

"No" He answered, "But whatever, I never knew you were so picky"

**HARRIET: **_**(to the Doctor)**_** Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Dead downstairs, yeah. **

**ROSE: ****It's Mickey. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy. ****  
><strong>**ROSE: ****Yeah, he's not so stupid after all.**

_**She hands the Doctor her phone. Mickey has sent her the photo of the Slitheen in Jackie's kitchen. Mickey and Jackie enter Mickey's bedroom, Mickey checking around the door first. He is on the phone to Rose.**_

**MICKEY: ****No, no, no, no, no - not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!**

**JACKIE: ****I could've died!**

_**Mickey gestures violently at Jackie.**_

**ROSE: ****Is she alright, though? ****Don't put her on, just tell me.**

"Haha, I wouldn't want to talk to her at that moment either"

_**The Doctor snatches the phone from her.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer.**

**MICKEY: ****It's Mickey. And why should I?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Mickey the Idiot - I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh - I need you. **

Both doctors started dramatically chocking and holding their necks. Throughout this façade, they end up sliding of the sofa's onto the floor. Everyone just waited until they had finished, trying to look un-amused, but failing miserably.

_**Rose smiles. Mickey is on the UNIT website.**_

**MICKEY: ****It says password. **

_**The Doctor is putting the mobile on speakerphone.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Say again.**

**MICKEY: ****It's asking for the password. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Buffalo - two Fs, one L. ****  
><strong>_**Jackie puts down two cups of tea on the computer desk.**_

"Oh tea, how I've missed you!" Rory said dramatically, with Amy rolling her eyes at his antics.

**JACKIE: ****So, what's that website? **

_**Mickey finishes typing in the password and turns to her as the page loads.**_

**MICKEY: ****All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Mickey, you were born in the dark.**

**ROSE: ****Oh, leave him alone. **

**MICKEY: ****Thank you. Password again. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Just repeat it, every time. **

"Not very tight security" Gwen muttered frowning, she guessed she should be happy that it helped the doctor, but if that one password got into the wrong hands, she would hate to see what would happen.

_**Mickey hands Jackie the phone as he types it in again.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?**

**HARRIET: ****You said to gather the experts - to kill them. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London. **

**ROSE: ****The Slitheen were hiding - and then they put the entire planet on red alert, what would they do that for?**

**JACKIE: ****Oh, listen to her.**

**ROSE: ****At least I'm trying! **

**JACKIE: ****Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth. **

**ROSE: ****I told you what happened.**

**JACKIE: ****I'm talking to him. 'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer**** me this - is my daughter safe?**

The doctor's both looked uncomfortable at this, because no one was ever safe and they still put them in danger. Everyone in the room tensed up, knowing the answer, not wanting to hear it, because they knew how it could end, in fact all but two did know how it ended, and it wasn't ever happy.

_**Mickey looks around at her. The Doctor stares intently at the phone.**_

**ROSE: ****I'm fine. **

**JACKIE: ****Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that? **

_**The Doctor glances up at Rose, who looks back at him. They stare at each other.**_

**JACKIE: ****Well, what's the answer? **

_**Mickey grabs the phone off Jackie, breaking the moment.**_

**MICKEY****: We're in. **

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, thankful for the distraction.

_**Let off the hook, the Doctor rushes around the table.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right then - on the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles - click on that. **

**MICKEY: ****What is it?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying. **

**JACKIE: ****He'll have to answer me one day.**

**MICKEY: **_**(gesturing violently)**_** Hush!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's some sort of message.**

**ROSE: ****What's it say?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating. **

_**Mickey's doorbell rings.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hush!**

**MICKEY: ****That's not me. **_**(to Jackie) **_**Go and see who that is. **

**JACKIE****: It's three o'clock in the morning. **

**MICKEY: ****Well go and tell them that. **

_**Jackie gives him a look as she gets up. Mickey shakes his head.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's beaming out into space, who's it for? **

_**The doorbell rings more persistently.**_

**JACKIE: ****Alright!**

_**She opens the door to reveal Strickland. **_

"Shit" Gwen swore, with others thinking the same thing around her.

**STRICKLAND: ****Mrs Tyler. **

_**Jackie slams it shut again and runs back to Mickey's room squealing.**_

**JACKIE: ****It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slickeen! **

"Haha Slickeen" Jack laughed at his new name for that race.

**MICKEY: ****They've found us. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Mickey, I need that signal. **

**ROSE: ****Never mind the signal, mum just get out! Get out! Get out!**

_**Mickey picks up a cricket bat.**_

"Manly" Jack commented, but was ignored.

**MICKEY: ****We can't, it's by the front door. **

_**Outside the front door, the Slitheen takes his body suit off. Jackie and Mickey see the blue light shining beneath the cracks around the door.**_

**MICKEY: ****Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us. **

**HARRIET: ****There's got to be some way of stopping them! **_**(to the Doctor) **_**You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm trying!**

_**The Slitheen makes worrying noises from outside. **_

**MICKEY: ****I'll take it on, Jackie. You just ****run. Don't look back. Just run.**

"At least he's willing to risk his life" Ianto told the room everyone nodded. Rose was extremely proud of her boyfriend.

_**He squares himself in front of the door. Down the phone, they hear the Slitheen smashing the door in.**_

**ROSE: ****That's my mother. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!**

**ROSE: ****They're green. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yep, narrows it down. **

**ROSE: ****Uh, good sense of smell.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Narrows it down.**

**ROSE: ****They can smell adrenaline. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Narrows it down. ****  
><strong>**HARRIET: ****The compression technology. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Narrows it down.**

**ROSE: ****The spaceship in the Thames - you said slipstream engine? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Narrows it down. **

_**The Slitheen punches a hole through the door.**_

**MICKEY: ****It's getting in!**

**ROSE: ****Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Narrows it down.**

**HARRIET: ****Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart - if you'll pardon the word - it doesn't just smell like a fart - if you'll pardon the word - it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh... um...**

**ROSE: ****Bad breath!**

**HARRIET: ****That's it!**

"Calcium Decay!" River shouted, forgetting that it would probably be mentioned on the TV.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!**

**ROSE: ****We're getting there, mum!**

**MICKEY: ****Too late!**

_**The Slitheen is still having some trouble getting through the door.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else - hyphenated sodium - yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!**

"Raxa- what?" Gwen and Amy asked, both smilling at each other.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Rose, River, The two doctor's and Jack shouted, causing the other to hold their hands over their ears.

**MICKEY: ****Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter.**

"That would be a good letter!" Jack said laughing. Everyone else just looked confused, but decided not to ask what the hell he was going on about.

_**The Slitheen kicks half the door down and begins to step through it.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Get into the kitchen!**

_**Jackie and Mickey back into the kitchen. They slam the door, trying to bar it shut with a chair and a dustbin as the Slitheen throws its weight against it.**_

**JACKIE: ****My God, it's going to rip us apart!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Calcium, recombined with compression field - ascetic acid. Vinegar!**

**HARRIET: ****Just like Hannibal! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?**

**MICKEY: ****How should I know? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's your kitchen. **

**ROSE: ****Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf. **

_**Jackie snatches the phone from Mickey.**_

**JACKIE: ****Give it here, what do you need?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Anything with vinegar!**

_**Jackie grabs a jug and opens the cupboard.**_

**JACKIE: ****Gherkins! **

_**The Slitheen is poking holes in the door with its claws.**_

**JACKIE: ****Yeah! Pickled onions! **

_**She adds them to the jug. Mickey has the bat raised ready.**_

**JACKIE: ****Picked eggs!**

"You kiss him?" Jack said a little disgusted. Both Doctor's looked horrified yet again as Rose howled with laughter.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(to Rose)**_** You kiss this man?**

Everyone else started laughing aswell, and the Doctors were starting to hate how many coincidences they and Jack had.

_**The Slitheen finally kicks down the door and enters the kitchen. Jackie and Mickey back against the counter. Jackie chucks the vinegar all over it. There is a few seconds silence and then it explodes, splattering the whole room, Jackie and Mickey with green goo. Having heard the bang, the Doctor, Rose and Harriet all breathe a sigh of relief. Mickey lowers his bat.**_

**ROSE: ****Hannibal? **

**HARRIET: ****Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar. **

**ROSE: ****Oh. Well, there you go then. **

_**They raise their glasses in toast, and drink.**_

**ROSE: ****Phew!**

_**Downstairs, Asquith approaches Joseph.**_

**ASQUITH: ****He's dead. Sip Fel Fotch Pasameer- Day Slitheen is dead. **

They all laughed at the ridiculous name.**  
><strong>**JOSEPH: ****I felt it. How could that happen? **

**ASQUITH: ****Somebody must've got lucky. **

**JOSEPH: ****That's the last piece of luck anyone on this rock will ever have. **

"That's the problem with Aliens they all underestimate humans" Ten said sighing. "It's generally what gets them killed."

"Well sometimes, it's a good thing" Amy reminded him.

"Yeah but it can also be a bad thing" Ten told her, not wanting to expand on his answer, he turned to the TV.

_**Joseph and Asquith walk out of the doors of 10 Downing Street, to address the crowd outside. He faces the camera.**_

**JOSEPH: ****Ladies and Gentlemen - Nations of the World - Human Kind. The greatest experts in extra-terrestrial events came here tonight. They gathered in the common cause. But the news I bring you now is grave indeed.**

_**Mickey, wiping the goo off himself with a towel, comes into the living room to watch Joseph on the TV.**_

**JOSEPH: ****The experts are dead. Murdered - right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace.**

_**Mickey takes the phone off Jackie.**_

**MICKEY: ****Listen to this. **

_**He holds the phone to the TV.**_

**JOSEPH: ****Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds.**

_**The Doctor, Rose and Harriet are crowded around the phone, listening to him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****What?**

**JOSEPH: ****Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it.**

**HARRIET: ****Do you think they'll believe him?**

"That's the thing with you humans, you're too gullible" Eleven told the room.

**ROSE: ****They did last time. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot ****- you get scared, you lash out.**

**ROSE: ****They release the defence codes**

**THE DOCTOR: ****And the Slitheen go nuclear. **

**HARRIET: ****But why? **

_**The Doctor opens the metal shutters. The Slitheen are still standing outside the door.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three - whole planet gets nuked. **

"Well that explains it" Ianto said.

"But why?" Gwen asked.

_**Margaret Slitheen, still in her skin suit, stands before the Doctor.**_

**MARGARET: ****And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parke****d. They'll be two minutes away.**

**HARRIET: ****But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert. **

"Always down to money" Ten said, a little disgusted. "Everyone all they want is money, they don't care about beauty or people, they just care about money."

"Not all of us" Rose defended, and the doctors smiled.

"Yeah not all off you" ten told her, smile widening. That was true, there were certain people who didn't care about money, people who cared about lives and actually had a soul, and those people were generally the best people in the world, even if they do nothing with their lives, they are still the best.

**MARGARET: ****Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****At the cost of 5 billion lives.**

**MARGARET: ****Bargain. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Then I give you the choice - leav****e this planet or I'll stop you.**

"I'd take that is I were you" Jack warned, and this time, nobody laughed, because it was true. Never go against the doctor, never get him mad, and just never ever try to kill people, because he will retaliate and not in the nicest way possible.

_**The Slitheen all burst out laughing.**_

**MARGARET: ****What? You? Trapped in your box? **

_**The Doctor does not look remotely abashed. He stares her out.**_

"Yes. Him" Everybody said, and the doctors couldn't believe how much faith they had in them/him.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yes. Me. **

_**Margaret laughs again, but nervously. The Doctor fixes her in his gaze and closes the shutters. The smirk fades from Margaret's face. London is almost completely deserted.**_

**REPORTER: ****Yesterday saw the start of a brave new world. Today might see it end. The streets are deserted. Everyone's home - just waiting. As the future is decided in New York.**

**NEWSREADER****: It's midnight here in New York. The United Nations has gathered. England has provided them with absolute proof that the massive weapons of mass destruction do exist. The security council will be making a resolution in a matter of minutes. **

_**Mickey picks up the phone from the top of the TV.**_

**NEWSREADER: ****And once the codes are released, humanity's first interplanetary war begins.**

_**Jackie is watching the TV biting her nails, scared and anxious. Inside 10 Downing Street, Margaret and Asquith make to go up the stairs as Joseph pauses at the bottom to talk to the Sergeant.**_

**JOSEPH: ****Sergeant. We'll take the call in the Prime Minister's office. Maintain the oppositions. Good luck.**

_**They shake hands. Asquith pats him genially on the shoulder, and the Sergeant resumes his post at the bottom of the stairs. Margaret, Asquith and Joseph bundle their way into the Prime Minister's office, all insanely excited.**_

**MARGARET: ****Oh! Look at that! The telephone is actually red. **

"Couldn't help but add that little touch could he?" Rory smiled.

_**She blows it a kiss. Joseph sits down behind the desk, farting as he does so.**_

**JOSEPH: **_**(excitedly)**_** How long 'til they phone?**

**ASQUITH: ****Counting down...!**

_**Jackie is on the phone again.**_

**JACKIE: ****Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do.**

**HARRIET: ****If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid.**

**ROSE: ****Mickey, any luck?**

**MICKEY: ****There's loads of emergency numbers - they're all on voicemail.**

_**The Doctor is standing quietly with his arms folded, leaning against the wall away from the other two. He is deep in thought.**_

**HARRIET: ****Voicemail dooms us all. **

**ROSE: ****If we could just get out of here**

**THE DOCTOR: ****There's a way out.**

**ROSE: ****What?**

_**She turns to face him incredulously.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****There's always been a way out. **

**ROSE: ****Then why don't we use it? **

_**The Doctor strides over to the table and leans over to speak into the phone.**_

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(to Jackie)**_** Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe. **

**JACKIE: ****Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies. **

**ROSE: ****Do it. **

_**The Doctor looks up at her.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?**

"Sometimes you have too much trust in me, Rose Tyler" the doctor looked at Rose as he said it, and she could see a wave of emotion in his old, old, eyes, but she couldn't work it out. "And that may be the downfall of you" he said sadly. Eleven couldn't look at anyone, even River found it hard to not have a sad look on her face. Jack, who generally tried to be a happy person, was also depressed. Amy and Rory noticed this, but decided not to say anything, guessing that it wouldn't end well by the people in the rooms emotions.

**ROSE: **_**(simply)**_** Yeah. **

_**The Doctor stares at her.**_

**JACKIE: ****Please, Doctor. Please! She's my daughter, she's just a kid! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will.**

**ROSE: **_**(softly)**_** Then what're you waiting for? **

_**The Doctor looks up at her again. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I could save the world but lose you.**

_**They stare intensely into each other's eyes for a long moment until Rose averts her gaze with a shy smile.**_

**HARRIET: ****Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine.**

**JACKIE: **_**(angrily)**_** And who the hell are you? **

**HARRIET: ****Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it. **

_**The Doctor looks back at Rose and grins. Joseph, Margaret and Asquith are still waiting for the phone to ring.**_

**JOSEPH: ****Victory... should be naked!**

Jack was laughing hysterically changing the uses to be depressed emotion in the room to one of curiosity. "Let's just say, a show girl, a pilot and 100 aliens intending to invade" Jack couldn't help but laugh more at the memory, and everyone decided they definitely didn't want to know.

_**He unzips his forehead. The other two follow suit. Rose jumps onto the table.**_

**ROSE: ****How do we get out?**

_**Doctor opens the briefcase containing the emergency protocols.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****We don't. We stay here. **

_**He opens the emergency protocols.**_

_**In New York, the newsreader receives new information through her earpiece.**_

**NEWS READER: ****The counsel is voting. The results should be known any second now. **

_**The Slitheen finish removing their skin suits. The Doctor shuffles through the protocols and then turns to address Mickey.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything. **

_**Mickey types the password in. Jackie watches him.**_

**JACKIE: ****What're you doing?**

**MICKEY: **_**(as though he can't quite believe what he is saying)**_**Hacking into the Royal Navy. **_**(after a moment) **_**We're in. Here it is, uh... H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth. **

_**Jackie stands, agitated.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right, we need to select a missile. **

**MICKEY: ****We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?**

**MICKEY: ****Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's the one. Select. **

"Do you even know what it is?" River asked the two, who stayed unnaturally quiet. "Of course, act first, ask questions later".

_**Jackie walks up behind Mickey.**_

**JACKIE: ****I could stop you. **

**MICKEY: **_**(turns)**_**Do it, then. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ready for this? **

_**Mickey and Jackie stare at each other for a few more seconds - but Jackie doesn't move.**_

**MICKEY: ****Yeah. **

_**He looks back at the screen. Jackie sits back down.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire. **

_**Breathing heavily, Mickey screws up his eyes and clicks the Fire button. 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth, a missile launches itself out of the sea.**_

**JACKIE: ****Oh, my God. **

_**The missile is shown on the screen. Harriet taps the steel shutters.**_

**HARRIET: ****How solid are these?**

"Not solid enough" River stated and everyone groans, wondering how the hell they get out of this one.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big. **

**ROSE: ****Alright. Now I'm making the decision. I'm not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out. ****  
><strong>_**(opens the cupboard door) **_**It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive 'em by standing under a doorframe. Now this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me! Come on!**

"YES!" Jack yelled, and everyone else couldn't help cheering with him.

_**Harriet hurries to help her. The missile soars over the sea.**_

**NEW YORK NEWSREADER: ****The vote is in. The counsel says... yes. They are releasing the codes. **

"This is cutting it awfully close!" Amy said nervously and Rory held her hand and whispered, "You do realise that the doctors and rose are sitting in the same room as us right?" Amy just giggled and hit him playfully, "Aren't I allowed to be concerned?" She asked him, and he shrugged.

_**The Slitheen family are now all gathered around the phone.**_

**SLITHEEN/JOSEPH: ****Ring, damn you!**

_**Mickey is still staring at the computer screen.**_

**MICKEY: ****It's on radar. Counter defence 556. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Stop them intercepting it. **

**MICKEY: ****I'm doing it now. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Good boy.**

_**Mickey taps a few keys.**_

**MICKEY: ****556 neutralized. **

_**The Doctor rips the mobile off speaker phone. Downstairs, the Sergeant rushes to a computer terminal, looking over the operator's shoulder.**_

**SGT PRICE: ****What do you mean, 'incoming'? **

"Well I would think that's kind of obvious" Jack said, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the sergeant.

_**The operator points at the screen where the missile shows up on radar. The missile soars over London. The Sergeant smashes the glass on the fire alarm, which goes off.**_

**SGT. PRICE: ****Everybody out! Now! Get out!**

_**Everyone runs to the door. The Slitheen family hear the alarm.**_

**JOSEPH: ****What the hell is that for? **

_**The Sergeant bursts in.**_

**SGT PRICE: ****Sir, there's a missile!**

_**The Slitheen all look round at him.**_

**SGT PRICE: ****Sorry.**

"HAHAHAHA" everyone was laughing at the guys face, but none more than Jack, who was rolling on the floor with laughter. Everyone else stopped, looked at him and burst out in further laughter. They couldn't stop, and it was another 5 minutes until they did. "Oh god, I haven't seen a reaction like that since 1901, oh god, that was hilarious, I thought he was going to faint, well he did, but not because he found out I was immortal, I'll tell you that"

"So you are immortal" Rose said

"I thought that was kind of obvious"

"Well no one has explained it to me!" she told him and he laughed

"Oh, maybe later"

Rose just huffed, but said no more.

_**He runs out again. The missile soars past Mickey's flat. Jackie runs out onto the balcony to watch it.**__**Two of the female Slitheen are fighting over Margaret's skin suit.**_

**SLITHEEN 1: ****That's mine!**

**SLITHEEN 2: ****No, mine!**

_**The others are all struggling to get back inside their skin suits. A hoard of security guards run out of the door of 10 Downing Street. The Sergeant fires a gun into the air.**_

**SGT PRICE: ****Everybody run!**

_**Everyone runs. He looks up into the sky to see the missile making straight for 10 Downing Street.**__**Rose, the Doctor and Harriet bundle into the cupboard. The crouch in a corner, Rose and Harriet either side of the Doctor.**_

**HARRIET: ****Nice knowing you both. **

_**They all hold hands.**_

**HARRIET: ****Hannibal!**

_**They brace themselves. The second before the missile hits, the Slitheen all look up.**_

**SLITHEEN: ****Oh, boll—**

_**The missile hits. **_**The whole of 10 Downing Street explodes in flames. **_**The Doctor, Rose and Harriet are all severely shaken around in their cupboard. Then it stops. The place is in ruins, smoking. Then, the Doctor, Rose and Harriet emerge from the wreckage. Harriet looks around.**_

**HARRIET: ****Made in Britain. **

_**The Sergeant hurries over to them.**_

**SGT PRICE: ****Are you alright?**

**HARRIET: **_**(flashing her ID card at him)**_** Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!**

"I can see why she got elected" Rory muttered, and Amy asked "And you couldn't before?" She asked giggling. "Oh be quiet" he said affectionately.

**SGT PRICE: ****Yes, ma'am. **

_**He hurries away again.**_

**HARRIET: ****Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, maybe you should have a go. **

**HARRIET: ****Me? **_**(laughs) **_**I'm only a back-bencher. **

**ROSE: ****I'd vote for ya!**

**HARRIET: ****Now, don't be silly. **

_**Rose and the Doctor grin.**_

**HARRIET: ****Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. **

_**She climbs over the rubble towards the crowd of people. The Doctor beams at Rose.**_

**HARRIET: ****Hang on! **_**(shouts over to the crowd) **_**The Earth is safe! Sergeant!**

_**The Doctor and Rose walk together. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I thought I knew the name. **

_**He watches her hurry over to the cameras and ambulances.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Harriet Jones - future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms - the architect of Britain's Golden Age. **

"Good woman" Jack nodded as he said, with everyone agreeing around him.

**HARRIET: ****The crisis has passed! Ladies and Gentlemen - I have something to say to you all!**

_**Rose and the Doctor watch her fondly from a distance. Then they turn and walk away. Harriet speaks to the camera.**_

**HARRIET: ****Mankind stands tall - proud - and undefeated. God bless the human race.**

_**She beams around at them all. Rose enters her flat, and is greeted with a huge hug from a relieved Jackie. They both close their eyes, happy to be together again.**__**The Doctor enters the TARDIS, looking very pleased with himself. He starts the engines and grins up at it.**__**Rose is sitting on the chair in front of the TV, watching a repeat of Harriet Jones' speech.**_

**HARRIET: ****Mankind stands tall - proud –**

_**Jackie comes in.**_

**JACKIE: **_**(contemptuously)**_** Harriet Jones. Who does she think she is? Look at her! Taking all the credit. Should be you on there. **_**(addresses TV) **_**My daughter saved the world!**

"Always seems to forget us" Ten told the room, pointing between him and eleven. Everyone else just laughs. "That's mothers for you" Eleven told him and they grinned.

**ROSE: ****I think the Doctor helped a bit**

**JACKIE: **_**(sitting down)**_** Oh, alright then. Him too. Y****ou should be given knighthoods.**

The doctors and Rose look between each other and start laughing. "Oh they do, don't worry about that Jackie" River smiled, and ten looked at her shocked _how is it she knows everything? _He asked himself.

**ROSE: ****That's not the way he does things. No fuss, he just... moves on. He's not that bad if you gave him a chance. **

**JACKIE: ****He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that.**

"I think it's the end of the world!" Jack said holding his heart. Everyone else just laughed, again, at jacks antics.

**ROSE: ****Oh! Now the world has changed, you're saying nice things about him. **

**JACKIE: ****Well, I reckon I've got no choice! There's no getting rid of him since you're infatuated.**

**ROSE: **_**(unconvincingly)**_** I'm not infatuated**

**JACKIE: ****What does he eat?**

"Nothing, trust me" Amy told them, thinking about the time when she was eight. Eleven just smiled.

**ROSE: ****How do you mean?**

**JACKIE: ****I was gonna do shepherds pie. **

"EURGH!" both doctors screamed put in disgust, the looked at each other, that had never happened before.

_**Rose sniggers.**_

**JACKIE: ****All of us. A proper sit down. 'Cause... I'm ready to listen. I wanna learn about you and him and that life you lead. Only, I dunno, he's an alien. For all I know, he eats gr****ass and safety pins and things.**

"mmm…grass" Rory said sarcastically while everyone laughed.

**ROSE: ****He'll have shepherd pie. You're gonna cook for him?**

**JACKIE: ****What's wrong with that?**

**ROSE: ****He's finally met his match. **

**JACKIE: ****You're not too old for a slap, you know. **

_**Rose giggles. Jackie gets up and goes to the kitchen.**_

**JACKIE: ****You can go and visit your gran tomorrow. **

_**Rose's mobile rings.**_

**JACKIE: ****You'd better learn some French. I told her you were in France. I said you were au-pairing. **

_**The caller ID on the screen of Rose's mobile reads 'TARDIS calling' complete with a little TARDIS icon. Rose answers.**_

**ROSE: ****Hello? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go. **

**ROSE: **_**(incredulous)**_** You've got a phone?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone? **_**(laughs contemptuously) **_**Like I said, couple of hours... I've just got to send out this dispersal **_**(presses a button) **_**There you go. That's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up. **

**ROSE: ****My mother's cooking.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Good! Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer.**

"good one" Jack told the doctors who smiled as everyone else chuckled.

**ROSE: ****She's cooking tea. For us. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I don't do that.**

**ROSE: ****She wants to get to know you.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Tough! I've got better things to do!**

**ROSE: ****It's just tea. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Not to me it isn't. **

**ROSE: ****She's my mother.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, she's not mine!**

**ROSE: ****That's not fair! **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, you can stay there if you want! **_**(paus**__**e) **_**But right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the horse head nebula. **

_**Rose listens to him intently. **_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Fires are burning 10 million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out - hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Your choice. **

_**He hangs up. Rose ends the call slowly and presses the phone to her lips, deep in thought. The Doctor pauses for a second and then goes back to the console.**__**Jackie comes back into the living room with two cups of tea.**_

**JACKIE: ****Rose, I was thinking**

_**Rose's seat is empty, so Jackie walks in the direction of Rose's bedroom instead.**_

**JACKIE: ****I've got that bottle of Amaretto from New Year's Eve, does he drink?**

_**Jackie opens the door to Rose's bedroom. Rose is stuffing some clothes into a bag. Jackie watches her. **_

**JACKIE: ****I was wondering whether he drinks or not.**

**ROSE: ****Yeah, he does.**

_**She continues stuffing the clothes into the bag.**_

**JACKIE: **_**(quietly)**_**Don't go, sweetheart. **

_**Rose stops for a moment and looks around at her.**_

**JACKIE: ****Please don't go. **

_**Guiltily, Rose continues to pack. It is night time. Mickey is sitting reading a newspaper on a bin outside the TARDIS. The small boy who graffiti'd the TARDIS the previous day is now busy cleaning it off again. The Doctor pokes his head around the door.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Good lad. Graffiti that again ****and I'll 'ave ya. Now, beat it.**

"How dare he, drawing on my lovely TARDIS, my sweet baby TARDIS, poor thing, I'm surprised she didn't have a right tantrum. Humans always destroying things, if I ever see that boy again…" Ten trailed off not realising everyone was staring at him. "What?" He asked when he did notice.

"Oh nothing" Rose smiled sweetly at him.

She gave Jack a stare that said 'I think he needs help' Jack nodded at her, completely agreeing. The same thing was going on through Amy's, Rory's and River's head, because Eleven, was nodding along with Ten, and they were now in a deep conversation about how their poor baby TARDIS, would need counselling if it happened again. Everyone who wasn't the doctors, all looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. The doctors not knowing what it was for just ignored them and went back to their conversation.

_**The little boy scurries off. The Doctor grins. Mickey glances after him. The Doctor walks over to Mickey.**_

**MICKEY: ****I just went down the shop. And I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is.**

_**He shows the Doctor the front page of the newspaper, headlined 'Alien Hoax?' - the Doctor gives a small smile. **_

**MICKEY: ****How could they do that? They saw it!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face - nope! Can't see it! There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick. **

"I completely agree" Both doctors said agreeing with their past selves.

"Yep definitely getting him counselling" Rose told the others, who nodded bewildered.

"What?" Ten asked.

"Oh nothing"

He and eleven looked around at everyone, shrugged, then turned back to the TV.

_**Mickey laughs.**_

**MICKEY: ****We're just idiots.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, not all of you. **

**MICKEY: **_**(surprised)**_** Yeah? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****Present for you, Mickey. **_**(hands Mickey a disc) **_**That's a virus. Put it online, it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist. **

**MICKEY: ****What do you want to do that for?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****'Cos you're right. I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me.**

_**In the background, Jackie and Rose emerge from the flats.**_

**MICKEY: ****How can you say that - and then take her with you? **_**(gestures Rose)**_

**THE DOCTOR****: You could look after her. Come with us. **

Rose looked at him suspiciously, "I didn't know you asked him" She said to the doctor, who held his hands up in defeat, "Hey, not my idea!" He told her and she nodded.

**MICKEY: ****I can't. This life of yours... it's just too much, I... I couldn't do it. **_**(as Jackie and Rose approach) **_**Don't tell her I said that. **

**JACKIE: **_**(to Rose, pleading)**_** I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will. **

**ROSE: ****I'm not leaving 'cos of you. I'm travelling, that's all. And then I'll come back! **

**JACKIE: ****But it's not safe.**

**ROSE: ****Mum... if you saw it out there... you'd never stay home. **

_**She turns to the Doctor, taking her backpack off her shoulders.**_

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(sarcastically)**_**Got enough stuff? **

**ROSE: ****Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment.**

_**She throws an enormous bag into the Doctor's arms.**_

**ROSE: ****Now I'm signing ****up. You're stuck with me. Haha.**

"Never going to get rid of me now" Rose teased the doctor, not realising the pained expression in Eleven and River's face. Ten it seemed also didn't notice and said "Oh Haha" Sarcastically, but the grin on his face looked as if it would never be removed.

_**Rose goes up to Mickey - Jackie looks the Doctor up and down.**_

**ROSE: **_**(to Mickey)**_** Come with us. There's plenty of room. **

_**Mickey gestures to the Doctor.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****No chance, he's ah, a liability, I'm not having him on board. **

**ROSE: ****We'd be dead without him. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****My decision is final. **

_**Rose turns back to Mickey.**_

**ROSE: ****Sorry. **

_**They kiss briefly. Mickey gives a small wave as she backs away.**_

**MICKEY: ****Good luck, then. **

**JACKIE: **_**(rounding on the Doctor)**_** You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away - how long do I wait then?**

_**The Doctor stands there hugging Rose's backpack, not really having an answer, but Rose comes to his rescue. **_

**ROSE: ****Mum**

_**Jackie spins around to face Rose.**_

**ROSE: ****You're forgetting - it's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe and by the time I get back, yeah - ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. **_**(puts her hands on Jackie's shoulders, smiles kindly) **_**So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds time. Hmm?**

_**She hugs her. The Doctor steps into the TARDIS. Rose follows him. Mickey gives a small wave and Rose shuts the door, leaving Mickey and Jackie alone outside. The TARDIS dematerialises. Jackie keeps her eyes on her watch as they stand in silence, then**_

**JACKIE: ****Ten seconds.**

_**She walks back to the flats. Mickey settles himself back on top of the dustbin with the newspaper.**_

"Oh my god, that dragged on!" Jack complained.

"Okay then we won't watch any more" Ten teased, and Jack quickly changed his views.

"No, no I want to" he moaned, like a little kid.

"Fine then, but I want a break, we've watched five episodes, and I'm busting for a toilet" Rose told them, and they all agreed that a nice five minute break would be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! A MONTH A MONTH, I NEVER INTENDED IT TO BE THAT LONG, I AM SOOOO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME?<strong>

**I really would explain why, but short story, School, exams, homework, broken computer and illness stopped me from writting for so long! I am terribly sorry, but, I have two weeks of next week, and I am *hopefully* getting a laptop for christmas, which means I won't have to share with my brother, and I can go on it when I want! :D**

** Anons:**

**Anon1 : IT'S UP, YAY!**

**Anon2: 5 TIMES, really? WOW! thank you, I didn't realise people wold like it that much!**

**Abby: Sorry, but thank you for being concerned for my education :)**

**THANKYOU ALL FOR REVIEWING... Hopefully the next chapter should be up tomorrow since it's going to be a filler, you know breaks where people can talk :)**

**Also am I becoming repetetive? I have great Idea, but I don't want them to come too soon, then have nothing to do for later seasons! But if I am becoming a bit too repetitive then tell me, so I can sort it out :) x**

**Again sorry for the long wait!**


	7. Chapter 7: Break

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Break<strong>

As they all got up, Jack asked 'sexy' for a bathroom. A door to left of the television appeared and he rushed in there to relieve himself. However, Jack was more concerned about his own reflection, and looked into a mirror, that had conveniently been put there. "Okay" he said to himself, "still looking sexy", he ran his hand threw his hair trying to see whether there was any grey hairs. After five minutes of thoroughly searching, he was pleased when he found none. He smiled to himself, and screamed out in agony.  
>The scream was heard by the others, who all looked at each other then went running to the bathroom door. "Jack, Jack, what is it" Ten asked, but go no answer. They all started hammering their fists on the door, until they got a reply, which came three minutes later.<br>"It's okay, I'm okay" Jack told them, and they all looked very confused.  
>"Oh don't worry, he's probably found a grey hair or something." Rose said laughing with the rest of the people in the room. All of them continued what they were doing before, which was well…nothing.<br>Meanwhile in the bathroom Jack was hyperventilating, sitting on the floor taking deep gasps of breath, he slowly got up and smiled into the mirror, he could not help but whimper as he saw it. Right at the sides of his eyes lay a teeny tiny wrinkle, to most it would be unrecognisable, but to Jack it showed him that he was turning into an old man. _Oh my god, I'm old, _Jack thought to himself. _But I can't be old I'm Captain Jack, I'm immortal! How can_ I_ be old? _The Captain was pacing the bathroom, in fear of what he would eventually become. The picture of the head in the pool of water suddenly surfaced into his mind, and it took all of the will power the Captain had not to scream out…again.

During Jacks little conflict, other things were going on in the 'living area' as they had decided to call it. It seemed the two doctors had moved to the middle Sofa's and were talking about past adventures. This caused a lot of laughter coming from the two as they were remembering 'the good old days'. Amy was talking to Gwen and Ianto was in a conversation with Rory. But perhaps the most interesting conversation was going on was the one between Rose and Riversong, who hadn't been able to have a proper conversation before this break.  
>"Hi" Rose said to Riversong, rather nervous. She had just walked over to River who was looking at the group, rather amused.<br>"Oh, hello" River smiled to Rose and then pointed towards the two doctors "They're like little kids aren't they?" The two giggled as the doctors high fived…again.  
>"How many times is that now?" Rose asked River who sighed.<br>"Who knows?"  
>Rose and River stood there gazing upon the room, in an awkward silence for a while, both trying to think of something to say. Rose, finally caved, she turned to the mysterious woman and asked, "No need to be rude, but how close are you to the doctor?" It was not one of a demanding tone, nor was it one of a jealous; it was filled with curiosity, which River rather admired. However beyond the curiosity, was a hint of spite, as if Rose Tyler was not going to give up on her future with the doctor. River looked at the girl, and was quite impressed, she had heard stories of Rose Tyler, but never did she think she would meet her. And now that she had, she realised that Rose Tyler was not who River had imagined to be. She was so much more than that.<br>River laughed, not mocking, but in anticipation. She wanted to find out every secret that makes this girl who she is; she wanted to find everything that made Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler. She wanted to do this with everybody she ever met, but none more so than this complicated girl. This amazing, bright girl that the doctor fell in love with, she had never met anyone as complicated as the doctor, but maybe, just maybe Rose Tyler would be this person. "I, I travel with the doctor, on occasion."  
>"On occasion?" Rose questioned.<br>"Spoilers" River told her.  
>"Okay, if you can't tell me that, then tell me this, where am I?" Rose knew she wouldn't like the answer, but she needed to know. "Because I never want to leave this life, it's amazing, and I would go kicking and screaming, but I need to know, is the doctor happy without me, did I chose to leave and did he ever realise?" Rose of course was talking about the fact that she was in love with the impossible man, maybe he didn't realise, but she did. It would have taken her longer, had she not been in this room, but she realised she really did love him.<br>River sighed "The answer to your questions will come very soon" She told Rose, who had an aggravated look on her face, "But I can tell you, that you never left willingly, that you are happy and that the doctor, never stopped loving you" Rose gasped at this ridiculous piece of information, if he loved her then she would know, wouldn't she? Rose decided to brush this piece of information off, and take it that River meant as a friend, and decided to take the plunge, and ask the one question that had been plaguing her thoughts throughout this, whatever it was.  
>"Are you and the doctor married?" she did not mean it to come out so quickly, and so direct, but River just laughed, like she had been asked this question before.<br>"Spoilers" She told Rose, who laughed.  
>"Right of course" It was an odd start, but it set the two off, they started talking about all the different aliens that they had met, and all the planets they had visited, and of course, they mentioned the ridiculous man and his blue box. They were soon joined by Gwen and Amy, and bouts of giggles were coming from the group of girls, which made the men scared.<p>

"What do you recon they are talking about?" Rory asked eleven cautiously who just looked at the girls, and told him,  
>"No idea, but whatever it is, it's not good for us." He replied.<br>If you looked on the room, you would probably think of it as a scene from a school disco, all the boys on one side of the room and all the girls on the other.  
>A couple of minutes later, Jack came out of the bathroom, a bit shaken, he had figured out that there was no weight gain, and no more grey hairs, but he was scared about the wrinkles, and made a silent vowel to never smile again, once this gathering was over, of course.<br>"Everybody ready?" he asked the group, who nodded. They all sat in their respective seats, but they didn't look as uncomfortable as before. All the woman found themselves being harassed by the men over what they were giggling about, yes, even the doctors asked more than twice. They all sent exasperated looks to each other and smiled, their boys would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Too cheesy? I wasn't quite sure, anyway this should have been up last friday, I just couldn't write it. Because I wanted the conversation between River and Rose to happen, I just didn't know how to go about it, I think I made several versions, and I have to admit this one wasn't the best, but it was the simplest. All the others just kept going on and on and on, and if you want the others, providing I haven't deleted them, you can ask me, and I may send them to you.<br>Yeah anyway, I have set myself a task, I am going to try and get the Christmas special up by Christmas, that's around 9 episodes to write, in two days :P I think I can do it, you know, if I don't eat and sleep, or do anything else :)  
><strong>**Anons:  
><strong>** Anon 1: Don't worry I will keep it up, hopefully. And thank you, i'm glad you like it :)  
><strong>** Anon2: I am actually soooo glad you asked that, I am actually going to do that, once I finish Doctor Who, I will be doing a SJA spin off, and then a Torchwood one :) and for SJA, it will go up to series 4, I think cause no offence, I don't like the ones with the new girl, probs because I love Luke way too much :) and Torchwood I am doing 'til the end of Children of Earth :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dalek

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO...SADLY, because if I did, It would mean that I owned the world (and David Tennant *evil grin*)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Dalek<span>**

They all sat down, waiting for the screen to turn back, Jack was still pale, and wasn't as excited as usual, which drew a bit of concern from Ianto. Nobody else seemed to notice.  
><strong>The TARDIS materialises and the Doctor and Rose step out.<br>****ROSE: ****So, what is it? What's wrong?  
><strong>"Already?" River asked, and Ten nodded.  
>"Wow, that's got to be some kind of record" Rory stated with nods from everyone.<strong><br>THE DOCTOR: Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course  
><em>They look about themselves.<br>_ROSE: Where are we?  
>THE DOCTOR: Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground.<br>**"Does everything happen in Utah?" Amy asked eleven, who smiled.**  
>ROSE: And... when are we?<br>THE DOCTOR: 2012.  
><strong>"That's so weir, it's like year after us, but 7 years for you" Amy told Rose.  
>"Now that you say it, it is kinda weird" She told Amy, "Also my age". Amy nodded understanding, it must be horrible.<strong><br>ROSE: God, that's so close, so I should be... 26.  
><strong>"Better than dead" Jack told Rose smiling, Rose just huffed, just because he was immortal. Which they still hadn't explained to her about, making a mental note to ask at the end of this episode, she carried on watching.**  
><em>The Doctor flicks a switch and lights flood the museum.<br>_ROSE: Blimey! It's a great big museum!  
><strong>"That's so boring" Jack cried "I hate museums" Everybody just laughed, because it was such a Jack thing to do. Ianto was happy that Jack was getting back to his old self. He was still wondering why Jack was like that in the first place.**  
>THE DOCTOR: An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust... that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship.<br>_He passes the exhibits as he names them. They notice a Slitheen arm in one case.  
><em>**"Oh great, more Slitheen, like we haven't just had an adventure with them!" Jack sulked, everyone else just ignored him.**_  
><em>****ROSE: ****That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed.  
><em>The Doctor notices something else.<br>_THE DOCTOR: Ah! Look at you!  
><em>Inside the glass case he is approaching, is the head of a Cyberman. The Doctor stares through the glass at it. Rose stands behind him.<br>_ROSE: What is it?  
>THE DOCTOR: An old friend of mine... well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old.<br>**"You only just noticed?" Jack asked the Doctors who looked outraged.  
>"You can talk" Ten told Jack who just smiled.<br>"Bitch please, I'm a hundred and something, a child compared to you" He teased the doctors, who just pouted. Everyone in the room laughed, but none more than Gwen, because of the phrase Jack used.**  
>ROSE: Is that where the signal's coming from?<br>THE DOCTOR: Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out. _(stares intently through the glass) _Calling for help.  
><em>He places the tip of his finger gently on the glass. Immediately, an alarm goes off and they are promptly surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at them.<br>_**"fun" Rory said sarcastically.**  
>ROSE: <strong>**If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A.  
><strong>"Pretty much, yeah" Ten told the room. Everyone just sighed.  
><strong><em>The Doctor flashes the soldiers a grin. A helicopter lands. Inside a corridor, men with guns line the walls. Henry van Statten alights from a lift with a few others - they begin to walk briskly down the corridor.<br>_POLKOWSKI: On behalf of all of us, I want to wish you a very happy birthday, sir. _(no reply)  
><em>And the President called to convey his personal best wishes.  
>VAN STATTEN: The President is 10 points down. I want him replaced.<br>**"Oh great a man this powerful, obviously an idiot" Jack stated and everyone just looked at him.  
>"How did you work that one out?" Gwen asked him, and Jack sighed.<br>"Well he obviously only cares about money and power, all people who are like that are idiots"  
>"Makes sense" Rory told the room and everyone nodded.<br>**POLKOWSKI: ****I don't think that's very wise, sir  
><strong>"Dead" Three people said, all at the same time.  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**Thank you so much for your opinion. You're fired. _(to the soldiers) _Get rid of him.  
>POLKOWSKI: Wha-?<br>_The soldiers drag him off. Van Statten keeps on walking.  
><em>VAN STATTEN: Wipe his memory, put him on the road someplace - Memphis, Minneapolis - somewhere beginning with 'M'.  
><strong>"We stand corrected" Jack told his team, who looked horrified, everyone else just chuckled.  
><strong>Another woman named Goddard hastens to take Polkowski's place.<br>VAN STATTEN: So, the next President, what do you think? Republican or Democrat?  
>GODDARD: Democrat, sir.<br>VAN STATTEN: For what reason?  
>GODDARD: <em>(a pause)<em> They're just so funny, sir?  
><strong>Everyone laughed. "Quite a sardonic sense of humour" River told the group and everyone nodded.** _They all stop. Van Statten looks at her.  
><em>VAN STATTEN: What is your name?  
>GODDARD: Goddard, sir. Diana Goddard.<br>VAN STATTEN: I like you, Diana Goddard. _(resumes walking) _So, where's the English kid?  
><strong>"Oh thank god, sometimes American accents annoy me too much" Gwen told the room, before turning to Jack and adding "No offence" He just waved his hand acting like he didn't care. _(A/N No offence intended)  
><strong>The 'English Kid' - Adam - hurries up to him.<br>**_Ten just sniggered when he saw Adam, and Rose hit him playfully in the arm.  
>"Anything we should know?" Ianto asked.<br>"Not really, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Rose actually liking that idiot. Well, he wasn't an idiot, but still, it was quite funny. But there was also something else that he felt about Rose and that kid. Was it jealousy?  
><strong>ADAM: <strong>**Sir! Sir! I bought ten more artefacts at auction, Mr Van Statten.  
>VAN STATTEN: Bring 'em on, let me see 'em.<br>GODDARD: Sir, with respect, there's something more urgent. We arrested two intruders 54 floors down. We don't know how they got in.  
>VAN STATTEN: I'll tell you how they got in. In'tro the window.<br>**Eleven hoped that nobody would pick up on the fact that he used this joke later on, but judging from River Songs smile, he had used it in front of her, and she knew. Oh well it wasn't his though Van Statten had stolen his joke.**  
>VAN STATTEN: In'tro the window, that was funny! <em>(polite laughs) <em>Bring 'em in, let's see 'em - and tell Simmons I wanna visit my little den. Get to it!  
><em>He goes through a door.<br>_GODDARD: _(into mouthpiece)_ Simmons? You'd better give me good news. Is it talking?  
><em>From the alien's point of view, we see Simons attacking it with some sort of chainsaw. It is screaming.<br>_**River gasped, it couldn't be, could it? She turned to eleven who nodded, and felt dread. This was the doctor after he lived through the time war, but before Rose Tyler had changed hm, it wasn't going to be fun. Ten noticed that River had realised that it was a Dalek and thought, _Oh she is good._ Nobody else seemed to notice the transaction between the three, watch was just fine for them.  
><strong>SIMMONS: <strong>**Not exactly 'talking', no.  
>GODDARD: What's it doing?<br>SIMMONS: Screaming. Is that any good?  
><strong>"Well I think you've found what's been sending you the signal" Jack told the doctors who nodded, not wanting to point out that this had already happened, and they already knew.  
>"But there are torturing it, I hope you can save them" The doctors grimaced.<strong><br>_He applies the chain saw again. Van Statten is sitting at a table while Adam shows him the artefacts._  
>ADAM: And this is the last... paid $800,000 for it.<br>**Amy, Gwen, Rory and Rose whistle, what they would do for that amount of money.**  
><em>The Doctor, Rose and Goddard enter.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN: What does it do? <em>(takes it from Adam)<em>  
>ADAM: Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel<br>THE DOCTOR: I really wouldn't hold it like that.  
>GODDARD: Shut it.<br>**"Lovely person, isn't she?" Rose asked sarcastically, while everyone grinned at her.  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**Really, though, that's wrong.  
>ADAM: Is it dangerous?<br>THE DOCTOR: No. Just looks silly.  
><strong>"Too right it does" Ten said, agreeing with his past self.  
><strong><em>He holds his hand out for the artefact. Security ready their guns. Van Statten holds up a hand to stop them and hands the object to the Doctor.<br>_THE DOCTOR: You just need to be  
><em>He runs his fingers gently over the artefact and it plays a note, rather like a harmonica.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: delicate.<br>**"Bet that's what you say to all of the girls" Jack says to the doc, and ends up having several pillows thrown at his face.**  
>E<em>veryone looks suitably impressed. The Doctor beams around at them all whilst playing it.<br>_**"Your quite good with your fingers" Rose told ten, and turned bright read as everyone misinterpreted that. "I just meant, he's good at fixing things, and playing things, like musical instruments." She told the group, who all looked at her in disbelief. Jack, the dirtiest of the lot, was laughing so much, that he nearly died. Again. "You lot need to get your head out of the gutter" Rose told them as they all quietened down. The only people not laughing were Rose and the doctors, who were looking equally embarrassed.**_  
><em>****VAN STATTEN: ****It's a musical instrument.  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(nods)<em> And it's a long way from home.  
>VAN STATTEN: <em>(stands)<em> Here, let me.  
><strong>"Like a kid with a new toy" Rory mumbled, only being heard by Amy, who nodded.**_  
>He grabs it off the Doctor, who raises his eyebrows.<em>****  
>THE DOCTOR: I did say 'delicate'. Reacts to the smallest fingerprint.<br>_Van Statten cannot make it play at first and it makes a series of bleeping noises._  
>THE DOCTOR: It needs precision.<br>_Van Statten touches it more gently and it plays a few notes. The Doctor smiles._  
>THE DOCTOR: Very good. Quite the expert.<br>VAN STATTEN: As are you.  
><em>He tosses the instrument aside, where it lands somewhere on the floor. The Doctor's and Adam's eyes follow it, slightly alarmed.<em>  
><strong>Ten and eleven looked quite angry at this, as did everyone else in the room. **  
>VAN STATTEN: Who exactly are you?<br>_The Doctor looks back at Van Statten with a new, slightly disdainful look in his eye._  
>THE DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. And who are you?<br>VAN STATTEN: Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake.  
><strong>"Pretty much" Eleven said and everyone was amused, because that is generally what happens.**  
>THE DOCTOR: Pretty much sums me up, yeah.<br>VAN STATTEN: The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice. _(Looks at Rose) _Quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty.  
><strong>"Pig", "Bastard" and "urgh" were just some of the few things said at this statement.  
>"I'd give him a smack if I were you" Amy told Rose who grinned, while Rory inched away from him.<br>**ROSE: ****She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her 'she'.  
>VAN STATTEN: <em>(eyes on the Doctor)<em> She's English too! _(to Adam) _Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy - got you a girlfriend.  
>ADAM: This is Mr Henry Van Statten.<br>ROSE: And who's he when he's at home?  
>ADAM: Mr Van Statten owns the Internet.<br>**"Nobody owns the internet" Rory snorted, but Rose answered him,  
>"That's what I thought too" She told him and he nodded.<strong><br>ROSE: Don't be stupid, no one owns the Internet.  
>VAN STATTEN: And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?<br>THE DOCTOR: So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up.  
>VAN STATTEN: And you claim greater knowledge?<br>THE DOCTOR: I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am.  
><strong>"You are so full of yourself" Rose teased ten who nodded.  
>"I have a right to be" He answered herm grinning, rose just smacked him on the arm.<br>**VAN STATTEN: ****And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?  
>THE DOCTOR: You tell me.<br>VAN STATTEN: The cage contains my one living specimen.  
>THE DOCTOR: And what's that?<br>VAN STATTEN: Like you don't know.  
>THE DOCTOR: Show me.<br>VAN STATTEN: You wanna see it?  
>ROSE: Blimey, you can smell the testosterone.<br>**The women all snorted while the others just looked away, as if not hearing that line. _Men. _All the girls thought.  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**Goddard - inform the Cage. We're heading down.  
><em>Goddard nods.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN : <em>(to Adam)<em> You - English. Look after the girl. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you - Doctor with no name _(ready by the lift) _Come and see my pet.  
><strong>Jack wriggled his eye brows at Rose and asked "And did you.." He trailed of as both doctors warned him with a glare.**  
><em>Van Statten leads the Doctor to the cage.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN: We've tried everything. The creatures has... shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside.<br>_He has entered a code to enter the Cage. The door to the Cage opens behind him._  
>THE DOCTOR: Inside? Inside what?<br>SIMMONS: _(to Van Statten)_ Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down - the Metaltron is resting.  
><strong>"Let's hope this alien doesn't like to get it's revenge" Jack said.  
>"You have no idea Jack, no idea" Ten said sighing. Jack just looked confused but at the doctors tine, he knew it was something bad.<strong><br>THE DOCTOR: Metaltron?  
>VAN STATTEN: Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out its real name.<br>**Jack had a sudden idea of what it could be, but he shook his head, it couldn't be that, it just couldn't, it would've killed them all by now.**  
>SIMMONS: <em>(to the Doctor)<em> Here, you'd better put these on. _(offers the Doctor a pair of gloves)_ The last guy that touched it... burst into flames.  
>THE DOCTOR: I won't touch it then.<br>_Goddard smirks._  
>VAN STATTEN: Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me.<br>_Goddard looks at the Doctor. With a placid expression on his face, he steps into the Cage. Van Statten steps away._  
>VAN STATTEN: Don't open that door until we get a result.<br>**_Oh Great_River thought; _just lock him up with one of the most dangerous aliens in the universe. Not like he's the only person who could possibly stop it.**  
>He and Goddard bend down to look at the monitor showing surveillance footage from the Cage. It is pitch dark inside - they watch the Doctor enter.<strong>_** _The door shuts behind the Doctor. He looks at some of the instruments Simmons was using to torture the alien. Through the darkness, the Doctor sees a blue light giving away the alien's location in the Cage._  
><strong>Jack started to get excited again, although he had an idea what was in the cage with the doctor, he still wasn't sure. And he was sure this 'episode' was going to be amazing.**  
>THE DOCTOR: Look, I'm sorry about this. Mr Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor.<br>DALEK: Doc-tor.  
><strong>"I knew it" Jack told the room, who ignored him, Amy and Rory couldn't get over their shock, Ianto and Gwen just looked confused.  
>"Jack what is it?" Gwen asked she could see the fear in everyone's faces.<br>"One of the deadliest things that the Doctor could be locked up in" River told her, all humour lost from her voice.**  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(absolute shock)<em> Impossible.  
>DALEK: THE Doctor?<br>_The Doctor watches, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. Lights suddenly come on, illuminating the Dalek._  
>DALEK: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!<br>**"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Amy repeated over and over, she hated the thought of being locked up with one of those things.**  
><em>The Doctor bangs on the door of the cage, rattling it.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: Let me out!<br>DALEK: Exterminate!  
><strong>"Not that I aint complaining, but you should be dead now" Jack told the doctors who nodded in agreement.**  
>GODDARD: Sir, it's gonna kill him!<br>VAN STATTEN: It's talking!  
><strong>"Oh great, stuck with an idiot." Ianto muttered, making Jack grin.**  
>DALEK: You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!<br>_It waves its gun around helplessly. The Doctor stops looking terrified and his face breaks into a huge grin._  
>THE DOCTOR: It's not working!<br>**Everyone sighed in relief, but couldn't help think of what could happen if Van Statten managed to restore the Dalek.**  
><em>The Dalek's eyepiece looks down at its gun. The Doctor laughs manically.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The Great Space Dustbin. How does it feel?<br>**Everybody couldn't help but hear the Rage in the doctor's voice, and they all couldn't help shiver. Thankfully, none of them had heard them this angry in a long time. It was pretty scary for the people to think of the doctor like that, and they hoped that he never would go back to being that same bitter, war ridden man like he was before he met Rose.  
><strong><em>He lunges at the Dalek. The Dalek strains against its chains.<em>  
>DALEK: Keep back!<br>_The Doctor is inches from the Dalek, looking straight into its eyepiece._  
><strong>"Your nose looks quite big there" Jack told the doctors, trying to diffuse the tension. It seemed to work as everybody giggled, especially when the doctors stuck their tongue out at him.**  
>THE DOCTOR: What for? What're you going to do to me? <em>(silence) <em>If you can't kill... then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you?  
><strong>"Harsh but true" Amy muttered, Rory stared at her mouthing 'harsh', she just ignored him.**  
><em>He circles the Dalek. The Dalek follows his progress with its eyepiece.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: You're nothing.<br>_Van Statten, Goddard and Simmons watch the proceedings, intrigued.  
><em>THE DOCTOR: What the hell are you here for?  
><em>Goddard glances at Van Statten.<em>  
>DALEK: I am waiting for orders.<br>THE DOCTOR: What does that mean?  
>DALEK: I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders.<br>THE DOCTOR: Well you're never gonna get any. Not ever.  
><strong>"Too bad that's not true" Ten muttered, still annoyed that they had managed to get the emperor. And judging by Amy and Rory's reactions, they were going to be in his future too.  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**I demand orders!  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(voice rising)<em> They're never gonna come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire - the entire Dalek race wiped out in one second.  
><strong>"A second?" Rory asked astonished. Ten and elven nodded, and he made a disbelieving whistle. The two Doctors were plagued by the images of the war. And how hard it was to see, how he couldn't save them all, how he was alone, but then they came out of their thoughts, ten by Rose and Eleven by River. They had both taken their hands, guessing what was going on by the expression ion their faces, and were both trying to comfort their doctors.  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**You lie!  
><strong>"I wish" Ten muttered, but eleven stayed silent. It wasn't that he didn't'[t feel guilty, it was the fact that he had come to terms with what had happened, and now he just wanted to get it of his mind. The last time, before his regeneration had brought back so many thoughts and feelings that he just wanted to forget, move on and maybe not regret. Well he could never not regret anything, but he could have fun travel around with his friends, and hopefully not be plagued with thoughts of what could have happened.**  
>THE DOCTOR: I watched it happen. I MADE it happen!<br>**The truth hit the group like a ton of cold bricks, they all knew what happened, apart from Gwen and Ianto, but hearing it from the doctor's mouth with such viciousness, made them all surprised by him and his reactions. Gwen and Ianto were surprised aswell, they had heard tales of the doctor from Jack, but never had they heard him bad mouth the doctor, never had they thought that the doctor could do something like this. They thought of him as a hero, and in his place, they would probably do the same thing, but they never thought they could possibly talk about it like it was something to be proud of, like the doctor. Perhaps he wasn't the hero everyone thought him of. When Gwen and Ianto stared at each other, they knew they had both came to the same conclusion, but decided not to tell the others.**  
>DALEK: <strong>**You destroyed us?  
><em>The Doctor's expression changes. He walks away, his back turned on the Dalek.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(quietly)<em> I had no choice.  
><strong>Rose stared at the doctor on the screen, the regret was clear in his features, in his eyes, but it was overshadowed by hatred and anger of the Daleks. Maybe, if she hadn't had met him then he would still be like this. She thought if this doctor the 'no second chances' man and decided she was happy he had changed, because he would probably be the scariest being in the universe if he was still like that.**  
>DALEK: And what of the Time Lords?<br>_Van Statten, Goddard and Simmons watch the monitor avidly.  
><em>**"Oh great, so now they know all about you"**_  
>The Doctor pauses.<br>_****THE DOCTOR****: Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost.  
>DALEK: And the coward survived.<br>**"Rather a coward then a killer" ten muttered, not being heard by anyone other than Rose. She squeezed his hand, then let go of it.  
><strong>THE DOCTOR<strong>**: _(mockingly)_ Oh - and I caught your little signal... help me... poor little thing _(resumes normal tone) _But there's no one else coming 'cos there's no one else left.  
>DALEK: <em>(lowers eyepiece)<em> I am alone in the Universe.  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(smiles)<em> Yep.  
>DALEK: So are you.<br>_The Doctor's smile fades._  
><strong>"No you're not" Rose told him.  
>"What?" He asked her and she reassured him by telling him "You're not alone, you will always have us." She pointed to herself, and everyone in the room, even Gwen and Ianto, "I don't know what happens to me, but I know, you will always have friends, you're never alone doctor"<br>Ten and Eleven beamed at her and ten told her "Of course I will" But as soon as Rose looked away, his expression darkened at the thought of losing her.**  
>DALEK: We are the same.<br>**"Like hell you are" Jack said loudly, causing the doctors to stare at him in disbelief. "What, you're nothing like them, I'll stand by that any day." It was Jacks turn to have all the smiles sent his way, and he revelled in it. Perhaps he liked being centre of attention too much… Nah.  
><strong><em>The Doctor spins around to face the Dalek angrily.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(furious)<em> We're not the same, I'm not- _(stops) _No - wait. Maybe we are. You're right, yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cos I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. _(raises eyebrows) _Exterminate.  
><em>He pulls a lever on the control panel and the Dalek is immediately engulfed by electricity. It starts screaming again.<em>  
>DALEK: Have pity!<br>THE DOCTOR: Why should I? You never did.  
><strong>"True" Everyone muttered, thinking of all the things the Daleks had caused. Gwen and Ianto were still trying to make up their minds about the doctor, it seemed the only way he could the universe from the time war, was by killing his own people. And a person that could do that, could do anything.**  
><em>He turns up the voltage.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN : <em>(to soldiers)<em> Get him out.  
><strong>"Idiots" Someone muttered, but it was too unclear for anyone to hear who it was.**  
>DALEK: Help me!<br>_Security burst in and grab the Doctor before he can lunge for the control panel again. Van Statten addresses the Dalek._  
>VAN STATTEN: I saved your life, now talk to me! Goddamn it, talk to me!<br>THE DOCTOR: _(as he is dragged away)_ You've got to destroy it!  
>VAN STATTEN: The last in the Universe. And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek. <em>(silence) <em>I am Henry van Statten, now recognise me! _(silence again. To Simmons-)  
><em> Make it talk again, Simmons.  
><strong>"All, cares about is adding him to his collection, it's horrible" Ianto muttered.  
><strong><em>Simmons approaches the Dalek with a greedy look in his eye.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN: Whatever it takes.<br>_Adam shows Rose into his workshop. Rose looks around._  
><strong>"Oh great, we're back to pretty boy" Jack said, and everyone rolled their eyes, even ten, though he totally agreed with Jack, which was weird.  
><strong><em>Rose prods a few things on the surfaces<em>  
><em>He hands Rose an object, she observes it, then outs it down.<br>_ADAM: The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet - spacecrafts - aliens - visitors to Earth - they really exist.  
><strong>"Really, I hadn't noticed" Ten said sarcastically, making everyone laugh. **  
>ROSE: That's amazing.<br>ADAM: I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life.  
>ROSE: <em>(smiling slightly)<em> I'm gob-smacked, yeah. And you do what? Sit here and catalogue it?  
>ADAM: Best job in the world.<br>_They talk about what it would be like to travel the stars, and Adam tells Rose about how he nearly started World War Three.  
><em>**Thus made the room, apart from Rose, shocked. "Perhaps he isn't just a pretty face" Amy said happily, but Rory answered her "doesn't mean he's not an idiot though" he said this with a little jealousy, which made Amy smile.  
><strong><em>A pause.<br>_ROSE: _(breaking the moment)_ So... wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there.  
><strong>"Oh great" Ianto sighed.  
>"What?" Rose asked innocently.<br>"You're going to go and investigate aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and when she failed to answer, everyone in the room sighed.  
><strong>ADAM: <strong>**Yeah... yeah well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although - if you're a genius - it does take long to patch in on the comms system.  
><strong>"Bit full of himself, isn't he?" Rory asked Amy who giggled. _Only Rory_, she thought.  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**_(laughs)_ Let's have a look then.  
><em>Adam turns to the computer and taps some keys and Rose observes over his shoulder.<em>  
>ADAM: It doesn't do much - the alien. It's weird, it's kind of... useless, it's just like this... great big pepper pot.<br>**Everyone laughed and Jack said "I am using that one".  
><strong><em>They access the screen that surveys the Cage. They watch Simmons approach the Dalek and begin to torture it with one of the devices. The Dalek screams again.<em>  
>ROSE: <em>(alarmed)<em> It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?  
>ADAM: I don't know.<br>ROSE: Take me down there. Now.  
><em>She strides from the room.<em>  
><strong>"Feisty, like always" Jack told Rose, who just decided to take it as a compliment.  
><strong><em>The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard and the security guards step into the lift.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: The metal's just battle armour - the real Dalek creature's inside.<br>VAN STATTEN: What does it look like?  
><strong>"You don't want to know" Everyone who had seen one muttered.  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered - every single emotion was removed except hate.  
>VAN STATTEN: <em>(impressed)<em> genetically engineered... by whom?  
>THE DOCTOR: By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world - you'd like him.<br>GODDARD: It's been on Earth for over fifty years - sold at a private auction moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?  
><strong>Everyone just looked at the doctors, knowing the answer.  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?  
>GODDARD: Records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands - burnt in its crater for nearly three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must've gone insane.<br>THE DOCTOR: Must've fallen through time. The only survivor.  
><strong>"Never found out how" Rose muttered.  
><strong>GODDARD: <strong>**You talked about a war?  
>THE DOCTOR: The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race.<br>VAN STATTEN: But you survived too.  
>THE DOCTOR: Not by choice.<br>**Rose was wondering if he meant he would rather be dead, but was too afraid to ask, in case she didn't like the answer.  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth, Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence.  
><em>Lights flash on, illuminating the Doctor. They have chained him up against a rack and striped his torso. Van Statten stands behind an instrument pointing at the Doctor.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN: Now, smile!<br>_The instrument runs some sort of scan over the Doctor's torso. The Doctor moans slightly in pain, grimacing. The scan image shows the Doctor's ribcage with two hearts beating within it.  
><em>VAN STATTEN: Two hearts! Binary vascular system! Oh, I am so going to patent this.  
>THE DOCTOR: So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it.<br>VAN STATTEN: This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk, you have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian Crater, and do you know what they found?  
><em>The Doctor looks at him angrily but questioningly.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN: The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course, no need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?<br>**"Money, money, money" Jack said "That's all it comes down to, money."  
><strong><em>He smiles smugly.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species - that creature in your dungeon is better than you.<br>**"Ooh burn" Jack said sassily, which made everyone laugh.  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**In that case, I will be true to myself and continue.  
><em>He walks back to the scanner.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(frantic)<em> Listen to me, that thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!  
>VAN STATTEN: Nothing can escape the Cage.<br>_He runs the scan again. The Doctor writhes with pain.  
><em>THE DOCTOR: But it's woken up! It knows I'm here! It's gonna get out! Van Statten, I swear no one on this base is safe! No one on this planet!  
><em>The scan is run again. The Doctor groans in pain and throws his head back.<em> _Adam enters the lobby outside the Cage, followed by Rose._ _They pass Simons and enter the Cage._ _Rose stares at the Dalek._  
>ADAM: Don't get too close<br>_Rose walks slowly up to the Dalek and peers into its eyepiece. It watches her.  
><em>ROSE: Hello?  
><strong>Everyone was deadly silent, they wanted to see what would happen to Rose, and the Dalek, knowing it was going to get very dramatic very soon.  
><strong><em>The Dalek simply continues to watch her. Rose is innocently concerned.<em>  
>ROSE: Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?<br>DALEK: Yes.  
><strong>"I was you know, expecting more anger at the doctor's name" Gwen told the group and they all nodded.**  
>ROSE: What?<br>_The Dalek raises its eyepiece to look into her face._  
>DALEK: <em>(slowly and wearily)<em> I am in pain. They tortured me. But still they fear me. Do you fear me?  
>ROSE: No.<br>**"I do now" Rose told ten, who turned to her.  
>"Don't worry I'll protect you" He grinned at her, and she smiled back.<br>**_The Dalek lowers its eyepiece._  
>DALEK: I am dying.<br>ROSE: No, we can help!  
><strong>"Too nice for your own good" Ten muttered but Rose ignored him.**  
>DALEK: I welcome death. But I am glad... that before I die... I met a human who was not afraid.<br>**"Wait, what?" Ianto asked confused.  
>"I have no idea" Eleven told him and the others looked away. <strong><br>_Rose looks overwhelmed with sadness and pity._  
>ROSE: Isn't there anything I can do?<br>DALEK: My race is dead. I shall die alone.  
><em>Rose has tears in her eyes. She places a hand gently on the Dalek.<br>_**"NO" River shouted, and eleven looked at her amused.  
>"Oh shut up" she told him and at everyone's looks she told them "look in a sec"<br>**ADAM: ****_(too late)_ Rose, no!  
><em>The place where Rose has put her hand suddenly burns bright orange and she snatches her hand away from the heat. The Dalek's tone changes.<em>  
>DALEK: Genetic material extrapolated - initiate cellular reconstruction!<br>_It bursts out of its chains with a new lease of life. Sparks fly from it. Simmons enters the room.  
><em>SIMMONS: What the hell have you done?  
><em>He approaches the Dalek. It points a sucker at him.<em>  
>SIMMONS: Whatcha gonna do? Sucker me to death?<br>**"Never challenge a Dalek" Jack said wisely "Unless you're immortal like me" He added, and found, yet again, a pillow being thrown at his face.  
><strong><em>The Dalek proceeds to do just that. It places the sucker over Simmons face and we hear his skull cracking as it sucks inwards. Rose and Adam rush outside.<em>  
>ROSE: <em>(to Bywater)<em> It's killing him! Do something!  
>BYWATER: <em>(over intercom)<em> Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!  
><em>Van Statten, still with the Doctor looks up, as does the Doctor, who is sweating with the pain.<em> THE DOCTOR: _(wearily)_ Release me if you want to live.  
><em>The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard and Van Statten's security guards exit the lift and enter Van Statten's office. The Doctor addresses a monitor where there is a communication link to the lobby.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: You've got to keep it in that cell.<br>ROSE: Doctor, it's all my fault.  
><strong>"you didn't know" Amy reassured Rose who smiled at her.  
><strong>BYWATER: <strong>**I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations.  
><strong>"It will take it around ten seconds to get out then" River said and the doctors nodded.  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat.  
><em>Inside the cage, the Dalek places its sucker to the code lock and begins to run through all the combinations. Rose and Adam stand before the door with security, who are pointing their guns at the door. In no time at all, the door opens.<em> **  
><strong>BYWATER: <strong>**Open fire!  
><strong>"Not going to work" Jack sang.  
><strong><em>They shoot at the Dalek.<em>**  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!  
><strong>"Urgh, if I ever meet him" Amy muttered, and yet again, Rory began to edge away from her.**  
>THE DOCTOR: Rose, get out of there!<strong>  
><strong><em>The Dalek advances upon them, the bullets having no affect at all. Bywater turns to the female guard.<em>**** _Bywater tell De Maggio to get the two out._** **_They follow her. The Dalek approaches the screen displaying the Doctor, Van Statten and Goddard and smashes right through it. Then electricity starts to course through it. It wails as the peeling metal bends back into shape, the rust fades away. It looks perfect again._****  
>BYWATER: <em>(into mouthpiece)<em> Abandoning the cage, sir. **  
><strong><em>Goddard is tapping into a computer as Van Statten and the Doctor look over her shoulder.<em>**** GODDARD: We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's raiding entire power supplies for the whole of Utah.  
>THE DOCTOR: It's downloading.<br>VAN STATTEN: Downloading what?  
><strong>"Information" ten said, stating the obvious.**  
>GODDARD: Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down.<br>THE DOCTOR: It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire Internet. It knows everything.  
><strong>"Oh great"  
><strong><em>The Dalek finally backs away from the computer.<em>**  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**The Daleks survive in me!**  
><strong><em>The Dalek fires its exterminator beam randomly around the room, as though to test it.<em>**** GODDARD: Sir, the cameras in the vault have gone down.  
>THE DOCTOR: We've only got emergency power, it's eaten everything else, you've got to kill it now!<br>**"yes, kill it now, sounds like a good idea" Rory said nodding, reminding Rose of a bobble head.**  
>GODDARD: All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately. <strong>  
><strong><em>Rose and Adam run past another bunch of security guards, led by De Maggio.<em>**  
><strong>DE MAGGIO: <strong>**Civilians! Let them through!**  
><strong><em>Rose and Adam run out of sight. The guards point their guns ready in the direction they anticipate the Dalek will approach from. Bywater runs into view.<em>**  
><strong>BYWATER: <strong>**_(shouts)_**** Cover the north wall: Red division, maintain suppressing fire along the perimeter, Blue Division hold.**  
><strong><em>He is exterminated by the Dalek behind him. The guards immediately start firing at the Dalek, but the bullets melt before they can even touch the armour. The Dalek is surrounded - but it simply exterminates them, one by one, the bullets having no effect.<em>**  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**_(to Goddard)_**** Tell them to stop shooting at it!  
><strong>"Seriously, I don't think anyone can be more idiotic then him" Amy said stunned, everyone nodded.**  
>GODDARD: It's killing them!<br>VAN STATTEN: They're dispensable, that Dalek is unique. _(into intercom) _I don't want a scratch on its body work? Do you hear me? Do you hear me?  
><strong>"All the deaths are his fault then" Ianto said  
>"Not really, the bullets wouldn't have stopped the Dalek" Jack told him.<br>Ianto huffed, "You never let me win" Jack just laughed.  
><strong><em>The sound of the gunshots fade into silence. Every single soldier lies dead. The Dalek proceeds up the corridor.<em>**** _Goddard shows the Doctor a map of the base on the computer screen._  
>GODDARD: That's us right below the surface. That's the cage - and that's the Dalek. <strong>  
><strong><em>She indicates a blue light moving along a corridor.<em>**  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**This museum of yours - have you got any alien weapons?  
>GODDARD: Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them.<br>VAN STATTEN: We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there.  
><strong>"Urgh, doctor can't you just hit him?" Amy asked eleven chuckled.  
>"I wanted to right there and then, I don't know why I didn't"<strong><br>THE DOCTOR: Leaving everyone trapped with it? Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?  
><strong>"Thanks" Rose said to the doctors.  
>"I would never leave you alone with them things" Tem told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>**_Van Statten stands up. The Doctor turns back to the computer screen and Goddard._**  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**It's got to go through this area. What's that?  
>GODDARD: Weapons testing.<br>THE DOCTOR: Give guns to the lawyers, technicians, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it. **  
><strong><em>Goddard nods and gets up. The Doctor takes her place in front of the computer. Rose, still running, finds herself at the foot of a flight of stairs.<em>****  
><strong>"Yes" Ianto and Gwen exclaimed, but everyone else shook their heads.  
>"won't work" River told the two and they looked confused. Everyone motioned to the tv showing that they will find out soon.<br>**ROSE: ****Stairs! That's more like it!**  
><strong><em>Adam runs up behind her.<em>**  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!  
><strong>"That's what any sane person would think" Rose muttered. Making ten laugh, and everyone else to look at them weirdly.**  
>DE MAGGIO: <em>(joining them)<em> It's coming! Get up! **  
><strong><em>They run up the stairs and look over the banisters to watch the Dalek. It stops at the foot of the stairs. Adam breathes a small sigh of relief. It runs its eyepiece over the stairs.<em>**  
><strong>ADAM: <strong>**_(mockingly)_**** Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs.  
><strong>"Too cocky" Jack said and everyone nodded.  
><strong><em>The Dalek's eyepiece rests on them. De Maggio still has her gun pointing at it.<em>**  
><strong>DE MAGGIO: <strong>**Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?  
><strong>"Too bad it won't listen" Rory said to Amy, who nodded.  
><strong><em>The Dalek merely watches her, saying nothing.<em>**  
><strong>DE MAGGIO: <strong>**I demand that you surrender, is that clear? **  
><strong><em>Short pause.<em>**  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**El-ev-ate. **  
><strong><em>The Dalek levitates in the air and floats up the first few steps of the stairs.<em>****  
><strong>"Aw shit" Gwen said, which made everyone laugh.  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**Oh my God. **  
><strong><em>The Dalek proceeds up the stairs. Adam looks gob smacked.<em>****  
><strong>"Hehe" Jack said excitedly.  
>"What are you happy that Dalek can do that?" Rose asked, outraged, although from her lips you could tell she was trying to keep herself from smiling.<br>At Roses glare, Jack got scared and tried to hide behind Ianto, who pushed huim. Jack gulped turned to Rose and said "Well I didn't- I meant…" At the fear in his voice, Rose began laughing and soon everyone had joined in. Jack muttered "Evil" under his breath, and Ianto laughed even more.  
><strong>DE MAGGIO: <strong>**Adam, get her out of here.  
>ROSE: <em>(urgently)<em> Come with us, you can't stop it!  
>DE MAGGIO: Someone's got to try. Now get out!<strong>  
><strong><em>She pushes them away.<em>**  
><strong>DE MAGGIO: <strong>**Don't look back, just run!  
><strong>"Oh great, why can't it be that annoying bloke, or the pretty boy?" Ianto asked Jack quietly. Jack looked like he wanted to agree, but decided not to, he just smiled at Ianto, and looked back to the TV.  
><strong><em>Adam and Rose go up the rest of the stairs. The Dalek advances. De Maggio shoots at it without avail.<em>**** _Moments later, Rose and Adam hear the sound of the exterminator beam and De Maggio's scream. They run down the corridor terrified._  
>VAN STATTEN: I thought you were the great expert, Doctor.<br>**"I'd love for you to find someone who is smarter than the doctor" Rory told the screen, and again got embarrassed when Amy started giggling. _Oh great, _he thought, _ why is it they always have top pick ion it when I do it, but not when anyone else does it. Maybe it's because I'm not scary enough. _(A/N God no, Rory is one of the scariest, "where is my wife" frickin scared me with that stare!)  
><strong><em>The Doctor, still staring at the monitor, does not answer.<em>**  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate - there must be something it needs, everything needs something.  
><strong>"Not a Dalek" River and Eleven said at the same time, then smiled.**  
>THE DOCTOR: What's the nearest town?<br>VAN STATTEN: Saltlake City.  
>THE DOCTOR: Population?<br>VAN STATTEN: One million.  
>THE DOCTOR: All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature, that's all it needs.<br>**Gwen and Ianto looked gobsmacked, they didn't know the Dalek's was that bad. Or that one Dalek could do that.  
>"One Dalek, really?" Gwen asked, astonished.<br>"All it takes is one Dalek, One Dalek could destroy whole planets, if it was told to." Ten told her, and she shivered.**  
>VAN STATTEN: <em>(furious)<em> But why would it do that?  
>THE DOCTOR: Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!<br>**"Some people really don't understand" Rose said. It was sad really, that people only thought of themselves and not look at the bigger picture. She was glad she was no longer as naive as she used to be.  
><strong><em>The soldiers position themselves. <em>**  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**_(through intercom)_**** The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through.  
><strong>"better all cross our fingers then" Jack said laughing, and everyone else joined in at the ridiculousness of that statement.  
><strong><em>The soldiers wait apprehensively.<em>**  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot.  
>COMMANDER: Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!<br>**"Great, another one who thinks that they are above everyone else" Amy said angrily.  
>Jack turned to the doctor "it's surprising the amount of people who ignore you, you know" He told and the doctors nodded.<br>"If only they listened" They both said at the same time, making everyone groan, too many times that had happened.  
><strong><em>They ready their guns and wait. After a few moments, Rose and Adam run into view, right in the middle of the open area.<em>**  
><strong>COMMANDER: <strong>**Hold your fire! **  
><strong><em>Rose and Adam stop.<em>**  
><strong>COMMANDER: <strong>**You two, get the hell out of there! **  
><strong><em>Rose and Adam make it outside the door the moment the Dalek slowly comes into view. They stop for a moment to watch it. The Dalek also stops, and it focuses on them. It then zooms right in on Rose's face and turns in their direction.<br>_**"Why's it doing that?" Amy asked the eleven.  
>"You'll find out, now Sh, I'm watching" he said, his tone sharp. He turned his head and Amy raised an eyebrow.<br>**_Adam grabs Rose's hand and pulls her away, but she stops again._**  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**It was looking at me.  
>ADAM: Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!<strong>  
><strong><em>Rose pulls her hand away.<em>**  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**I know! But it was looking right at me.  
>ADAM: <em>(impatiently)<em> So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing, it's looking all around!  
>ROSE: <em>(shakes her head)<em> I don't know... it's like there's something inside looking at me, like... like it knows me.  
><strong>"Good theory" Ten praised Rose who turned red.**_  
>The Dalek makes its way towards the door.<em> _  
><em>COMMANDER: On my mark... _  
>The Dalek looks up at them.<em> _  
><em>COMMANDER: Open fire!_  
>They all start shooting at the Dalek. Like before, the bullets have no effect.<em>  
><strong>"really should have listened to you" Jack said, and everyone agreed with him, yet again.**  
><em>The Doctor stands up and looks at the monitor, showing the weapons testing area.<em> _  
><em>THE DOCTOR: It wants us to see._  
>The Dalek is looking straight at the camera, completely unperturbed by the volley of gunshots. The Dalek slowly levitates into the air until it is hovering near the ceiling. It fires it's exterminator beam at the fire alarm, causing the fire sprinkles to rain water from the ceiling. The bullets keep coming, but the Dalek pays no heed. It aims at a man who has his feet firmly rooted to the wet ground and fires its exterminator beam at him. The rest of the team fall like flies except from the Commander and one of his men who are sheltered from the sprinklers.<em>  
><strong>"wow" was all Gwen could say.  
>"I really hope I will never have to go up against them" Ianto said in awe. Eleven thought about what he said and realised that soon this would happen, for Ianto and Gwen anyway, maybe Ianto was alien aswell hmmm…<strong><br>_The Dalek exterminates both of them and then observes the tens of lifeless forms lying on the wet ground with their useless bullet scattered on the floor._ _There is a silence in Van Statten's office. The Doctor looks down, breathing heavily in shock._ _  
><em>VAN STATTEN: _(stunned)_ Perhaps it's time for a new strategy, maybe we should consider abandoning this place.  
><strong>`¬"Perhaps you should have listened to the doctor in the first place" Jack snapped at the TV, and yet again no one did anything about it. Rory huffed, why, why did they laugh when he did it?**  
>GODDARD: <em>(quietly furious with him)<em> Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out.  
><strong>"At least she's smart" Rory stated, "it's good that you're not surrounded by total idiots" He told the doctors who nodded, "I mean you've been around enough already, and frankly, I think their stupidity has started to rub off on you" At this everybody laughed, and the doctors pouted. Oh they were so going to get Rory back. Amy high fived Rory for that superb insult.**  
>THE DOCTOR: You said you could seal the vault.<br>VAN STATTEN: _(going to the computer)_ It was designed to be a bunker. In the event of nuclear war, steel bulkheads-  
>GODDARD: <em>(to the Doctor)<em> There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive.  
>THE DOCTOR: We've got emergency power, we can re-route that to the bulkhead doors.<br>GODDARD: We'd have to bypass the security codes, that would take a computer genius!  
>VAN STATTEN: Good thing you've got me, then.<br>**!"He wants to help" many people in the room asked.  
>"Wait for it" Ten told them.<strong><br>THE DOCTOR: You want to help?  
>VAN STATTEN: I don't want to die, Doctor, simple as that. Nobody knows this software better than me.<br>**"Oh, makes sense then" Ianto muttered.**_  
>The screen showing the footage of the basement suddenly flashes back into life. The Dalek is still standing in the middle of the open area. At first, only Goddard notices.<em> _  
><em>GODDARD: Sir... _  
>The Doctor and Van Statten also look round at the screen.<em> _  
><em>DALEK: I shall speak only to the Doctor.  
><strong>"Yay, this should be funny" Jack said excitedly, everybody just looked at him like he was the crazy one. "What?" he asked and everybody just gave him more disbelieving looks. "Not my fault I love a good fight".**_  
>The Doctor slowly straightens up, not taking his eyes off the Dalek.<em> _  
><em>THE DOCTOR: You're gonna get rusty.  
><strong>"If only"**  
>DALEK: I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me.<br>THE DOCTOR: What's your next trick?  
>DALEK: I have been searching for the Daleks.<br>THE DOCTOR: Yeah, I saw. Downloading the Internet. _(walks around the table to be nearer the screen) _What did you find? _  
><em>DALEK: I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes.  
>THE DOCTOR: And?<br>DALEK: Nothing. _(voice rising, it's scared)_ Where shall I get my orders now?  
><strong>"A soldier without commands" Rory murmured.  
>"So they don't even think for themselves?" Gwen asked, disbelief clearly showing in her voice.<strong><em><br>_THE DOCTOR: You're just a soldier without commands.  
>DALEK: Then I shall follow the primary order - the Dalek instinct to destroy! To conquer!<br>THE DOCTOR: _(exasperated)_ What for? What's the point? _(Silence) _Don't you see? It's all gone. Everything you were, everything you stood for._  
><em>DALEK: Then what should I do?  
>THE DOCTOR: All right then. If you want orders... follow this one: kill yourself.<br>DALEK: The Daleks must survive!  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(angrily)<em> The Daleks have failed. Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the Universe of your filth, why don't you just die? _  
>He shouts this last word, spit flying from his mouth in his passionate hatred.<br>_**"Lovely" Amy muttered, but was heard by eleven who shot a mock glare at her. **_  
>The Dalek is silent for a few seconds, then..<em>****. _  
><em>DALEK: You would make a good Dalek.  
><strong>"BUUURN!" Jack shouted out making everyone laugh.**_  
>The screen goes blank. The Doctor stares, dumbstruck.<em> _  
><em>THE DOCTOR: Seal the vaults. _  
>The Dalek elevates its way out of the room.<em> _Van Statten and the Doctor are busy tapping into the computer._ _  
><em>VAN STATTEN: I can leech power off the ground defences, feed it to the bulkheads. It's been years since I had to work this fast.  
>THE DOCTOR: Are you enjoying this?<br>**"You would be to if it wasn't the Dalek, and it was oh I dunno, a werewolf?" Rose said to ten who smiled. He had decided to take it as a compliment, because in all honesty, that was one amazing alien/creature.  
>"Touché" He answered, and she smiled smugly. <strong><br>GODDARD: Doctor - she's still down there.  
><em>Adam is running up a flight of stairs in a stairwell, followed by Rose who is on her mobile to the Doctor.<em>  
>ROSE: This isn't the best time.<br>THE DOCTOR: Where are you?  
>ROSE: Level 49.<br>THE DOCTOR: _(working on the computer)_ You've got to keep moving - the vault's being sealed off, bulkhead level 46.  
>ROSE: Can't you stop them closing?<br>THE DOCTOR: I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run.  
><strong>"Sorry but I have to admit, I love the way you used to say run" Rose told the two doctors who smiled, they did miss their northern accent quite a bit actually. _(A/N I really miss the way Christopher Eccleston says things, every time something comes up that's in doctor, I always thing of his accent, especially when one of the doctors says run, l just love it)_**  
><em>Rose and Adam run up the stairs, the Dalek in pursuit.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN: Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads.<br>GODDARD: The Dalek's right behind them.  
><em>Rose and Adam round a corner on floor 46.<em>  
>ROSE: We're nearly there, give us two seconds.<br>VAN STATTEN: Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing.  
><em>The Doctor looks at him.<em>  
>VAN STATTEN: Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads.<br>_Focused on the Doctor's eyes. He pauses for a few moments, trying to summon the courage, observed by Van Statten and Goddard._  
>THE DOCTOR: I'm sorry.<br>**"Oh god please say you're a fast runner" Amy asked Rose, who shook her head, that time she wasn't.**  
><em>He hits the enter key.<em> _The bulkhead begins to lower - Adam's nearly there but Rose is falling behind a little.  
><em>**"Come on. Come on. Come on" various people urged rose on, trying to get the Rose in the TV to run faster.**  
>ADAM: Come on!<br>_The bulkhead is only about a foot away from the ground when Adam manages to roll underneath it. The Doctor stares intently at the screen, waiting._  
>VAN STATTEN: The vault is sealed.<br>_The Doctor leaps out of his seat._  
>THE DOCTOR: Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?<br>_Rose leans against the wrong side of the bulkhead, taking a few steadying breaths before answering._  
>ROSE: Sorry, I was a bit slow.<br>**"Shit, how do you get out of this one?" Gwen asks in disbelief.  
>Rose just smiled mysteriously, and this time, it wasn't only Jack that got aggravated by this answer.<strong><br>_Horrible shock spreads across the Doctor's face. Rose glances behind her to see the Dalek round the corner. She turns away._  
>ROSE: See you then, Doctor.<br>_The Doctor is silent, just staring, horrified._  
>ROSE: <em>(voice trembling)<em> It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what? _(chokes up) _I wouldn't have missed it for the world.  
><strong>"Me either" Ten told Rose grinning from ear to ear.**  
><em>Rose turns slowly around to face the Dalek as it approaches her.<br>_DALEK: Exterminate!**  
><strong><em>The Doctor hears the sound of the death ray and he tears the earpiece off. There is a stunned silence in Van Statten's office.<em>**  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**_(blank)_**** I killed her.  
><strong>"No you didn't" Rose told ten.  
>"Yes I did"<br>"No you didn't"  
>"I DID"<br>"Didn't"  
>"Did"<strong><br>**"Did"  
>"Didn't"<br>"Haha got you!" Rose laughed in tens face, and he sighed and handed her over a five pound note. Everyone was looking on amused, then Jack asked, "Am I missing something?"  
>"What?" ten asked then realised, "Oh the money, well we were making bets, and I owed her a lot of money, so I got some money, and ever since then, when one of us wins an argument, we give the other a fiver.<br>Amy smiled, "And how much have you lost?"  
>"£167.82 pence and counting" They all laughed, and Rose just sat there, beaming, completely in her element.<strong><br>VAN STATTEN: I'm sorry.  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(turns to him)<em> I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell. But you stopped me.  
>VAN STATTEN: It was the prize of my collection!<br>**"Him and his bloody collection, he'll see a collection when I meet him" Amy proclaimed angrily. Everyone, even River, backed away from the angry ginger. **  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(furious)<em> Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose? _(silence) _Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore. To be part of something greater.  
>VAN STATTEN: <em>(standing in enthusiasm)<em> Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(contemptuously, full of hate)<em> You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground underneath tons of sand and dirt. And label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. **  
><strong><em>The Doctor's face, contorted with fury suddenly softens into a sad, grief-stricken expression.<em>**** THE DOCTOR: And you took her down with you. _(stares into space) _She was nineteen years old.  
><strong>"And now I'm twenty, an old woman, no longer a teenager" Rose said sadly, and Gwen and Amy nodded sadly. All of the men had no idea what to say, because whenever they said anything about age, they just got shouted at, so they smartly shut up. Which was good for them really.**  
><em>Rose has her eyes closed, ready for the Dalek to kill her. The Dalek approaches but does nothing. It just stares at her as Rose opens her eyes cautiously and looks round.<em>  
><strong>"Not that I'm not happy or anything, but you should be dead" Jack told Rose.  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**Go on then, kill me. _(silence. Angrily) _Why are you doing this?  
><strong>Nobody wanted to speak, they all just wanted to find out what had happened, but they all couldn't get out the thought that Rose should be dead.  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose.  
>ROSE: They're all dead because of you!<br>DALEK: They are dead because of us. **  
><strong><em>Rose is shaken into a short silence.<em>**  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**And now what? What're you waiting for?  
>DALEK: I feel your fear.<br>ROSE: What do you expect?  
>DALEK: Daleks do not fear. Must not fear.<strong>  
><strong><em>It shoots its death ray wildly at the wall either side of Rose.<em>**  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**_(slightly hysterical, even scared) _****You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!  
><strong>If he had not heard, he wouldn't believe it, but Jack had just been shown this. "That Dalek's scared, how is it possible?" He asked, "What did you do?" he asked Rose, astonished by what had happened.  
>"Well you'll find out if you watch, but you are meant to be clever, you really should have figured it out by now" Ten snorted at that, and Rose hit him on the arm, he still laughed though.<br>**_Adam steps out of the lift into Van Statten's office. The Doctor rounds on him._**  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind.  
>ADAM: <em>(indignantly)<em> I'm not the one who sealed the vault! **  
><strong><em>The screen springs into life. It shows Rose standing by the Dalek's side.<em>**  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies. **  
><strong><em>The Doctor takes a few steps towards the screen, an expression of joy and relief breaking out onto his face.<em>**  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**You're alive!  
>ROSE: Can't get rid of me.<br>**"I really can't, I've tried leaving her on about five planets" Ten joked, causing Rose to hit him over the head with a pillow. He grabbed her and tickled her until she relented, and they both got up laughing.  
>"Seriously, when is the wedding?" Jack asked bravely, and Ten just ignored him, along with Rose. Everyone was looking on the scene with smiles, even River and eleven, because they knew they had each other. "I'm not kidding" Jack said and ten and Rose laughed, not noticing how everyone else didn't find it funny.<strong><br>THE DOCTOR: I thought you were dead.  
><strong>"No need to sound so pleased" Rose teased ten, who stuck out his tongue at her.**  
>DALEK: Open the bulkhead!<br>ROSE: Don't do it!  
>DALEK: What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love? <strong>  
><strong><em>The Doctors is stunned. He turns to Van Statten, who is looking at him, shocked.<em>****  
>THE DOCTOR: I killed her once. <em>(goes to the computer) <em>I can't do it again. **  
><strong><em>He hits the return key.<em>**** _The bulkhead opens and the Dalek and Rose slowly go through it. _**  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**_(desperate)_**** What do we do now? You bleeding heart, what the hell do we do?**  
><strong><em>The Doctor stares at him wordlessly.<em>**  
><strong>ADAM: <strong>**Kill it when it gets here!  
>GODDARD: All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault.<br>ADAM: Only the catalogued ones. **  
><strong><em>Van Statten turns to him, eyebrows raised. Adam looks back at him apologetically.<em>**** _The Doctor is in Adam's workshop, going through a basket of Adam's un-catalogued weapons._ **  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**_(takes one out) _****Broken. _(chucks it aside, takes another-)_ Broken. _(chucks it aside, takes another-)_ Hairdryer.  
><strong>"So it's all useless junk, great"**  
>ADAM: Mr Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day.<br>**"With a hair dryer?" Amy asked, confused.  
>"Of course, you can just blow them out the way" Rory told her.<br>"I am so glad you added out the way"  
>"I'm not" Jack interrupted their conversation and 'innocent' expression on his face.<strong><br>THE DOCTOR: What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that.  
><strong>Jack had a sudden idea, and turned to the doctor. "No we cannot go pick him up and take him into a world champions boxing ring" Eleven told Jack, who pouted.  
>"Oh but it would be so fun" He cried, he tried giving the doctors puppy dog eyes, but they just turned their heads.<strong><br>ADAM: _(mildly offended)_ I could do.  
>THE DOCTOR: What're you gonna do, throw your A-Levels at 'em? <em>(finds a suitable weapon) <em>Oh, yes. Lock and load.**  
><strong><em>Rose and the Dalek are in the lift going up to Van Statten's office. The atmosphere is very tense. Rose watches the Dalek's exterminator arm twitch slightly.<em>**  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**I'm begging you, don't kill them - you didn't kill me.**  
><strong><em>The Dalek spins its eyepiece around to look at Rose so fast she has to duck out of the way to avoid having her eye poked out.<em>**  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I? **  
><strong><em>The lift door opens and Van Statten is standing there, waiting.<em>**  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**Don't move! Don't do anything, it's beginning to question itself.  
><strong>"Good advice" River praised, and Rose thanked her.  
><strong><em>The Dalek advances on Van Statten.<em>**  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?  
>VAN STATTEN: <em>(backing away, terrified)<em> I wanted to help you, I just- I don't know, I - I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you- I wanted you better, I'm sorry.  
><strong>"Coward" Jack shouted.  
>"I hate cowards" Rory muttered deadly serious. Amy just smiled at him and hugged him, he would never change, and she loved it.<br>**_The Dalek still advances, backing him against the wall._**  
><strong>VAN STATTEN: <strong>**_(voice rising shrilly)_****I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!  
>DALEK: Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!<strong>  
><strong><em>Van Statten winces.<em>**  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**Exterminate!  
><strong>"Damn" Someone muttered, but nobody could tell who, accept from the person who said it.  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**_(rushing over)_****Don't do it! Don't kill him!**  
><strong><em>The Dalek spins to face her. Rose looks right into its eyepiece.<em>**  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else. Not just killing- what else is there? What d'you want? **  
><strong><em>The Dalek turns back to Van Statten. Then back to Rose.<em>**  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**I want freedom.**  
><strong><em>The Doctor runs up the stairs, holding the alien weapon.<em>**** _Rose and the Dalek are on floor 01 in the base. The Dalek fires its death ray at the ceiling, making a hole through which the sunlight floods, shining on the Dalek._ **  
><strong>ROSE: <strong>**You're out. You made it. _(smiles) _Never thought I'd see the sunlight again. **  
><strong>DALEK: <strong>**How... does... it... feel?  
><strong>"This is probably one of weirdest things I've seen you know that right?" Jack asked the doctors, "And I've seen a lot, I mean A LOT of weird things."  
>Rose was struck by a sudden idea, "How many insults do you reckon it will take until Jack goes running back into that bathroom to check himself in the mirror?" She asked ten.<br>"5" he answered.  
>"Nah I think we can do it in three"<br>"Is that a bet"  
>"Sure is" She told him, and they discreetly shook hands.<br>"Um guys, I'm kinds hungry, do you think we can ask for food in a minute" They all nodded yes, and Jack said "Thank god I'm starving" He shouted.  
>"Jack are you sure you want to eat anything else, I mean, I've noticed you've gone slightly you know.." She mimicked being fat and Jack looked outraged, "Since I last saw you" She told him trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.<br>"Oh very good" Ten told her "Very good."  
>"I've had practice"<br>**_Before an astonished Rose, the Dalek opens up its casing to reveal the mutated creature inside. It stretches its feelers out to the sunlight. Rose gazes at it until a voice behind her makes her jump._**  
><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**Get out of the way. **  
><strong><em>He is holding the gun, pointing it at the Dalek. Rose stares at him in shock. She does not move.<em>****  
><strong>"Never going to hold a gun again" Ten said "I hate guns, sorry about pointing it at you by the way"  
>"It's okay" She answered.<br>Ten then looked over to jack who was trying to see whether he had gained weight by the tightness of his trousers. "Jack is that a wrinkle?" he asked in a not so innocent tone. Jack just looked at him scared and ran his hand round his face. By now eleven and River could tell the other two were up to something, and so wanted in. Meanwhile, Amy and Rory seemed to be the only ones concentrating on the television. As it was paused they had a mini conversation.  
>"He seems really angry back then doesn't he?" Rory asked Amy who nodded.<br>"Yeah it's kind of scary, I never thought I would see him like that ever again" Amy was referring to the time she was kidnapped, and was so scared of the doctor and his actions. She never liked to think about it.  
>"Yeah, it seems Rose made him better though."<br>**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose, get out of the way, now!  
>ROSE: No! 'Cos I won't let you do this!<br>THE DOCTOR: That thing killed hundreds of people.  
>ROSE: <em>(coldly)<em> It's not the one pointing the gun at me.  
>THE DOCTOR: I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left.<br>ROSE: Look at it.  
><em>She stands aside and gestures to the Dalek who feeling the sunlight.<em>  
><strong>"I'd never seen anything like, I was astonished" Eleven whispered to River, who too looked surprised.**  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(confused)<em> What's it doing?  
>ROSE: It's the sunlight, that's all it wants!<br>THE DOCTOR: _(voice shaking)_ But it can't...  
>ROSE: It couldn't kill Van Statten - it couldn't kill me - it's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?<br>_The Doctor finally lowers the gun. He looks completely lost._  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(close to tears)<em> I couldn't...  
><strong>Ten looked sad, until Rose nudged him and pointed to Jack. He couldn't help but lowly chuckle at Jack, who was now trying to keep a neutral expression, while checking how tight his trousers were. It was priceless.**  
><em>Rose stares at him.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: I wasn't... <em>(looks at the Dalek, then back at Rose) <em>Oh, Rose. They're all dead. DALEK: Why do we survive?  
>THE DOCTOR: I don't know.<br>DALEK: _(speech an effort, now)_ I am the last of the Daleks.  
>THE DOCTOR: You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating.<br>DALEK: Into what?  
>THE DOCTOR: Something new. I'm sorry.<br>**"A Dalek with feelings, scary thought" Ianto muttered to Gwen who nodded. She then looked at Jack, "Do you think he's gonna be alright?" Sh asked him an Ianto shrugged it off, "Yeah of course, they're only teasing him, I wouldn't be surprised if the made a bet or something like that" Gwen giggled, she had only known the two for a few hours and that sounded totally like them.**  
>ROSE: Isn't that better?<br>**"Not for a Dalek" Jack sated, causing everyone to jump, he had been so quiet, it even seemed like he had stopped breathing for a while.  
>Rose ran over to him and hugged him, "Oh jack I'm sorry for calling you fat" she murmured into his ear and Jack looked astonished "FAT?" He asked "You just said 'gained weight'" He exclaimed and Rose said "Oh sorry."<br>As she went walk away se gave him another hug, and as she pulled up she took a hair off of her jacket, "Oh a grey hair, someone's getting old" She teased, and Jack really did faint.  
>She ran back to her seat smiling, and ten high fived her. "You do realise that counts as two, so that's four insults, you lose!" He laughed by she shrugged it off "Doesn't necessarily mean you win, you need to get him in the next insult" She told ten who reassured her that he could.<strong><br>THE DOCTOR: Not for a Dalek.  
>DALEK: I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness... Rose... give me orders! Order me to die. <em>It closes its eye. The Doctor looks from the Dalek to Rose.<em>  
>ROSE: I can't do that.<br>DALEK: This is not life. This is sickness.  
><em>Rose's face contorts with pity and disgust. <em>  
>DALEK: I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!<br>ROSE: _(after a moment)_ Do it.  
>DALEK: Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?<br>ROSE: Yeah.  
>DALEK: So am I. <em>(feebly) <em>Exterminate.  
><strong>"I have never ever thought that I would feel sorry for a Dalek before" Amy said, everyone agreeing.  
>"You have no idea how I felt at the time" Rose and Eleven said together, causing everyone to laugh, and them to smile.<strong><br>_Rose stumbles backwards, and runs to the Doctor's side as the Dalek replaces its armour. It levitates into the air and the golden knobs detach themselves to surround the Dalek in a perfect sphere. The Dalek glows briefly, and then explodes inside the sphere, vanishing into nothing. The Doctor stares at the place where it disappeared, stunned._  
><strong>"A little stunned aren't you?" Jack asked.  
>"Gob smacked more like" Eleven told him.<strong><br>_Goddard walks slowly up to Van Statten, who has several guards standing behind him. She raises behind them and they grab him by the shoulders and push him backwards. Goddard follows them at a brisk walk._  
>VAN STATTEN: What the hell are you doing?<br>GODDARD: Two hundred personnel dead, and all because of you, sir. Take him away, wipe his memory, and leave him by the road someplace.  
><strong>"I liked her better than him, but I'm not sure now" Ianto said, everyone agreeing.  
>"At least she's not a coward" Jack told him.<strong><br>VAN STATTEN: You can't do this to me! I am Henry Van Statten!  
>GODDARD: And by tonight, Henry Van Statten will be a homeless, brainless junkie living on the streets of San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento. <em>(turns away with a flourish and a satisfied smile) <em>Someplace beginning with 'S'.  
><strong>"Anyone here feel a little bit sorry?" Amy asked, and at all the blank looks she was getting she sad "Thought not"**  
><em>Rose and the Doctor stand by the TARDIS. The Doctor has his hand on it, looking up at it pensively. <em>  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(sadly)<em> Little piece of home. Better than nothing.  
>ROSE: Is that the end of it? The Time War?<br>**"No" Everyone apart from Ianto and Gwen said, who looked at the group curiously. **  
>THE DOCTOR: I'm the only one left. I win. How about that.<br>ROSE: _(consolingly)_ The Dalek survived... maybe some of your people did too.  
>THE DOCTOR: I'd know. In here. <em>(gestures his head) <em>Feels like there's no one.  
><strong>Jack and eleven shifted in their seats. **  
>ROSE: Well then - good thing I'm not going anywhere. <em>(smiles)<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: <em>(smiles back)<em> Yeah.  
><em>Adam jogs up to them.<em>  
><strong>"Oh great, not him again"**  
>ADAM: We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared... they're closing down the base.<br>_The Doctor faces him with his arms folded._  
>ADAM: Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed!<br>**"Good" many said, apart from Ianto and Gwen, who that maybe the technology would be good for Torchwood.**  
>ROSE: About time.<br>ADAM: I'll have to go back home.  
>THE DOCTOR: Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours.<br>ROSE: _(hinting)_ Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars...  
><strong>"Oh no, please no!"**  
>THE DOCTOR: Tell him to go and stand outside, then.<br>ROSE: He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help.  
>THE DOCTOR: He left you down there!<br>ROSE: So did you!  
>ADAM: What're you talking about? We've got to leave!<br>THE DOCTOR: _(eyes on Rose)_ Rose, he's a bit pretty.  
><strong>"First and certainly not the last pretty boy" Ten said, looking at jack. Who smiled.**  
>ROSE : <em>(innocently)<em> I hadn't noticed.  
><strong>Jack snorted, "Something wrong Jack?" Rose asked, but he turned it into a cough, that fooled no one.**  
><em>The Doctor raises his eyebrows skeptically and turns to the TARDIS.<em>  
>THE DOCTOR: On your own head.<br>ADAM: What're you doing? She said 'cement'. She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in.  
><em>Both the Doctor and Rose disappear into the TARDIS, leaving Adam standing outside.<em>  
>ADAM: Doctor? <em>(sounding genuinely concerned for their sanity) <em>What're you doing standing inside a box? _(pauses) _Rose? **  
><strong><em>He peers through the doors and steps inside. The engines start up and the TARDIS dematerialises.<br>_**"NOOOOOOO not him, anyone but him" Jack shouted. Ten stood up and "Aw what's wrong Jack, you jealous of his pretty, young face?" He asked, fake pouting.  
>"No I ju-" But ten cut him off<br>"Well I would be too, if I didn't look this good. I mean you are getting older, and yeah your good looking but nothing compared to Rory" He winked at Rory "Or Adam, and you can't compare to me, of course" Jack looked like he was going to be sick. "Maybe it's the wrinkles, or they grey hair, it could be the dry skin, but yeah it's probably age" At this Jacks face fell, and he looked actually like he was going to die.  
>"Actually doctor, I was going to say that I didn't want Rose to spend all of her time with Adam and leave you alone. He is human after all, and we all know that the best thing you've got going for you is the time machine." And with that he walked towards the door and looked back "Just gotta go to the toilet." He told them.<br>Everybody was laughing now and Ten and Eleven looked very offended, Rose just walked up to ten and waved her hand to get him out of the trance he was in. "I owe you this" She gave him the fiver and burst out laughing as he took it. "Oh God, you should have seen you're face" She laughed even more, as ten just walked back to the sofa and plumped down onto it.

* * *

><p><strong>So remember in the last chapter, how I was all, i'm gonna do 9 episodes in two days, yeah not going to happen. *CRIES*<br>But don't blame me please, blame my brother, he decided, that since I was on the computer all day Friday, he should get it all day today (checks time) erm yesterday :)**

**Anyway sorry, but I will do my best to be on season 2 by New Years, and that I can promise.**

**If you didn't like the fact that the end wasn't serious then tough, I don't regret it, I want laughter up until doomsday, that is when you can have depression, 'kay?**

**Anons:**

**ARIK: Aww thank you, unfortunately I am not aweosme enough *CRIES EVEN MORE*, But I am glad you think so highly of me :) Thankyou for reviewing :)  
>If you requested the other convo's and I haven't sent them to you by monday, yell at me Via email, either through review or PM, it's just because I won't be able to find them probs, but I will get them to you... any way MERRY CHRISTMAS...cherio... (awkward Posh part of me coming out there) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Long Game

**Chapter Nine: The Long Game****  
><strong>

It took a while for Jack to come back, with this time the others decided to drink tea and socialise with each other, meaning swapping stories of various aliens they had met and adventures they had been on. When Jack did come back in, he sent a glare to ten and Rose, and sat secluded in a chair that had appeared only minutes earlier. No one understood the reason for this, and was very shocked when it had come, but they decided there would probably be a reason for this later on. Jack decided it would be a good place to brood and be anti-social. The others just ignored him, which he was perfectly fine with, honestly, he did not care one bit. Really it wasn't like they were being evil and

They all got ready for the next episode, which was taking a while. Jack wouldn't talk, and ten wouldn't apologies, so it took all of Roses effort to say sorry. She walked over to where he was sitting, secluded in a chair, and folded her arms to her chest.

"Jack I am really sorry about earlier" When Jack wouldn't even look at her, Rose sighed and lent close to his ear and whispered, "We both know how insecure the doctor can be" at this they both looked over to ten who looked at the two jealousy, Jack barely supressed a snort. "It's just we all know you're the best looking guy in the room, and probably the universe" She added as an afterthought.

_Can't disagree with you there _Jack agreed in his mind.

"Even the doctor knows it, and well, he gets jealous sometimes, I mean a good looking guy like you, can get anybody he wants" She was slowly latching onto Jacks feeling of pride, and vanity, and it was working like a charm. Jack was now nodding along with everything she said about him, and smiling. "And you see, you're coming in soon, and you know how amazingly sexy you are. I mean you will steal the show, and the doctor, he just needs that reassurance that he's the main man. We all know he's not of course, but it's nice to humour him, you get me?"

Finally Jack chuckled and said "of course I get you, we don't want a sad doctor, and we all know how amazing I am when I come in. He had to leave me in 200,100 just so he wouldn't get jealous" Jack told Rose, who was now sitting on the arm of the chair, playing with jacks brown locks like he was a kid. "I forgive you Rose, and from now on, when you tease me, I'll know you're doing it for him" He told her, and they smiled. They both stood up and hugged, as they did Jack whispered in her ear "now go over to that sexy little doctor of ours, and make sure he isn't too jealous."

She flashed him a smile, "Sure I will" she answered back, and walked over to the doctor. As Jack turned and walked into the kitchen, ten and eleven who were sitting next to each other, both went onto their knees and started bowing down to Rose, chanting "we are not worthy, we are not worthy." Everybody around the three laughed, while River rolled her eyes. As they got back up, the two of them handed Rose a five pound note, which she took happily.

The episode went fairly well, there were no arguments, there was no teasing, well except from Jack and there were no complaints. They had even changed where they were sitting, and although everyone was still relatively close to the people they came with, the seating plan was mixed up a little. The only thing everyone scoffed at was Adam, and everyone pretty much agreed that he was the most annoying companion to ever grace the presence of the TARDIS. **(a/n Sorry, I really don't like him) **Everyone was now getting hungry and decided to sit down and eat some more of Sue's fantastic cooking. It took a while for the food to come, in which they all chose to take the time to discuss the episode they had just watched. No one had seemed in the mood to discuss it, and during the whole thing, people were having their own conversations, so the TV decided to not pause. It wasn't a relatively important episode anyway. Well that's what most thought, but to the doctors and Rose that was where it had started, and if everybody else had paid attention, they would have noticed the looks the three sent to each other as the episode progressed.

Probably the best thing in the episode was when the news channel had announced that the face of Boe was pregnant. Jack jumped out of his seat at this, pushing Ianto, who was cuddling into him, onto the floor in the process. "No way!" He exclaimed, getting confused looks from everyone, and raised eyebrows from eleven.

"What?" Ten asked suspiciously.

"It-it's just I thought that, it, I mean he, I mean she, oh whatever, I thought the Face of Boe was a man!" he Shouted and everyone shrugged.

"Why would you care?" Rory asked Jack, who spluttered.

"I just like to know these things" He huffed, and jumped back down onto the sofa, as Ianto, sat back onto it, adding distance between him and Jack. Jack mulled over the fact that he was a face and PREGNANT in the future. H ecame to the sonclusion that it was probably a lie, well he more hoped that it was a lie. He may have came to the terms that he was a face, but no way was he going to get pregnant, no way.

The discussion of the episode didn't go on for too long as the food came fast, and everyone dug into it. "So next episode then?" Gwen asked as she relaxed back, into the sofa. Everyone nodded, and she pressed play on the TV remote.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I am so sorry for A) the lateness and B) the lack of script. I did do the script, and I was literally 34s of the way through it, when my laptop got wiped, and since it takes me about 45 minutes to edit the script then up to 2 hours to right the comments, I could not re-do, I am soooo sorry, but they did still watch the episode. And I did add the Face Of Boe thing, so please forgive me?**

**Anyway if I haven't said this already, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Anons:**

**AwesomeArik: Thank you !**

**2HEARTS4DRUMBEATS: What you don't like the names :O :L**

**Anon 1 : Jut did :P**

**Anon 2: Me either :)**

**Just a person: Why thankyou, Yeah didn't think about that...Wait got it, the crack covered up his memory, even though he works for Torchwood it still did, because wasn't that the reason for Amy not remembering them? (phew, think I just got out of that one, thankyou Moffat) Well now they know about the two :P**

**Anon 3: Hehe, Roy and Rover are my latest inventions!**

**OH YEAH I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, THE BBC DOES! (And I will be crying for eternity over this fact)**


	10. Chapter 10: Fathers Day  Part 1

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who, The BBC Does :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Father's Day Part 1<strong>

_**A photograph of Pete Tyler.**_

"Oh no, I hoped they wouldn't show this" Rose muttered to ten who looked at her sadly.

"I can ask to skip it if you want?" He asked her, but she shook her head.

"No I need to be able to go through this, I have to face up to it, besides, it wasn't all too bad" she told him, faking a smile.

"Just remember I'm here for you" He told her smiling, then took her hand in his, and she smiled back at him. This time it was genuine.

**ROSE: **_**(voice-over) **_**Peter Alan Tyler - my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th of September 1954.**

_**Rose, aged about 6, pokes her head around her mother's bedroom door. **_

There were a lot of awww's and "you're so cute" that went around the room. Ten grinned as Rose turned red.

_**Jackie is sitting on the bed with a photo album on her lap.**_

**JACKIE: ****Come here, Rose. Come here...**

"Sounds like she's calling a dog" Jack told Rose who glared at him. Just then ten snorted, and Rose turned her glare towards.

"Sorry" He said unconvincingly, through fits of laughter.

_**She pats the bed beside her. Rose clambers up on the bed to sit next to her. Jackie points at a photo of Pete Tyler.**_

**JACKIE: ****Who's that? It's your Daddy. You weren't old enough to remember when he died. 1987. 7th of November. Do you remember what I told you? The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke got married?**

_**She turns the page onto a photograph of Jackie and Peter together.**_

**JACKIE: ****He was always having adventures. **

"Well you know what they say, women always marry their fathers'" Jack told Gwen

Gwen laughed, then asked "how long do you think it will take them to realise?"

"Not long if I have anything to do with it" Jack smirked, and Gwen joined in. The others just watched the TV, completely unaware of the two's conversation.

**JACKIE: Oh, he would have loved to have seen you now.**

_**19 year old Rose is leaning against the console, and the Doctor is sitting comfortably back in one of the chairs.**_

**ROSE: ****That's what mum always says. So, I was thinking... could we? Could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?**

River pondered this for a bit. This surely wasn't going to be good for Rose, yeah it would be great that she got to see her dad, but what if the doctor does that stupid thing where he messes up and ends up killing him before he was meant to die, or worse, what if they save him. River hoped this wouldn't happen, since she didn't want Rose to have to go through the pain of losing him all over again.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Where's this come from, all of a sudden? **

**ROSE: ****All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, we'll just leave it. **

Ten, again, snorted. "Rose, please, I can do anything." This time Rose wasn't the only one laughing, Amy had joined her. They were laughing so much that Ten and Eleven looked at each other confused.

"What?" Eleven asked the girls shocked, who were, in fact, still giggling.

"Oh you think you're such a big man" Amy told eleven who pouted.

"I am a big man" Ten told Amy, and the two began laughing a lot the ridiculousness of the doctors and how much they go out f their way to prove their testosterone levels.

"oi you ging, I'll have you know, I am quite a rebel" Eleven told Amy who just laughed even harder, if that was possible.

"You a rebel, are you sure about that doctor" Rory asked.

Eleven decided to ignore him, "And you Blondie, yeah Blondie" He added as Rose gave him a 'are you freaking kidding me?' look when he called her that "I can do anything I want, nothing can stop me"

"Yeah, what about- " Rose was cut off as Eleven shouted over her

"That was him" He pointed at Ten "Not me, totally not my fault"

"But you're the same person" Ianto stated, but again the doctors ignored the statment.

"Oi" Ten shouted as Eleven began to insult him.

"I'll have you know I am the best, you're just a bow-tie wearing, thick head. With a bad fashion sense, and what is up with your hair?" He asked Eleven who looked outraged

"My hair is the most beautiful thing to ever have been on this planet, although I do still wish I were Ginger. AND I'll have you know Bow ties are cool" He exclaimed, as Ten snorted. The two boys began to bicker, and Jack, gave Rose a thumbs up. She really was evil when she wanted to be. Everyone in the rooms were snickering as the doctors began to insult each other. The best thing was, the cleverness of each insult seemed to be deteriorating with every single one. Meanwhile River was smiling, and looking as though this had happened before, she didn't even attempt to stop the two. She began to think of how clever the two girls were they had managed to pin doctor against doctor, without even realising it. She would hate to imagine what would happen if they were ever together outside this room.

"…and that's for your mother" Ten shouted just as the chatter and laughter began to die down. Everyone was really confused, since he just insulted his own mum, but neither of the doctors realised, as their insults had gotten to the lowest of lows 'yo moma jokes'. Which totally didn't make sense, SINCE THEY WERE THE SAME PEOPLE. However this is the doctors we're talking about and as everyone in the room looked on the argument, slightly bored now, they decided that they would wait for the doctors to shut up.

This however did not happen, in the next five minutes, the two doctors went from being on their feet on their feet circling each other to having a full on thumb war. This brang another bout of laughter's, however the thumb war soon stopped, and the two idiots were having a poking war. WHILE STILL INSULTING EACH OTHER. The funny thing was throughout the whole thing they both seemed, not angry, but amused. Weird.

"And these are the two people which are basically in control of the whole of time and spice?" Gwen questioned River who smirked.

"Ah, but guess who controls them" River was just about to get up and stop the doctors when Amy, who had previously been in the bathroom, banged the door shut and started yelling.

"Oioioi" Amy shouted so loud that both doctors turned towards her, shocked. "You over here" She got up on her feet and grabbed ten by his tie, dragging him across the room, towards Rose. Throughout it ten was going "ow, ow, ow, double ow" as the angry ginger got more ferocious in her tie pulling. Oh how glad he was that she didn't grab his beautiful hair. She pushed him down onto the seat, next to Rose, and turned to elven. "And you" She told him, but elven smirked and teased her.

"Ha-ha, I don't only wear bow ties because they're cool, you can't do that to me again" He told her laughing smugly, but Amy seemed unfazed. She glared at Eleven in a 'you really think that's going to stop we way' and Eleven shut up just as he saw her. She grabbed his right ear, and pulled him along the room, completely ignoring the shocked looks of everyone in the room, who had not seen her temper before. Eleven was making even more noise than ten, going "Ah ah ah, WOMAN WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING" it seemed Amy had let go of his ear, and grabbed his hair midway to the sofa. Like she was reading tens mind. As Eleven plopped down onto the sofa he sat as far away from Amy as possible.

He and ten looked at each other both mouthing scary, while avoiding Amy's eyes. It was like the two would be killed by just her gaze alone. Jack, Rory and Ianto also did this and they all looked at each, each one glad they were not the doctor at this point. Meanwhile all the women were laughing at the shocked looks on everyone's faces, and Rose was teasing ten.

"Aww you cried like a little girl" She teased and Ten was trying to defend himself.

"It hurt," He exclaimed, but Rose was having none of it. She teased him for another minute before turning to the TV, showing that she had won. A couple of seconds later, Ten pulled out a five pound note, and shoved it into her hand. Rose chuckled.

**THE DOCTOR: ****No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you. **

Jack hoped that wouldn't happen again, as he reeaaalllyyy wanted to get to the next episode, quickly. It would be his debut, and he knew he would be simply fabulous in it.

**ROSE: ****I wanna see him.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for. **

River, Rose and the doctors nodded, all knowing what could happen if you changed something drastically.

_**He stands up and starts up the TARDIS engines.**_ _**The Doctor and Rose are sitting at the back of a small crowd of people witnessing the marriage of Jackie and Pete.**_

Rose smiled, her parents looked simply amazing that day, and she was so glad she could witness it.

**REGISTRAR: ****I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline, Angela, Suzette Prentiss...**

**PETE: ****I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne... Suzette... Anita... **

"Oh god" Rose sighed as everyone else, laughed, especially Jack, he had done that in his time too.

_**Jackie narrows her eyes slightly. Pete looks at the Registrar for help.**_

**JACKIE: ****Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di. **

_**The Doctor grins and looks down at Rose.**_

Ten did the same, and saw Rose grinning too.

**ROSE: ****I thought he'd be taller. **

Everyone snorted as ten told Rose he agreed.

**REGISTRAR: ****... to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold 'til death us do part. **

_**Cut back to the bedroom with Jackie and Rose as a little girl.**_

**JACKIE: **_**(quietly, sadly)**_**He died so close to home. I wasn't there. Nobody was. It was a hit and run driver. Never found out who. He was dead when the ambulance got there. **

_**Rose looks up at her solemnly.**_

**JACKIE: ****I only wish there'd been SOMEONE****there for him. **

_**Rose looks down sadly, then back up at her mother.**_

"You look so adorable" Ten told Rose who blushed, which made Ten smile like a madman.

"Shut up" she told him jokingly.

**ROSE: ****I wanna be that someone. So he doesn't die alone.**

River, although she was happy that the doctor could do this for Rose, didn't really think this was a good idea. She knew how great Rose Tyler was, however she knew how much they were alike, and she knew if it was her parents she saw dying, she would want to save them. However, River had seen the consequences that such actions could do so she knew that she couldn't possibly do this. But Rose didn't and she was pretty sure the doctor wouldn't explain what had happened if it did.

**THE DOCTOR: ****November the 7th?**

**ROSE: ****1987. **

_**The Doctor starts the engines. Rose watches them apprehensively. When they stop, she looks at the door.**_ _**On November the 7th, 1987, they step out of the TARDIS. It is a still, quiet sort of day, ordinary, nothing is different. Someone is playing music.**_

"It's so weird, the day my dad died, I thought it would be stormy and grim, but it's wasn't. It was just…Ordinary" Rose told ten who nodded in understanding.

"Everyone feels that way when someone dies, but it's not. It's always ordinary, like everyday" He paused then added "Well, except from those _weird _days you know, those days when you just get up and you think 'hey this is weird'. And there is also the FUN days where you just find everything fun, and the-" Ten was cut off from his ranting by Rose.

"Doctor you're babbling…again" He smiled at her and apologised.

"You going to be okay with watching this?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Yes doctor, I am. Like I've told you before, I will be okay. There's no need to worry" She told him.

"I always worry" He murmured, but Rose still heard him.

**THE DOCTOR: ****The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. **_**(looks down at Rose) **_**Are you sure about this?**

**ROSE: ****Yeah. **

_**Rose and the Doctor stand on the curb of the pavement, waiting, side by side.**_

**ROSE: ****This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present - a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase. **

_**She sounds as though she is trying to fight off tears. A car rounds the corner.**_

**ROSE: ****He got out of his car**

Rory thought about how horrible this was the fact that Rose had to see her father die was horrible. He definitely wouldn't have been able to do that, especially if it was Amy, he hated the idea of any version of Amy dying. The idea of it broke his heart; he didn't want to imagine what would actually happen to him if she died. All he knew was that if she died before her time, whoever was the cause of it had better run. Because he would never let them get away with it, even if it was an accident, a misled adventure, he would get every last person, even if it involved the doctor. Rory felt himself getting worked up so he turned to Amy, she was the only person that could calm him down, and saw her looking at him, and in that moment he could tell she was thinking the same about him. **(A/N I'm secretly really scared of Rory)**

_**The car pulls over.**_

**ROSE:****... and crossed the road. **

Rose couldn't hold it in, she was already tearing up. She buried her head in the Doctors chest, who gave her an awkward one armed hug, and began to sob. It took a while for her to calm down, but once she had, the TV began to to play again.

_**The car stops.**_

**ROSE: ****Oh, God. This is it. **

_**Pete, oblivious to what is in store for him, picks up the vase from the passenger's seat. The Doctor gently takes Rose's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Pete gets out of his car, unaware that a car has just rounded the corner and is headed straight towards him. **_

Rose had to close her eyes, she couldn't watch it, not again.

_**His eyes widen in shock. The driver throws a hand over his eyes. Rose quickly hides her head behind the Doctor's shoulder. We see the vase fall to the floor and smash. Rose lifts her head to look at her father, who is lying on the road, twitching.**_

Rose wished she had gone to him; the whole thing would have been avoided. But she was in some way, glad she hadn't. She had been able to meet, to talk to her father for the first time in her life, and get to know him, and she would never forget him. However for the first time since meeting him, Rose had had a fight with the doctor. And not just a petty one, a fully blown fight, it was the first time since she had even considered leaving the doctor, and she hated that fact.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Go to him. Quick. **

_**But Rose can't.**_ _**Rose and the Doctor lean against a wall. Rose has tears in her eyes. The ambulance sirens sound.**_

"I never understood who called the ambulance" Rose told the doctor.

"Probably the driver, a moment of guilt maybe" He told her and she nodded that he was probably right.

**ROSE: ****It's too late now. **

Gwen was confused about how Rose knew this until she thought about the start and hearing Jackie. She had probably told Rose the entire thing. Poor Rose. Knowing everything about her dad, but never actually _knowing _him. It must have been hard to live that kind of life. Gwen began to wonder how Rose watched her dad die, she couldn't have done it. In fact she would have done everything in her power to stop it. _Oh god. _She had a feeling about what Rose was about to do, and she didn't think this was a good idea at all. As she looked over at the doctor and Rose, and really saw how the guilty both of them looked, she got a massive impression that it was definitely nota good idea.

_**The Doctor looks at her.**_

**ROSE: B****y the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. **

_**Her voice falters, choked up with tears. The Doctor looks away in silence. Rose turns to him.**_

**ROSE: ****He can't die on his own. **

_**The Doctor looks back at her.**_

**ROSE: ****Can I try again?**

"I don't understand, how did you not realise that Rose couldn't do it, that she wasn't that type of person?" River murmured to Eleven.

"I loved her, not in the way that he does." Eleven pointed to ten. "But I knew that I had to do this, that I couldn't give her the luxury of travelling through time, but not being able to be there at his death." He cleared his throat "Plus, you haven't been on the receiving end of her puppy dog eyes. They're bloody hard to resist" River muttered something about young women, and fluttering eye lashes and Eleven smirked. "It was how you won me over wasn't it?" He asked her. River slapped Eleven around the head as an answer, and smirked as he pouted, rubbing his head. Now it was eleven muttering about 'evil women' and 'just Rory next time' and 'not anymore Gingers.'

_**Close-up on the Doctor's eyes. He knows it would be a bad idea, but he cannot deny her.**_

"Whipped" Jack smirked trying to lighten the mood. It just earned him a slap from Gwen. "Bloody hell women, control yourself. I mean I know you've fantasi-" Jack was cut off as Gwen through a pillow at him. He too pouted, and Ianto laughed. Along with the rest of the room. Even Rose cracked a smile.

_**Rose and the Doctor stand out of sight around the corner, watching the first set of themselves standing on the curb.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right. That's the first you and me. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait 'til she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad. **

"I'm sorry Rose, but doctor, are you a bloody idiot?" Amy asked ferociously.

Both doctors frowned and said "Hey" at the same time.

"Like I said, whipped" Jack told Amy, who just glared.

"I have to agree with you Amy, I wouldn't have trusted myself either." Rose told her, and ten looked at Rose as if he had just betrayed her.

"How dare, you I thought you were on my side" He asked, sounding offended.

"Ha-ha, and go up against Amy, yeah right"

_**For the second time, Rose's father's car draws up.**_

**FIRST ROSE: ****Oh, God. This is it.**

"Is anybody religious here?" Ianto asked. Everyone looked shocked, and Rory snorted. Ianto took that as a 'no'. "Just checking, I would rather not offend anyone" He eyed Amy, and then Rose as Gwen and River smirked.

_**Pete picks up the vase from the passenger seat.**_

**ROSE: ****I can't do this.**

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to either" Amy told Rose reassuringly, and everyone, even Jack, nodded along with her. The doctors were oddly silent, it was like they were having a mental debate with themselves.

**THE DOCTOR: ****You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here. **

_**Rose stares at her father getting out of the car, breathing heavily. Then, she runs out.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose! No! **

Rose sighed "Sorry"

"If you say sorry one more time…" The doctor trailed off. "You wasn't ready, I don't think you ever would have been to be honest, I just wanted to make you happy. It should have been me who refused." Ten told her, but Rose shook her head, ready to argue when ten put his hand over her mouth, stopping her. Her grinned triumphantly, as Rose glared at him.

_**The car rounds the corner. Rose runs past the first set of the Doctor and Rose, and knocks her father out of the way of the oncoming car. They tumble onto the floor. The first set of the Doctor and Rose look bewildered for a few seconds, then disappear. The Doctor looks on in horror. **_

"I was not expecting that to happen" Eleven told the group as ten nodded.

"Really?" Rory asked. "I thought it was kind of obvious"

"Well you have been watching our lives, and you were expecting something to happen, since you knew this had to be part of the 'storyline'" Ten told Rory, who shook his head.

"No I just know what Rose is like"

_**Rose stares at her father as he gets to his feet. Rose is delighted at the fact that she saved her dad, while Pete goes on about the speed of the car. Rose then tells him her name.**_ _**She looks at him expectantly.**_

**PETE: ****That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name. **

"No such thing as coincidence" Jack said matter-of-factly.

**ROSE: **_**(smiling in delight) **_**That's a great name. Good choice, well done. **

"Just a bit big headed, aren't ya?" Jack asked Rose, who stuck out her tongue, and crossed her arms. Like a child. Ten roared with laughter

"And you say I'm the childish one" Rose hit him on the arm "Ow, don't hit me" he whined, and Rose just sat that there. Point proven.

_**There is a few seconds silence as Rose smiles at him, unable to take her eyes off him, and he looks as though he doesn't quite know what to say next.**_

"Awkward"

**PETE ****Right, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to. **

**ROSE: ****Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?**

**PETE: ****Yeah, are you going?**

**ROSE: ...****Yeah. **

**PETE: ****You and your boyfriend need a lift?**

"Eeeew" Amy said, hoping to catch Rose and ten out. "Don't you find that offending?" She asked Rose who looked like she was daydreaming. Ten was looking at her expectantly, and it took Rose ten seconds to realise Amy has just asked her a question.

"Oh yeah…totally" She told her unconvincingly.

"What's wrong with me?" Ten asked offended. "Oh no I get it, it's my awesomeness and sexiness, and just me. I am so amazing that you just can't take it all in."

Ten was about to carry on, but Rose decided to cut him off before he got started. "Or maybe it's because sometimes you don't stop talking?" She asked cheek evident in her voice.

"Oh I get it now, your trying to gang up on me. But you're not going to win, he told Amy and Rose. "In fact, just to prove a point..." Ten ran to the kitchen and found some duct tape. "I am not going to talk for the rest of this video" AND HE PLASTERED IT OVER HIS MOUTH.

Rose grinned this was exactly what she wanted, now she could tease him endless, oh this was going to be fun. Amy however was not pleased. She, like the others (yes including River) was hoping the two would admit their obvious feelings for each other. Sadly they hadn't and everyone sighed, getting back into a comfortable position, this was going to be a looong episode.

_**He gestures to the Doctor who is standing watching them darkly by the corner.**_

"Not a very happy bunny?" Rose teased ten.

_**A red, distorted view of the streets from above, an alien point of view. Pete enters the flat, followed by Rose and the Doctor. He puts the vase down next to the door.**_

**PETE: ****There we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there, milk's in the fridge... well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt... make a lot of money out of that.**

Everyone looked at each other confused, then back at Rose. It Was clear that ten was smirking underneath the duct tape.

"I don't even know" She told them and they all shrugged and turned back to the TV.

_**Rose still cannot tear her eyes way from him. She smiles at him in delight as he speaks. The Doctor nods politely behind her.**_

**PETE: ****Sell it to students and things...**_**(ponders) **_**I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me...**

_**He pushes past them and disappears through a door. Rose looks around.**_

**ROSE: ****All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard, she used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. **

_**The Doctor leans against the doorframe, saying nothing.**_

"He's definitely angry" Jack told Gwen who nodded.

"If I was Rose, I would be running as fast as possible." She told him and Jack snorted. So would he, and he was immortal.

_**He just watches her with his arms folded. He looks angry. **_

"Rose" Rory turned to Rose. "I want you to run, run fast and get out of the way, because you have definitely pissed him off" Rory said this so seriously that Rose looked afraid, then Rory grinned "only joking, do they eyelash thing, it will work like a charm" Rose grinned mischievously and turned towards ten, who was conveniently not looking at her.

_**Rose tries to carry on talking to the doctor while picking up small things and telling the doctor about them. The doctor still refuses to talk. Or show any other emotion.**_

**ROSE: ****Okay, look... I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend. **

"You sure about that?" Jack asked Rose.

"What's that supposed to mean" She asked him suspiciously, while ten had a questioning look in his eye.

"Oh nothing" He reassured the two. "And they say ignorance is a bliss" he muttered. Ianto heard him and snorted.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(suspicious) **_**When we met, I said 'travel with me in space'. You said no. Then I said 'time machine'.**

"You actually thought that?" Amy asked ten shocked. However when it was clear he would not answer, she turned to elven, who nodded.

"I was afraid it was all fake, for show and stuff" He muttered, clearly unhappy.

"It really wasn't like that, I love travelling with you. You don't still think that do you?" she asked eleven, guiltily. He shook his head in a very unconvincing way. Rose ran over to him, and hugged him. "I really do love it you know, thank you for everything" she muttered in elevens ear. Eleven thought he saw a flash of something in his old self's eyes That was it now, he did one thing, which was what Amy had secretly asked him to do at some point through one of the tingy-majigy. That's it, no point in doing anymore, his old self was very stubborn, and he would rather not be killed. By either him or River. He glanced at her, and noticed some suspicion I her eye. He turned back and told her everything and said "she did the eye thing, it was very hard not to say no" River grinned, of course, that was how Amy got him to do it.

**ROSE: ****It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought... I can stop it. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****I did it again. I picked another STUPID****ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe - it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you. **

Rose saw a window of opportunity and began fake crying as ten looked at her guiltily, as if to say sorry. But he wasn't going to crack that easily. He took out the sonic screwdriver, and started fiddling with it, a minute or two later, tens voice boomed out of the speakers, making everyone jump.

"Sorry Rose I didn't mean it"

"What the hell?" Everyone asked in shock.

"I can transmit my thoughts to the speakers" You could practically hear the smugness in his….thoughts.

"That's cheating" Rose stated

"No its not, you aid talk you didn't say anything about thinking" He told her and she sighed, supposing he was right. "Bet your Sonics not as good now, is it?" he asked eleven, who grinned. He got it out and within ten seconds, it was ready.

"Of course it is, and ten times fast" Ten dropped the screw driver, and looked at each other as if to say 'it is on'.

**ROSE: ****So it's okay when YOU****go to other times, and YOU****save people's lives - but not when it's me saving my dad. **

Eleven was about to shout "it's not like that". He and Rose had already had this argument, and he didn't want to have to repeat it. Plus Rose looked so sad that he didn't think he could bring her down even more. Everyone could see the amount of strain ten was putting himself under not to talk to Rose about this.

**THE DOCTOR: ****I****know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a ****vulnerable point. **

**ROSE: ****But he's alive!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?**

Rose decided not to comment, she already felt guilty, and she would just make things worse. She really did feel guilty for this fight, and everything else she caused, she just couldn't help it.

**ROSE: ****But it's not like I've changed HISTORY**_**. **_**Not much, I mean... he's never gonna be a world leader, he's not gonna start World War Three or anything**

"That's what you think" Jack said rather ominously as everyone stared at him he elaborated. "I met a guy once, seemed perfectly normal, he offered to buy me a drink. We got to know each other danced, blah blah blah. Anyway, I woke up the next morning in some kind of basement thing, no memory of how I got there. I thought it was this kind of some kinky thing. No turns out, he is the leader of a war against the Arachne. And he kidnapped me to try and find out why I was immortal. Did all these kinds of tests on me and everything, until I got away. I tell you, the stuff I found out for the Arachne, reason why they won and are allowed to live among humans on earth. As long as they don't attack you, which they most likely won't-"

"Wait, are you telling me spiders are aliens?" Rory asked, shocked.

"Yes, it's why humans have such a big fear of them, it's their brains telling them that they aren't normal insects, and that they will kill you." Eleven told them.

"Anyway as I was saying, you can never trust anyone Rose, not even family." Jack had gone silent while Ianto and Gwen exchanged worried glances. They knew Jack was thinking about his brother, they hoped that he wouldn't dwell on it for too long.

_**The Doctor takes a few steps towards her.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose - there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man, that's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive. **

"I still don't get how" Rose told eleven. He was about to answer when Rose talked over him "Actually don't worry, tell me later, I can practically see Jack squirming, I think it has something to do with the fact that he should be up next" Jack smiled.

"Nothing gets past you does it Rosie" Rose was so happy that Jack was no longer glaring at the floor that she didn't even have a go at him for the nickname.

**ROSE: ****What, would you rather him dead?**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(exasperated) **_**I'm not SAYING****that-**

**ROSE: ****No, I get it! For once, YOU'RE****not the most important man in my life. **

"Ooh low blow" Amy said

"Yeah we all know the doctor has low self-esteem issues" Rory finished off.

Everyone laughed at the sarcastic comment.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Let's see how you get on without me, then, give me the key.**

_**He holds his hand out. Rose stares at him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back.**

Everyone looked shocked. "You really came that close to leaving him?" Amy asked astonished.

"Yep, would've been the biggest mistake of my life." Rose told Amy, who nodded in agreement.

**ROSE: **_**(gets it out of her pocket) **_**All right then, I will. **

Ten couldn't bare to look at Rose's upset face any longer, so he moved closer to her and put his hand in hers. Rose stared at him, then rolled her eyes, knowing he was saying 'it' not your fault' in his head.

"You know you could tell me"

The doctor looked at Rose as if to stay 'do I look stupid' which caused Rose to react only in one way. "Definitely" she told him, grinning.

_**She slaps it down into his hand, hard.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, you've got what you wanted so that's goodbye then. **

Rose knew she shouldn't let it get to her, but the words still stung. Like the doctor thought she didn't care about him, when in fact she lov-. _Woah. what was that?_ She liked the doctor, she didn't love him. He was like a bro-, no a friend to her. A sexy friend, but a friend all the same. But as Rose tried to reassure herself, she felt that there wasn't something quite right with that statement.

_**He turns on her and walks down the hallway to the door. Rose pursues him.**_

**ROSE: **_**(unconvincingly)**_**You don't scare me. **

"Well lucky you, because he scares the shit out of me" Jack practically shouted, however as soon as the words left his mouth he looked shocked and confused. "Please do not let me have said that out loud" he prayed to the formidable 'sexy' however as he heard laughter from all ends of the room, he knew that he had. "Would you believe me if I said that was sarcasm?" Jack asked, but Gwen scoffed.

"Yeah right" She smirked, "so Captain Jack Harkness _is _afraid of something, eh?"

"Well, I mean it does sound right" Rose said grinning; oh he was never going to live this one down. "I mean, the doctors just scary, you know all the hugging, and the jokes. An oh god, be afraid when he screams like a little girl whenever he's hit." Everyone was laughing, even the doctors, but deep down, they all knew they were laughing to hide the fact that they were all secretly scared of the doctors in some way. Even the doctors were scared of themselves, of what they could do, of what they have done.

_**She stands in front of him, between him and the door.**_

**ROSE: ****I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute. Or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me.**

Nobody said anything, but you could tell they were all thinking the same thing. That the doctor would always be like this, except one day. That day will be when the travelling and the fun ends, when the doctor has been scared to his very core, when you almost die. That's the day the doctor will leave you, and it will always break his heart, but it a_lways _happened, whether it was your choice or his.

Nobody mentioned this because none of them wanted to think about the day that this would happen. Well Amy & Rory didn't want to think of the day it would happen _again. _For the first time since meeting the three from the future, Rose felt scared about what was going to happen to her and the doctor.

_**The Doctor looks at her for a few moments, then pushes past her, opening the door. Rose's voice rises.**_

**ROSE: ****And I'll make you wait a long time!**

_**She slams the door shut after him, and then leans against the wall breathing heavily. Pete pokes his head around the bedroom door.**_

**PETE: ****Boyfriend trouble?**

"Rose wishes he was her boyfriend" Jack muttered to Ianto, but he was overheard by Amy.

"Play nice" She scolded but added in an undertone "but they are perfect for each other, I can't wait 'till they get together" She said Gleefully.

"What do you mean get together?" Rory asked, tuning into the conversation.

"Oh they will, don't you worry" She said turning back to the TV, an evil glint in her eyes.

_**Rose doesn't answer.**_ _**Still fuming, the Doctor walks back down the road. The distorted, red, aerial view watches him. The alien point of view focuses on a woman pegging out her washing.**_

"What are these aliens?" Rory asked the doctors.

"Why would we tell you, it'd take all the fun out of the 'storyline'" Eleven told him. Ten was starting to feel rather annoyed that he could not talk. He turned to look at Rose, who was smiling knowing he was about to crack. So he turned to look at the TV determined more than ever to win this game.

_**Alien point of view - an old tramp sitting propped up against a wall, drinking. **_

"ooh tasty" Jack said sarcastically, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

_**Alien point of view - a man pruning his hedges. It closes in on the man. He shouts and his sheers fall the the ground. The woman pegging out her washing screams, dropping the clothes. The tramp's drink falls to the floor. **_

"Oh great the kill-in-three-seconds type, just what you need." Rory said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

_**At the flat, Rose is picking up peanuts that are strewn over the coffee table, and putting them back on a plate. **_

"Just couldn't help myself" Rose said smiling, meanwhile Ten was Rolling his eyes. Rose, however saw, and turned to him "When we get back we are going to re clean the TARDIS, things filthy." Ten looked outraged when she called the TARDIS a 'thing' but the word cleaning finally processed in his mind and his eyes bugged out of their sockets. He turned to rose looking like he wanted to protest but couldn't, making Rose smirk. He turned his eyes to Eleven, who held his hands up in defeat "Not my problem" He said, laughing with River as Ten practically fainted at the idea of cleaning the WHOLE TARDIS.

_**Pete enters, dressed in a suit.**_

**PETE: ****Excuse me, do you mind? What're you tidying up for? **

"Force of Habit" Rose mutters.

"Don't worry, I do it all the time" Amy assured Rose.

_**Rose stops.**_

**ROSE: ****Sorry... force of habit.**

**PETE: ****Listen, don't worry about him. ****Couples have rows all the time.**

**ROSE: **_**(sitting down) **_**We're not a couple. Why does EVERYONE****think we're a couple? **

"Why does everyone think we're a couple?" Rose asked, it was more to herself than the others, but this didn't stop Jack… and Amy.

"Oh you know, it's not just the fact that you're always flirting" Jack started

"Or the fact that you are constantly bickering like an old married couple" Amy added

"Or maybe it's the fact that you two are always holding hands"

"Are not" Rose protested, but she was ignored by Amy, who added

"Or maybe it's just the fact that we get the couple-y vibe from the two of you?"

"Nah, I think it's the sexual tension-" Jack was cut of by Rose.

"Oi. In case you haven't noticed the doctor and I are just friends! And I have a boyfriend" She said, as if that settled it all.

_Keep denying it, but you'll figure it out soon enough. _Jack thought, which was exactly what Amy was thinking as well. They grinned to each other, and both couldn't help but notice the way ten was looking at Rose. _Oh, this is going to be SO fun._

**ROSE: **_**(sighs) **_**I think he left me.**

Ten looked over to Rose, then asked the room for a pen and paper. On it he wrote:

"NEVER", This made Rose smile. Neither of the two saw the pained expression on Eleven and River's face.

**PETE: ****What, a pretty girl like you? If I was going out with you****—**

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew" Rose kept chanting over and over again, the others in the room supressing laughter. See saw how close Jack was to bursting out in laughter and gave him her best glare. "Oh shut up" She told him, but Jack couldn't help it. He laughed. She got up, hit him around the head (keeping her attention away from the others, who laughed silently when she wasn't looking) and stomped back. She turned to ten, and said "Laugh and I'll tell everyone else who you had a crush on when you were 'just a child'" Ten immediately got a straight face, and so did Eleven, much to the amusement of the others.

**ROSE: ****Stop! Right there!**

**PETE: ****I was just saying...**

**ROSE: ****I know what you're saying, and we're not going there. At no point are we going anywhere NEAR****there. You aren't even aware that THERE****exists.**

"Trust me it doesn't" Rose said, going the same green as Amy whenever she thought about kissing Eleven.

_**Pete looks as though he is finding this hard to follow.**_

**ROSE: ****I don't even want to think about THERE**_**, **_**and believe me, neither do you. THERE**_**... **_**for you... is like... pfft, it's like the Bermuda Triangle. **

"Much, Much, much further than that. Try the end of this universe, start of the next a done then the end of that universe. Well you get it" Rose told the group who nodded.

**PETE: ****Blimey, you know how to flatter a bloke. **

**ROSE: **_**(jumps to her feet, grabs her jacket, offers her arm to Pete)**_**Right, are we off? **

**PETE: **_**(gesturing her proffered arm) **_**So, that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all.**

**ROSE: ****Absolutely not. **

"Awkward" Ianto muttered, yet again, causing Gwen to slap his arm.

_**Pete sighs and takes her arm resignedly. They walk to the door.**_

**PETE: ****I'll take you back to the loony bin where you belong. Still, I'm sure I've met you somewhere before... **

"Well, I can certainly agree with him" Eleven told Rose, "You certainly belong in the loony bin" He told her.

"Oh and you don't"

"Not what I'm saying, we're talking about you, not me"

_**They leave the flat.**_ _**The groom, Stuart, and his father Sonny, stand at the altar waiting for the bride. Stuart looks behind him nervously.**_ _**Stuart and his dad talk about the missing people, and Stuarts dad tries to convince him not to go through with the wedding.**_ _**Stuart looks at him.**_

"Well isn't he just a little ray of sunshine" River sarcastically.

_**The Doctor rounds a corner to the road where the TARDIS is parked. A bird caws. He still looks angry. The red, distorted vision looks down on the area from overhead, watching the Doctor approach the TARDIS. The Doctor takes the key out of his pocket and then looks up at the sky through the bare branches of a tree, as if he can sense something is wrong. He opens the doors of the TARDIS only to find the inside of his ship has disappeared.**_

"SHIT" Jack yelled, and wasn't the only ones. Apart from the three (Rose and the doctors) everyone else made an exclamation at the fact the TARDIS wasn't in…the TARDIS.

"Got to be a fake hasn't it?" Rory said, slightly afraid, "You know like the ones from the sixties?"

"Hey how old do you think I am?" Rose said slightly offended.

"Oh no-no I didn't mean it like that" Rory tried to reassure Rose who was laughing.

"Rory, you need to learn how to take a joke"

"Y-yeah, okay" He said slightly nervous. He never knew what to do, when it came to Amy and age he never knew the outcome.

_**It is just an ordinary police-box. He steps inside and feels around the walls frantically - then stops.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose!**

"Remembered me have ya?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Always" Ten wrote on another piece of paper.

_**He runs back in the direction from which he came.**_ _**Pete is driving his car with Rose in the passenger seat.**_ _**Talk about Pete's business, then Pete mentions Jackie.**__**Rose puts her hand over her mouth.**_

**ROSE: ****Oh, my God... she's gonna be at the wedding. **

**PETE: ****What, Jackie? Do you know her?**

**ROSE: **_**(after a pause) **_**Sort of. **

Rory snorted "Bit of an understatement"

"What was I supposed to tell him?" Rose asked, "I could hardly go to him, 'Actually yes I do, Jackie Tyler is my Mum and your my dad, and I'm from a future where your dead'. Now could I?"

"You could've said you were a distant relative"

**PETE: ****What's she told you about me, then?**

**ROSE: **_**(smiling)**_**She said she'd picked the most fantastic man in the world. **

**PETE: ****Must be a different Jackie, then. She'd never say that. **

_**After a few seconds silence, the radio springs into life, playing rap. Pete sounds irritated.**_

"I thought that song came out in like 2005 or something" Gwen asked Rose.

"It did" she answered, confusing everyone in the room.

**PETE: ****This stuff goes right over my head. **

**ROSE: **_**(confused) **_**That's not out yet.**

**PETE: **_**(grimacing)**_**It's a good job and all. **

**ROSE: **_**(reaching for her mobile) **_**I'm just gonna check my messages. **

**PETE: ****How d'ya mean, messages? **_**(looks at mobile) **_**Is that a phone?**

**ROSE ****Yeah... **

".God. That's such a good idea!" Ianto shouted excitedly

"what?" Jack asked confused

"We could totally, take a load of future-y things into the past and use them to confuse people. Like totally mess with their heads with different objects. You know like take a microwave to, like, when Merlin was supposedly alive." Jack laughed, loving the idea.

"NO" Eleven said, "Not only is that dangerous, and could change history drastically. Merlin is kinda in a bad mood with me"

"Oh Sweetie, what did you do this time?" River asked, apparently this was a regular occurrence with the time traveller.

"Well, to put it simply, it contains, Gwaine-" Eleven was about to carry on when River stopped him.

"Of course it involves Gwaine, it always involves Gwaine. Do you know how long it took me to get King Arthur to release you from the stocks last time?" River asked the doctor, who shifted guiltily.

"Wait, back up. Are you saying Merlin is real?" Rory asked.

"Of course Merlin is real, keep up with the times Rory"

"Can we go see him please?" Amy asked, "I could totally get him to forgive you!" She exclaimed, causing the doctor to smile and Rory to frown.

"We'll see"

_**She holds the mobile to her ear.**_

**VOICE: ****Watson - come here - we need you. Watson - come here - we need you.**

_**Rose furrows her brow in confusion and glances at her father, who also looks puzzled.**_

**VOICE: ****Watson - come here - we need you. **

"But that's-" Rory started

"Yes that's the first phone call, now shush!"

_**Pete looks in the mirror at the car behind. It is the car that should have killed him earlier. It gets closer, then rounds a corner and vanishes. The driver throws a hand over his eyes before it does so.**_

Amy and River both of thought of this as suspicious, but didn't want to mention it.

_**The wedding guests are milling around outside the church. Some guests enter the church.**_ _**A car with ribbons covering the bonnet draws up outside the church. Stuart comes out of the church and addresses his father.**_

**STUART: ****Dad, get inside! We can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck! **

**SONNY: ****Bad luck when you MET****her. I tell you - this day is cursed. **

"Such a lovely, supportive dad, isn't he?" Rory asked Amy who giggled.

_**Stuart goes back inside, holding a hand to his dad's face to block him out. Sonny pursues him. The car stops, and out steps Sarah Clarke in a wedding dress.**_

**BEV: **_**(delighted) **_**Now, that's what I call a meringue.**

"Ah, the bridesmaids, best bit about the wedding…of course there also the best man" Jack said, winking at Ianto.

_**Gi**__**rls fuss over the dress, while talking about the missing guests**_**. **_**Jackie steps out of the car.**_

**JACKIE: ****I'm here, stop your belly-aching. Take Rose a sec, will ya? **

_**She hands the woman a carry-tot, with Rose aged about 6 months inside.**_

"Awwwwww" Everyone praised Rose, who went red. Ten wrote 'adorable' on a piece of paper, but because she couldn't hear the tone in his voice, Rise had no idea whether or not he was being sarcastic.

**BEV: ****Oh, in't she pretty? **

**JACKIE: ****She's a little madam, that's what she is. **

"Not much changed then" Jack laughed, while Rose rolled her eyes.

_**She makes her way to the church gate with Bev, who is carrying Rose.**_

**JACKIE: ****Oh, I need more hands. Where's her useless article of a dad got to? **

_**Pete and 19 year old Rose round the corner in Pete's car. Suddenly, the car that should have killed Pete comes out of thin air and heads straight towards them.**_

**ROSE: ****Dad!**

_**Pete swerves to avoid the car, beeping the horn. The car speeds off down the road. Pete turns around in his seat to look at it, whilst Rose sits looking straight ahead of her, shaken.**_

**PETE: ****It's that car! The same one as before!**

"OH GOD" Amy said, realising why that car was still doing that. She hadn't figured out why yet, but she was guessing that to save these people, Rose might have to get her dad to do something, which Amy could pretty much guess would be.

_**They both get out of the car, Pete looking around.**_

**PETE: ****It was right in front of us, where's it gone? **_**(catches Rose's eye) **_**You called me 'dad', what did you say that for? **

"Let's see how you get out of this one then" Jack said smiling.

**JACKIE: **_**(appearing with the carry-tot) **_**Oh, wonderful. Here he is, the accident waiting to happen. **

_**Rose stares at her.**_

**JACKIE: ****You'd be late for your**** own funeral and it nearly was!**

Nobody wanted to comment that it should have been his funeral.

**PETE: ****No damage done. **

**JACKIE: **_**(glancing disdainfully at Rose) **_**And who's this?**

_**Rose simply stares at her.**_

**JACKIE: ****What're YOU looking at with your mouth open?**

**ROSE: ****Your hair.**

Next to Rose, Ten was laughing so much that it looked like he would choke. They all waited until he calmed down and Rose asked him "Your never gonna let her live this one down. Ten, once again, wrote in the notepad 'NEVER'.

**JACKIE: ****What?**

**ROSE: ****I've never seen it like-**

_**Jackie stares at her, looking both confused and insulted.**_

**ROSE: ****I mean... it's lovely, your hair's lovely. **

Ten snorted, which cause Rose to hit him around the head. You couldn't tell, but it looked like ten was putting underneath the duct tape.

_**Rose spots the baby - herself - in the carry-tot and takes a few small steps towards it, eyes wide.**_

**ROSE: ****And that baby you're holding...**

"Would be you" River said. She knew enough about messed up timelines, to know she nearly ran into herself once or twice.

_**Jackie, glancing at Pete, holds the baby to her protectively, completely nonplussed.**_

**ROSE: ****That would be... your baby... **

**JACKIE: **_**(to Pete) **_**Another one of yours, is she?**

"Trouble in paradise?" Jack asked, but Rose glared at him, causing him to shift In his seat.

**PETE: ****She saved my life! **

**JACKIE: ****Oh, that's a new one! What was it LAST****time? **

**PETE: ****I didn't even know her. She was a cloakroom attendant. I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffel coats all the same, somehow the rack collapsed. We were under all this stuff.**

Jack was about to comment when he saw Rose. He knew immediately that he shouldn't , it was bad enough not knowing one of your parents, but finding out they didn't have a particularly good marriage was tough. Although he was pretty sure Pete Tyler was not the type of guy to have an affair, and Jackie was not the type to put up with a bloke who was having an affair.

**ROSE: ****Were you playing around?**

**JACKIE: ****What's it got to do with YOU****what he gets up to? **

**ROSE: **_**(voice rising) **_**What DOES****he get up to? **

**JACKIE: ****YOU'D know. **

**PETE: ****Oh, 'cos I'm that stupid. I play around and then bring her home to meet the missus. You silly cow...**

**JACKIE: ****But you ARE****that stupid. **

**PETE: ****Can we keep this stuff back home? Just for now?**

**JACKIE: ****What, with the rest of the rubbish?**

_If only Mum knew then what was going to happen, maybe she would have savoured every moment with him._Rose thought, getting more and more upset every time she watched her parents fight on screen. She had always thought they had a perfect marriage.

_**Rose looks upset.**_

**JACKIE: ****You bring home cut-priced detergents, tonic water, Betamax tape and NONE****of it works - I'm DROWNING****in your rubbish. **_**(to Rose) **_**What did he tell you? Did he say he's this big businessman, 'cos he's not. He's a failure. Born failure, that one. Rose needs a proper father****—**

Everyone felt kind of uncomfortable, like they were intruding on a family moment, but what could they do?

**PETE: **_**(talking over her)**_**Jackie, I'm making a living, it keeps us fed, don't it? **

**ROSE: ****Stop it!**

_**They both stop talking. Rose is distressed.**_

**ROSE: ****You're not like this..****. you LOVE each other. **

**JACKIE: ****Oh, Pete. You never used to like them mental. Or I dunno, maybe you did. **

**PETE: **_**(talking over her) **_**Jackie, wait, just listen-**

**JACKIE: **_**(talking over him)**_**If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day. **

_**She walks away, carrying baby Rose, who has started crying.**_

**PETE: **_**(to Rose) **_**Right, wait here. Give us a couple of minutes with the missus. **

_**He begins to walk away, then turns back again, taking the vase out of her hands and giving her the car keys.**_

**PETE: ****Tell you what, straighten the car up. Stick her round the corner or something. Don't cause anymore trouble...**

Everyone was glad that was over, the tension in the room was horrible. Jack tried to lighten it by cracking a joke about how Rose was nothing BUT trouble. It didn't work.

_**He walks off, leaving Rose standing by the car with tears in her eyes.**_

The same Rose had the same, so Amy walked over to her to comfort her. While ten was kicking himself that he wasn't the one doing that.

_**Children play in a small playground with their parents. The red vision passes over them, zooming in on each of them in turn. A little boy on a swing - Mickey, as a child - watches them disappear one by one.**_

"I-is that Mickey?" Amy asked Rose who smiled at her, yeah. Rose told Amy that she was okay, so Amy rather reluctantly went back to where she was sitting originally.

**MICKEY: ****Jeff...! **

_**The other children and their parents disappear, until finally the person pushing him on the swing also disappears. Scared, he hops off the swing and runs out of the gates of the now deserted playground.**_ _**Rose watches her mum and dad talk to each other from a **__**distance.**_

**JACKIE: **_**(calmer than before, but sad)**_**I'm not listening. It's just the duffel coats all over again. **

**PETE: ****Jackie, sometimes a duffel coat is just a duffel coat. Things will get better soon, I promise. **

_**He puts his hand on her shoulder.**_

**JACKIE: ****I've had enough of all your daft schemes. I never know where the next meal's coming from. **

**PETE: **_**(pleading) **_**I'll get it right, love. I promise, one day soon I'll get it right. Come on...**

This time Rose is smiling while happy tears formed in her eyes. Tens heart simply melted as he saw her. It was then that he realised that he love- _wait, what? Where did that come from? Oh god I can't be in love with Rose Tyler, she would be absolutely mortified. _

_**Rose smiles softly as she watches them. At that moment, Mickey as a little boy runs around the corner.**_

**MICKEY: ****Monsters! Coming to eat us!**

"Awww Mickey was so cute" Rose mumbled.

**SUZIE: ****What sort of monsters, sweetheart? Is it aliens?**

_**She and her friends laugh. Mickey runs into the church. Rose watches him, taking him more seriously. Behind her, the Doctor runs around the corner.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose!**

_**Upon hearing his voice, Rose smiles in a satisfied sort of way, and turns around.**_

"Thought you'd won?" Eleven asked Rose, who stuck her tongue out at him.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Get in the church! **

_**Hearing the urgency in his voice, Rose's smile fades. The Doctor looks to her left - Rose follows his gaze and before her eyes, a reaper appears, bearing down on her. She screams. The Doctor knocks her out of the way just in time, and they both fall to the ground. They scramble quickly to their feet. **_

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Get in the church! **

_**The crowd outside the church try to run for the door, but they stop when another reaper appears before them.**_

**SUZIE: ****Oh, my God. What are they? **

_**The guests in the church come out to see what the commotion is. Some of them scream.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Inside! **

_**The reaper bears down on them. The people who have just come out of the church try to come out of the door.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Stay in there! **

"Why is it that no one listens to used" River sighed, asking the doctor.

"I don't know" eleven said, then added, "they may be offended by my charmingly good looks" River smiled, and couldn't disagree with that.

_**Stuart stops trying to get away. However, his father does not listen and tries to run for it. The reaper swoops down on him, covering his body with its wings. Sarah, horrified, tries to run into the church. The reaper positions itself before her, and she screams. The reaper, however, decides to go for the priest instead. The Doctor ushers the guests before him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****In! **

_**The Reaper swoops towards the church doors, but the Doctor manages to shut them just in time. The Reaper screams.**_ _**Once inside, the guests babble in panic. The Doctor looks around at the shadows of the Reapers outside the windows.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****They can't get in. Old windows and doors, okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else?**

"So you're the strongest person there?" Rory asked..

Eleven and ten nodded.

_**The Reapers screech.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Go and check the other doors! Move!**

_**He runs and pushes against a wooden door in the side of the church. Jackie runs after him.**_

**JACKIE: ****What's happening? What are they? **_**(grabs his arm) **_**What ARE****they? **

**THE DOCTOR: ****There's been an accident in time, a wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage. **

**JACKIE: ****What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time? **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(irritated) **_**Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining****—**

Ten, yet again wrote on his pad of paper. 'Me too' He showed Rose, who grabbed it and swotted him over the head with it.

**JACKIE: **_**(cuts across him) **_**How d'you know my name? **

**THE DOCTOR**_**: (talking over her) **_**I haven't got time for this-**

**JACKIE**_**: (talking over him) **_**I've never met you in my life!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind - I've waited a long time to say this - Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go - and - check - the - doors. **

"You have no idea how long I waited to shout at her" Eleven said as though relieved. However he caught Roses glare and quickly looked away. He turned to River, "Um I have a feeling I will really piss her off soon, so can you, y'know protect me?" He asked River, who smirked.

"We'll see" Was her only answer.

_**He points in the direction of the doors, his voice loud and commanding. Jackie stares at him.**_

**JACKIE: ****Yes, sir. **

_**The Doctor grins, pleased with himself,**_

As were both doctors in the room, they both got up and high fived themselves. Again.

_**as Jackie walks away and Stuart approaches him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(to Stuart)**_**I should've done that ages ago. **

Ten nodded, agreeing with his past-self.

**STUART: ****My dad was out there.**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(not unkindly)**_**You can mourn him later, right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive. **

"At least you wasn't cold this time" Gwen said happily.

"When am I ever cold?" Eleven asked. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him "What?" he asked. "I meant, me not _him_" He said this as though talking about another person, although technically he was…sort of.

_**Stuart and the doctor talk about Stuarts dad's phone.**__**The Doctor dials a number and holds the phone to his ear.**_

**VOICE: ****Watson - come here - we need you. Watson - come here - we need you. **

_**The Doctor raises his eyebrows in surprise.**_

"Bit of a shock?" River asked eleven, who nodded.

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's the very first phone-call, Alexander Graham Bell. **_**(gives the phone back) **_**I don't think the telephone's gonna be much use. **

_**He makes to run off again to check another door.**_

**STUART: **_**(calls after him)**_**But someone must call the police!**

"Like the police could help, even on a normal day." Jack stated.

"Oh I don't know, there are two people who sort of work for the police who are great" Eleven told him.

"Really who?"

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson" Apparently this was a bad thing to say, because Amy groaned, and Rory squealed. No, really he squealed. "What?" Eleven asked, quite scared.

"Sherlock Holmes, THE Sherlock Holmes. .God. I can't breathe" Rory was practically hyperventilating. "F-first Charles Dickens, then Merlin and now Sherlock Holmes." Rory couldn't help but make a joke "Let me guess there really is a secret Wizarding world living in London, and Hogwarts is real?"

"Don't be stupid Rory. They left Earth like a hundred years ago to create their own Planet. It was originally going to be on Mars, but they couldn't do it." Everyone thought the doctor was having them on, but they couldn't be sure because he had that serious face, that nobody could see past. Rory was too busy gaping to realise the TV had started again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Right okay I know what your thinking, it's been a MONTH, so you should definately have a full chapter. But I can't upload the next part because it's not done. I have been working on just this part for over a WEEK! It's taken forever, and I am SOOO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME?  
>Next part should be up either tomorrow or Saturday. And I promise, I'm going to be mor consistent in my updating. <strong>

**Anons: **

** Tardis - Never. I promise I will never quit. I love this story too much.**

** Yes - Yeah, apart from terrible migranes last week, I am feeling much better. :)**

** Anonomous - Same :)**

** Sky Diver - Oooops...sorry.**

** Just a person - I'm still annoyed bout that. And yay, someone undrstands me! And no, I will not skip any.**

** elle - Yay, glad you like it :)**

**P.s. Do you like the new format, is it easier to read?**


	11. Chapter 11:  Fathers Day Part 2

** I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO THE BBC DOES :)**

**SORRRRYYYYY**

**WARNING: LOTS OF ANGST COMING UP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Father's Day Part 2<strong>

**THE DOCTOR: ****Police can't help you now. No-one can. **

"Well isn't that comforting" Jack said cheerfully.

_**Rose watches him, along with the other guests.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nothing in this Universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. **_**(to Rose, looking her in the eyes) **_**By consuming everything in sight.**

**ROSE**_**: (shakily) **_**Is this because... **

"I was so confused. I mean, I had just saved my dad from a terrible fate, only to find more terrible things happening, and I didn't want to connect the two together. To know that I had caused this, I was horrified. And it was only because I had saved one person. One insignificant person in billions; I just couldn't comprehend it." Rose looked sadly at ten, who looked sadly back at her.

Everyone was silent; if they were in that situation, they were all pretty sure they would be as confused as Rose. "It makes you think though" Ianto began, taking all of the attention of Rose, who was looking at the floor, eyebrows furrowed. "If one normal man caused this much, what do you think would happen if someone saved one of the most important people in the universe?" As the past people thought about this, the futures all shared looks, slightly smirking. River actually chuckled, causing everyone from the past to stare at her.

"What?" Gwen asked, slightly curious as to why this question got this reaction out of River.

"Oh nothing, just reminded me of a joke" As everyone nodded and turned back to the TV, River hadn't managed to shake the attention of one particular person. Ten stared at River knowing that she was lying. It was only an insignificant thing, but Ten had thought that he caught Rivers tell. It seemed that every time she would lie, or flirt, she would stare at Eleven. She obviously didn't mean to, it was like an immediate reaction out of her. But still, there was something going on here, and he was going to find out.

_**The Doctor looks down at her. He does not look angry.**_

**ROSE: ****Is this my fault? **

_**No answer, only a look. Yes. He walks past her. Pete looks from one to the other, brow furrowed, then back down at baby Rose in her carry-tot. **_

"Starting to work it out?" Jack asked Rose.

"You'll see" But she couldn't help but smile slightly-smug, which kind of gave it away.

_**Outside, the street is deserted apart from a couple of people running for their lives down the road. The Reapers swoop down upon them. A bicycle, a pram and a child's shoe lie discarded on the ground. The wheel of the bicycle is still spinning.**_ _**The Doctor enters. Pete is checking a door is secure. The Doctor looks out of the window. Pete joins him.**_

**PETE: **_**(urgently)**_**There's smoke coming up from the city but no sirens. I - I don't think it's just us, I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world. **

"If you hadn't stopped it, could it have been the universe?" Amy asked the doctors.

"Eventually yes, they would have gotten through all of earth and went into the next planet that some form of animal, and eventually go on to killing the entire universe."

_**The Doctor does not seem to be listening. He is staring in dismay out of the window. The car that should have killed Pete appears out of thin air, tyres screeching. It rounds the corner and the terrified driver throws a hand over his face as it disappears again. It happens repeatedly. Pete glances out of the window.**_

By now Amy was sure of her theory, and was looking at Rose in concern, wondering how she coped, also wondering how she did it. By now everyone in the room, who hadn't already, had suspicions of the car.

**PETE: ****Was that a car? **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(after a pause) **_**It's not important. Don't worry about it. **

Rose was so grateful that the doctor was trying to protect her from pain. It made her believe that maybe, just maybe he could – in the far future – develop feelings for her, like she had him. However, every time she would think of this chance, reality came back to slap her in the face. It was obvious he only thought of her as a friend, like she had previously thought of him. Ever since Rose had figured out her feelings for the doctor (which she originally thought was a crush formed by the hero-complex and that amazing hair) she began to question his feelings for her, and she could see nothing but friendship through his eyes. It was rather aggravating because she hoped that maybe, just maybe there would be a chance. However why would someone like the doctor, the most amazing man in universe, ever think of liking her? A mere human.

It was obvious to Rose that eleven was in love with River, who was obviously perfect for him. She was extremely smart, flirtatious, and exceptionally beautiful, but in a kind of subtle but charming way. It was also obvious that River like the doctor, was not human, or was only part human. She, unlike Rose, was perfect for the doctor. And Rose hated it.

She hated the whole situation, and for the first time since coming into this room, Rose disliked River with such a passion, that it could have been hate. She disliked the fact that she could have the doctor, in many ways that she couldn't. That she could capture this man's heart, when she couldn't. That she could make the doctor happy, in ways that Rose ever dreamed of. No she did not hate river, she resented her, despised her, and above all, absolutely and completely jealous of her.

However, as these thoughts took over Roses mind others began to gnaw from the back of her mind. It wasn't Rivers fault that she loved the same man (not the same form, but they are the same man, no matter how much they deny it) as Rose, it was not Rivers fault that she was accepted by the doctor, whereas Rose was likely to be rejected and sent back to Earth with her (ex?) boyfriend and family.

No it was not Rivers fault. As Rose observed the two she could tell that River was good for him, the broken man who deserved to be loved by everyone in the universe. At least River made him happy, and at least it seemed like they had an exceptionally good future with each other. Rose turned to ten, who was watching the TV with a frown upon his face. He deserved it all; he deserved to fall in love with this woman, and deserved to have that happy future. And who was she to take it away from him?

_**He leaves. Pete stares out of the window.**_ _**The Reapers clamber against the large stained-glass window, trying to get into the church. Rose sits alone near the altar, looking as though she has been crying, when Pete comes in through a side door with his hands in his pockets to talk to her.**_

**PETE: ****This mate of yours... what do you mean, this is your fault?**

**ROSE: **_**(teary) **_**Dunno... just... everything. **

**PETE: ****I gave you my car keys.**

"And?" Jack asked, wondering why this was such a problem. He looked at Rose, she seemed to have a far off look in her eyes, as though thinking of something extremely important. He hoped it was the doctor; he couldn't stand the sexual tension between the two much longer.

_**Rose gazes at him, eyes red.**_

**PETE: ****You don't give your keys to a complete stranger.**

"Oh" Jack said, as Gwen smirked at him, amusement in her eyes.

_**Still, Rose watches him as he works it out. **_

**PETE: ****It's... it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you, I just did. A wound in time...**

_**Rose chews her lip.**_

**PETE: ****You called me Dad. I can see it... my eyes... Jackie's attitude... you sound like her when you shout...**

"Bet you were happy to hear that" Ten grinned, turning to Rose. He noticed that she was lost in thought, and nudged her.

"What?" She asked, completely dazed.

"Him, saying you sound like your mother. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Ten did not believe her, and made a vow to keep a closer eye on her during, this episode. It was likely for her to get sad. He was such an idiot to not see that she would need him for a shoulder to cry on, and not stupid jokes.

_**He reaches out and touches her face tentatively. Rose closes her eyes. He drops his hand, but Rose takes it in hers and hold it back to her face.**_

**PETE: ****You are. You are... you're my Rose. You're my Rose grown up.**

_**He throws his arms around her. Losing all remaining control, Rose's tears start to flow again.**_

**ROSE: ****Dad... my Dad. My Daddy**

Everyone in the room, although they thought it sweet, could not help but feel awfully uncomfortable at that moment. It was like they were intruding in a person's private thought, thank god these were not books.

_**They embrace.**_ _**A Reaper head-butts a door, trying to get in.**_ _**The Doctor crashes around in the main church, checking all possible exits. He is approached by Stuart and Sarah.**_

**STUART: ****Excuse me! Mr...**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(not looking at him)**_**Doctor.**

**STUART: ****You seem to know what's going on.**

Jack snorted "Understatement of the century"

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(checking the lock)**_**I give that impression, yeah. **

**STUART: ****I just wanted to ask-**

**SARAH: **_**(cuts across him) **_**Can you save us?**

"Always" Everyone, but the doctors and Rory muttered.

The doctors looked around at the room of people who trusted them completely, even the people who had just met them, and sighed. It wasn't because they hated being trusted, in fact they loved it. But it was because these people had false hope in him. They all believed that he was some sort of omnibenevolent, omniscient hero who would always be there to save the day. When in fact they weren't; the doctors had lost so many people, and it had been because of him. He didn't save them, he destroyed them. It seemed nobody could see this, nobody but Rory.

Meanwhile Rory was thinking about this as well. It wasn't that he didn't trust the doctors with his life, because he did (which was probably a mistake, how many times had he died now?), it was because he knew the doctor _couldn't _save everyone. No matter how much he wanted to, the doctor physically and mentally save someone, it was _impossible_. He did not carry on blind hope that the doctor could save every one because he had experienced too much with the doctor. He had lost his life countless of times, he had lost Amy more times than he had wished, he even lost Melody. Yet he still travelled with this crazy man, and it wasn't because he was his wives best friend. It wasn't because he could travel in time. It was because the doctor was his best friend (apart from Amy). The doctor was one of the best people he knew, and he trusted him with everything, but he knew the doctor wouldn't always be there, he knew the doctor could not save everyone, and he knew that the doctor was not perfect.

_**These words seem to finally grab the Doctor's attention. He turns to look at her, and turns his sonic screwdriver off. He walks towards them, observing them both.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Who are you two, then? **

**STUART: ****Stuart Hoskins.**

**SARAH: ****Sarah Clarke. **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(nodding towards Sarah's bump) **_**And one extra. Boy or girl? **

"Girl" Rose said smiling. Sophie was one of her best friends as a child that was until that bitch stole her boyfriend and called her a chav. Rose scowled at the memory. And the smirked as she remembered the way her mum had reacted.

**SARAH: **_**(running her hands over her bump) **_**I don't know. I don't want to know, really. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****How did all this get started? **

_**Sarah glances at Stuart.**_

**STUART: ****Outside the Big Box Club. Two in the morning.**

**SARAH: ****Street corner. I'd lost my purse. Didn't have money for a taxi. **

**STUART: ****I took her home.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Then what? Asked her for a date? **

**SARAH: ****Wrote his number on the back of my hand. **

**STUART: **_**(smiling) **_**Never got rid of her since. My dad said-**

_**He falters. Sarah's lip trembles. The Reapers screech outside.**_

**SARAH: **_**(tearful) **_**I don't know what this is all about. And I know WE'RE****not important...**

"Everyone's important" Ten and Eleven muttered in unison.

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(genuinely shocked)**_**Who said you're not important?**

"I've never met anyone who wasn't important before" Ten exclaimed, and Eleven smiled and nodded along with him.

_**Sarah looks back at him, tears in her eyes.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I've travelled to all sorts of places. Done things you couldn't even imagine, but... you two... street corner. Two in the morning. Getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that. Yes. **_**(smiles) **_**I'll try and save you. **

_Emphasis on the word try_ both ten and eleven thought. The two both knew that they needed to stop getting all these people to trust him. They needed to get all these people to stop hoping, they needed to get people to stop thinking that they could do anything.

_I don't get it, I thought I convinced Amy. I thought she knew, and River. But why did they say that. _Eleven couldn't help but wonder why the two thought that, why did they believe that, they should know that he couldn't save them all the time. He had told Amy in the hotel he got her to realise, but then, why the hell did she still believe in him so much. And River, since when did she believe that, since when did she believe that he could save her from everything? He thought she knew, ever since he couldn't get her back to Amy and Rory as a baby, he thought she knew. Perhaps she didn't.

Even Rory was confusing eleven. He seemed to see the true doctor. But then why did he still travel with him, why did he put him and Amy in danger? It couldn't be because of Amy and The Doctors relationship. No it had to be more than that. Until now, the doctor had thought of Rory as one of his best friends, and he thought Rory thought of him as the same, but perhaps he didn't. Perhaps he was only there to protect Amy. He turned at looked at Rory. No. It wasn't because of that. If it was, they would have stopped travelling with him a long time ago if it was. Then _why?_ It couldn't be because he still saw the him as a friend, because anyone who saw the doctor as his true self would run for miles to get away. _WHHYYY?_

During this little argument in elevens head, ten was also having one about Rose. He knew Rose shouldn't believe in him so much. He needed to convince her that he was not the hero she thought he was. Perhaps these episodes could show her. But Ten didn't want this, because if Rose saw his true self then she would leave him. But she needed to know. _Urgh! _

Ten & Eleven continued with the battle in their heads while the TV carried on playing.

_**Sarah smiles back at him through her tears. Rose sits in a side room with her dad. She sniffs, still a little tearful.**_

**PETE: **_**(still trying to get his head around all this)**_**I'm a dad. I mean, I'm already a dad, but... Rose grows up, and she's you. That's wonderful. I suppose I thought that you'd be a bit - useless - what, with my useless genes and all, but...**

Everyone chuckled at this. (Apart from the doctors who were still continuing to think in their heads).

_**Rose laughs slightly. Pete is fascinated by her.**_

**PETE: ****How did you get here? **

**ROSE: ****Do you really wanna know?**

"Everyone wants to know" Jack stated, then thought about it and added "And then tries to deny it, even if it is right in front of their noses."

**PETE: ****Yeah! **

**ROSE: ****A time machine.**

"And Space" Jack added.

"And Space" Rose also added, smiling.

**PETE: **_**(after a stunned pause) **_**Time machine.**

**ROSE: **_**(smiling)**_**Cross my heart. **

**PETE**_**: (also smiling) **_**What, do they all have time machines where you come from?**

"Everyone wishes they were as cool as me" Eleven exclaimed, as everyone apart from ten, scoffed.

"I can travel in time" Jack told him smugly, which made ten interrupt.

"HA, yeah right. It's like I've got a sports car, and you've got a space hopper" Everyone laughed, but none more so than Jack, who was holding his side.

"You said that before" Jack said smiling as ten looked confused but eleven smiled at the memory, even if it did lead to that year that never was, he couldn't help but smile as he thought of the end of the universe.

**ROSE: ****Nah, just the Doctor. **

**PETE: ****Did you know these things were coming? **

**ROSE: ****No.**

**PETE: **_**(incredulous)**_**God, I dunno, my head's spinning. **

_**Rose looks down.**_

**PETE: ****What's the future like?**

"Oh you know flying cars" Rose started

"Pizzas that enlarge in the microwave" Rory added

"Skateboards that magically float"

"Holographic images"

The two started laughing, while the doctors scowled and others just looked confused. When they stopped laughing, Rose noticed Iantos confused look.

"Please tell me you have seen Back to the Future" She pleaded with him

"Back to the Future? Never heard of it" He said, lips nearly forming into a smile, which he managed to hold off.

"How is that possible?" Rory asked, a laughing Amy. She honestly didn't know what was so special about it, but Rory loved those films as a child, so she watched them with him. At Rory and Roses looks, Ianto, Gwen and Jack started laughing.

"Oh God your faces" Gwen was chuckling.

"Of course I've seen them" Ianto told the two, who chuckled along with them.

**ROSE: ****It's not so different. **

**PETE: ****What am I****like? Have I gone grey? **

The good mood slowly dissolved, and a solemn one took over the room.

_**He laughs. Rose does not answer, she just watches him. Pete's smile fades slightly.**_

**PETE: ****Have I gone bald? Don't tell me I've gone bald. **

Jack wanted to make a comment that it looked like he was already partially bald, but stopped as he saw Rose_. Damn, I'll have to use it another time._ He vowed.

_**Rose still does not answer. Pete clears his throat, clearly wrong-footed.**_

**PETE: ****So, if this mate of yours isn't your boyfriend - and I have to say, I'm glad because being your dad and all, I think he's a bit old for you...**

"Just a bit" Jack couldn't help but comment, as Rose scowled along with ten.

_**Rose laughs.**_

**PETE: ****Have you got a bloke? **

**ROSE: ****No, I did have-**

_**There are running footsteps and Jackie's voice rings out in the background.**_

**JACKIE: ****Mickey! **

"Mickey?"

"MIIIICKAAAAYYY" (A/N, I _wonder_ who that is :P)

"_Mickey" _

Everyone exclaimed in different tones, some questioning, some happy, and some just repeated their shock.

"Well of course, I mean I am in the past" Rose reminded everyone, but they just ignored her, still shocked, for no apparent reason.

_**Mickey runs up to Rose and throws his arms around her legs, eyes tight shut.**_

"Nothing new there" Jack said laughing at Mickey. He got a pillow to the head. _Seriously, where is she getting all of these pillows?_

**PETE: ****Do you know him?**

**ROSE: ****I just didn't recognise him in a suit- you'll have to let go of me, sweetheart...**

_**Mickey returns to Jackie, who has now joined them.**_

**ROSE: **_**(under her breath, to herself) **_**I'm always saying that...**

Jack snorted, along with ten, who got the death glare from Rose.

"Sorry" he told her, but his face didn't hide the laughter that he wanted to let out.

**JACKIE: **_**(putting her arms around his shoulders)**_**He just grabs hold of what's passing and holds on for dear life. God help his poor girlfriend if he ever gets one.**

"God help you Rose" Ianto said smiling as Rose looked at the cheeky welsh boy_. __**(A/N I keep switching from welsh to English, where is he from?)**_

**PETE: ****Me and Rose were just talking...**

**JACKIE: ****Oh, yeah? Talking? While the world comes to an end, what do you do? Cling to the youngest blonde. **

"Burn" Jack whispered, but was overheard by Gwen, who decided not to comment on his stupidity.

_**Rose looks upset but does not speak.**_

**JACKIE: ****Come on, Mick. **

_**She takes his hand and leads him away. Pete makes to follow, but Rose grabs his arm to stop him**_

**ROSE: ****You can't tell her. **

"Why?" Rory asked

**PETE: ****Why?**

"Because I'm guessing Jackie would ask a lot of stupid questions and would make you explain it all to her, in which by then, everyone would have died from old age" Amy stated as if talking to an idiot.

**ROSE: ****I mean... I really don't WANT****you to tell her. **

**PETE: ****What, do you don't want people to know?**

**ROSE: ****Where I come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the timer on the video recorder. **

**PETE**_**: (grinning) **_**I showed her that last week.**

"Oh" Rory said realising, then smiled. He wondered how many times Rose had to show her.

_**Rose nods. He stops grinning.**_

**PETE: ****Point taken. **

_**The Reapers slam themselves against the walls and windows of the church, screeching.**_ _**The Doctor is talking to baby Rose in her carry-tot.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Now, Rose... you're not gonna bring about the end of the world, are you? **_**(sternly) **_**Are you?**

"No" Rose said, in a not-so-innocent tone. Ten just smiled.

_**Baby Rose stares innocently up at him. 19 year old Rose joins them. The Doctor glances at her.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change.**

Everyone laughed, getting rid of the tension left from when Rose and Pete were talking.

**ROSE: **_**(tearful, but trying to make light-hearted conversation)**_**I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken.**

_**She reaches out to the baby. **_

"No!" River said worriedly and the doctors smiled at her.

_**The Doctor grabs her hand quickly and pushes it back.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****No. Don't touch the baby. **

_**The Reapers outside distract Rose for a moment, as they screech particularly loudly.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****You're both the same person and that's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening. Not with these things outside. Anything new - any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in. **

"And that would be bad" Rory stated.

River nodded and repeated "That would be bad"

**ROSE: ****Can't do anything right, can I? **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(as though speaking to a dimwit)**_**Since you ask, no. So, don't - touch - the - baby.**

**ROSE: **_**(eyes narrowed) **_**I'm - not - stupid. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****You could've fooled me. **

"ooooh" Jack said getting excited, eh loved the doctors insults sometimes, even if they were aimed at him.

_**Rose looks away, stung. The Doctor repents slightly.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****All right. I'm sorry. **

_**Rose looks back at him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(softer now)**_**I wasn't really gonna leave you on your own. **

"I know" Rose told ten, who again, smiled.

"We _all_ know" Jack said, butting in on their conversation, cheeky smile etched upon his face.

**ROSE: ****I know. **

**THE DOCTOR: ****But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. **

_**Rose looks at him intently.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****No way out. **

**ROSE: **_**(quietly)**_**you'll think of something. **

_Too much faith _ten thought, painfully. Rose had too much faith in him, and one day, something would happen to her because of him.

**THE DOCTOR: ****The entire Earth is being sterilised. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. **_**(looks at the shadows circling the church) **_**They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening - my people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way. **

"Never" The doctors said, with false hope. Everyone smiled as the doctors looked on cheerfully.

**ROSE: ****If I'd realised...**

_**He looks at her. She meets his eyes.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Just... tell me you're sorry. **

Ten nodded, a sorry was always good.

_**Rose's gaze does not falter.**_

**ROSE: **_**(sincerely) **_**I am. I'm sorry**_**. **_

_**The Doctor reaches out to her, cupping a hand around her face. Then, he grins and pulls her in for a hug. She returns the embrace with equal vigour. After a few moments, Rose pulls away, feeling inside the Doctor's jacket pocket.**_

Jack raised his eyebrows at the two suggestively as they tried to ignore him.

"Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He asked, this time he got several pillows thrown at him, from all directions.

**ROSE: ****Have you got something hot? **

_**There is a sizzling sound as she takes the TARDIS key out of the Doctor's pocket. She gasps and drops it. They both look at it - it is glowing brightly.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's the TARDIS key! **_**(takes off his jacket, uses it to pick up the hot key)  
><strong>_**It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS! **

"TARDIS!" Eleven and Ten shouted, missing the old girl already. Even though practically every time they had gone away from the TARDIS, they had never missed her like that. It was as though they had lost her for all eternity.

_**The Doctor is addressing the remaining guests who are gathered on the chairs, listening to him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(showing them the key) **_**The inside of my ship was thrown out of a wound but we can use THIS****to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery? **

"You must sound completely mental to all those who have no idea what you mean by 'ship'" Amy told Eleven, who smiled.

"He always sounds completely mental" River told Amy who nodded in agreement with her.

_**Stuart notices his father's phone on the chair in front of him. He jumps up and shows the Doctor. **_

**STUART: ****This one big enough? **

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(hurrying to him) **_**Fantastic.**

"FANTAS-" This time the doctors didn't even get to finish it, as they were both pulled down by Rose and River, and forced to shut up by the two. Both doctors sulked for the next five minutes.

**STUART: ****Good old dad. **_**(gives the phone to the Doctor) **_**There you go.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Just need to do a bit of charging up **_**(presses his sonic screwdriver to the battery) **_**And then we can bring everyone back. **

By the look on Roses face, this did not happen, and everyone was curious as to what had happened.

_**He glances around the church as he charges the battery up. Jackie looks warily round at the doors, which are shaking as the Reaper throws its weight against it.**_ _**There are now three Reapers circling the church and screeching.**_ _**Rose and Pete sit down near the back of the church.**_

**PETE: ****You, um... you never said why you came here in the first place. If I had a time machine, I wouldn't have thought 1987 was anything special. Not round here, anyway. **

**ROSE: ****We just ended up here. **

**PETE: ****Lucky for me, eh? If you hadn't been there to save me...**

"He's starting to put it together" Rory murmured. He wondered what Pete's reaction would be to finding out he was meant to be dead. Rory had never seen anyone else's reactions to being dead, since he didn't really know anyone who HAD died. Well except from Jack. Hmm. He'd have to ask him what his original reaction was to finding it out. It would probably be hilarious.

**ROSE: **_**(quickly) **_**That was just a co-incidence. That was just... REALLY****good luck. It's amazing...**

_**Pete looks as though he does not quite believe this. There is a slight pause.**_

**PETE: ****So, in the future, are me and her indoors still together?**

Everyone realised how personal and sad this was going to become, so they all came to a mutual unspoken agreement to say quiet in all the personal bits of this 'episode' as it would be hard for Rose without them commenting on her thoughts and feelings.

_**Rose looks at him.**_

**ROSE: ****Yeah. **

**PETE: ****Are you still living with us? **

**ROSE: ****Yep!**

_**Pete nods and smiles. He looks at her intensely for a few moments and then asks her a question, sounding like he has been wanting to ask this for quite a while.**_

**PETE: ****Am I a good dad? **

_**Rose cannot find it in her heart to tell him the truth.**_

Rose sighed. She wished that they didn't have to watch this. She knew what was about to be said and hated that everyone in this room would know too. Her wishes as a child had come out here, and for the first time she could act as if they were true, the first time there was a possibility of it being true.

**ROSE: ****You... you told me a bedtime story every night when I was small. You were always there... you never missed one.**

River smiled. She remembered the wishes and dreams she had as a child. She dreamed of finding her parents, of them raising her, of travelling with the doctor. She smiled, remembering finding Amy and Rory and them 'raising' her, like they always wished. Like she always wished.

_**She smiles at him, giving every appearance of reminiscing on happier times.**_

**ROSE: ****And um... you took us for picnics in the country every Saturday. You never let us down. You were there for us all the time.**

Rose started to tear up, she never got over that wish that her dad would be there for them, when they were struggling for cash, when she needed help on her homework, and her mum couldn't help. It seemed her dad wouldn't have been able to help either, She thought smiling

_**Pete listens intently.**_

**ROSE: ****Someone I could really rely on. **

_**They are both silent for a few moments.**_

**PETE: ****That's not me. **

_**Rose stops smiling. She looks to the front of the church, where they TARDIS finally starts to materialise, the key in her lock. The Doctor puts his jacket back on, grinning. He runs back up the steps to the pulpit to address the guests.**_

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ten asked Rose who rolled her eyes. Trust the doctor to say something stupid to get her to cheer up.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Right, no-one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be - well - ZAP**_**. **_**Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart - Sarah - you're gonna get married, just like I said. **

_**He grins encouragingly at them.**_ _**Outside, the car screeches around the corner and disappears yet again.**_

"Stupid car" Rory muttered. Everyone knew what was going on now, and they knew what would most likely happen, and why they couldn't save Pete Tyler. They just wanted it to happen and for Rose not to have to go through the pain of reliving it. But oh no, the evil 'sexy' couldn't let that happen.

_**The TARDIS is materialising slowly but surely. Everyone is sitting waiting for it to appear fully. The Doctor and Rose sit side by side at the back of the church, Pete on a seat behind them. Jackie casts them a contemptuous glance over her shoulder.**_

**ROSE: **_**(to the Doctor) **_**When time gets sorted out...**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry - the thing that you changed will stay changed. **

**PETE: ****You mean I'll still be alive. **

Everyone gasped at the fact that Pete Tyler had figured it out. They didn't know how all they knew is that this was going to be awful for Rose.

_**Rose turns around in her chair to face him.**_

**PETE: ****Though I'm meant to be dead. **

_**Rose just looks at him without speaking. Pete nods.**_

**PETE: ****That's why I haven't done anything with my life. Why I didn't MEAN****anything. **

"Doesn't work like that" Ten told the TV. No one had the heart to tell him he was talking to a TV.

**THE DOCTOR: ****It doesn't work like that.**

**PETE: ****Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened. **

"My fault" Rose corrected solemnly.

**ROSE: **_**(reaching over suddenly and putting a hand on his arm) **_**This is MY****fault. **

**PETE: ****No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault.**

**JACKIE**_**: (appearing next to them) **_**Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? **

The doctors rolled their eyes as a couple of people shouted out "Oh God No"

_**The Doctor rolls his eyes and distances himself.**_

**JACKIE: ****Oh, that's DISGUSTING. **

"As much as this is funny, this really isn't the time" Jack told the TV Jackie as everyone nodded.

**PETE: **_**(standing) **_**Jacks - listen. This is Rose.**

**JACKIE: **_**(angry and upset but keeping her voice low)**_**Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them ALL****Rose?**

"This just gets even more entertaining." Jack murmured.

"Jack, shut up" Gwen told him and he immediately began to mimicking zipping up his mouth.

**PETE: ****Oh, for God's sake, look! It's the SAME****Rose!**

_**He takes baby Rose from Jackie's arms and places her into Rose's. The Doctor starts, but too late.**_

"NO" Everyone shouted, all afraid of what would happen next.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose! No!**

_**Too late, he pulls baby Rose from Rose's arms. A Reaper appears in the middle of the church. The guests scream and leap to their feet.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Everyone! Behind me!**

"Great now you're going to have to sacrifice yourself of something stupid like that" River said ferociously to eleven, who backed away a bit.

_**Everyone gathers behind the Doctor. The Reaper chirps menacingly and spreads its wings. The Doctor addresses the Reaper.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm the oldest thing in here. **

_**The Reaper bears down upon him.**_

**ROSE: **_**(terrified)**_**Doctor!**

River smacked the back of Elevens head, and murmured 'idiot'. As much as she loved the fact that he seems to like saving people River couldn't help but get annoyed at the stupidity of the doctor. He hadn't given Pete any sign of what he could do to save everyone. Although it seems he may have figured it out himself.

_**She watches, horrified, as the Reaper consumes the Doctor. The other guests scream. The Reaper swoops around the church and then collides with the semi-transparent TARDIS - and disappears, TARDIS and all. The key falls to the floor, no longer glowing. There is silence for a few seconds, and then Rose runs down the isle and picks up the key. She sounds numb with shock.**_

**ROSE: ****Cold. He's cold. **

_**Pete approaches her cautiously from behind, all the while looking nervously around the church.**_

**ROSE: ****Oh, my God, he's dead. **

Nobody could talk. The thought of the doctor being dead was a horrible feeling to everyone in that room. It couldn't be, how could he be dead, how could he die? They needed him.

_**Pete reaches out to her, but she shakes him off.**_

**ROSE: ****It's all my fault... all of you... both of you**

_**Her voice begins to crack as the impact of what has happened hits her. Pete takes her into his arms.**_

**ROSE:**** the whole world... **

Nearly everyone in that room couldn't comprehend what it would feel like, knowing that you possibly ended the world with one simple act of love. They tried to protect the Earth, an yet it was so easy to destroy it.

_**The light in the church dims as though a cloud has passed over the sun. Jackie holds baby Rose closer to her, and the guests look around, scared.**_

**BEV: ****This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end. **

"It's not over until the fat lady sings" Jack stated, but nobody listened to him.

_**A Reaper attaches itself to the side of the church, and starts to scrap the stone away with its wings. Pete looks out of the window in the side room with the view of the car that is stuck in a loop. As he watches this happen twice with his brow furrowed, it seems as though a revelation comes to him. He breathes heavily, shaking slightly.**_

"At least he understands what needs to happen" River told the doctor who nodded. God knows what the universe would have been like if Pete Tyler didn't understand what he needed to do.

_**Rose is sitting on her own in the dark church. She is silent and grief stricken. Pete approaches her, carrying his jacket.**_

**PETE: ****The Doctor really cared about you**

'Loves' Ten thought in his mind, but didn't say anything. Rose would never love him like he loves her.

_**Rose looks up at him.**_

**PETE: ****He didn't want you to go through it again if there was another way. Now there isn't. **

**ROSE: **_**(standing) **_**What're you talking about? **

**PETE: **_**(putting his jacket on)**_**The car that should've killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er - he tried to protect me. **

Ten nodded. If he could have he would have saved Pete Tyler.

_**Rose just looks at him, eyes filling with tears.**_

**PETE: ****Still - he's not in charge anymore. I am. **

**ROSE: **_**(voice cracking) **_**But you can't...**

_**Pete reaches out and strokes Rose's face.**_

**PETE: ****Who am I, love?**

**ROSE: ****My Daddy. **

Rose was on the verge of sobbing nw. She cuddled into the Doctors side and let the tears stream down her face. Her wonderful, amazing dad was dead, all because of a stupid car. He didn't deserve it.

_**Jackie approaches them. She looks at Rose, eyes wide.**_

**PETE: ****Jackie... look at her. She's ours. **

_**Jackie looks at Rose, the truth dawning upon her. Rose looks back, tearful.**_

**JACKIE: ****Oh, God**

Rose smiled slightly at Jackie's reaction.

_**Jackie throws her arms around Rose, eyes shut tightly. When she lets go, she looks at Pete.**_

**PETE: ****I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're gonna get rid of me at last. **

Rose began crying again, and so did Amy and Gwen, It was horrible the atmosphere in the room, was not tense, but filled with complete and utter sadness. The kind of sadness that occurred when you saw someone you love dying, or hurting. And everyone in this room couldn't help placing themselves in the position of Rose, seeing their loved one about to walk to death.

**JACKIE: **_**(holding back her tears) **_**Don't say that.**

**PETE: **_**(gently) **_**For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter. **

Ten smiled slightly. Jackie had done an amazing job in bringing up Rose. She was possibly the most amazing person he had ever met.

_**He gestures to Rose, then pulls Jackie in for a last kiss. He turns to Rose.**_

**PETE: ****I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you. **

"He would have been" Rose whispered.

**ROSE: **_**(crying) **_**You would've been. **

**PETE: ****But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now. **

**ROSE: ****But it's not fair.**

"It never is" River told Rose, smiling sadly.

**PETE: **_**(smiling)**_**I've had all these extra hours. No-one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that... I get to see you. **_**(he takes her face in his hand) **_**And you're beautiful.**

_**Rose sobs silently.**_

**PETE: ****How lucky am I, eh? So, come on... do as your dad says. **

Rose was now properly crying, it was worse now, she knew what to expect, what he was going to say, what was going to happen.

_**Slowly, tears still flowing, and without looking at him, Rose hands him the vase.**_

**PETE: ****Are you going to be there for me, love? **

"Always"

_**Rose nods. Pete puts a hand on her shoulder and looks into her eyes.**_

**PETE: ****Thanks for saving me. **

"It's alright" Rose whispered, smiling at her dad on the screen.

_**He pulls his wife and his daughter into a tight embrace. Rose screws up her eyes.**_ _**The Reapers are still clamouring outside the church when Pete runs out of the doors, holding the vase. He stops just outside the gate and looks up at one of the Reapers - it begins to bear down upon him. He turns to see the car appear from thin air around the corner and runs straight out in front of it, screwing up his eyes before the impact.**_

**PETE: ****Goodbye, love...**

"Bye" Rose whispered, through the tears

_**The driver throws a hand over his eyes as the car knocks Pete over. The vase crashes to the ground and breaks. **_

_Just like that. _Rose thought. That car had killed her dad so easily. A life ended so quickly. For no reason at all, other than the fact that he was in the wrong place and the wrong time.

_**The Reapers disappear one by one. Rose stands outside the church doors, her head down and her eyes closed, taking deep breathes in the slight breeze. The Doctor comes up behind her, and looks down at her for a few moments before placing a hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Go to him. Quick. **

Rose smiled slightly. At least she got to what she went there to do. She got to help her dad. She got to be there for him at his last moments. She also got to know him. And even though she wished they had been able to save him. She couldn't help but thank the doctor for giving her the chance of getting to know her daddy.

_**Rose runs out of the church gates, down the road, and kneels down next to her dying father. She holds his hand and lifts his head slightly up off the ground. They look into each other's eyes as he takes his last few breaths. Finally, his head eyes close and his head falls back. Rose lowers his head gently to the ground. Sarah Clarke, Stuart Hoskins, his father, Jackie, and the rest of the guests emerge from the church, trying to see what has happened.**_

**JACKIE: ****The driver was just a kid. **

_**Jackie and Rose as a little girl sit on Jackie's bed with the photo-album.**_

**JACKIE**_**: **_**He stopped. He waited for the police. It wasn't his fault. For some reason, Pete just ran out. **_**(pauses, remembering) **_**People say there was this girl... and she sat with Pete while he was dying. And she held his hand. Then she was gone. Never found out who she was. **

"You still changed things" Rory stated "It wasn't what you wanted. Heck it wasn't what we wanted. But you still got to sit with him, and you still got to meet him. You even gave your mum a bit of closure, the fact that she knows who the driver is must have helped her. At least she didn't have to brood on the question of who did it. I know it doesn't help much-"

"No, thank you, it helps a lot" Rose reassured Rory.

_**Rose looks up at her mother.**_ _**Rose places a kiss onto her father's forehead. She stands up, and after looking down at him for a few moments, raises her eyes to meet the Doctor's, who is standing around the other side of the car that killed Pete. She goes to him. **_

**ROSE:****Peter Alan Tyler, my Dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Died the 7th of November, 1987.**

Everyone was trying to not cry, because they all knew Rose did not deserve this, they all knew that Pete Tyler didn't deserve this but there was nothing they could do about it. Amy had been wanting to cry ever since she figured out what Pete Tyler had to do, but she just couldn't. However this set her off, she leaned into Rory, who had a tear slowly falling down his left cheek, and she smiled slightly. Her Rory was a real man, her Rory would cry and not hide it.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking very upset. In fact Gwen hadn't seen him like this in a long time, he had this glassy look in his eyes, like old memories had come back to haunt him. Gwen and Ianto were crying as well, although Ianto didn't have tears in his eyes, they had gone red, showing how much the tea boy was trying to show no emotion. Gwen did not understand why, but she was going to find out.

Meanwhile, Ten was comforting Rose, he pulled her closer to him, and she leaned against his chest, trying not to get tear marks on his suit. In fact the only three people who weren't crying or about to cry were the doctors and River. Ten and Eleven didn't like to cry at old memories, because even though they made them sad, they had cried enough. They travelled through time and created good and amazing memories, they created new ones, so when the old ones came back, they didn't have to think about them. Because if they didn't, they would never be able to set foot outside the TARDIS.

River was not crying, because to be honest she wasn't a very tearful person. She felt extremely sad, in fact she felt like her heart was going to be ripped out of her chest, and she didn't even know Pete Tyler. So why didn't she cry? The tears would not come. She would cry if it was her Mum or Dad, or the doctor, she would cry until she could cry no more. Then she was start all over again. But for some reason, when it was someone other than those three, she could not. Although there was that one time when the doctor told her about all their companions, all the tragic ends, all the happy ends. Then she cried, a lot. But for some reason she couldn't at this moment, even though she wanted to do exactly that. The tears just wouldn't come.

_**The Doctor takes Rose's hand, and they walk slowly back to the TARDIS together.**_

A couple of people wiped tears from their eyes, while Rose was still leaning her head against the Doctors shoulder, tears falling freely from her eyes. However, the group didn't have a long time to recover because just seconds later a woman with bright orange hair fell into the room. The group looked at the woman shocked. Perhaps the most shocked was eleven, who was sitting there staring at his old friend, completely still, and unable to have a coherent thought. As the woman got up, everyone, even River, wondered who she was. Donna, who hadn't seen ten, turned her eyes straight on Eleven and started shouting at him

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in an outraged voice, her slightly cockney accent showing, "Where am I? What are you looking at me like that for? WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOCTOR?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN SORRRYYYYYY *NARROWLY AVOIDS OBJECTS BEING THROWN AT HEAD* I HAVE NO EXCUSE JUST THAT I AM LAZY AND AN IDIOT AND I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE IT BECAUSE I COULDN'T HANDLE THE ANGST AND FEELINGS I GET FROM THIS DAMN EPISODE. PLEAAAASSSEEEE FORGIVE ME! (I have asked for this so many times, so I understand if you don't!)**

**Okay so, I am going to be having a 2 months of exams in may/june so I am going to upload as much as possible now, and then for two months take leave, then begin again in July...**

**How did you like the ending?**

Replys to anons:  
>Tardis: Yeah I don't think that counts anymore :s<p>

** anonomyous: YAAAY :)**

** Just a person: Well if tha was your theory then, then I don't know what you think anymore. aND YESYESYES. I'm not sure about thr Toirchwood one, BUT I AM DEFINITELY GONNA DO A SARAH JANE ONE! (When I will eventually be finished with the DW one)**

** tardis: HERE IT IS**

** tardis: MORE RIGHT HERE**

** tardis: Urmmmmm...Life :S**

** K: I know I know I know. I was originally going to do it the next day but life got in the way... :(**

**Moonlight Groove: Sorry for the wait! **


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Donna Noble

******I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, BUNCH OF TROLLS DO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Meeting Donna Noble<strong>

Donna was just standing on the teleport, having a go at the doctor for thinking he can send her away, when he did. Just like that. She saw the inside of the TARDIS, before quickly feeling a sharp pain, she started to scream, before she found herself hitting the hard ground in what seemed to be a living room. She didn't have time to look around perhaps she should have, it would have saved her a lot of screaming. She laid her eyes on a scrawny man with a tweed jacket and a bow tie. All she knew was that he wasn't the doctor, and he had kidnapped her or something like that.

The doctor was standing there, and it felt like he was frozen in time (if that were possible). His loud mouthed friend, who he thought he's never get to see again, had just arrived in the room. There she was Donna, his best friend, the one who would never remember, standing there in all her glory, and screaming, things never get old.

"Donna!" Eleven shouted, in an excited, yet slightly confused. He heard a sad sigh from behind him. _River, she must know._ He thought to himself. But he couldn't think for one second longer because donna began screaming….again.

"How do you know my name?" She asked completely outraged, as if it were a crime to know who she was. "WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN ME? WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?" Eleven had forgotten (although he thought it were impossible) just how much Donna's shouts hurt his ears.

"Donna, I am the doctor" he told her, but he seemed to have forgotten that this was Donna Noble; she wasn't just going to believe that. Shout first ask questions later. That was what Donna was like. Of course her character, and her personality was so much deeper than that. So much more complex, but when stressed and afraid, she brought out her angry side quicker. "No, no, I really am, I just changed my face. Look if you don't believe me I can tell you things, but let's save a lot of time, and why don't you look to your left?"

Donna being Donna did not believe for one second that this man was the doctor. But she turned her head to look at the other people in the room. Completely disobeying what 'the doctor' said, she looked right. To her right, were five people. There was an extremely tall man, with a ginger haired person standing next to him. They seemed sad, like River when she had found out who Donna was. _Great_ she thought _more people who know things about me. _Next to them two was a man, with short brown hair, who looked in his mid-twenties. Next was a very pretty woman, with black hair, and quite tall. But Donna, did notice them very well for she saw the fifth person. With short brown hair, a blue trench coat, and a cockiness that only came with a man of his good looks, Donna had thought she had fallen in love. Quite possibly the most sexiest man alive was standing right in front of her, and all Donna could do, was stare at him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" he asked, in the most seductive voice she had ever heard.

But before Donna could answer, she heard a snort and then "Oh god, not again?" Donna's head snapped around, and sure enough the body fit the voice. Standing right in front of her was the doctor. Her doctor.

"Doctor, what are we doing here?" She asked frantically "What about the library? What about the others? We can't just leave them!" She looked at the stunned doctor in front of her, and noticed that he was very very different. He was….Happy. That's when she turned to the person next to him, and after hearing the descriptions of the doctor she knew exactly who this person was. "Rose Tyler?" She asked, in a slightly shocked, and scared voice.

Rose looked slightly affronted, but nodded non-the-less. "THIS IS BRILLIANT!" Donna shouted. Shocking everyone in the room. "He found you. He got you back, but how, doctor how did you find her? And why wasn't I with you?" Donna asked in a slightly hurt and very loud tone.

The doctor was looking slightly guilty, for whatever reasons, Donna did not know. But she was too happy over the fact that the doctor finally seemed to have found happiness again. "Why are you looking at me like that? Oh god, I haven't forgotten my trousers or anything like that?" She turned to the room. "That's happened before. Stupid bin man came early, so I had to get changed quickly and run to put the bins out. Everyone was staring at me for ages until I shouted at them to get a move on. I turned back, and guess what? I fell over, face first butt in the air. That's when I realised I had forgot to put my trousers on. .mortified. Nerrys wouldn't let it go for ages. Well of course she wouldn't. It was Nerrys." Once Donna stopped she realised that everyone was staring at her with a look of what was it? Oh yeah they were looking at her like she was completely mental. Well everyone apart from three people. The doctor was grinning like a lunatic, wondering where the hell this completely crazy woman had come from. Meanwhile the man who had introduced himself as 'the doctor' was smiling. _Good old Donna. _He thought. And then there was Captain Jack. Who was rolling on the floor, laughing like a maniac. Once he had recovered he got to his feet and asked the doctor's,

"She's brilliant, where did find her?" he asked.

"Giant spider transported me on my wedding day, to the TARDIS. Shock of a lifetime." Donna answered, and Jack laughed again.

"That's not the question" Eleven said to Jack. "The question is, where did you come from? Now am I right, did I hear something about a library?" he asked, slightly afraid.

"YES, me and the doctor were at the library, he was doing that whole 'saving me thing' and teleported me to the TARDIS. But I ended up here." Donna said turning to eleven. That when she noticed her. Standing there, with as much confidence as Captain Jack Harkness. "YOU!" She shouted outraged. Was this perhaps River songs idea of a joke, lure her and the doctor into a death trap and then….and then bring back Rose Tyler? "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

As Donna turned to ten, she saw it in his eyes, she knew before he even said it. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are" he told her. And that's when Donna Noble figured it out. The doctor had never met her. "You don't know who I am?" she asked, immediately becoming sad and lonely, this meant she knew no one in this room.

"I'm sorry" was his only answer.

And then Donna Noble turned to eleven "but you know who I am" she said, sadness overpowering her voice "How can you know, and he not? Unless you're telling the truth. But how is that possible, you don't look like you."

"When I die, my body heals itself, but that means it has to change. Everything. Even my face" Donna started crying. Her best friend had died? Or nearly died? Where was she? Why wasn't she there? How didn't she know? "You died?" She asked eleven who looked down sadly, "Not really" But he did sort of die. He lost another personality another face. He was a different person, completely reborn, the old person died with him.

Once Donna had gotten herself together, and talked to the doctor, and river, everyone introduced themselves. As they explained to Donna what was going on, and what she had missed previously they all sat down, Donna going to sit near eleven and river. The only two people she seemed to know, even though one of them didn't know her.

Although Donna was still very confused with the situation, she decided that the best way to go forward was to not shout at everyone, and scream at everyone. "So me and you, back together again?" Eleven asked Donna who smiled. He was still the doctor just a bit different. That was another thing she wanted to know, what had happened to her. But with great great great difficulty she refrained herself from asking. Everyone seemed to be happyish, eve ten (which she had been told earlier on to call him), and she did not want to bring it up. Since everyone else seemed to get sad when hearing her name.

"Definitely" she told him, and they both turned to the TV, to watch the last episode of the doctor's life

This was going to be a weird day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This was meant to be published before I went on holiday, but I forgot. So two weeks late here it is.**

**I'm not really sure about how I've written Donna. Do you wish she was different? If so how?**

** Anons:  
>Anna: Haha, well here's more. Thankyou for liking my story, and for finding it funny :)<br>Tardis: I know, I love how jealous Rose it :)  
>Claire-elizabeth: Well this isn't an episode but still, hope you liked the chapter. And thankyou for sticking with this story :)<br>****Tardis (not sure if the same person): YAAAAY, Because I will be putting badass Martha Jones into it!  
>EngineeredFoodBeast: OOOO now that is a good idea. I'll think about it!<br>elle: Well Donna is an entetaining person.  
>oceanbreeze7: Sorry I am not really into 11rose. I mean I think that 11 moved on from Rose. But I will gove them a fantastic friendship, so don't you worry.****  
>Rose lover: Yay :)<br>**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! **


	13. Chapter 13: The Empty Child 1 – Part 1

******I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Empty Child (1) – Part 1<strong>

Rose had questions, lots of questions for Donna Noble. Like, what the hell had happened to her? What did she mean by the doctor having found her. She couldn't have left the doctor, she would never willingly. So what, she was lost? But the doctor would never give up on her, unless…unless he couldn't get to her. What had happened? Where was she? Next to her Ten had come to the same conclusion. Rose Tyler had been lost, but where, he had no idea. He just hoped it wasn't in time. They both decided to ask these questions later, but for now, they pushed the thoughts out of their mind. It would do no good to ruin everyone's good mood from Donna arriving. Rose had a very good idea as to how to push these thoughts from her mind so just before the TV started Rose gasped and turned to ten.

"Hang on! You own me five pounds"

"What?" He asked shocked, he was sure he had gotten away with that!

"You spoke, during that episode thingy, and what happened to the tape?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I used a very complicated method of-"

"He took it off when nobody was looking" River told Rose, smiling

"Hey!" Ten said pouting. He wanted to confuse them!

"Just give me the money" Rose told the doctor.

Grumbling, the doctor took some notes out of his pocket, and handed one to rose. "How much is that now?" Jack asked, laughing as the doctor fell back into his seat, looking very grumpy.

"23 to 2" Rose told Jack. Everyone laughed, as both doctors huffed.

"At least you won twice" Jack said, winking to ten, who ignored him. It had worked at least, ten thought. Rose was distracted. But for just how long could she go on without having to ask the questions?

_**The TARDIS hurtles through space.**_

"I'm so excited" Jack said jumping up and down in the chair.

"Why?" Several people asked

"Just can't wait" Jack told them, but of course he was lying. He just couldn't wait to see their reactions and of course his sexy mortal ass. A few people looked skeptical.

**ROSE: ****What's the emergency?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's mauve.**

"Wait, who's that?" Donna asked very confused.

"That's me" Both Ten and Eleven told her.

"But how?"

"You know how I told you about the regeneration?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's me before I turned into him." Eleven said pointing to ten, "And that's him before turning into me. It's happened 11 times now, that's why everyone calls us ten and eleven, so we don't get confused"

"Oh" was all Donna said. She was just trying to rap her head around her friend dying once, but eleven times? How could he keep this from her? Boy was she going to have a go at him when she got back to that library. Speaking of the library who was this Riversong person? The doctor seems to know her now, but Donna still didn't. It seemed no one wanted to talk about the future, not even Roses. Well, she couldn't blame them. I it was her, she would want everyone to stay off the subject, but did Rose even know? By the looks of it, they hadn't told her. But how could they not tell her, this was HER future, they couldn't keep something like this from Rose. She needed to know.

_**Rose and the Doctor rush around the console, as the TARDIS shudders and shakes.**_

**ROSE: ****Mauve?**

"The universally recognised colour for danger" River intimidated the doctor, causing everyone to laugh.

"No we can't go to the 80s they're Mauve!" Donna also intimidated. Causing Amy, Rose and Rory to do the same, but about other planets/era's that the doctor's called 'mauve'. Donna to the time to really look at the doctor. He was certainly a lot happier, it was weird, but nice, seeing him this way.

**THE DOCTOR: ****The universally recognized colour for danger.**

With a pointed look at eleven, River smiled, proving hers, and the others point.

**ROSE: ****What happened to red?**

"Ah red, all that dancing! Donna said whistfully, causing everyone to laugh. She was very good at doing impressions of the doctor.

**THE DOCTOR: ****That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing.**

"Shame really" Donna said, as if in the middle of a conversation.

"What?" Ten asked.

"That you're a skinny boy in a suit that can't dance" Donna told him, causing him to pout and for her to chuckle. Meanwhile eleven was much happier. He had tried to not think too much about Donna, but god he missed her, and finally, finally he got to see her, while she still remembered him.

_**He gestures to the object they are following through the Time Vortex on the monitor.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's got a very basic flight computer - I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go.**

**ROSE: ****And how safe is it?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Totally.**

Rose turned and glared at Jack, he gave her a look as if to say 'I didn't know!' This made her snort, and ten next to her to scoff.

_**Part of the console explodes.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there.**

"Ya think?" Jack asked the doctors. Causing them to turn and glare at him. IT WAS HIS FAULT!

_**The object hurtles through the Vortex.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks - getting away from us.**

**ROSE: ****What exactly is this thing?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****No idea.**

"Then why are you chasing it?" Rory asked the doctors.

"It was mauve!" They both exclaimed to the exasperated room.

**ROSE: ****And why are we chasing it?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's mauve and dangerous. And about 30 seconds from the centre of London.**

"Well this should be interesting" Ianto said to Gwen "A big thing falling from the sky in the middle of London, there's probably going to be a pandemic" Gwen laughed. "Have we got any popcorn?" He asked the people in the room, who shook their heads slightly confused. "Well it should be entertaining, unless you know, it hits someone."

"Let's just hope that's not the case then" Jack said, trying not to grin.

_**The object hurtles towards Earth, with the TARDIS in hot pursuit.**__**The TARDIS materializes behind some bleak looking houses in London. Rose exits, followed by the Doctor.**_

"Are you sure about that shirt?" Jack asked Rose, who glared at him.

"I was just testing it out, as you should know, Jack" She said forcefully. The rest of the room were looking between the two, wondering why Jack should know that Rose was 'just testing it out'. River began chuckling, of course, gas mask kids. The doctor's finest hour. How he loved to tell that story.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Do you know how long we can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?**

**ROSE: ****Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Of all the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow.**

"What, there aren't any cows on mars?" Donna asked eleven and River, who laughed. Ten looked over at the three, Donna seemed to be close to future doctor. He wondered when he was going to meet her in the future, and frankly he couldn't wait. Then with a pang of sadness, he realised he could, because when he meets Donna, it means that Rose won't be there. Just how long would he have left with Rose once they left this place?

_**There is a sudden distorted view of something over head as though something is watching them. **_

"I wonder what that could be?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"It can't possibly be some new alien threat could it?" Rory asked Amy, in a confused tone

"Oh no, there are no such thing as alien threats love, you should know that"

"Oh yeah, it's not like I've been killed multiple times due to them" Rory said grinning. Everyone was staring at Rory now, who was slightly confused. "What did I say?" He asked Amy, confused.

"Something about being murdered by aliens multiple times" Amy whispered to him

"Oh and that's not normal, well except for Jack" He caught on and looked sheepishly around at everyone else.

"Sorry but did you just 'killed multiple times'"? Gwen asked, confused.

"Yep"

"I thought that was only normal for Jack" She said

"Wait your both immortal?" Donna asked looking at both Jack and Rory.

They both answered at the same time, jack with "Yes" and Rory with "No".

"Because that's not confusing" Donna stated

"Don't worry Donna they still haven't told me how Jacks immortal, because when I met him, he certainly wasn't" Rose told Donna who was about to answer, but was cut off by ten.

"Can we just watch the tv?" he asked. Her didn't want Rose to know what she had done until later.

"Oh god big mistake" Eleven muttered as looked at Donna. His past self-had a lot to learn, and the fact that you don't interrupt Donna was one of them. But the explosion from beside him did not come, although Donna sat there, not looking very happy. Again Eleven wondered whether she was alright, and it took him a minute to realise that's probably the first time his past-self had said or did anything like that to Donna since she arrived.

_**They walk away from the TARDIS.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month.**

"But you were right behind it" Ianto exclaimed

"Wibbly-Wobbly Timey Wimey" Eleven said, quoting his past self.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Oh you'll find out, you bunch of kill joys" He muttered, but was overheard by Donna, who laughed.

**ROSE: ****A month?! We were right behind it!**

**THE DOCTOR: ****It was jumping time tracks all over the place, we're bound to be a little bit out. Do YOU****wanna drive?**

"Well she could probably do a better job if she got taught my someone more skilled" River told the doctors who looked put out.

"Yeah well, women always do a better job" Donna told her, and all of the women laughed, while the men pouted.

**ROSE: ****Yeah... how much is 'a little'?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****A bit.**

_**The distorted vision still observes them.**_

**ROSE: ****Is that EXACTLY****a bit?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Ish.**

**ROSE: ****What's the plan, then? Are you gonna do a scan for alien tech or something?**

"The doctor do a scan for alien tech? That'll be the day" Rose muttered, but many heard her, including ten who pouted, again.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask.**

"Torchwood could have covered it up by then" Ianto told the room. Ten frowned. He had heard of Torchwood before, but he had no idea what Ianto was talking about, was it the place Jack and his team worked for? Meanwhile Eleven snorted. He still didn't trust torchwood, even if it was run by jack. Of course it had been pretty much destroyed by the government but it still posed a threat in past times.

_**He shows Rose his psychic paper.**_

**ROSE: **_**(reading it) **_**Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Astroids.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Psychic Paper, tells you-**

**ROSE: ****Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sorry.**

**ROSE: ****Not very Spock, is it? Just asking?**

"Spock, now where have I heard that before?" Jack asked, grinning at Rose.

"Star Trek" Rory answered.

"I'm sorry what?" Jack asked "What the hell is Star Trek?"

Everyone gasped, some over exaggerating, and some genuinely shocked that Jack had never heard of Star Trek.

"I can't believe you just said that" Rory said, shaking his head in a sad, disappointed motion.

"What did I do?" Jack whispered to Ianto who just looked at him like he had just met him.

_**She is watching the Doctor trying to get through a door.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Door - music - people. What d'you think?**

**ROSE: ****I think you should do a scan for alien tech.**

"Sorry Rose, but the doctor doesn't do it like the professionals" Jack declared

"Like you, you mean?" She asked Jack.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a professional, but thanks for the compliment"

_**The Doctor holds his sonic screwdriver to the door.**_

**ROSE: ****Gimme some Spock! For once, would it kill ya?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Are you sure about that t-shirt?**

"Even the doctor see's it, and he's the doctor" Jack turned to Rose when he said this.

"Hey, what's wrong with my fashion sense?" Eleven asked.

"Let's see, your wearing, a bowtie and a tweed jacket. And he" Jack turned to ten and looked him up and down, "Okay he is as sexy as hell, so I can't really say anything. But you both copied the suspenders, and the jacket off of me" He told Eleven.

"Bow ties are cool. And I am sexy!" He turned to river and looked at her "right?"

"Of course you are" She reassured him. Donna pulled a face while this conversation was going on. The doctor was not sexy, he was all alien and scrawny. Now Jack, he was one sexy person.

_**Rose is wearing a garish Union Jack t-shirt. Rose looks down at it.**_

**ROSE: ****Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin.**

_**The Doctor continues trying to open the lock with his sonic screwdriver. Rose turns around as she hears an eerie voice.**_

**THE CHILD: ****Muuuu-mmy?**

"That is so creepy" Amy whispered to Rory.

"I know. I t shouldn't be." He looked at her "Want me to hold you in case you get scared?" Amy slapped him on the back of his head, but laid into his arms anyway.

_**Rose looks around for the source of the voice.**_

**THE CHILD: ****Muuuu-mmy?**

_**The Doctor cracks the lock.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Come on if you're coming. Won't take a minute.**

"Rule number one: Never leave Rose alone. She can find trouble anywhere" Ten said seriously to the room.

"I find trouble. You're the one that usually causes it!" She exclaimed, but ten just stuck out his tongue in the oh so mature way he usually acts.

_**He goes through the door. Rose does not follow him, but continues looking around for the child.**_

**THE CHILD: ****Muuuuumy?**

_**Rose finally spots the child standing on a roof-top.**_

**ROSE: **_**(urgently)**_**Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!**

"Oblivious as always" Donna said quietly

"What was that?" Eleven asked, looking her up and down.

"Oh nothing"

_**But the Doctor is already inside. Rose runs to try and find a way onto the roof, watched by the child.**__**The Doctor, follows the sound of the voices and music and a waiter. The Doctor finds himself in a crowded drinking den, full of smoke and chatter and a singer.**_

**NIGHTCLUB SINGER**_**: **_**# For nobody else gave me the thrill, when I have found I love you still, it had to be you, wonderful you... #**

_**Rose runs up to the building on top of which the child stands.**_

**ROSE: **_**(shouting to him) **_**Are you all right up there?**

**THE CHILD: ****Muuuuum-my?**

_**Rose runs up the steps that go up the side of the building.**_

"Oh no you're going to do something stupid are you?" Ianto asked wearily. When Rose didn't say anything, he sighed (along with everyone else in the room)

**NIGHTCLUB SINGER**_**: **_**# It had to be you. #**

_**She finishes the song. The audience applaud. The Doctor joins the applause as he approaches the stage.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Excuse me! Excuse me! **_**(into microphone) **_**Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh... hello! **_**(waves cheerily) **_**Eh... might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?**

_**Complete silence. The Doctor looks around expectantly. Then, the audience starts to laugh. **_

"um what's so funny?" Rory asked, confused.

_**The Doctor stares around at them all, confusedly.**__**Rose finishes climbing the steps, but they do not go all the way to the roof-top. The child is standing precariously on the edge.**_

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy?**

**ROSE: ****Okay - hold on! Don't move!**

"Oh God, I hope he doesn't fall" Amy said concerned.

"I hope he's not an alien" Rory told her.

"It kind of looks like he's wearing a gas mask"

"So what, you think they're in like world war 2 or something?"

"Two, three, four, god knows, but it can't be good. Especially with Rose wearing a union Jack across her chest"

_**The child looks down at her. Suddenly, a rope swings into sight, going up the side of the building seemingly to the rooftop. Rose takes hold of it. The audience is still laughing, and the Doctor is still looking around at them all.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Sorry, have I said something funny?**

_**The audience laughs still some more.**_

"Am I missing something?" Gwen asked

"I think everyone is, even the doctor" Ianto told her.

**THE DOCTOR: ****It's just, there's this thing I need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago.**

_**A siren sounds. Immediately, the people start to evacuate the room.**_

"Holy shi-" Ianto started but got cut off

"Only you would go into a world war, and not realise you're stuck in a war" Donna told the doctors.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Would've landed quite near here...**

_**The Doctor looks up at the ceiling, in the direction from which the sirens seem to be coming.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****With a very loud...**

_**Through the crowds of people all clamouring to leave the building, the Doctor notices a poster tacked to the wall, bearing the legend "HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING".**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Bang...**

_**He closes his eyes in despair.**_

"And then he realises" Was going through the minds of everyone. But they didn't want to say it out loud, because the despair in nine's eyes was too much for any of them to handle seeing in real life.

_**Rose is now climbing the rope.**_

"Damn. You're currently climbing onto the roof of a building with a giant unionjack on your top" Ianto spoke as everyone else realised "It's like running in front of a load of daleks shouting 'LOOK AT ME IM A TARGET'." Everyone chuckled, apart from Amy who just gave eleven a pointed look.

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy...**

_**Rose puffs and pants as she heaves her body up the rope.**_

"And that's what you get from joining the Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team" Jack said smiling.

"And the bronze, don't forget the bronze!" Ten added.

**THE CHILD: ****Balloon!**

_**The rope comes away from the side of the building, Rose still hanging onto it. She looks up, and sees that the rope is in fact hanging down from a barrage balloon.**__**The barrage balloon drifts away, Rose high in the air.**_

"Oh dear" was all anyone could say as they sat in shock, watching rose going higher and higher into the air, in the middle of an air raid.

**ROSE: **_**(terrified)**_**Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!**

_**She turns around and sees the German planes dropping bombs on London.**_

**ROSE: ****Okay... maybe NOT****this t-shirt.**

"Agreed" a few people said.

_**The planes zoom around her.**__**The Doctor emerges from the drinking den.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose!**

_**He rounds a corner to where the TARDIS is parked. A cat is sitting on top a dustbin. The Doctor turns around and notices it when it meows. He picks it up.**_

Ten pulls a face.

"What's that face for?" Rose asks him grinning after seeing the cat

"After nearly being killed by a couple of cat people, you tend to stop liking cats" He said, pulling th same face as before

"That's just stupid. How would you like it if I didn't like you because I was attacked by a timelord?" She asked giving the doctor 'the stare'

"Well you've never been attacked by a timelord before, so you can't-" The doctor stopped in mid sentence as Roses glare hardened. He whimpered slightly and sighed as if to say Rose won.

"Good" Rose said. Meanwhile, Jack made a whipping noise, much to the amusment of the men, all the wome just gave them cold hard glares, which shut them right up. **(A/N I feel sorry more for eleven, he gets it from River AND Donna!)**

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(to the cat)**_**You know... one day. Just one day, maybe... I'm gonna meet someone who gets the whole 'don't wander off' thing.**

At this everyone snorts "Is it so much to ask?" Ten and Eleven ask at the same time. But no one is listening, no one ever listens.

_**He shakes his head. Behind him, the TARDIS phone starts to ring. **_

"Huh?" Donna asks

"Since when does it _ring?" _Gwen asked, equally confused

"It's rung before, hasn't it amy?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah but that was one inside the TARDIS."

_**Brow furrowed, the Doctor puts the cat down, walks over to the TARDIS and opens the compartment behind which the phone is hidden. He stares at it.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****How can you be ringing? What's that about? Ringing? **_**(takes his sonic screwdriver out) **_**What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?**

"Answer it maybe" Donna said, as if talking to a child.

_**A girl - Nancy - has silently come up behind him.**_

**NANCY: ****Don't answer it. It's not for you.**

"And she knows that how?" Ianto asked

"Plus, how can it not be for the doctor, it's his spaceship!" Donna exclaimed, much to the amusment of the room. The doctors looked offended that the TARDIS could ever be called just a 'spaceship'.

_**The Doctor turns towards her questioningly.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****And how do you know that?**

**NANCY: ****'Cos I do. And I'm tellin' ya - don't answer it.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, if you know so much, tell me this - how can it be ringing? **_**(turns back to the phone) **_**It's not even a real phone. It's not CONNECTED**_**, **_**it's not—**

_**He turns back and Nancy has disappeared. The Doctor pauses, confused, then looks back at the phone. He hesitantly picks it up and holds it to his ear.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Hello? **_**(silence aside from crackling) **_**This is the Doctor speaking. **_**(more crackling) **_**How may I help you?**

**THE CHILD: **_**(on phone)**_**Mummy?**

"Oh God. It's the creepy child again!" Rory said n shock

"And how could a child possibly ring the TARDIS. One does not simply ring the TARDIS" Amy asked. Many laughed as they got the Lord Of The Rings reference. "Plus he was not creepy" She told him.

Rory looked at her as if she had just grown a head. He didn't say anything however, in fear of getting hit around the head.

_**The Doctor's skeptical grin fades from his face.**_

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Who is this? Who's speaking?**

**THE CHILD: ****Are you my mummy?**

"He sounds scared" Amy said sounding upset.

**THE DOCTOR****: **_**(forcefully)**_**Who is this?**

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy?**

_**Silence.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****How did you RING here? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything, it's—**

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy?**

_**The line goes dead. The Doctor slowly replaces this phone in its cradle. He pokes his head inside the TARDIS.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Rose? Rose, are you in there?**

"It's like you don't know me at all" Rose told ten, grinning.

"It's not a laughing matter. You just go gallivanting off, without telling me. You could be anywhere, no protection, nothing. Just do what you want. No listening to me, the man who controls the TARDIS." Ten said, going into 'rant mode' as Rose likes to call it.

"Next time I'll make sure I stick with you, happy now"

Ten Huffs "Yeah right, you'll be off within a minute, to god knows where. One of these days. I swear I'll leave you on one of those god forsaken planets, and then what would you do huh?" He asks her quite erratically. The Doctor carries on much to the amusement of the others. Rose just lets him, she's used to it by now. When he's finally stopped Rose looks up to him

"Done?" She asks, trying not to smirk

"I think so, but don't think this isn't over, Rose Tyler"

"Ooooooh he used the second name card, I'd run if I were you Rose" Jack teased from the other side of the room. Ten turned his glare onto him, which caused him to immedietly shut up.

_**There is a crashing sound from behind him. Closing the phone compartment, the Doctor runs to follow the sound. He hurries out of the alleyway, and into a street.**_

**MRS LLOYD: ****The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now MOVE****it!**

_**Following the sound of the voices, the Doctor stands on top of a dustbin to look over a garden wall. A fat woman is ushering a small boy into a shelter.**_

**MRS LLOYD: ****Come on, come on, get in there. **_**(turns) **_**Arthur! Arthur! Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the sirens?**

_**A fat man emerges from the house.**_

**MR LLOYD: ****Middle of dinner, every night. Bloomin' Germans. **_**(yells skywards) **_**Don't you eat?**

Everyone starts laughing. Only in Britain would anyone complain about food when they are being bombed.

_**The Doctor smiles.**_

**MRS LLOYD: ****I can hear the planes!**

**MR LLYOD**_**: **_**Don't you eat?!**

Everyones still laughing, god this family were funny.

**MRS LLOYD: ****Oh, keep your voice down, will ya? There's an air raid!**

_**She pushes him into the shelter, and follows him down there.**_

**MRS LLOYD: ****Get in... there's a war on.**

**MR LLOYD: ****I know there is—**

"Doesn't seem like it" Jack said, smirking.

_**Once they are inside, door closed, Nancy creeps out from behind the shelter and into the back door of the house, unaware that she is being watched by the Doctor. Nancy enters the kitchen where there is an unfinished meal on the table. Looking around, she puts her bag down and opens a cupboard. She begins to take some tins out.**__**Rose is suspended hundreds of feet above London, carried by the rope hanging down from the barrage balloon. She cries out as the planes whiz past her, holding on for dear life.**__**A uniformed man - Captain Jack Harkness - peers up at Rose through binoculars of an advanced technological design.**_

There's a shocked silence, as everyone who didn't know turned to Jack. "And enter me" He said holding out his arms, as if he were god."

"So that's why you've been so…giddy" Ianto said in realisation.

"I have not been giddy" Jack said outraged

"Like a little girl at Christmas" Donna added, causing everyone to chuckle.

"You're all just jealous" Jack exclaimed as everyone in the room snorted, or laughed. He started to pout, so Ianto petted his head, causing Jack to turn and glare at him. Ianto just smiled and turned back to the TV.

**OFFICER: ****Get those lights out please!**

_**The soldiers begin to clear the room.**_

**OFFICER: ****Come on, down to the shelter.**

_**A soldier called Algy approaches Jack, who is still watching Rose through the binoculars.**_

**ALGY: ****Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only, I've got to go off on some silly guard duty. **_**(spots Rose) **_**Ah! Barrage Balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?**

_**Jack zooms in on Rose's bum.**_

**JACK: ****Excellent bottom.**

_Couldn't agree more_ Ten thought, catching himself off guard. _Woah what? He shouldn't not be thinking that. Why was he thinking that. He did not look at Rose that way. Just no._

Nobody noticed Ten having the conversation in his, or the fact that he had turned bright red. They all seemed to be focusing on Amy who was glaring at Jack, he seemed to have said something. Which had actually caused Rose to turn bright red aswell. After having had a go at Jack for god knows what, she turned to glare at Rory.

"Wh-what? I didn't say anything, why would I when I married to the most beautiful girl in this universe?" He asked. Amy smiled, Jack mimed throwing up.

"Sickening, just sickening. Come on Rory, you can come up with better chat up lines than that" Jack told him. Amy glared at him, again. And Donna threw a pillow at him. _Just where were they getting all of these pillows?! _Jack thought angrily.

**ALGY: ****I say, old man. There's a time and a place. Look - you should really be off.**

_**Jack turns to face him.**_

**JACK: ****Sorry, old man. **_**(laughs, goes inside) **_**I've gotta go and meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too.**

_**He slaps Algy's bottom on the way out to emphasise this point. **_

"i've seen better" Ianto said, in a casual and bored voice, as if talking about the weather.

"So have I" Jack said grinning at Ianto. Ianto blushes.

"Now who's sickening?" Gwen asks, inching away from the two.

_**Algy looks rather pleased.**_

"Bit eager isn't he?" Donna asks.

"Hah!" Eleven says. "You're one to talk"

"What are you on about" she asks, outrage in her voice.

Oh damn, no one here had experienced Donna chucking herself at Jack. **(A/N But really who wouldn't?) **Everyone was looking at him weirdly now.

"It's a future thing, you'll find out soon." He tells them, and they all look away. _Phew. _He thinks. He even avoided a hit from Donna.

_**Nancy stuffs some things she sees around the kitchen into a bag and leaves the room. Looking into another room, she smiles and goes outside. She whistles as though calling someone, and then goes back inside.**__**She takes her coat off and stands next to a table where a full meal has been abandoned. Some children hurry inside.**_

"So she finds a house that has abandoned in an air raid and uses the food to feed what looks like homeless kids?" Donna asks

"Yep" Rose says smiling

"Brilliant" Donna says reminding rose eerily of ten.

**NANCY: ****Many kids out there?**

**JIM: ****Eh... yes, miss.**

_**The two boys run to the table and make for the food.**_

**NANCY: ****Ah - still carving. Sit and wait.**

"That is one person you don't want to piss off!" Ten warned everyone, as if they would be meeting her anytime soon.

_**The boys do as they are told.**_

**NANCY: ****We've got the whole air raid.**

_**She carves the meat.**_

**JIM: ****Look at that. Bet it's off the black market.**

"I bet the wife's shagging the butcher" Rory claimed

"I bet it's the husband" Ianto told him back

"Oh really?" Rory asked, "Care to make it interesting?"

"Okay, whoever loses has to….slap one of the doctors" Ianto whispered so that no one could hear

"Well I've already punched him so alright" When Ianto went to ask what he was on about Rory shrugged him off "Another time" He told him, smirking. They shook on it, and went back to watching the tv, it seemed neither of the doctors noticed, so Ianto and Rory only had to explain to Jack and Amy what they had bet.

**NANCY: ****That's enough.**

_**But she smiles.**__**The planes whizz past Rose, who is still hanging onto the rope. There is an explosion right below her, and she cannot hold on for any longer. She loses her grip and falls, screaming. Suddenly, a blue beam shoots out from somewhere near Big Ben, and Jack's voice emits from the source.**_

**JACK: ****Okay, okay, I've got you.**

"JACK TO THE RESCUE!" Amy enthusiastically shouted.

Jack got and up and did a superman pose, winking at Rose. This caused Ten to sigh and almost say 'stop it' in a warning tone. And that would cause everyone else to realise he may actually be in love with Rose. Which he isn't, is he? Ten couldn't answer that question himself, so decided to stay silent because maybe he was actually in love with Rose. Rose who had changed him for the best. Rose who had shown him that he was fantastic, and even though he committed mass genocide, he still helped people, people who needed him. He had people who cared about him, he had a friend, and that was when he realised how many people did care about him. All of those companions he's had, they couldn't have all forgotten about him, could they? They couldn't all leave him. And it was then that ten was determined to make sure he never let go of Rose, he never lost her like the others. Because he was sure that if he did, he would break.

**ROSE: **_**(scared and surprised)**_**Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know... how?**

**JACK: ****I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field.**

**ROSE: ****Descent pattern?**

**JACK: ****Oh, and could you switch off your cellphone?**

_**Rose makes disbelieving noises.**_

**JACK: ****No, seriously - it interferes with my instrument.**

"Which is why the TARDIS is better than any other spaceship that you will come across nothing interferes with her" Eleven exclaimed, proudly.

"Oh really, what about the-" River asked but what cut off when eleven put his hand over her mouth.

"We shall never ever talk about that. Ever" Eleven told River who smirked in an 'I'd like to see you stop me' kind of way.

**ROSE: **_**(fumbling for her phone) **_**You know, no-one ever believes that.**

"Oh you should believe it. Trust me you should" Jack said mysteriously. Everyone wanted to ask what he meant, but they knew that's exactly what Jack wanted. So none of them asked. Which made Jack frustrated and everyone else smirk (on the inside, of course).

_**She turns it off.**_

**JACK: ****Thank you. That's much better.**

**ROSE: **_**(slightly hysterical)**_**Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey! My mobile phone's off!**

Everyone laughed at, because hey, she did have a valid point.

_**Jack laughs.**_

**JACK: ****Be with you in a moment.**

**COMPUTER: ****The mobile communication device indicates non-contemporaneous life form.**

**JACK: ****She's not from around here, no.**

**JACK**_**: **_**Ready for you. Hold tight!**

"To what?" Amy asked Jack, who laughed.

**ROSE: ****To what?!**

Amy smiled, along with Rose. Perhaps the companions were a lot more alike than they originally thought.

**JACK: ****Fair point.**

_**Rose zooms feet first down the tunnel of blue light, screaming.**__**The next moment, Rose is caught by Jack.**_

**JACK: ****I've got you!**

_**Rose coughs.**_

**JACK: ****You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little.**

_**Rose suddenly seems to notice how remarkably good-looking he is. She stares at him.**_

**ROSE****: **_**(breathless)**_**Hello.**

**JACK: **_**(raising his eyebrows and looking her up and down) **_**Hello.**

"Oh here we go" ten said, in what seemed to be an exasperated tone. But he was secretly hiding that jealous rage that had formed inside of him when Jack had caught Rose. Jack just threw him a secret smirk, and a wink. Which confused him. Meanwhile Rose was looking a ten in what seemed to be wonder. _Did he really hate Jack flirting that much? No there had to be another side to the story. _One Rose was then determined to find out.

**ROSE: **_**(still gazing at him)**_**Hello.**

_**Jack raises his eyebrows and nods.**_

**ROSE: ****Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough.**

**JACK: ****Are you all right?**

**ROSE: ****Fine!**

_**Jack sets Rose back on her feet. Rose grins at him.**_

**ROSE: ****Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?**

"Women tend to do that in the presence of a sex god like me" Jack told Rose who laughed in an incredulous tone. And when she started, so did everyone else… even Ianto. _Oh he is so so going to get payback for that. _Jack thought.

**JACK: ****Well, you do look a little dizzy...**

**ROSE: ****What about you? You're not even focused... oh boll—**

_**Jack laughs. Rose's eyes roll back into her head and she faints into his arms. **_

"Told ya" Jack said to the room.

"After effects of that beam thing" Rose replied.

"Are you sure about that Rosie?"

"Absolutely"

"You do know it's wrong to tell lies"

"Shut up Jack" practically everyone shouted, causing Jack to scowl and Rose to smirk.

_**Jack, still smiling, lifts her onto a bed.**__**Some more children run down the road into the house where Nancy is serving dinner. They are watched by the masked child. One boy kneels down to tie his shoelace. The child takes a few steps forward, just as the boy finishes tying his shoelace and runs inside the house. The masked child advances towards the door.**__**There are now several children gathered around the table, waiting for their meal. Nancy cuts the meat.**_

**ERNIE: ****It's GOT****to be black market. He couldn't get all this on coupons.**

"Wife" Rory coughed into his hand, around the same time Ianto coughed out "Husband"

**NANCY****: **_**(severely)**_**Ernie - how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up.**

_**The other children laugh at Ernie.**_

**ERNIE: ****Oh, Nancy!**

_**Nancy looks at one of the boys sat around the table.**_

**NANCY: ****Haven't seen **_**you **_**at one of these before.**

**ALF: **_**(nods at another boy) **_**He told me about it.**

**NANCY: ****Sleeping rough?**

**ALF: ****Yes, miss.**

**NANCY: ****All right then. **_**(passes plate around) **_**One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly.**

**JIM: ****Thank ya, miss!**

**ERNIE: ****Thanks, miss!**

**ALF: ****Thank you miss.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Thanks, miss!**

_**Gasping in surprise, the children jump backwards.**_

"I think you scared them" Rory told the doctors quietly.

"Anyone would be scared if they saw that face suddenly" Jack said

"HEY!" Both doctors said in unison, hurt filled both of their voices.

"Don't worry, I think your very handsome" Rose told ten who smiled. Eleven looked around, but no one was comforting him. Donna just smirked signalling that it was a lost cause. He sighed. Donna patted his head awkwardly. Still not comfortable with the changed doctor.

**NANCY: ****It's all right! Everybody stay where you are!**

_**Jim stares at the Doctor in shock, a piece of meat hanging out of his mouth.**_

"I don't think that's chewing properly" Jack said and everyone sighed.

**THE DOCTOR: ****Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?**

**NANCY: ****Back in your seats! He shouldn't be here either.**

"The Doctor has a knack for being in places he's not meant to be" Rose remarked.

"I think you mean that the TARDIS has a knack for taking me to places im not meant to be" Eleven corrected her.

"Yeah but you control the TARDIS" Rose said, confused.

"That's what you think" Eleven told her mysteriously. Rose looked to ten, but he just shrugged, saying he didn't know, or perhaps he didn't want to tell rose.

_**The Doctor smiles and helps himself to some sauce.**__**He talks to the kids about how they should have been evacuated, and they tell him how Nancy looks after them**_**. **_**The Doctor smiles at Nancy.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****So, that's what you do is it, Nancy?**

**NANCY; ****What is?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and - bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you.**

**NANCY: ****Something wrong with that?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Wrong with it? It's BRILLIANT**_**. **_**I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical.**

"That would be a brilliant musical" Jack was jumping in his seat, quite joyous "I could be the star"

"But Nancy would be the main character" Ianto reminded him

"Exactly" He said not at all phased.

"Now I would pay money to see that" Rose remarked, with everyone nodding along.

"Please, please make this happen Jack" Gwen asked, grinning. God it would be entertaining.

"I'll try, for you" He smiled to Gwen, who rolled her eyes, smiling back.

_**The children look confused.**_

**NANCY: ****Why'd you follow me? What d'you want?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask.**

"But the TARDIS has a phone" Amy said, confused.

"No, it doesn't" Ten told her.

"Yeah, we get calls from it all the time" Amy told him.

"Must be a new feature" Ten said, kinda sad. He would miss the TARDIS, when he's a different man and that TARDIS is a different layout, with different controls and…phones. Who was he kidding, he didn't want the TARDIS to change, he didn't want to change himself. _Oh God, what if I want to go in the future? What if I get bored of this body, what if- No he would never get bored of this body, and he would never want to leave. He would fight long and hard not to leave and goddamned he was not going to let go of Rose easily either._

**NANCY: ****I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Great, thanks. And I wanna find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving.**

"I've had that craving before" Jack winked towards Rose.

_**The children laugh. Nancy, however, does not look impressed. She stands up.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****Anybody seen a girl like that?**

_**Nancy takes his plate away.**_

"Some ones in trouble" Rory sang towards both doctors. Who just looked grumpy, _because they didn't do any that bad. God._

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(indignantly)**_**What've I done wrong?**

**NANCY: ****You took two slices.**

"You greedy son of a bitch!" Jack shouted outraged.

"Says the one who ate four large pizzas on his own the other day" Ianto tried not to laugh at the look on Jacks face

"Oh thought he'd gained a bit of weight" Gwen added

"Hey I HAVE NOT GAINED WEIGHT"

"I didn't want to say anything, but it looks like you have" Rose teased

"Yeah, and you're using a different belt hole" Ianto added.

Jack looked down to his belt and realised that it was a bit looser. "You're all so evil" Jack said pouting. Not one of them apologised, so Jack sulked for another ten minutes, well until he came onto the screen.

_**The children laugh at him.**_

**NANCY: ****No blondes - no flags. Anything else before you leave?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. **_**(takes a notebook from his pocket) **_**Not the usual kind anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked something like...**_**(sketches) **_**This.**

_**He shows them a scribbled drawing. Nancy looks at it intently but says nothing. There is a knock on the window. The children gasp.**_

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?**

"It's that kid again" Rory said slightly creped out

"Great observational skills there, Rory. No really you should use them to solve crimes" Ten snarked.

"Oh Great, are you this sarcastic in all your regenerations?" Rory asked Eleven.

"Pretty much" Eleven answered.

"Oh great, just great. How you managed to save the universe so many times with all this sarcasm is astounding"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Right okay. So explanation. I guess its just that I've had no motivation to write this. I mean, I've been trying, I really have, it's just been hard. The New trailer helped a bit (AND OMG DID YOU SEE THAT IT'S GOING TO BE FREAKING AWESOME I CANT WAIT. I'M STILL FANGIRLING LIKE CRAZY) Anyway, I absolutely haven't given up, things are just going to take a while seeing as really can't be bothered to work on this fic. I'm hoping that with the new series coming soon I will be motivated, i'm hoping to be through with series 1 by the end of August. Thankyou for all the reviews. I didn't answer them for the last chapters because I was SO ashamed of myself. But any for the next I will, I promise. And I will try to write more. (I mean I was writting like a word a day. This document hasn't been closed for about a month now.) SORRY ITS ONLY HALF, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO PUBLISH IT, LIKE NOW.! Sorry again. and again. and again. Oh yeah, and sorry for not much Donna, I'm trying to get a feel for her character, she's actually hard to write in. And I just realised that my Jack is basically John Barrowmen but oh well :P Actually I feel Rory's a bit OOC too. SORRY AGAIN. AND AGAIN AND AGAIN. Especially for the OOCness in this one. I hate it when Characters aren't acting like themselves, but IDK. I kinda only just realised. I'll try to do better in the next part. (LETS HOPE ITS DONE SOON)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Empty Child - Part 2

**Chapter 13: The Empty Child (1) – Part 2**

**The Doctor goes to the window and pulls the curtain aside. The child with the gasmask on his face is standing there, knocking.**

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy?**

"But why are they scared, he's just a child" Donna asked the question on most people's minds.

"No idea, but one thing you learn when travelling with him is to never underestimate anyone" Amy answered.

"Well, that's definitely true" Donna replied still confused, he was just a kid.

**NANCY: ****(urgently) ****Who was the last one in?**

**They figure out whether the last person closed the door or not. Nancy rushes down the hallway and shuts and bolts the door before the child can get in. She backs away, looking at the shadow of the child outside the door, terrified. The Doctor stands behind her.**

"But why is she so scared. He's just a child" Gwen muttered only Ianto and Rory heard her.

"A creepy child" Rory added, under his breath.

**THE DOCTOR: ****(watching the shadow concernedly)****What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know.**

**NANCY: ****I suppose you'd know.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I do actually, yes.**

**He smiles pleasantly at her.**

**NANCY: ****It's not exactly a child.**

"IT?" Donna asked kinda outraged. He was just a kid, what could possibly be wrong with a kid?

**THE CHILD: ****Muuum-my?**

**Nancy pushes past the Doctor and goes back into the dining room.****Nancy addresses the children still sitting around the table.**

**NANCY: ****Right, everybody out, across the back garden and under the fence.**

**They just look at her.**

**NANCY: ****Now! Go! Move!**

**They all jump out of their seats and run out of the door while Nancy puts her coat on, apart from one little girl.**

**NANCY: ****Come on, baby. You've got to go. Okay? It's just like a game. Just like chasing.**

"Yeah, but what are they running away from?" Ianto questioned, head turning to the doctors, who just smiled.

**The little girl jumps out of her seat.**

**NANCY: ****Take your coat, go on.**

**The little girl runs after the other children.**

**NANCY: ****Go!**

**The Doctor watches them pass, slightly confused.**

"Wow, don't get to see that face very often, we should take a picture" Rory joked.

"Ha Ha, are you always this snarky?" Ten asked him

"When I feel like it"

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy?**

**The Doctor takes a few steps towards the door.**

**THE CHILD: ****Please let me in, mummy.**

"He sounds….scared" Gwen noted.

"He's just a kid, no matter what species or whatever, he's still a child" Donna told her, which caused everyone to realise why he was asking for his mum.

"The first person you would call out for as a child" Amy said. Of course it was normal for a child to ask for a mum, its why they never paid attention, but it was like the child didn't know who his was.

**He sticks his hand through the letterbox. He has a scar on the back of his perfectly ordinary little hand.**

**THE CHILD: ****Please let me in, mummy.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Are you all right?**

**THE CHILD: ****Please let me in.**

**Nancy suddenly throws something against the door, which smashes. **

"Just a bit OTT" Jack said

"OTT?" Ten asked as if he was dealing with a child, which Jack was so getting him back for

"Over The Top, duh!" Jack said, causing everyone to snort/laugh.

**The child withdraws his hand.**

**NANCY: ****You mustn't let him touch ya!**

"What happens if he touches you?" River asked

**THE DOCTOR: ****What happens if he touches me?**

**NANCY: ****He'll make you like him.**

"Like what though? What is he?"

**THE DOCTOR: ****And what's he like?**

**NANCY: ****(steps away) ****I've gotta go.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Nancy, what's he like?**

**They look at each other.**

**NANCY: ****(after a pause) ****He's empty.**

"What like, no feelings?" Amy asked, but before anyone could answer Rory added "Or no internal organs?" Everyone burst out laughing, "It was a valid question!" Rory stated.

"Sure it was" Rose said sarcastically

"And we're not answering your questions" Jack said, which caused three quarters of the room to groan.

**The phone rings. The Doctor looks at it.**

**NANCY: ****It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box you saw.**

"How a child does that I don't know" Ianto sighed. It was frustrating not being told anything.

**The Doctor looks at the shadow of the child outside the door, then picks up the phone.**

**THE CHILD: ****(on the phone)****Are you my mummy?**

**Nancy snatches the phone off the Doctor and slams it back down. The radio turns itself on. It plays music, but with the child's voice over it.**

**THE CHILD: ****(on radio)****Mummy? Please let me in, mummy.**

**The Doctor turns the tuner. He stops when a toy monkey suddenly springs to life.**

**THE CHILD: ****(through monkey)****Mummy? Muuum-my, muum-my...**

"Woah, okay, definitely not a normal child" Rory guesses.

"Ya think?" Amy answered rolling her eyes.

"Oi you" Rory grabbed her by the hips and started tickling her, causing Amy flail about. "Leave the bullying to them"

"But it's fun" she laughed.

"Do you know what's also fun?"

"SEX!" Jack screamed

"Yes that, and blackmail" He turned to everyone else "This one time when we were kids-"

"OKAY, okay, okay, I get you, no bullying, just don't tell that story."

"But we want to know now" Jack pleaded.

"Nope, no one hears that story, other than Me, Rory and Mel" She said.

Just then the doctor turned to River who actually looked like she was trying not to laugh, oh he was so going to find out that story; A gesture which ten noticed and found weird. Wasn't her name river, how would she know a story between them two and a person named 'Mel?'

**The Doctor picks up the monkey and looks at it.**

**NANCY: ****Stay if you want to.**

**She leaves.**

**THE CHILD: ****(through monkey)****Mummy, mummy, mummy...**

**The child sticks his hand through the letterbox again.**

**THE CHILD: ****Mummy? Let me in please, mummy...**

**The Doctor kneels in front of the door, looking at the scarred little hand with a look of concern on his face.**

"What happened to him?" Donna asked, concern on her face, immediately looking at ten.

"Im not saying anything" He told her.

"Urgh, Aliens" She sighed under her breath causing River to laugh and eleven to scowl.

**THE CHILD: ****PLEASE****let me in.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Your mummy isn't here.**

**THE CHILD: ****(after a pause) ****Are you my mummy?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****No mummies here. None be here but us chickens.**

**He looks behind him at the deserted house, then back at the door, grinning.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Well, THIS****chicken.**

"It would be great if you regenerated into a chicken!" Rose teased the doctor

"Well they already are chickens what with those skinny legs" Donna added glancing at both Doctors

"Hey!" they shouted, ten highly amused.

**THE CHILD: ****I'm scared.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Why are those other child frightened of you?**

"Exactly what we all want to know" Gwen added.

**THE CHILD: ****Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs.**

"Oh let him in, a kid can't be any harm, right?" Donna asked, Eleven looked like he was about to say something before he realised what she had done

"I am not telling you why they are scared" he told her, causing Donna to huff. Damn Doctors.

**The Doctor thinks for a moment.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Okay. I'm opening the door now.**

**The child withdraws his hand from the letterbox. The Doctor draws back the bolts and opens the door - but the child has disappeared.****The Doctor walks down the path and looks up and down the street, but there is no sign of the child.**

"Okay what child runs that fast?" Rory asked, looking around.

**Rose wakes up and gets up off the bed. She looks around at her surroundings.**

**JACK: ****Better now?**

**ROSE: ****You got lights in here?**

**Jack, who is sitting in the pilot seat, obligingly turns them on.**

**JACK: ****Hello.**

**ROSE: ****Hello.**

**JACK: ****(smiling)****Hello.**

"Don't start that again!" Ten said, exasperated. Rose and Jack grinned, only one of them knowing just why he was so exasperated.

**ROSE****: (also smiling) ****Let's not start that again.**

"THANK YOU!" Ten exclaimed.

**Jack laughs.**

**JACK: ****Okay.**

**Rose pulls down her t-shirt self-consciously and takes a few steps towards him.**

**ROSE: ****So, um... who're you supposed to be, then?**

**JACK: ****Captain Jack Harkness. 133 Squadron Royal Airforce - American Volunteer.**

**He hands her what would appear to be an ID card. Rose looks at it.**

**ROSE: ****Liar.**

"Liar pants on fire" added Rory

"What are you eight" Jack asked

"I find that growing up is just too…not fun"

"Sentence got away from you there didn't it?"

"It got away from me, yeah"

Meanwhile Eleven had a flashback of a particular conversation he had when he was still…Ten. The Angels would have loved to get their hands on everyone in this room, the amount of time energy they would get would keep them going on for years. Maybe it wasn't the TARDIS, maybe this was the angels pretending to be her. But then, this did sound like his mischievous companion who he stole all of those years ago. Maybe he was looking way too much into this. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right about this.

**Jack pauses.**

**ROSE: ****This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me.**

"Probably one of the best things to have ever been invented"

**JACK: ****(sitting back, caught out) ****How do you know?**

**ROSE: ****Two things. One - I have a friend who uses this all the time.**

**JACK: ****Ah.**

"Man I hate it when that happens" Jack said

**ROSE: ****And two - you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out.**

"And here we go again" Ten mumbled, the never ending flirting of Captain Jack Harkness.

**Jack leans forward to take it back.**

**JACK: ****Tricky things, psychic paper.**

**ROSE; ****Yeah - can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over.**

**She hands it back to him. Jack reads it.**

**JACK: ****Oh, you 'sort of' have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free.**

Everyone laughed as Rose hid her face in the Doctors shoulder. She was happy that Mickey wasn't here.

**ROSE: ****(laughing, embarrassed) ****Wha-**

**JACK: ****Actually, the word you use is 'available'.**

**ROSE: ****(grinning) ****No way...**

**JACK: ****And another one - 'very'.**

**ROSE****: (standing) ****Shall we uh... try and get along WITHOUT****the psychic paper?**

"I think that would be best" Ten said, jaw tense, as eleven looked…sad. So he was married now and knew he would never get to see Rose Tyler again. But what could have been still haunts him.

**JACK: ****(also standing) ****That would be better, wouldn't it?**

**ROSE: ****Nice spaceship.**

**JACK: ****Gets me around.**

**ROSE: ****(running a hand along the ceiling) ****Very... Spock.**

**She looks at him for a sign of recognition.**

**JACK: ****Who?**

Rory was shaking his head in disgust as Ianto had the sudden idea of a Star Trek marathon.

**ROSE: ****Guessing you're not a local boy, then.**

"You're guessing right, blondie" Jack said winking as Rose rolled her eyes.

"This already happened, idiot" She reminded him as he grinned.

**JACK: ****(looking at his wrist device) ****A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades... guessing you're not a local girl.**

**Rose is now sitting on the pilots seat, examining the spaceship.**

**ROSE: ****Guessing right.**

**She tries to touch something, but withdraws her hands quickly, gasping with pain. Her hands have burn marks on them.**

**JACK: ****Burn your hands on the rope?**

.**ROSE: ****Yeah. **_**(looking out of the window) **_**We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?**

"Perception filter" nearly half the room said.

"Or, just an invisible spaceship?" Jack added as if talking to children.

**JACK: ****No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?**

_**Rose sits back down.**_

**ROSE: ****Why?**

"I wouldn't trust him either" Ianto added.

"Oh Ianto you wound me!" Jack said dramatically as he held is hand over his heart.

**JACK: ****Please?**

_**He sits next her. Rose holds her hands out and he runs a scanner over them.**_

**JACK: ****You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away.**

**ROSE: ****Time Agent?**

"Kinda sounds like a cheesy Sci-fi film doesn't it?" Rory asked amy who snotred

"Our lives sound like a cheesy Sci-fi show"

"True" he and many others nodded, as the Doctors went to protest. However before they could the TV started out of nowhere.

**JACK: ****I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though, not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?**

**ROSE: **_**(smiling) **_**Sometimes I get swept off my feet. **

*Snort*

"Oi, whats that supposed to mean?" Rose asked as ten snorted

"Watch it or you'll be sounding like Donna"

"OI, WATCH IT ALIEN BOY" Donna shouted, glaring at ten who held his hand up "What that supposed to mean?" She asked outraged.

"Just…common"

"I'll give you common in a minute if you don't shut up"

Ten sat back quickly wondering just how he met the angry Ginger as jack said "Now that's what I call a fierce woman"

Donna grinned and flung her hair back "Thank you Jack" she said sweetly, as he too smiled.

"And here we go again, what is it with you and pretty boys?"

"Oi!" She said as jack just chuckled, not outraged at all.

**ROSE: By balloons.**

_**Jack takes his scarf off and wraps it around Rose's wrists.**_

**ROSE: ****What're you doing?**

"That's it keep questioning, never trust" Ianto urged Rose on.

"I'll question you in a minute" Jack told Ianto, who smirked and turned back to the tv as Gwen rolled her eyes.

**JACK: ****Try to keep still.**

_**He finishes binding her hands and leans over her to switch a button over her head. They catch each other's eye, very aware of their proximity. There is a bleeping sound, what look like tiny golden fireflies appear above the wounds on her hands.**_

**JACK: ****Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here's full of them.**

"Handy" Gwen commented

_**Rose looks pleasantly amazed as the nanogenes work their magic on the burns on her hands. Jack switches the button again, and they disappear.**_

**JACK: ****They just repaired three layers of your skin.**

"Quite a burn" Rory said as he whistled

_**He takes the scarf off her wrists.**_

**ROSE: ****Well, tell them thanks!**

_**She laughs. Jack gets up, smiling.**_

**JACK: ****We'll get down to business.**

**ROSE: ****Business?**

"Now this is what all the great scientists want to see, a time when Jack Harkness isn't flirting. You're lucky its very rare" Ianto told Rose who was chuckling

"Have you always been this funny?" Jack asked Ianto sarcastically who grinned.

_**Jack is now holding a bottle of champagne.**_

**JACK: ****Shall we have a drink on the balcony?**

"Ah now I see, I'm mistaken, there is still yet to be a time when Jack is not flirting"

_**Holding her gaze, he presses a button and steps to the roof lower themselves into the spaceship. Jack starts to go up the stairs.**_

**JACK: ****Bring up the glasses.**

_**He emerges on top of the invisible spaceship, and uncorks the bottle. Rose, looking slightly unsteady, ascends the steps, holding a couple of glasses. They are parked in front of Big Ben.**_

"Flashy" Ten said sardonically.

"What are you jealous?" Jack asked mischievously

Ten snorted "of you, I hope not"

"Suuure"

"Boys and their toys" Donna added to River who laughed

"He gets very protective over his baby, doesn't he?" River told Donna

"Oh I should say-"

But Donna was cut off by Eleven who was waving his hands about "Ah ah, no more we're watching the tv!"

"Veery protective" Donna added in an undertone.

**ROSE: **_**(laughs nervously)**_**I'm standing on something...**

_**Jack chuckles, and then takes a device out of his pocket. He flicks a switch and his spaceship appears under their feet.**_

**ROSE: ****Okay... you have an invisible spaceship...**

"It's not _that_ impressive" Ten said as everyone laughed. A_t least mine travels in time_ he thought as they went back to the tv.

**JACK: ****Yeah...**

**ROSE: ****Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason...**

**JACK: ****First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember.**

"Or you can just keep it as a big blue box, right doc?" Jack asked. "You know you can fix that chameleon circuit if you just-"

"Yes, I know how to fix it"

"I like it as a police box" Eleven said as everyone nodded

"You could go with something a little more flashy though" Donna added, causing elven and ten to sigh and roll their eyes.

"It's simple, I like simple" Ten told her.

"Oh alright, just giving you a suggestion" Donna told him

_**He pops the cork out of the bottle with a loud bang. Rose whoops and Jack laughs. Jack fills up their glasses.**_

Ten rolled his eyes.

_**Nancy hurries across the train tracks. She hurries into an outer house and starts taking food out of her bag. She suddenly turns around, when she notices the Doctor standing in the doorway, watching her.**_

**NANCY: ****How'd you follow me here?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it.**

"So that's why it's so-" Ianto began to say before he noticed the two doctors glaring at him.

"What?" Ten asked

"Nothing"

"What?" He asked again

"Don't worry" They turned back to tv, ten glaring at him suspiciously.

**NANCY: **_**(suspicious) **_**People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****My nose has special powers.**

**NANCY: ****Yeah? That's why it's uh...**

**THE DOCTOR: ****What?**

**NANCY: ****Nothing.**

"Freaky" Gwen commented

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(persistently) **_**What?**

**NANCY: **_**(teasingly) **_**Nothing! Do your ears have special powers too?**

"Still have no idea what she was trying to say" Eleven told them. Everyone laughed.

"What?!"

**THE DOCTOR: **_**(calmly)**_**What're you trying to say?**

**NANCY: ****Goodnight, Mister.**

_**She turns away.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_OKAY! IM SORRY. I just haven't been motivated to write. I know this should be finished, but it isn't im sorry but at least its something.

No more promises, just one, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY.


	15. Chapter 15: The Empty Child - Part 3

**DON'T KILL ME, I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING UNDERNEATH, SORRY SO SMALL**

**DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

* * *

><p><strong>THE DOCTOR: <strong>**Nancy. There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?**

_**Nancy turns back to him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: ****The thing I'm looking for. The thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?**

**NANCY: ****There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. **

"Something that seems like something but isn't that something. Story of our live am I right or am I right?" Rory interrupted to ask

"I don't know I always thought of it as "ahhhh scary monster" and then us figuring out what it is only for The Doctor to randomly save us" Rose commented

"Hey don't give all credit to the doctors he would literally die without us" Amy smiled as Eleven huffed. Although, he couldn't help but think of the accuracy to those words as he looked at Donna.

**NANCY: Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Take me there.**

**NANCY: **_**(shakes her head) **_**There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire... you'll never get through.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****Try me!**

**NANCY: ****You sure you wanna know what's going on in there?**

**THE DOCTOR: ****I really wanna know.**

**NANCY: ****Then there's someone you need to talk to first.**

**THE DOCTOR: ****And who might that be?**

**NANCY: ****The Doctor.**

"Now that's a plot twist I didn't see coming" Ianto murmured, more to himself than anyone in the room. Although Jack heard and did chuckle.

_**The Doctor's brow furrows. Nancy turns away, and the Doctor gives a quiet, ironic laugh, clearly confused.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So as you can tell NO TIME FOR ME. But I was thinking, if we get 1-4 writers on to this thing then we can all edit through the week, and get weekly updates? I can explain more, but fi you love this story as much as me, and don't want to see it end, then help me write it with others? If you're interested then email watchingdoctorwho and I'll explain how it will work!<strong>

**AND SORRY.**

**BUT LIKE I SAID**

**NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP**

**NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN**

**(is that even how it goes?)**


End file.
